Loud House: Bad Luck Brawler
by Mr ChubbySnorlax619
Summary: NSL AU! Inspried by fighting media fiction and non-fiction! Years have past as Lincoln was taken away from his no good family, time has changed Lincoln. No longer a weaking, Lincoln is a trained brawler fighting for fun and cash. All that changes when an old friend tracks him down. Now Lincoln's life becomes a bit more complicated with fighters and worst of all family showing up!
1. Chapter 1

**Loud House: Bad Luck Brawler**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Loud House, all rights are owned by their respective owners and companies.**

**Chapter 1: The Bad Luck Vagabond**

**Los Angeles, California USA**

* * *

Deep in the underbelly of the city of Los Angeles around noon. An event was being held, one which is very illegal, very secret, very lucrative and entertaining for those who can attend. Only those with the money and clout were able to be invited to such a thing. In an abandoned building, a large number of people were gathered.

Guards with concealed weapons were scattered around the building inside and out. Some were watching the entrances to make sure only those with invites can enter; or for those who have enough money to buy them off to enter also. Speaking of which, one such person did just that.

"Getting in here was such a pain."

The man had dark skin, his hair styled into a faded short black afro. His attire consisted of black stylish glasses, a grey casual dress suit you normally see CEOs or celebrities wear. He looked uncomfortable, yet determined at the same time.

Unlike many of the others who were here. This man was here for a different reason.

"I hope the info I got is right."

It was quiet as the man kept on walking, that is until he got closer and closer. Eventually, the man found him looking at quite a sight. A large number of people were mingling or by the looks of it taking bets. All of them were gathered around a crude-looking ring. Standing in the middle was a beautiful redhead woman in a skimpy outfit with a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is time for tonight's event to begin!"

Immediately that got everyone's attention. Those who were taking bets had stopped and rushed to the side of the ring. The announcer smirked, she then raised her hand.

"Tonight, you all be witnessing a fight between two people of powerful strength and skill! It is my pleasure to introduce you to the fighters who will be entertaining you all."

The woman pointed to one of the corners of the ring as a man started to enter over the ropes.

He was a mountain of a man with a mass of muscles, he had short brown hair which was styled neatly. All he was wearing were some red and black Everlast boxing shorts and red hand wrapping tied tightly around his hands.

"He's an up and coming heavyweight boxer ready to take the world by the horns! With a perfect underground record of 17-0, he's called "The Iron Bison" Ezekiel Patterson!"

Ezekiel smiled raising his fist in the air which was met with cheers.

Next, the woman pointed to the other end of the ring.

"Now for his opponent, from parts unknown, age unknown, and fighting style unknown! The only thing identifiable is his skill and power! I present you "The Bad Luck Vagabond" Ace!"

The cheers died down as Ezekiel's opponent entered the ring. Unlike Ezekiel, this man was average size and still well-built but nothing compared to Ezekiel. He wore an orange and white track hoodie with track pants of the same color along with orange and white leather gloves. What really got everyone's attention was Ace's face. Which the bottom half was covered by an orange mask, only revealing his eyes and shoulder-length hair.

His snow-white hair.

The man from earlier narrowed his eyes at Ace.

Both fighters walked to the center of the ring. Where both began to size each other. Ezekiel smirks confidently as he looked down at Ace. Who stared back at the large man with laid back eyes. Unsurprisingly ticking Ezekiel off. The woman got in-between both men and smiled brightly.

"This will be a no holds barred match! The first rule is that there are no rules! The only way for victory is when one fighter concedes or gets knocked out! As I said, no holds barred! Fighters get ready!"

The woman started to leave the ring, only both fighters remained. Ezekiel got into a normal boxing stance while sending a glare at his opponent. Ace simply started to take his track hoodie off, showing off his built abs and upper body to the crowd. Many ladies in the crowd swooned or squealed. A lot of the men sent him envious looks.

"Alright… fighters begin!"

A loud bell rang out, signaling the fight had started.

Ezekiel didn't waste any time and charged at his opponent with an overhand right! Mr. Ace did the unexpected and threw his hoodie at Ezekiel who couldn't stop himself as he leaned too much forward.

Getting caught in the hoodie Ezekiel was met with a straight jab that sent him staggering backwards.

Pulling off the hoodie, Ezekiel saw Ace coming at him fast. Once close Ace began his attack with an assault of jabs. Fortunately Ezekiel was fast enough to evade by weaving his head. This went on until Ezekiel went in for the attack. Going for a straight jab, which Ace countered with a well timed cross! Causing Ezekiel to scowl as he backed up a little.

_'Damn it! He saw it coming!'_

Ace continued his attack by trapping Ezekiel's left hand and going for a right elbow. Trying to evade the elbow Ezekiel leaned his head back hoping to counter with a right hook. But Ace saw this coming and weaved under the incoming hook and then used a left overhand hook hitting Ezekiel in the face which was followed by a successful right elbow this time!

The successful attack sent Ezekiel staggering backward once more.

The crowd was going wild, this fight wasn't going as one side many of them once thought. Now both fighters briefly stopped to look at each other. Ezekiel was bruised and bleeding a little while Ace looked calmed and collected.

Pissing Ezekiel off greatly.

He was expecting this fight to be finished by now. That's the only reason why he agreed to it. Making some easy cash while dismantling someone for laughs. He didn't expect this guy to be actually any good.

_'What the hell is this guy using? I can't get a beat on his fighting style. There's something off about this guy."_

Lots of things were going through Ezekiel's head. Attacks and counters for those attacks. What style Ace was using, what could he do to figure it out. Either way, Ezekiel was done messing around.

In a surprising move, Ezekiel suddenly got into a southpaw stance. For those who knew boxing like Ace, this was strange to see. Those who favored their right hand would use an orthodox stance while those who were left-handed would use southpaw. To many, it wouldn't seem much a difference but it actually made a whole lot of difference.

Ace knew southpaws were dangerous because the tactics that apply should be the same. The difference though was that southpaws were more experienced using them because they were so used to facing more experienced orthodox boxers than the other way around. Since only 1 in 9 people were left-handed it was tricky to get a feel for a southpaw. That's why it was so strange to see a boxer change stances so blatantly. Only ones with tremendous skill could be switched in and off stances like that.

Ace was right to be cautious.

"Funs over."

Boxing seemed simple but that was far from the truth. There were so many stances, guards, techniques, and attacks that could be used. It was also much of a mind game than just simple punching. Using rules in your favor, take those away things get dangerous for both fighters. Especially the opponent.

Taking a deep breath Ezekiel closed his eyes. Then at unmatched speed, he rushed at Ace, who did his best to defend against the boxer. Unfortunately, he forgot Ezekiel's reach and that he was an experienced boxer. Ace saw a right hook going for him and got ready to block but found himself in a feint, instead of catching a block Ace got a left uppercut.

For the first time in the fight, Ace was hit.

However this shockingly didn't cause him to stagger, it only made him give a narrow look at Ezekiel who was smirking; who then went on the attack.

Going for a fury of jabs, Ace barely had enough time to get his guard up to block them. This didn't stop Ezekiel who kept up his onslaught. Ace tried to shuffle back to get some room but found himself unable to and winced a little in pain. Glancing down he saw Ezekiel's foot strongly pressing down on his. The boxer grinned as he pressed on his attack!

All Ace could do was block as much of the jabs, punches, and hooks as he could. Thankfully Ace saw an opening and took his chance. Catching Ezekiel off guard Ace started to get into a Dempsey roll!

The Dempsey roll was boxing technique made by boxing legend Jack Dempsey. Its where the fighter lowers their stance and central balance and starts to aggressively weave their body into something similar to a sideway figure eight. The fighter then unleashes series of rapid punches from left to right while bobbing and weaving.

Ezekiel tried his best to go on the defensive against this unexpected turn. But he proved unable to handle the masked man's powerful punches. So he had to let go of his advantage, he leaned back pulling his foot off Ace's.

Both men decided to take a breather.

Cheers filled the building as the crowd was enjoying every second of this. It wasn't long until both men went back to it.

The boxer and masked man wailed against each other. Ezekiel would use an overhand left hook and Ace would counter and try to uppercut only for Ezekiel to dodge and follow up with right hook Ace would block in return. The boxer would use a jab that Ace would redirect away by just an inch away from his face and then try to do a left elbow only for Ezekiel to the block. Next Ace would do a roundhouse kick which was blocked by Ezekiel who went for a liver punch, fortunately Ace blocked that one with a counter punch. This slug fest went on until Ezekiel shoved Ace away.

"ENOUGH! I'm done messing with you, you masked bastard!"

Ezekiel strengthened his stance and pulled his right arm back slowly making a hard fist. Taking a squat he launched himself towards Ace at speeds the naked eye could barely see.

This attack was Ezekiel's signature punch, the very move that earned him the moniker "Iron Bison". Putting all his strength into this punch while moving all his weight forward after a huge leap. It was very risky but also very lucrative if you land the hit. In the past, bigger guys were sent flying with broken ribs or concussions if hit. A guy like Ace stood no chance.

"**IRON BISON PUNCH!**"

Ace was as calm and collected as before. Even though a mountain of a man was coming at him at unnatural speed. In a shocking turn of events, Ace lowered his guard and took the mighty punch right on the chest which sent Ace staggering back against the ring's ropes. Everyone including Ezekiel expected Ace to be out for the count on the ground or be sent flying out of the ring but shockingly that didn't happen.

There standing tall was Ace, who gave a powerful upper knee strike that sent Ezekiel backward with a broken nose! But before he could hit the ground Ace grabbed his wrists and pulled him back. Where he kicked him the crotch causing the boxer to scream in agony.

"AAAHHH!"

Next Ace performed a double legged takedown bringing the boxer to the ground. Once on top of Ezekiel, Ace let loose a barrage of punches. Unlike last time Ezekiel couldn't get a guard up. Especially on the ground, the one place a boxer should never be.

It was already over.

Ace gave one last powerful punch down at Ezekiel's face. Completely making sure he was knocked out, the boxer's eyes rolled back into his head and all he saw was darkness.

The fight… went to Ace.

Getting off Ezekiel's unconscious body everyone could see Ace's fists were covered in blood as he raised one in the air to the cheers of the crowd. Ace didn't bother to wallow longer in the cheers, he got down and picked up Ezekiel. Carrying him to the side of the ring where he signaled two men nearby.

"Bring a stretcher."

* * *

**An Hour Later**

Ace was already leaving the building without his fighting clothes. Currently all he was wearing was a simple orange tank top and blue jeans, he had some shades and a white beanie to hide his hair while he still wore his gloves and mask. Before leaving he made sure Ezekiel had gotten proper medical care and that both of them had gotten paid. While Ezekiel lost he deserved some cash, also because of the beating he got. Far as fights go, that was a pretty enjoyable one for Ace.

Shame it didn't get too serious.

Ezekiel was tough, but he got overconfident in the beginning. While he did get serious and switch up his style which took Ace by surprise. He wasn't fast enough to connect his punches to properly damage him. But he was fast enough to keep Ace on his toes.

It was all over though once Ezekiel got up and close.

Boxers with a professional background or intent of entering the pro circuit were a trouble to deal with, if you were a boxer. Luckily Ace wasn't limited to simple boxing. He was trained in a few styles but mostly blended them together. Boxers especially experienced boxers were one of the most dangerous strikers in the world of combat. While they could only be solid around a small area when blocking and attacking, a talented boxer with enough experience could be an effective fighter against any fighting style.

Too bad Ezekiel wasn't such a boxer. Still, that special punch of his did hurt a bit. Ace touch his chest and felt bruised, if he wasn't trained to take a hit like that. There was a good chance his ribs would be broken or worse. Perhaps in time and more training, Ezekiel could rival the greats both on the pro circuit and those in the underworld fighting scene.

Yep, hopefully in time he and Ezekiel could fight again. For real this time.

"Good match, you know you're a hard man to track down."

Ace turned around to see a man walking towards him hiding in the shadows. Normally Ace would be cautious but something about that voice seemed familiar to him. He immediately knew why when the man showed himself in the light.

"Clyde?"

Clyde who was the man from earlier, the one who seemed on a mission. Smiled brightly at Ace.

"It's good to see you again Lincoln."

Letting out a sigh and pulling off his mask and taking off his shades. Lincoln Loud smiled showing off the rest of his face, he had a 5 o'clock shadow and had a small scar on his chin.

"You too, buddy."

Clyde wept a little as he walked over and gave his long lost best friend a hug. Which he gladly returned. When both stopped Lincoln placed a hand on Clyde's shoulder.

"Lets go get a bite."

"Sure." Clyde happily said wiping away any stray tears. "But you're going to have a lot of explaining to do."

Lincoln chuckled as he walked along with Clyde.

"Yeah, we got some catching up to do."

It took a couple minutes but soon both friends found a decent place to eat, a modest diner. They were seated at a booth by a window and ordered some coffee to start things off.

"So, wanna tell me how you of all people have a limo with a chauffeur?" Lincoln asked taking a glance outside at the limo parked at the curb. "I heard you started a business after you finished college but didn't think you be do so well."

This got Clyde to chuckle as he perked up his glasses giving them a slight shine.

"What can I say, Clincoln McLoud Entertainment is doing extremely well. Making my company get into video games, toy manufacturing, entertainment, electronics, computer development, comic and book publishing seemed foolish to a lot of people but I proved them wrong. We are easily the most fastest growing entertainment juggernaut next to Disney and Netflix. Hiring Bill Buck and securing almost all rights to Ace Savvy was good move on my part too. Merchandising alone have swelled our stocks. There are even talks for a movie or TV series Our game developers are popping out triple A titles and making millions like its nothing. While we aren't doing much in the computer and electronic world we are at least keeping other companies on their toes. DC Comics and Marvel are keeping their eyes on us more and more. So yeah don't wanna toot my own horn but, I'm doing very well."

Lincoln was slacked jawed. Soon he began to laugh.

"Wow, the years have been good to you. I'm glad you are so successful buddy. Got to say I don't know about the name but whatever works for you." Lincoln smiled leaning back against his seat. "So, how are things back home?"

Wasn't hard to notice the mood drop from Clyde once Lincoln mentioned home.

"Heh, I really haven't been to Royal Woods for awhile. Though I do have a building over there overseeing my company's Midwest manufacturing, development and publishing operations. I only visit to see my folks and that's just about it. After what happened I couldn't stand being there." Clyde began to clench his fist on his coffee, thankfully it wasn't a paper cup. "Seeing them everyday was hard, what they did to you was… just unforgivable. I still can't believe they weren't given harsher punishment!"

Seeing the sheer emotion from Clyde surprised Lincoln. The white haired fighter just smiled and shook his head at Clyde.

"Its okay Clyde, that happened ages ago. I'm over it."

**SLAM!**

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?!" Clyde exclaimed slamming his hand down on the table. Catching Lincoln off guard and those nearby. "After everything they did to you! How can you just sit there and say that? They neglected you, threw you out, and tried to forget you completely. All because of some stupid game Lynn lost."

Letting out a sigh Lincoln sent a mild glare to those staring at him and Clyde. The glare and aura Lincoln was putting out quickly made the onlookers turn around like nothing had happened.

"I don't get how your family could just lose their shit over something so trivial like losing a stupid game or something bad happening randomly and pinning it all on you. When you came by my house after they kicked you my dads and I couldn't believe it. I swear that judge let them off easy. Couple months of jail for your parents while your sisters were sent into foster care. It wasn't right, they deserved a lot worse. You deserved better."

Again Lincoln took a look outside the window as people walked by and cars drove by. He turned back to see Clyde giving him a hesitant look. He wanted to ask something but was afraid to ask.

Typical Clyde, guy was too kind hearted.

"You can say what's on your mind Clyde." Lincoln said taking a drink of his coffee. "We got a lot to go through, best get the bad stuff out the way."

Clyde gave it moment before building the nerve to ask something that has been bothering for years.

"Why did you run away?"

There it is, the big question.

"You just disappeared in the middle of the night. Was it because the foster home was that bad? If you wanted to get out of there you could have told me and my dads would let you stay with us. Hell, even Ronnie's mom would have done it. Any of our friends parents who would have helped you, why did you run away?"

A downcast expression graced Lincoln's face.

"I know you guys would have taken me in. You all are good friends with loving and supportive parents who would do anything for you guys. Once upon time I thought the same of my parents. But all that changed, all over something superstitious like bad luck. Neglected by my family, thrown out, and pretty much forgotten. It was like I didn't matter. Can you believe that? My own flesh and blood threw me out like I was trash. When that happened I went to you and your dads. You know what happened next."

Clyde nodded grimly remembering that day.

The police and child services arrived at the Loud House. It wasn't a pretty sight to see both Lynn. Sr and Rita Loud were taken away in handcuff while all the Loud sisters were taken by Child Services. All they could do was scream and yell why was this happening.

Both Loud parents ended up in court and took a plead deal. So all they got was Third Degree Child Abuse and Neglect, which in Michigan at the time is a felony punishable by not more than 2 years in prison. The deal they got was that they would get out in 1 year or less for good behavior and if they release custody of their children. With little choice they did just that.

All the kids with the exception of Lola, Lana, Lisa and Lily were sent into foster care. Child services. The younger kids were sent to live with their Auntie Ruth while the rest were sent to various places. Lori, Lynn and Luna were sent to a place for troubled girls because of the trouble they caused. Which was pretty much juvie. Everyone else was sent to foster care facilities or foster homes. Lincoln ended up in a facility outside of Michigan because of the trauma he went through. And so he wouldn't end up where the rest of sisters were staying.

There was a place in New York with professionals to help him out so they sent them there.

Lincoln stayed there for 5 years before running away.

"The facility I was staying at was rough but eventually I got use to it. The staff there did their best to help me, the shrinks were a lot of help too. Helped me get over what happened and try to move on." Lincoln explained before smiling. "Over there everyone is required to sign for an activity they would do when they weren't busy with school or had free time. They had a lot of stuff like book club, cooking and other stuff like sports. I picked boxing."

Hearing that got Clyde's attention.

"Bet you're wondering why I chose that? Bullies are pretty much everywhere, made sense they be at that place too. Fights were frequent and not a lot of staff could catch them until they were over. I got into a real bad fight and got thrown around by this big kid, I was bruised, had cuts, and was sore in all different places. I know I should have told the staff on him but… I couldn't handle it anymore. All my life I've been pushed around or pushed aside, because I was too weak, too small or because I was the only boy in a family of girls. I was done letting people push me around. So, I joined up and went to it."

For some odd reason it was odd to picture Lincoln as a boxer. But after seeing that fight and the way Lincoln moved in the ring, it made perfect sense. He's never been much of a boxing fan or anything like that. Blood and broken bones make him squeamish, in fact any combat sport was hard for him to watch. But he was knowledgeable enough about this stuff to know Lincoln was good at it.

"It wasn't easy, not at all. It wasn't like those montages in movies or anime. I trained harder than I ever have at anything else in my life. Doing drills until I threw up, having practice spars until my face, fists, and body were numb and bruised. I did everything by the book and I pushed myself harder than anyone there. At first I wanted to quit, who wouldn't? Only thing that stopped me was my trainer. Every time I fell down, she told me to get back up. No matter how bad it was… you get back up. I own my trainer everything, they taught me everything they know."

Saying that last part brought a smile to Lincoln's face.

"Sure I still lost fights, comes with the territory. Didn't matter to me because I still got back up after every beat down, bloody nose, and black eye. After some more training I was at a level where no one was messing with me. In fact I made sure no one else messed with anyone at all. Guys there still tried to fight me on the daily. Either for the reputation or just some cocky new guy wanting to be on top. I fought them and I won, afterwards I would always make sure they were okay."

Lincoln saw Clyde's confusion.

"I know it seems odd but in some way I see my opponents not as enemies. In a fight everything and everyone just disappears, its just you and the person you're fighting. It's like your body is telling you all that matters is right now. In that moment you can either run or fight. Guess that's why they call it fight or flight. Anyways I like people who have the courage to do that. Why they do it doesn't matter to me. As long as both of us can walk away from the fight and learn something or get stronger then I don't see a problem. Heck, I'd even probably be friends with them."

This time Lincoln let out a grin and hardy laugh.

"Anyways sorry for getting sidetracked, it still wasn't paradise but I liked it. The letters and phone calls from you guys helped out a lot. It sucked not to be able to be with you guys, but I understand why I had to stay there. Its weird to say but… I've never felt more place at home. When I was there I felt like I belonged, the staff and my trainer made me feel safe and helped me when I needed it. The guys there were rough around the edges, can't say I blame them. The stuff they've been through made them that way. Still they respected me, made me feel like I was part of a family. I was happy… for awhile anyways."

Lincoln wasn't smiling anymore.

"All that changed when I got a phone call… from my parents." Lincoln scoffed as he took a sip of his coffee. "First I thought it was a mistake or I was daydreaming. I wasn't, it was really them. I hung up on them as quick as I could. Not long after that I was getting phone calls from them regularly. Even got some from my sisters. I didn't bother accepting calls anymore. Soon they started sending letters and I just stopped getting my mail. I pretty much only got it when it was getting too crowded and dusty."

Now Clyde was not expecting to hear that. He often wondered why Lincoln suddenly dropped from the face of the earth. Deep down he thought it was because Lincoln tried to forget everything about Royal woods. Because of what happened, Clyde hated the thought so he begged his dads to take him down to New York to visit his best friend. They eventually agreed to have a small vacation and visit Lincoln.

When he heard the news Clyde couldn't contain his excitement. Sadly all that instantly went away when they arrived at the facility Lincoln was at. Lincoln disappeared in the dead of night a day before Clyde and his dads arrived. Apparently Lincoln snuck past all the staff on night watch and jimmied a back door open and took off. The police were alerted and on the look out, Clyde and his folks tried to help with the search but couldn't find any sign of him.

Lincoln Loud was gone.

"When I finally built the nerve to read them I couldn't believe it. They wrote how they were sorry for everything, that they would do anything to earn my forgiveness. My sisters felt the same way even Lynn. She promised to never rest until she made it up to me, all of them wrote that to me… even Lily. She was probably 5 or 4 at the time because her letter was written in crayon and was really hard to read. Hehe, it was cute really… you know out all of them I never blamed Lily. She was just a baby at the time, barely able to walk. Anyways I kept on reading the letters and found out they were trying to get back custody of me."

It was hard for Clyde to see Lincoln sad, no matter how much time had pass. He hated to see his friend like this. It shocked him that The Louds tried to get back custody of Lincoln, after what they put him through. It made his blood boil just thinking about it.

"At the time I thought they were just all talk but when I talked with some of the staff they said my parents were eligible to retake custody of me. Since they did their time and doing everything right on parole, they already got back custody of my sisters. So it was possible for them to get me back. I… I was so mad that I locked myself in my room. Stopped going to training, hang out, attending my school lessons, and just about everything. Not even my trainer could snap me out of it. Eventually I just did what I thought was best, I took off the first chance I got. Its funny, the first place I called home was taken away from me when people I thought loved me threw me out. Then there I was at the second place I called home, running away from people I once thought as strangers now friends and teachers. Life sure has a sense of humor."

This time a dry chuckle came from Lincoln as he took another drink from his coffee. He stopped to look at a pretty blonde waitress coming towards his and Clyde's booth. She smiled at them both but blushed when she saw Lincoln, who gave a pleasant smile.

"Afternoon miss, I'll have the special along with my friend here." Lincoln ordered still smiling. "Also some more coffee, thanks beautiful."

The waitress nodded while still smiling, she wrote down everything on her notepad and then left with a blush. Seeing her sway her hips a little caused Lincoln to shake his head with a smile. He turned to see Clyde raising an eyebrow at him.

"What can I say?" Lincoln asked sheepishly shrugging his shoulders. "I'm not the same as I was 18 years ago."

Furrowing his brows Clyde looked up and down at Lincoln. Time surely had changed him. Compared to who he was years ago, Lincoln has probably changed the most out all of them. While he and the others were out trying to make a living or reach their dreams, or have reached them. Lincoln was out here, fighting in underground fight for money just to get by.

At least that's how Clyde saw it.

"Lincoln… what are you doing?"

The man in question finished his coffee and stared at Clyde puzzled.

"Uh, what do you mean?" Lincoln asked confused by the question. "I'm here getting lunch with you. You know, talking."

Clyde sighed and shook his head, at least Lincoln hadn't change that much. He was still clueless.

"No Lincoln I mean what are you doing with your life? Is it the money from these fights or just the trills that keep you going? Why live like this?" Clyde asked sternly staring at Lincoln who looked down casting a shadow over his face. "You could do so much more, I know you can because you're my best friend. Tell me why you choose to live like this?"

Both were silent, Clyde waited for an answer while Lincoln just sat there. Finally Lincoln looked up at Clyde to show his smiling face.

"Isn't it obvious, I just like fighting!"

That answer threw Clyde completely off. Love fighting? What kind of answer was that.

"Don't give me that look, what I mean is I don't love fighting for fighting's sake. I'm not some crazy guy just itching to beat the crap out of people. No, its just like I said earlier when you're in a fight its just you and your opponent. Nothing else seems to matter, its just you and them. In that moment you both give it your all. Doesn't matter what you were before or are in that moment. All that matters is the fight, what I love most about it is that its all about that person's skill, strength, experience, and of course will… not luck. People often mistake risk for luck but they just aren't the same. If you lose its not because of luck, its all about how tough and skilled the other fighter is. So I love it because… in those moments maybe I'm not bad luck."

Clyde couldn't believe what he just heard. Did Lincoln believe he was bad luck? Didn't he say those people at the facility helped him? He was sent there for a reason. Was it all for nothing? Did his family really do that much damage to him?

"Lincoln, you know you're not bad luck. You do know that right?" Clyde softy asked giving his friend a sympathetic look. "Is that why you love fighting? To somehow prove them wrong, your family?"

Again Lincoln grew silent as his smile lost a bit of its luster.

"I'm not gonna lie that what they did to me gets me wondering. If I am bad luck or not. Most people would probably lose their shit over something like that. First few months I was at the facility I thought like that more than I like to admit. But that all changed when I started my training. My trainer, or rather my mentor taught me a lot and was there for me. Whenever I felt down they helped me back up. When I started talking about my troubles to them we had a spar and they wiped the floor with me. Man I never got my butt kicked so hard. After the fight my trainer helped me up and told me some words that have stuck with me all these years."

A brief smile appeared on Lincoln's face as he remembered his trainer's words.

* * *

_Flashback, 17 Years Ago_

Lincoln Loud, around 11 years old was on the floor of a boxing ring in spar gear panting heavily. He just went against his trainer, who was an experienced boxer who spent a time on the amateur and pro circuit. Though his trainer did get some flak at the beginning of their career, she proved them wrong.

Yeah, his trainer or rather mentor was a woman. The toughest woman he's ever met.

"You got to keep your guard up there kid."

Still panting and aching from his spar, he looked up to see his trainer. An attractive yet tough Hispanic woman with shoulder length black hair which was tied up in a ponytail. She was also in spar gear minus the headgear Lincoln was wearing. She really didn't need it. Looks like she barely broke a sweat as she got down to help her student up off the ground.

"You're getting better, you show more promise than most of these el mocosos. What's better is that you actually listen to my instructions unlike the other boys. Guess a lot of them think a woman cant be a good trainer."

While still feeling the aftermath from his spar Lincoln just smiled at his trainer.

"Don't worry about them Mrs. Guzman, they're just meatheads. I know girls can be a lot tougher than boys. Trust me, I have first hand experience of knowing that" Lincoln stated still smiling as he looked at his trainer, Ms. Diana Guzman. "I just wanna say I appreciate you teaching me. Its been rough getting settled in. Doing this gets my mind off some things."

Diana noticed his tone of voice yet said nothing.

"Come on, lets take a break."

Diana exited out of the ring but not before holding open the ropes so Lincoln could get out too. After that the both of them walked over and took a seat together by a nearby bench. Lincoln was happy to take a breather especially after such a spar like that.

"Lincoln I don't got to be a shrink to see that something is eating at you."

Lincoln turned to his trainer in shock as she was taking off her sparring gear. She had a stern face as she met his gaze.

"Don't lie to me kid." Diana stated putting a comforting hand on her student's shoulder. "I might be your boxing trainer but that doesn't mean I can't help you with other things. Tell me what's wrong and I might be able to help you."

Nothing was said as Lincoln kept silent, his expression though was filled with conflict and doubt. Those feelings Diana knew quite well. At times she had such feelings, such were the things of a boxer or any fighter. Thankfully Lincoln started to speak.

"Am… Am I bad luck?"

"Huh?"

"What I mean is do think I'm bad luck, my parents and sisters thought so. They completely avoided me and acted like I didn't even exist. I was even thrown out of my home, before they did that they boarded my room up forcing me to sleep outside. Ever since then I was sent here away from my friends, I've already gotten into a few fights. Worst of all is that I just feel alone. The staff here are cool and nice and the friends I've made here are awesome but it doesn't feel the same. Sometimes I wonder if they're right about me being bad luck."

For the first time since that day he was kicked out Lincoln started to softly cry. He turned to Diana hoping to get an answer. Instead he got something else. His trainer, the woman who is tough as nails and a slave driver at training. A woman who had fought both men and woman in the ring sometimes more experienced and tougher opponents.

Was giving him a hug.

This really shocked Lincoln, he never expected this to happen or how soft and caring her hug was it almost reminded him… of his mom. Lincoln returned Diana's hug and cried loudly in her arms.

"Why didn't they want me?!"

Diana kept hugging Lincoln with a sympathetic expression. She knew first hand about a parent's cruelty. Her father always favored her brother, pushing her brother to be a boxer rather than letting him follow his dream as an artist. Just so they can escape poverty. When she took up boxing her father looked down on her more than ever. It had gotten so bad that he called her a loser after a tough fight. She responded by knocking him around and admitting what she really thought what happened to her mother.

That her father abused her to suicide.

After that she stayed with her boyfriend at the time who is now her husband. Its been a long time since she's talked with her father. When she entered the pro circuit she saw him at a few of her matches but nothing after that. While she knew something about a parent's cruelty she couldn't possibly know what Lincoln was going through. Her father was an ass but at least he took care of his kids.

"Mrs. Guzman… am I bad luck?"

"No kid, you aren't bad luck." Diana quickly stated comforting her student with a pat on the back as she stopped her hug to take a good look at Lincoln. "I don't have the faintest idea why your family did this to you. Sometimes people can be cruel out of fear or think they know better. I'm sorry this happened to you. But I know you'll get through this and whatever else this world hits you with."

Lincoln didn't seem to be convinced as he wiped away any remaining tears. Seeing her words had little effect Diana decided to share some words that had helped her during the hard times.

"You know, after awhile when I started boxing and started really fighting within myself. My animalistic qualities, and I started letting out all the aggressions that I've to suppress throughout my life. I realized how beautiful it is, to let loose and feel free. When I'm out there in the ring nothing else matters but that moment. Doesn't matter if I'm a woman, a wife, a mentor or if I'm older or younger than my opponent. None of it mattered. What I'm trying to say is that whether you think you're bad luck or not doesn't matter. Because all that matters is that moment and what you decide. Either way I know you're not bad luck Lincoln, but I think you're the one who needs to convince yourself that. Not me, not the staff, not your friends or even your family."

Those words really hit Lincoln given his surprised expression. It gave him time to think about what has been troubling these past few months. Was it really all him? This fear of being bad luck? Maybe she was right, he needed to convince himself he wasn't bad luck. But how?

"You gonna be okay champ?"

For the first time in months, Lincoln felt at ease and smiled as big as he could.

"Yeah, I think I am."

Diana smiled and nodded as she started to head off to the girl's locker room to change since training was over for today. But she stop to look back at Lincoln with a bit of worry. She wasn't lying when she said Lincoln had promise. Out of all her students he had more speed and power which was surprising to say the least. Given more training she had no doubt Lincoln would be an excellent boxer. If not a boxer than he would prove to be a good athlete or fighter for anything he so desires. Still she worried about him, she worried for all her students but Lincoln specifically.

His story was a sad and traumatizing one. The boy deserved better, she read his case and knew what happened to him. For awhile he was the talk of the staff not that she cared for gossip. What his family did was wrong, compared to them her father appeared like a saint.

While she worried for Lincoln greatly somehow seeing him smile, and put those fears to rest. She saw Lincoln heading off towards the boy's locker room but not before giving her a wave goodbye. Causing her crack a smile. Shaking her head she headed towards the girl's locker room.

"That kid is tougher than he looks, I know he'll be alright."

* * *

_End of Flashback_

Those past 5 years he before he left, Lincoln trained hard with Diana. She proved to be an amazing yet stern trainer though at times she would let her softer side show. It was because of her Lincoln was such a good fighter, she gave him the start he needed. She was there for him when he needed advice or a shoulder to cry on. If anything she was like his mother.

And he left her.

Like Lincoln said earlier, life sure has a sense of humor. His first mom left him because she thought he was bad luck. Then he left the one woman he considered a mother figure with not a single goodbye. Last time he saw her or rather heard her was when she tried to get him out of his room when he heard the news of his parents.

Sometimes Lincoln wished he could have at least left a note or something. He didn't though and that was just that, wishful thinking.

"Mrs. Guzman taught me a lot, other than boxing she taught me to live in the moment. Not get crazy worrying about being bad luck or whatever." Lincoln happily smiled as the waitress from earlier came back to his and Clyde's booth with their orders. "Ah, smells wonderful. Compliments to the cook and you too gorgeous".

The waitress let a small giggle out and blushed as she placed the food in front of Lincoln and Clyde. When she was done she placed a small note and left but not before giving a sly wink at Lincoln.

Curious about the note Lincoln grabbed and began to read it. He soon smirked and shook his head slightly as he tucked it away in his pocket. Looking up at Clyde he saw his dumbfounded face which made Lincoln smile.

"You okay there buddy?" Lincoln asked still smiling as he got ready to enjoy his meal. "Know it's a lot to take in but come on, at least say something."

Taking a moment to snap out of it, Clyde looked at his friend with a sadden expression.

"Linc, I had no idea you felt that way back then. If you had said something I would have done something sooner man." Clyde frowned sadly lowering his head a little in shame. "I'm sorry."

Lincoln laughed as he softy patted his friend's hand which was on the table.

"Don't be man, it's in the past now. What matters is here and right now." Lincoln smiled comforting Clyde who soon smiled back. "So, how about we eat and talk some more after."

Clyde gave a nod and both old friends started to eat their meal, enjoying each others company.

Half an hour later both Lincoln and Clyde were finished, they not only ate but also talked. Nothing serious but about the old days and joking around. It seemed stupid but both were just happy to act like kids again. After Clyde paid for the meal while Lincoln left the tip for waitress.

"Hey Lincoln, what was that note that waitress left you?"

Only answer Clyde got was a chuckle and a smirk. Both him and Lincoln walked back to the limo where the chauffeur was waiting. The chauffeur opened the limo's door for Clyde and Lincoln, afterwards he went to start the car. Before they knew it the limo was already on the move.

"Hey Lincoln, I think I should tell the real reason I came looking for you." Clyde said giving Lincoln a serious look quickly catching Lincoln's attention. "Well, there's more than."

Raising an eyebrow, Lincoln got comfortable because he had a feeling this was going to be a long conversation.

"Building an entertainment empire has not been easy, there have been obstacles. Thankfully because I've been careful my company can rival even Disney and other powerful companies. Analyzing what trends to follow and what endeavors to invest and what to leave alone has been a success. Sadly all this strategizing and luck has caught the eyes of my competitors. I have more enemies than friends these days, my company has been met with industrial espionage and sabotage. Expanding has been very difficult, I've been planning to expand here to California along with the rest of the West and hopefully the rest of the country. But I have met resistance with a rival company who is strong arming my investors here and the construction workers renovating a prime building vital for my expansion plan."

Okay, Lincoln was not the smartest, nor was he a business savvy person. However he could understand that Clyde was in trouble. Analyzing or investing was not a skill he had acquired these past couple of years nor did he plan on learning them. But having the skills to solve problems, specifically those of a "physical" nature. Oh those he indeed had.

"I tried to solve my problems through the proper channels and sought out legal action. Unfortunately none of that helped out at all. Apparently they have judges, lawyers, and politicians in their pockets. Seemed like I was out of options until I was approached by a mysterious man with a message. The company opposing my expansion plan will stop hindering me if I agree to an odd request."

"What kind of request?"

"A match between two fighters of our choosing, if my fighter wins they'll stop messing with me and let my expansion go through. If they win I have to put my expansion plans on hold and pay a hefty sum. Sounds crazy I know but it's the only option I have. That's why I was at that underground fighting match. I was looking for fighters to hire. How lucky is it that I happen to find my long lost best friend who's now a pretty good fighter."

Now that was unexpected news to Lincoln. Originally he thought Clyde tracked him down, he had no idea it was all just chance. How odd is that?

"When I got info on you and the other fighter I started to put two and two together." Clyde smiled as he got his phone out to show Lincoln a picture of him in his Ace persona during a match he won not too long ago. "At first I thought it could be some random guy who dyed their hair white or something. But I got this feeling in my gut that it was you. So, I bribed a guard to let me in to see your match. After getting a good look at you I knew it was really you."

A gut feeling?

Lincoln didn't know what to say. Who would have thought that luck or fate would bring him and Clyde back together again. After so much time training, traveling, and of course fighting.

"There's also one more reason why I came looking for you."

"Hmm, and what's that?"

"For you to be my business partner."

Immediately both men had gone silent, the only noise was that of the limo moving and passing cars.

"Uh, excuse me?"

"Lincoln, there is a reason why I named my company Clincoln McLoud Entertainment. My name mixed with yours, seems odd and corny but I did that so one day if I found you… we wouldn't just be best friends again but business partners. First time we met in kindergarten I thought I hated you, but after discovering you shared my love for Ace Savvy I knew we would be best friends. You were there for me all those years… I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me the most. So please Lincoln, be my business partner."

"Um… no."

"What?"

A loud sigh came from Lincoln as he looked at Clyde with a sad smile.

"I appreciate the offer buddy, I really do. A part of me what's to say yes but I can't. I'm not a business man nor a guy who needs that much responsibility or wealth. Maybe one day but not right now. I'm happy you kept hope for me after all this time. You got stop feeling like you failed me because you didn't, you were there for me on the worst day of my life. Nothing will ever change our friendship. I can't be your business partner but I can be your muscle, your bodyguard… your fighter. I'm here for you buddy, you just say the word."

No words could describe what Clyde was feeling. Shock probably, anger, sadness, relief? He really had no idea, one thing for sure though. He was just happy to have his best friend again.

"You really have changed Lincoln." Clyde laughed with a smile as he raised his fist towards Lincoln. "Sucks you can't be my business partner but I'm glad you'll be there for me buddy. Still, being my bodyguard means you'll have to protect me almost 24/7. Think you can do that?"

This time Lincoln smiled.

"Don't worry Clyde, I'm done running away. Bad luck or not, I'm here for you whatever you need."

Clyde started to laugh causing Lincoln to as well. Looks like both of them were going to get into some hijinks. Just like old times.

* * *

**Michigan, Great Lake City**

Great Lake City, while not as big or famous as Detroit or glamorous as Troy it was a good city with a recent booming local economy which was bringing more tourists and people looking to settle. A couple of years back a local business had taken off completely surprising everyone. Which now had turned into a commercial and industrial enterprise.

This company had its hands in everything from fashion, cosmetic and beauty products, finance, retail, computer-aided design, electronics, pharmaceuticals to breakthroughs in everything science and technology. Of course that's only because of the ones in charge. While there was a CEO there was also a board, all of whom were related. Siblings in fact. It's because of them Great Lake City is experiencing such a boom in everything. Still, without the leadership of the CEO the company wouldn't be the way it is today.

If you were to so happen to be in the business district of the city, you would be able to see the company's headquarters. Where it all started. Owning the tallest building where the CEO and higher ups operate and where all the factories and workers get their orders from.

At the very top was the CEO's office, who was currently in a heated phone call.

"Production numbers are quite low this month, the other facilities which showed such low numbers have been showing slow but very adequate improvement. However it's your facility which is not showing such improvement. While it would seem like nothing I can assure it is not. Myself and the board created this company from nothing and I will be damned if some dimwitted insect like you is going to slowly waste the hard earned money of our company! Either show improvement or I'll send someone down there to do it for you!"

An office landline phone was loudly slammed shut, then a sigh was heard. In a large lovely office, with a few paintings here and there and other decorations along with the usual office things and supplies. The sigh came from a large office desk where a beautiful blonde woman was sitting.

This woman had long and large blonde hair with flawless skin. She wore a business navy and black women's tied detail skirt suit with black heels. Suddenly the intercom on her desk rang, she pushed the button on the device.

"Yes?"

"Lori, your sister is here to see you."

"Which one?"

"The smart one, Lisa. Should I send her in?"

"Yes thank you, Carol."

Releasing her finger off the intercom Lori Loud saw her office door opening to see her sister Lisa Loud coming in. Age 21 Lisa had grown very much like the rest of her fellow sisters. She had long shaggy brown hair and still wore glasses which gave her a bookish cute sort of vibe. She seemed to have the exact same type of clothes she used to wear when she was younger. The only difference was the size and that she was now wearing a lab coat now.

"What can I do for you Lisa, usually you don't ever leave your lab."

Lori could see something was off about Lisa, she wasn't her usual stoic self. She seemed nervous and a bit excited. A feeling you would rarely see her show. Lisa walked over to Lori's desk, when she reached it she slammed her hands on the desk. With a ghost of a smile, she looked at Lori.

"I found him."

At that moment everything grew quiet in the office. Lori's eyes grew in shock. She then got up out of her chair to give Lisa a dead serious look and expression.

"Are you sure?"

Lisa nodded as she pulled something out of her lab coat pocket. She gave it to Lori who was shocked. The picture was taken by a street camera that showed Clyde and Lincoln leaving a diner. The businesswoman scanned the picture deeply and couldn't believe it.

"Where and when was this taken?"

"Los Angeles, it was taken a few hours ago at some diner. The algorithm I set in place found him almost instantly. The facial recognition matches close to a 100%. It's him Lori, I know it is."

Lisa was a lot of things, one thing she was not was wrong. If she knew for certain that this man was Lincoln then it truly was. Deep down Lori knew that as well.

"Lisa, I want you and Carol to get everything in order. Have one of our most trusted underlings to keep watch of things here, I don't want this company falling apart while we're gone. Get flight plans ready as well. Meanwhile I'll contact everyone. Can you do that?"

The genius nodded and started to leave but she stopped and was lost in thought for a moment. Turning around she gave Lori a worried look.

"Will you also tell Lily?"

"I will if she accepts my call."

A small sigh came from Lisa as she walked off leaving the office. Alone once more Lori picked up her phone, she would try and call Lily soon but first, she needed to tell a certain sister before the rest of her family. Only she and Lisa were the ones who stayed to watch things over at the company. While the rest of her sisters were on the board they rarely were seen at headquarters. All of them helped build this company and were influential in what products they were producing and marketing.

Yet they left all the business stuff to Lori, something she didn't mind. They were off trying to have normal lives. Keyword trying. Time doesn't heal all wounds. Especially when you caused those wounds. They all did their best to cope and try to make something of their lives. Money wasn't an issue with what the company was making. Still, most of them had jobs and professions they enjoyed to keep themselves happy. But it wasn't the same.

None of it matters without him.

Their brother, they all missed him. Whenever they had free time they would try and find him. Post missing person reports both off and online, search the internet for any sightings or hire a missing person detectives. Everyone of them tried different things and failed. However out of all of them one used all their time to search for him. Always on the move and investigating every lead. No matter how small, this one sister devoted everything into finding him.

Whether it was because of regret or love, perhaps both?

Taking a deep breath Lori pushed call on her phone. It rang for awhile on the other end until it stopped.

"Hey it's me, I'm calling because we found him… yeah, Lynn. We found Lincoln."

* * *

**El Paso, Texas **

"Where?"

…

"I'll be out on the first fight tomorrow. Yeah, love you too Lori."

A rough but pretty looking woman hung up her phone and put it away. She had short thick brown hair which was tied into a ponytail, with light freckles on her face where a small scar was located on her right cheek. She wore a black leather jacket with a red and white jersey with the number 2 on it along with some regular blue jeans and brown steel toe boots.

This was Lynn Loud, sister of Lori, Lisa, and Lincoln. At the moment she was enjoying a drink at the bar of some dive located at one of the rough neighborhoods of El Paso. She was also surrounded by a bunch of knocked out men. Many of them were bloody, bruised and looked to have broken bones and few of them were missing teeth.

The reason she was here was that there were some rumors of a white-haired man who would be Lincoln's age roaming around looking for work in the underground fighting scene. Sadly his trail had gone cold. To make matters worse some of the men here have been leering and lusting at her for a while, it didn't take long for one to get stupid and try to cop a feel of her. He was the one next to the door with a broken nose and a few missing teeth.

After she threw the first punch all hell broke loose. Everyone came after her with fists raised or a weapon in their hands. Which caused her to grin as she let out some aggression on them, they didn't even lay a finger on her as she took them all down. Thankfully this trip wasn't a total waste. Nothing like a bar brawl to get the blood pumping.

Lynn was about to head off back to her hotel when she suddenly got a call from Lori. At first she thought it was to check in on her. All her sisters with exception of Lily would call to see how she was, her parents often did as well. Imagine her shock to hear that they had found out where Lincoln was. Most would be skeptical hearing this but Lori and her family knew better to lie or give her no good information.

Finally after so long she had a solid lead.

"Los Angeles eh?" Lynn muttered as she took one last gulp of her beer. She then put it down and took out some cash placing it on the bar. "That should cover the drink and damages."

The bartender peeked from behind the bar and slowly grabbed the cash. he then saw Lynn leaving the bar with her hands in her jacket's pockets. Lynn left the bar and had eyes filled with a fiery determination.

"I'm coming Lincoln… I promised to bring you home. Even if I have to break your legs little brother."

* * *

**Los Angeles, California**

It was pretty late, it had been a few hours since Lincoln and Clyde had talked. Clyde drop Lincoln off at the motel he was staying at. At first Clyde offered to help Lincoln move to his luxury hotel and pay for everything but Lincoln kindly refused. Begrudgingly Clyde relented and left, but not before he told Lincoln to meet him at his hotel to go over everything. About the upcoming fight and his new job, being a bodyguard and personal fighter.

Lincoln didn't mind at all.

Right now the white haired brawler was siting on a comfy chair looking out through his motel window. Staring the city's lights and night sky. He was also in his underpants, why you may ask? Well, it had something to do with the blissfully asleep naked woman under his covers on his bed. Who just so happened to be the waitress from that diner earlier. That note she left was her number.

Doesn't take a genius to know what happened.

Still, that fight with Ezekiel left him a bit sore. Only a little bit of course. A shame he couldn't have gone all out in that fight. Ezekiel was a good fighter however he wasn't at the level to make Lincoln use anything serious. But like he thought earlier it was a good fight regardless.

This is how it usually went for Lincoln.

Find a fight, have fun and win some money and maybe find a cutie to keep him some company. That's how its been for about a year after he finished his training. While he did get into fighting with boxing Lincoln was not limited to just boxing. Over the years he's trained in more than just one martial art. He's also had more than one mentor.

"I'll tell Clyde more about my past soon." Lincoln sighed as he kept his eyes on the night sky. Then with a hardened gaze he looked at his hands, they were really rough and had multiple scars everywhere on both of them. "I wonder… who my next opponent is?"

Clyde needed him to win this upcoming fight. Lincoln was not going to let him down, no matter who he was going to fight. No matter who they are or what style they specialized in he was going to win. He had to.

For his best friend's sake.

* * *

**Meanwhile Across The City**

In a dojo of some kind, the loud sounds of striking could be heard.

They were coming from a very tall man who was hitting a wooden post over and over. Now this guy was very tall, he had shoulder length brown hair which the upper half was tied into a top knot while the bottom half was left unintended. He was well built with some muscles and modest abs. The only thing he was wearing was a mawashi, a sumo loincloth.

This man kept palm striking the post over and over until he let out a yell and one last strike. The post snapped in half as he hit it! Wood chips and pieces were everywhere as the man let out a sigh.

"Great, that's the 19th one today."

The man grabbed the broken post and walked over towards a corner. Where he threw the post which landed on a bunch of other broken posts. It looks like they were all broken the same way.

Suddenly the sound of a phone ringing got the man's attention. Looking over at a coat stand where a large coat as he walked over to it. Reaching down the pocket of the coat he grabbed his smartphone and answered it.

"Yeah?"

"_Cassidy Tsuyoishi, this is Tim Courtney from Nasbro. I'm calling you because the fight has been set up. In a couple days or less you will be fighting Clincoln McLoud Entertainment's representative in this bout. Unfortunately, we don't have many details other than he specializes in boxing and fights under an alias. He goes by Ace. We'll be in contact with you when we get a location, time, and date. Goodnight Mr. Tsuyoishi."_

"Understood, goodnight."

Cassidy hung up and put his phone back in his coat. He then walked over to the middle of the dojo as he looked intently at the floor.

"Ace… what kind of fighter are you going to be?"

The tall sumo wrestler thought about the upcoming bout and smiled.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**AN: What do you think? Leave your thoughts, questions, and suggestions in review. Thanks for reading, see ya! Also want to thank my friend Brie for proofreading for me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Challenges Ahead**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Loud House, all rights are owned by their respective owners and companies.**

**Los Angeles, California**

* * *

It was morning in the City of Angels, however a lot of people had not went to sleep yet though. Thankfully one person managed to get some much needed rest. He was training last night and had gotten quite a workout but he managed to get a good nights rest. That person was Cassidy Tsuyoishi, an underground fighter for Nasbro. An American worldwide toy and board company that is arguably the largest in stock market value.

Right now the tall sumo wrestler was riding in an Uber heading for Little Tokyo. He was in large baggy black and red track pants and jacket that fit perfectly along with large sandals. He was going to Little Tokyo to restock on supplies and other things. Normally he would skip breakfast and get some more training in like a normal sumo wrestler would do but he needed to restock on supplies today. He also had to open the dojo soon for his students. Being one of the few actual places to teach sumo it was hard to maintain. Being a sumo wrestler or rather Rikishi as they liked to be called was not at all that easy in the states.

Especially since he wasn't Japanese or even Mongolian descent like many other sumo wrestlers.

He was as white as his parents who were Irish American or something. Cassidy never did look that far back in his birth family history. Really didn't matter to him though he did love his birth parents. They raised him and loved him until he was 6 years old, that's when they were in a terrible car accident. His mother a simple and loving housewife, Lilian Sullivan and his father, Lucas Sullivan. A former All American wrestler in college and hard working mechanic who provided for his family.

Back then he was Cassidy Sullivan.

That all changed when his second family adopted him. The Tsuyoishi family, who happened to be looking for a child to adopt. His adoptive mother was also like his first mother, Sakuhana Tsuyoishi. His father was Haranami Tsuyoishi a professional Rikishi who had retired at the rank of Sekiwake in the Makuuchi division, where the highest Rikishi are placed. He now spent his days as a stablemaster for young Rikishi hoping to become famous and bring honor and glory. Lastly there was his younger brother, Hinogoto Tsuyoishi who was a Rikishi at the rank of Makushita the third largest rank in sumo.

His family adopted him as they were visiting the states a few years before having his brother. Since he didn't have any other living relatives and did not want to spend his life away in foster care he went with them. At first it was difficult but Cassidy eventually learned to love and accept his new family.

Adapting to a new language and culture was not easy but just like with his family he learned to love and accept it. He spoke fluent Japanese and a few other languages while knowing many customs too. If not for his obvious ethnicity many would mistake him for a natural Japanese. Wasn't long until he showed he excelled in two sports in school, those being sumo and wrestling.

While not as buff or big as many of the other boys who also exceled at those sports. His tall size, tenacity and tactical mind helped him greatly. It was no surprise Cass grew interested in those sports seeing as he had two fathers who excelled in them. One a Rikishi and the other an All American wrestler. As he grew up he won multiple championships and honors, heck he even became a elementary and high school Yokozuna.

Not an easy feat.

Once done with high school Cass went on to become a pro in sumo. At the age of 17 he was already rising in the ranks. Of course some people weren't happy with such a rising Rikishi who was not Japanese or even of any Asian descent. A few of the Rikishi shared the sentiments but kept quiet as they wanted to prove their points on the Dohyō, the ring.

During his rising career none proved a match against him, it had gotten the attention of many of the Makuuchi. Even those of the Yokozuna. He proved his skill and tenacity in the Dohyō and many started to cheer for him. And it was thanks to his father's teachings in and out of training. It seemed like he would do the impossible and become one the few non-Japanese born Yokozuna given time. Things only went more in his favor since he was a rival and childhood friend of Yokozuna Hakuho Sho, a second native of Mongolia, and the fourth non-Japanese overall to be Yokozuna.

Sadly that did not happen.

"Thanks."

Cassidy had arrived at his stop and got out but not before paying the Uber driver. With a smile he went on to shop, he passed residents of Little Tokyo and those who shopped or visited here as regulars. All of whom smiled and bowed at him with great respect, which Cass responded back with even greater respect. Many here respected him because he was Rikishi and had earned it by his helpful and caring attitude.

Many often wondered why such a talented Rikishi was here and not out winning tournaments, gaining ranks and renown along with such money on the line. Why would someone like that be here barley scrapping by and teaching sumo to those who are willing to learn? Few knew why but kept it secret out of respect for Cass.

Who was happy with his life.

Time went by as he got what he needed, Cass who was carrying bags of his stuff waited at a crossing where a mother was pushing a baby stroller while holding onto a little boy's hand while in his other hand he was holding onto a toy. The boy was looking up at Cassidy in awe because of how tall he was. Cass looked down and smiled at the boy. Who smiled back and waved goodbye as his mother guided him across the street.

Cassidy resumed his walk and head towards the street where another Uber was waiting for him. After that he'll head back to his home then the dojo. He had no idea when this upcoming match will start but he shouldn't slack off. He was looking forward to it.

* * *

**Meanwhile, Across Town**

Lincoln was enjoying some coffee at a nice little coffee shop that was not far from his motel. After waking up he saw that the waitress was gone, something he normally saw after a night of passion with someone. It was for the best that way. Right now Lincoln wasn't looking for a serious relationship. For now anyways. He just wasn't ready for that level of commitment yet.

It was still an amazing night though.

There was still some time to kill before he had to meet up with Clyde so he thought he should enjoy himself a little. Honestly it was going to be strange hanging around his best friend again. Not that he had a problem with it. While being on your own is fun there are time the road feels lonely. Guess that's why he would always find someone to share his bed. Last time he traveled with someone was when he was still training.

You see Diana Guzman was not his only mentor. For he's had 4 mentors in his life. The first was in boxing and was Diana Guzman. After going on the run he found himself training under different styles. Which he integrated into his own fighting style. All thanks to his 3 other mentors.

All this reminiscing got Lincoln thinking of his next match.

That's how its usually been for him. All about the next fight and then the next. In a way it was sad but that's what Lincoln's life was. Why should he feel sorry for himself? Anyways that's not who he is anymore. He now had a job, and that was being a bodyguard and personnel fighter to Clyde and he was not going to let him down.

Finishing up his coffee Lincoln left the money plus tip on his table and left. Today was a new day, yet that meant he still had to still do his usual workout before he would see Clyde. Better not slack off especially since this match could happen any day now. Truthfully Lincoln could not wait.

At that moment Lincoln and Cassidy who had no idea what the other even looked like or what their motivations were had a single similar thought going through their head.

'_Whoever you are, I will win…'_

* * *

**Paris, France **

Paris, The City of Lights and Love. Many would consider this place the capital city of art, culture and fashion. So it was no surprise two of the Loud sisters had made this place their second home. Leni Loud and Lola Loud, age 33 and 23. Just like Lori said that all of the Loud sisters spent most of their time away from home. Both were here because of their career choices.

Lola Loud had become very beautiful these last couple of years, with long flawless blonde hair and fair skin. It was no surprise considering she was a top model and former Miss America, the youngest one ever. She was wearing a petite lace high neck swing dress which was pink along with her high heels. Instead of having a tiara like she used to she had some diamond earrings with a priceless pearl necklace. At the moment Lola was in her private limo being driven by one of her drivers. She was heading off to pick up Leni, just this morning she got a call from Lori.

One that got her quickly out of bed.

Since then she's been trying to get into contact with Leni. Which proved very difficult since she was doing her lessons with her tutor. When those happen Leni is completely absorbed in them. Odd considering who Leni is, or rather who she used to be. After what happened to Lincoln and the realization of what they did all of them were affected on a deeper level causing changes.

Some bad and some very bad, for Leni it was difficult to figure out which. While still a complete air head at times and caring as always even to complete strangers, Leni wasn't the same all those years ago. Her skill with fashion had grown putting her on par with the world's most skilled fashion designers. Because of her their company had made millions and broken new ground in the fashion scene. The beauty and skin products she, Lola, and Lisa created together had also made them serious money.

Leni was also still such a big sweetheart. With more than enough money she already has, Leni did not see the point of having so much. So she happily donated most of it to charities from all over the world. The money she donated helped a lot of people. From cancer research, helping people in war torn countries or those hit by natural disasters, whatever would help those in need she would do it. She was also the sponsor for a lot of orphanages in America and abroad, but most importantly she was an advocate in finding missing persons. Not just in her home country but all around the world.

With their financial futures completely handled because of their company they decided to do what they wanted. Leni making fashion and helping Lola further her modeling career. It was what made them happy, at least for those who looked on the surface.

On the inside they were just as miserable as the rest of their family. All this success didn't matter to them unless they had their brother with them. Another reason they were in Paris was to keep a lookout for Lincoln in any of the European countries. So far they had only heard whispers and bogus sightings, still they held out hope.

"We have arrived my lady."

Lola looked to see that her driver was right. They had arrived at Leni's tutor's workplace, a ballet studio.

"Thanks, please park nearby and wait. We won't be long I hope."

The driver nodded as Lola got out of the limo and walked over to the studio's doors. Upon entering she was not surprised to see Leni practicing with her tutor. Leni had grown even more beautiful after all these years, her hair had gotten longer and was tied up in a long braid at the moment. She was wearing a baby blue crop top showing her midriff and tight bright blue yoga pants while wearing some special training boots.

Why you may ask? Certainly not for ballet, though she did know it very well. No, right now she was in a sparring lesson!

Leni performed a flying spin kick which her tutor blocked. Her tutor was a middle age lanky man with long, smooth, turquoise hair matching his eyes. He wore a black leather jacket emblazoned with a capital omega symbol and tight red pants while having the same kind of boots like Leni's. This man was Remy, a practitioner of Savate.

Which meant old shoe in French, in other words it was French kickboxing.

Savate is an old but very affective and dangerous martial art still practiced today. Having roots dating back to street fighting and how sailors would pass the time on long trips at sea. For that's another reason it was called old shoe because of what the sailors, dockworkers, and gang members back then wore when fighting. Many would consider the port city of Marseille the birth place of Savate since the sailors back then used it for sport and to settle disputes.

However Savate flourished in the slums of Paris and other cities during the 1800s when the industrial revolution had started. Many rushed into the cities looking for jobs and the swell of people gave birth to vicious street gangs. Who terrorized hundreds if not thousands. These gangs often used street fighting and weapons to terrorized the people. Eventually one man had enough and decided to do something about it. To help the people defended themselves against these criminals, a man opened the first ever Savate training school in 1825.

This man was Michel Casseux, who taught a hybrid style that took elements of street fighting and the version of Savate the sailors used back then to make his own style of Savate. Which he called it the art of Savate, named after the beat up boots the Parisian thugs would wear. While this was a shifting point for Savate it still couldn't shake off its vicious street fighting roots. That is until a pupil of Michel named Charles Lecour, who was exposed to English Boxing and even fought prized bare knuckle prize fighter. Seeing how English boxing could not only help further Savate, it would also make a legitimate combat sport. Charles was such an amazing fighter many consider him the early predecessor of Bruce Lee.

After tweaking some moves and time Charles had done it, he had brought Savate from its dark street fighting past to what it considered today. Savate is so wildly used that special forces of the French police use it and look for fighters to join the police. Savate really grew as time went on, in fact a Dutch Savateur named Gerard Gordeau made it to the finals of the first ever ultimate fighting championship event. Where legends like Royce Gracie and Ken Shamrock fought one another, its also where fighters from different backgrounds and style came together and gave it their all. From Savate, kickboxing, Brazilian jiu-jitsu, taekwondo, and even sumo.

"Is that all you got… bring it Leni!"

Leni nodded and went on the attack, striking her tutor with a fury of jabs followed by some kicks. Remy was fast enough to dodge all of them, switching off the defensive Remy decided to go for a few straight punches and jabs to keep Leni at a distance. He then got ready to perform one of Savate's signature kicks.

The fouetté kick.

Literally a whip roundhouse kick going straight for the head. This kick is designed for maximum impact to the head, with the boots the kick was far more powerful too. This kick doesn't just have enough force to break an opponents nose for it could drive the nose bones back in the person's brain.

Thankfully Leni was able to duck under the incoming kick and give Remy an uppercut causing the man to smile as he backed up.

Keeping up her momentum Leni used her own fouetté kick but kept kicking causing Remy to back up some more. Finally he blocked her kicks and rushed her to give a jab to the chin! Yelping in surprise and pain from the hit, Leni started to give her opponent space.

Too bad her opponent wasn't just any normal savateur.

"**Cold Blue Kick!**"

Jumping high in the air Remy launched a powerful kick heading straight down at Leni. Seeing this Lola was about to warn his sister to dodge but stopped when she saw her did the most unusual thing.

She grinned.

Before Remy could hit her, Leni decided to do one of her owns moves. Something she based on one her tutor's other moves.

"**Rising Loud Flash!**"

Quickly doing a graceful backflip forward, using all her momentum Leni aimed both her heels at Remy. Not expecting this Remy failed to stop his attack or block. Leni's attack connected with a loud smack and so much force that sent Remy flying. Completing her flip in a graceful ballet stance Leni saw her tutor hit the floor with a thud.

"Ow…"

Remy was on his back before he got up to shoot a small glare at Leni.

"Seems like you have progressed well enough Leni, you caught me by surprise." Remy sighed as he gave Leni a thumbs up and bored look. "You have mastered everything I have taught you. There is little for me left to teach you."

The seriousness aura Leni had around her instantly faded and was replaced with a bubbly and caring one. Letting out a gleeful squeal and smile she rushed towards her tutor to give him a hug. Remy shook his head at his pupil's antics, with another sigh he patted Leni's head earning him a bigger smile from the girl.

"Gosh, Remy that spar was totally crazy. You were so fast and you hit me so hard, you totes did that on purpose didn't you!"

Remy gave Leni a blank expression as she pouted and glared at him. Which was more cute than frightening. It was strange, Leni could be sweet and nonthreatening as can be one second and serious and calculating the next. Given what went on in their spar, Remy knew Leni was talented. If only she could be serious and smart as she is in a fight than what how she acts all the time.

Lola was still reeling from that amazing fight she just saw.

Leni was a completely different person when fighting, like another part of her takes control. All the kindness, cluelessness and klutziness is gone. It kind of scared Lola a little when that happened. Almost like her big sister wasn't even there anymore.

Everyone was shocked the moment Leni told them she was training in Savate all those years ago. Their parents and Lori lost it and everyone else thought Leni was nuts. But after telling them why she was doing it they couldn't really stop her. In fact it pushed a few of their other sisters to try and do something similar.

Leni blamed herself for what happened to Lincoln. She was supposed to be his big sister and be there for him but she wasn't. Because she was so naïve she failed to see she hurt her brother. Hurt him more than anything, they all hurt him. Since the day Lincoln left Leni saw herself as dumb blonde who was too naïve and weak to protect her brother.

For a long time she hid all her pain behind a fake smile. That is until she met Remy during a random street brawl when she was visiting Paris to further her fashion designer skills. Seeing such strength and gratefulness come from a fight like that made Leni realized she didn't have to be weak or naïve. She could change, the first step was convincing Remy to teach her.

Which wasn't easy.

Ever since seeing Remy fight, Leni hounded him day and night trying to get him to train her. Took a few weeks until Remy finally relented and agreed to teach her some moves. In time Remy saw something in Leni and took her as his pupil. Since Leni has seemed a lot happier but she wanted to find Lincoln more than anything.

"Okay, I got to admit that was impressive."

Leni and Remy turned around to see Lola walking over to them.

"OMG!" Leni happily exclaimed with a big smile as she rushed over to give her sister a hug. "Lola, what are you doing here?! Did you see my fight?!"

Lola giggled at her older sister's antics as she hugged her back.

"Yeah Leni I did, you sure know how to kick." Lola smiled. "Guess those ballet lessons all those years ago come in handy."

Still smiling Leni suddenly stopped hugging Lola.

"So what's up?"

The smile that Lola immediately got bigger as she softly grabbed Leni's hands. But before she could speak she took a look at Remy. Who soon got the message that this was meant to be private.

"I'll leave you girls to talk."

Remy left the room after that heading towards his office in the back. Leaving both sisters alone. Leni was giving Lola a confused look as she let out a smile.

"Lori called me earlier, she told me that they did it Leni. They finally found him."

The confusion Leni was feeling quickly turned to shock.

"A-are you sure?"

Lola started to cry a little as she nodded and smiled at her big sister. Who began to feel a flurry of emotions ranging from excitement and shock, but most importantly relief. Didn't take long for Leni to join Lola in crying, both girls then hugged each other.

This was something both have been dreaming about, a chance to get their brother back. Outside the room leading into the back, Remy was leaning against a wall around the corner with his arms crossed. Hearing everything Remy had a small smile on his face. He was happy for his pupil, it looks like all that nonsense she was spouting out years ago were coming true.

* * *

_Flashback, 10 Years Ago_

Remy was walking home from a local bar, a place where he was frequent lately since coming home. You see, Remy was traveling abroad and fought in battles against other fighters from time to time. After some time and thinking Remy decided to try a different path. Only using his Savate to defend himself from idiots, like that one idiot who heard he was a strong fighter back in the day. Some random brawler wanted to make a name for himself and got his ass handed to him. It sucked he had to use his Savate for such a weakling but what sucked more was that it caused a scene. Getting a lot of attention from onlookers, one of whom has been bothering non stop for weeks now.

Bugging him to train her.

"Mister!"

Speak of the devil, Remy sighed as he turned around and saw the person who's been hounding him for weeks now. It was a 23 year old Leni, who was running towards Remy with her hand raised.

"Great…" Remy muttered before giving Leni a glare as she caught up to him while panting from out of breath. "What are you doing here girl? Thought I told you to leave me be."

Still panting a little, Leni gave Remy a sheepish smile.

"Like I'm totally sorry but I just need you to reconsider teaching me mister."

A snort came from Remy as he shook his head.

"Look kid I told you before I don't teach anybody." Remy scoffed as he started to walk away. "This world has enough idiots who want to get stronger for their own selfish reasons."

"I DON'T WANNA GET STRONGER FOR MYSELF!"

Stopping in his tracks Remy turned around to see Leni on the verge of crying as she clenched her hands into fists.

"I don't care about myself… I just want to get stronger for him."

"Who?"

"My little brother, like look. A long time ago my family and I did something terrible. We failed him and so he was taken away from us. After some time we tried to get him back and try to make everything up to him. But he ran away… its been about 10 years since that day. I'm not so good at remembering stuff but I remember that. My family and I have been looking for him. I know we are gonna find him but it's just… I don't wanna be weak anymore!"

Raising an eyebrow Remy was surprised by Leni's sudden change. The last couple times they met she was not so emotional, not so full of determination. He was also surprised by what she had said. The part about her brother though really got to him. Long ago the reason why he became a fighter was because of her, his sister.

"You don't have to teach me much just please show me a few things. Maybe I could finally change and not be weak anymore. I failed my brother and I deserve whatever happens to me. I don't care what it take I just want to be the sister he deserves more than anything, even if he hates me I just want to show him. Please mister… I need to do it for him. I'm begging you!"

What Leni did next surprised Remy, getting down on her knees and bowed her head at Remy.

This wasn't a sight Remy thought he was going to see today. Man, this was such a pain. Normally he would have just scoffed and went home, yet something was stopping him. Perhaps it was how much emotion and determination she was showing? The fact she didn't want to get stronger for herself but for someone she loves, her brother. In a way he saw a bit of himself in this girl. To do anything for your family.

Just like how he did for his sister.

"Are you willing to do whatever it takes?"

Still on the verge of crying, Leni looked up at Remy who crossed his arms while giving her a serious look.

"Martial arts is no joke, its dangerous and the level of commitment is not easy. There will be times you will feel like giving up. Many often do after a week or two, my martial art will be very difficult learn. Are you willing to do whatever it takes? Because I will not waste my time on a lost cause."

Leni's eyes widened before she slowly got up, sniffling a little she wiped her eyes with her arm. Her eyes had a certain flare in them from what Remy saw.

"I totally promise mister, I won't waste your time!" Leni raised her fist in the air rather innocently. "I will get stronger for my little brother and when I find him I'll do everything to make it up to him!"

While Remy simply sighed and shook his head at Leni's sudden childlike enthusiasm. Deep down he couldn't help but believe what this bubbly girl was saying. Maybe he's gotten too soft?

"Alright kid, the name's Remy… I'll show you a thing or two."

* * *

_End of Flashback_

Its been years since that day and Leni has changed, improved in ways he never thought possible. Leni proved to him that she was more than capable to handle anything. Instead only teaching her a few things Remy ended up teaching her everything. Apparently she had a knack for fighting, so much that she made her own of style of Savate. A combination of regular Savate mixed with ballet and other types of dancing.

Her determination had paid off, Leni was close to reuniting with her brother. How that would go and end is up to them. Remy had taught her everything he knew, with nothing left to teach her she was free to do whatever she wanted. No doubt to try and do everything in her power to reunite with her brother.

Part of Remy wished he could do the same, but he had to let go of his sister. Better to let the dead rest in peace.

"Hopefully she won't go down the same path I went down…"

With that Remy went off towards his office.

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan **

Tokyo, the capital of Japan. A place full of activity from night to day. While known for many things it was also where martial artists and other fighters congregate. Be it for training or for fighting. Right now a certain person was here for training and one other purpose.

At a world renown place of martial arts , a special training was taking place.

In a large dojo, a group of people had congregated. Four men in white training uniforms while barefoot as they were facing a person, a woman. Who was also in a training uniform except it was all black, she was also barefoot except she had a black leather glove on her left hand. With creamy pale skin and long black onyx hair which was tied up in a ponytail that could barely hold it, she had bangs that hung to the left side only showing one eye. Her eye color was just was as the same as her hair, her eyeshadow was black just as well. This woman's expression as blank yet was slightly intimidating.

Sitting on the sidelines were three people, each of them were on cushions while on the floor.

One was an old and bald thin man in a simple white button shirt and pair of dark pants along with pair of glasses, one distinctive thing about him was that he had long unclipped fingernails that looked like they belong to a raptor. His eyes were also odd because he was wall eyed, the opposite of cross eyed. Another thing is that he was missing his left arm. Next to the old man was another elderly man with very short grey hair, this man also wore large frame tortoise shell made glasses. His clothes were an Aikido uniform consisting of a plain white keikogi shirt with a quilted design on bottom tucked inside his black hakama pants.

Finally the last person was a woman, she also had pale skin like the other woman. With a slender figure and long black hair that had a reflective shine to it. She had purple eyeshadow, while wearing a long dark purple classy business dress with sleeves and dark purple fingerless gloves.

"Well, things are in place so we can finally begin. What do you think Kunimatsu?"

The bald old man started laugh gravely while grinning largely.

"I think this going to be a quite spar, do think she's ready Shibukawa?" Kunimatsu asked with a sly smile. "The men before you are my most experienced students. With backgrounds from both military and police. This will be quite challenging for our disciple."

These two old men were no mere old men, for they were two of the most deadliest martial artists in the world.

Master Kunimatsu, a skilled master of his own martial art that he calls The Way of The Void. This martial art isn't something that could be described in simple words. Not just known as the art of the void but also of poison, resuscitation, of killing and binding. In other words they were just different ways of killing. Yes, The Way of The Void was a killing martial art. Given the dark origin of his martial art it was rare for him to get students from his home country. That's why many of his students were from abroad. Teaching members from the FBI, army, police, bodyguards and so on. He is well known abroad that Kunimatsu has received official certificates of thanks from dignitaries from all over the world.

Now for the man sitting next to him, Master Goki Shibukawa.

A mighty martial artist, founder of Shibukawa style Jujitsu. While he maybe over 70 years old and not too big many still consider him one of most dangerous men on Earth, he is considered a living legend for many things. He was also an assassin too from back in the day but is happily retired. Under his belt he had a variety of techniques and skill but the most well known would be the use of a technique called "**Aiki**". With this technique he is able to throw anyone no matter how strong or big they are.

Giants and the most deadly of opponents have fallen before him.

Jujitsu, a Japanese martial art known for the method of close combat for defending an opponent in which one uses a short weapon or none. During the Sengoku period and Muromachi period, a time in Japan taking place during the 1400s to 1600s. Jujitsu began by those who combining multiple martial arts together. Unlike Karate and other martial arts jujitsu focused on throwing, pinning and joint-locking. Many martial arts today have roots from Jujitsu. Martial arts like Judo, Sambo, Brazilian Jujitsu, Aikido, Hapkido, catch wrestling and so on. Goki used his own style that he dubbed Shibukawa style, in Goki's mind anything goes when fighting. Going for a head-butt or stomping on an opponent's toes. He also believes there is no need for a warm up when a martial artist is going to fight, because a martial artist should always be prepared for war. Many thought he was crazy, he probably was. Yet no one has tried to prove him wrong when facing him and his style.

Both of these men were mighty and dangerous martial artists regardless of age.

"Hmm… then we should begin."

Sending a nod to the men, all four nodded back and started to surround the woman. Each of these men were larger than the woman. All of them had experience in the world of combat, from the battlefield of war to the hard streets. They were warriors.

Now they were this woman's opponents.

Each of the men got into battle stances. While the woman simply sighed and got into a jujitsu stance, a stance meant for grappling and defending against grapples and throws.

"BEGIN!" Master Kunimatsu yelled.

The battle had begun!

One man charged at the woman hoping to get her into a grapple but the woman used her speed and small frame to gracefully sidestep him. She then went after the man closest to her. Who tried to strike her with a punch aimed at her head. However she shifted her head slightly as the fist missed by mere inches, she then grabbed his wrist and performed a wristlock!

Crying out in pain, the man was dragged to the ground as the woman used the man's own strength against him. When he was on the ground on his back the man could do nothing as the woman struck him at his throat with an open hand strike! All he could do was wheeze in pain while holding onto his throat in pain. With one opponent down the woman focused on the others who decided to attack her together at the same time.

Wasting no time the woman got into a defensive stance, the first one tried to attack with an open hand strike but the woman deflected with her own. She then tripped him and he went falling to the ground. The second one tried to grapple her, thankfully she was too quick and got the jump on him. From out of nowhere the woman stomped hard on the man's foot, before he could yell he was quickly taken down when the woman used another open hand strike. But this time she continued her attack by leg sweeping his leg and forcing him down to the ground with her open hand strike.

**THUD!**

Hitting the floor with such force the man cried out, while his final comrade who was still up tried to catch the woman by surprise. It seems like he did as he was able to get one of his arms around her neck. This proved to be a mistake as the woman pressed her chin down applying pressure on the man's arm and held him in place, she then got her hands around his arm and shifted into a combination of a wristlock and arm lock. Then like it was nothing she shifted her weight to one side, using the man's momentum and weight the woman threw him over her and slammed him hard onto his down comrade.

The down man cried out once more as his comrade was slammed on top of him. Both men were done as they couldn't get up. Only one remained, the one the woman tripped earlier. When he got up he was shocked to his friends all down. Each of them all had history in military and law enforcement, now look at them. Getting their asses handed to them by this woman.

Giving a blank stare at the last opponent, the woman got into her stance and gestured a "bring it" motion with her hand. This got her opponent's attention and anger. With the anger and unease of it all the man charged at the woman. Something the woman was hoping for. Reaching his target he went for a hard side kick that managed to hit something. He smiled thinking he got her, but that smile quickly dropped when he saw the woman had somehow blocked his kick with her forearm.

Taking advantage of the man's shock the woman grabbed the leg that kicked her. She did a leg sweep taking the man off balance, he hit the ground but the woman still held on his leg. Suddenly the man cried out in pain as the woman put him into an ankle lock. Furthering the submission the woman started to bend his toes!

"AHHH!"

This was called pain compliance, in combat sports and martial arts involving grappling and submissions. It was normal for this to be used.

Trying to beak free of the woman's hold of him, the man was about to kick the woman away. This didn't happen as the woman stomped hard on his free leg. Pressing and holding it down the man could no longer try and use his legs. Letting out another cry of pain as the woman continued to twist his ankle and bend his toes.

Finally the man had enough.

"I SUBMIT!"

The man let out a sigh of relief the woman let him go. Still reeling from the pain and exhaustion of the fight, he decided to just lay there. A few minutes, that's all it took.

This woman took down four large and experienced men who could give any pro fighter a run for their money.

"Hahaha!"

Turning around the woman saw both Kunimatsu and Goki laughing like couple of crazy old coots. While the other woman next to them sighed at them, she then smiled very briefly at the other woman.

"Haha, now that was quite a bit entertainment my dear pupil." Kunimatsu chuckled looking at his student. "You have grown strong Lucy Loud, I dare say you've even become more powerful than me."

Goki closed his eyes and nodded with a slight chuckle.

"I must say the same, you are a far cry from the little girl you once were. While I don't usually like taking up students, especially one who dare to practice under two such drastic styles. A style which has caused me such great pain in the past but you proved me wrong."

Lucy Loud smiled for only a single moment as she bowed at her masters. Years have changed Lucy, no longer a small 9 year old goth anymore. At 25 years old Lucy was now a beauty and quite dangerous by the looks of it.

"Thank you masters, I wouldn't be were I am without your teachings." Lucy stated as her expression went back to a blank one. "This time I believe I am ready. That is if you both think I am."

The room got quiet as both old men's aura changed, it got so serious that the woman sitting next to them felt a chill run up her spine. Goki was the first to speak.

"I still think you should still wait a little longer, while you are indeed on a whole other level than most. There are still those out there that are stronger than you. If you plan to do what Kunimatsu and I think, then know that there is a difference between confidence and overconfidence. Like I said you are not the same little girl that came to me on. You have become a wonderful student of mine, I enjoyed our time together. You have my blessing and permission to do what you must Lucy Loud."

Seeing she got one of her master's blessing and permission, Lucy looked over to her final one. Master Kunimatsu was giving Lucy a serious look, far different from his usual off-beat and comical look he usual had.

"In all my years of training students, I have only met two who I consider geniuses. One of whom just so happened to be responsible for the loss of my arm. He was so skilled that he even surpassed me. I never would have thought I get to see another student of mine surpass me. You, who have bested my most experienced and strongest students. Who mastered all but one techniques in record time and at such a young age too. Hell, you even made your own technique and add to The Way of The Void. Way I see it you can do whatever you damn well please. Haha, so yes you don't need to have my permission Lucy Loud, just do it! Haha!"

Goki and the woman sighed and shook their heads at the old crazy old man. Lucy on the other hand gave another bow with a small smile that no one could see. Raising her head back up she locked gazes with her masters, her eyes full of respect and hidden fire that both men saw when she came to them.

"Thank you for everything."

Both old men didn't say a word because the look on their faces said it all. They were proud and knew full well that this would be the last time they would see their student for a long time. She came to them and shed sweat and spilled blood to reach a goal. A goal that was now in reach.

It was time to say goodbye.

Lucy started to leave to change back into her clothes. But not before looking back at the woman still sitting down.

"Let's go Haiku."

Haiku did as she was told and got up, before she left she gave a respectful bow to both Kunimatsu and Goki. Both woman left the room leaving only the two old men and the group of defeated students who started to slowly get up.

"She really has surprised me, not just with her progress as a fighter but also as an individual. I pity whoever gets in her way, though I must say I pity the person who set her down this path. Remind me again Goki, who was it that set her down this path?"

"Why I do believe it was her older sister, Lynn Loud. From what I've been hearing she has been causing trouble in the states looking for that brother of theirs who ran away. You remember hearing about him right? He was the one who was causing trouble here not too long ago.'

"Oh that's right! I can not wait to hear what goes down when that family have a reunion, it will probably be a blood bath. Haha!"

At that moment both men shared a laugh.

Lucy and Haiku had made it to the changing room where Lucy was changing out of her training clothes. Haiku was outside checking messages on her phone while she waited for Lucy.

As she was changing, Lucy started to remember her journey to get here. All the trials she face and overcame. That is except one.

Her older sister, Lynn Loud.

* * *

_Flashback, 11 Years Ago_

It has been about a 6 years since that nightmare of a day happened.

The day their family was torn apart, all because of some stupid superstition. A year since some of their family were sent to jail or juvie. Seemed like things were never going to go back to normal. That started to change when their parents got out, it would be a while but they slowly started to get their family back together. Still it wasn't the same without him, not without Lincoln.

They were all regretful about what happened, what they did. Some felt it more than but that didn't stop what they all felt.

Took a while but eventually Lynn. Sr and Rita loud were eligible to get their kids back. At first they wanted nothing more than try and get their son back. So they started with the youngest of the girls and went up from there. Finally as they got all their daughters back they knew it was time to get their son back.

Knowing it wasn't going to easy to convince Lincoln to rejoin their family, they decided to start slow by calling him. Which did not end well at all. Lincoln stopped accepting calls all together. So they started to write letters, all of them did even Lily who was about 5 years old at the time. She knew nothing about her big brother or why he was away. The only thing she knew was what her family told her and by the old photos of him.

The little girl longed to meet her older brother, so much that she would always draw about him. She even sent him one in a letter.

Although they sent letter after letter they never got a response. Eventually Lynn. Sr and Rita Loud knew it was time they get their son back, whether he liked it or not. They told the people in charge of the facility he was staying at that they were going to try and get custody of him again. After that they sent one final letter to him explaining everything to him.

Oh how they wished they would have never done that.

Wasn't long until they got word that Lincoln had ran away, which struck the Loud family with shock then sadness and regret. Shorty after they got word, both parents had left the Loud children under the care of Lori while they traveled to New York to see what happened and if they could find Lincoln.

When they returned they were alone.

During that time the Loud house got a lot quieter, it felt more empty. Of course they still actively tried to look for him and held up hope. Overtime though things started to get worse. Each of them held great regret and sadness, with the exception of Lily. Who still felt sadness that she would not get to see her brother. At that time the girls of the Loud family were all dealing with this the best they could.

Most of them dealt with the only way they could, diving straight into work or school, acting on impulse or becoming recluse or lashing out. The worse was yet to come.

It all started when Lucy, age 14 was having a heated argument with her older sister Lynn, age 19. It was on a weekend and in the afternoon.

"Lynn, don't do this."

Lucy was watching her older sister packing up clothes and other things into a duffel bag. Times had changed in the Loud house, both Lori and Leni had left to go to college, which was hard at first because they did not want the family to be more separated but they eventually settled in. Luna, Luan, and Lynn were either finishing high school or trying to figure out a plan. Lucy, Lola, and Lana were in middle school while Lisa and Lily were going through elementary school.

Things around Loud house was not the same without Lincoln, but they all did their best to get back their normal lives. Sadly none of them were able to do it except Lily, who was just starting to socialize and make friends but the others they were not as fortunate. It was no secret what happened to them and Lincoln. Pretty much all the girls faced social backlash because of what happened.

Many of the girls friends avoided them like the plague, they were pretty much cast out of their social circles with only a few friends left to stand by them. Friendships and relationships were broken but new and unexpected ones were formed. What bothered many of the girls was the fact they faced countless bullying.

They learned to ignore it and did the best when being bullied, but Lynn could not handle it so she lashed out. Sometimes it would get ugly, real ugly. Just last week Lynn was suspended the 3rd time for beating up Chandler and his buddies for talking smack about her. She could have handled that but they went too far talking about her family and most of all Lincoln. It was amazing the cops didn't take Lynn in after what she did to them.

She ended up in trouble and was grounded for a month, something which was becoming very frequent. Lynn of course didn't care one bit. Now the old Lynn would have been livid missing all her sports practices but that was no longer a problem seeing she had stop doing sports. After what happened with Lincoln, Lynn stopped doing sports. She of course still kept up her own personnel training like weights, cardio, other things, and oddly wrestling, karate, and other fighting styles.

Why you ask?

Well, Lynn wanted to be prepared for her mission to find her little brother.

Originally her plan was to wait until she had graduated and save enough money for this plan. Something that she kept secret until now. Not being the brightest at times or the most patience, Lynn knew full well that her family would call her plan crazy and try to stop her. Maybe they were right but Lynn didn't care. She was going to find and bring Lincoln back so they can finally be a family again. Whether he wanted to or not.

However now plans have changed, Lynn couldn't stand being here. Being an outcast, no friends or having the drive to do what she loved. All this guilt and anger. In her mind there was no choice but to leave and try her best to bring back Lincoln then maybe everything would go back to normal. Beginning her plan early she gather all the money she could and catch a ride out of town.

Too bad she didn't take her little sister's snoopiness in account.

Somehow Lucy managed to catch wind of her plan. Thankfully she hasn't told a soul yet because she wanted to try and convince Lynn not go through with her plan.

"Lynn this is crazy, please don't go through this."

Letting out a sigh Lynn kept on packing.

"You can't talk me out of this sis, I'm going through with this." Lynn stated as she finished packing. Taking a look at Lucy she could see the goth was no happy. "The last 6 years have been hell for all of us. Nothing has been same since Lincoln… I have to do this Lucy, for all of us."

Silence fell upon the room as both sisters stood facing each other.

"That's bullshit and you know it Lynn…"

"What?"

Taken of guard by Lucy's sudden outburst, Lynn was at a lost for words as Lucy did something even more unexpected. The young goth slid her hair and bangs back, revealing two cold black eyes that were glaring daggers into her. Lynn just froze there.

"Admit it, this is all because you're still feeling guilty about what happened. You blame yourself more than anybody here. Don't you dare think its all on you! We are all to blame for what happened. How stubborn can you be? Stop being an idiot and think you're doing this for us, because deep down you're doing this for yourself. You aren't going away to just go look around for Lincoln but to run away. Are you going to abandon your family just because you're too guilty and scared—"

"I AM NOT SCARED!"

Lynn finally snapped out of shock and slammed her pack on the floor as she gave Lucy a heated glare and scowl. Any normal person would be intimidated by this sudden act of aggression. Not Lucy Loud, she knew her older sister's aggressive side all too well.

"If you aren't then why are you running away?" Lucy asked coldly as she got up in Lynn's personal space. "When are going to grow up, Lynn? You've got to stop blaming yourself. It wasn't your fault—"

"BUT IT WAS MY FAULT!"

Again the room fell in silence, Lynn was shaking in anger and clenching her fists. What made Lucy stop was that Lynn seemed so close to crying.

"All of this is my fault, can't you see that!? None of this would have happened if I loved him enough. If I had picked my little brother over my love of winning and my stupid superstitions then he would still be here. Our family would be whole, you guys would not have to deal with everyone's bullshit, Lily would actually know her only big brother and not just know the lies we've told her. I hurt him Lucy even before all that bad luck crap! I'm a terrible sister, I'm one of his older sisters! I was supposed to protect him and take care of him but I didn't! Don't you see that's why I have to bring him back!?"

"WHY!? THIS ISN'T JUST ABOUT YOU!"

"I KNOW THAT, THAT'S WHY I'M THE ONE WHO HAS TO DO IT!"

"BUT WHY!?"

"BEACAUSE I AM THE ONLY ONE HERE THAT CAN HANDLE IT, BECAUSE I'M THE STRONGEST OUT OF ALL OF US!"

**SLAM!**

Before Lynn knew what happened she found herself on the floor landing on her butt. Giving a look up she saw that Lucy breathing heavily in frustration, that's when Lynn remembered what happened. Her little sister had shoved her. What happened next shocked Lynn, Lucy tried to kick her with a straight kick to the face!

Fortunately given her training Lynn was able to block it with her forearm, then Lucy went for a roundhouse kick surprising Lynn but she was able to block it with her forearm again. Not wanting to be a sitting duck Lynn quickly got up and got into a defensive stance. Good thing she did because Lucy went for a sidekick of all things! Lynn wasn't able to stop or block this unexpected attack as she was hit on the side, the kick didn't hurt since it didn't have enough power given Lucy size and strength but it was still a bother.

"You aren't the only one who's been training!" Lucy yelled as she went for another roundhouse kick. "If you bothered to stop feeling sorry for yourself and getting into trouble you would know I've been taking Taekwondo lessons!"

Hearing this was certainly news to Lynn, while not a threat Lucy had perfect form. Unfortunately she lack a few things, one of which was something Lynn knew quite well.

The will to do anything.

Lucy saw Lynn rush at her at fast speeds that she couldn't keep up with her eyes, suddenly Lucy let out a pain filled wheeze as she fell to her knees. What brought her down was the sudden pain that knocked the wind out of her. She couldn't believe Lynn kneed her in the stomach.

"Stay down sis, that was the softest attack I could have gave you. You can't beat me, don't make this more difficult than it already is."

Still wheezing a little and trying to catch her breath, Lucy had enough strength to look up at Lynn, who was giving her a downcast stare. Her eyes were filled with so much regret and pity. Lucy hated it. So much that Lucy somehow willed her way past the pain to give one last attack. She didn't know what she was doing until it was too late.

Letting out a yell Lucy lunged herself at Lynn who was again shocked by her little sister's tenacity. Guess that's why she was so slow to react to the sudden attack which was Lucy trying to claw Lynn's face, somehow Lynn managed to move out of the way. However not fast enough as Lynn felt a bit of pain coming from her right cheek. Bringing up her hand up to her cheek, Lynn felt something wet. Bringing her hand close she saw that it was blood.

Lucy had scratched her, so deep that she drew blood. Hell, she even felt a bit come down her face. Both girls were completely shock by what happened, neither one said a word.

"W-why are you two being mean to each other?"

Both girls turned to look at the door to see a little girl with short blonde hair with a bit of tuff on top of her hair, this was 5 year old Lily who crying softy as she held onto her light purple blanket.

That's when things started to get worse.

* * *

_End of Flashback_

Everything changed again after that day, little Lily at the time only did what a 5 year old could do: cry and call for her parents, which end as well as you think. They were shocked to see what their daughters had did to each other. What happened went far from than just simple roughhousing or arguing. Both parents immediately grounded both girls before they could say a word, even when they tried to explain what happened. Things only got worse when Lucy blurted out about Lynn's plan.

Safe to say Lynn. Sr and Rita Loud were shocked and livid beyond belief.

Things went south quick as Lynn did her best to explain things, soon explaining went to arguing and things just got real worse. So much that the whole family was dragged into it. Poor Lily couldn't handle it anymore and cried all the way to her room. Everything stopped after that, both Loud parents send everyone to their rooms as they went to go try and calm Lily down. They of course separated Lynn and Lucy in different rooms for the time being, Lucy would be sent to her and Lynn's room while Lynn herself was sent downstairs.

From then on things would only get rougher for the Loud family.

Lynn and Lucy would stop being roommates and would stop talking to each other until Lynn barely managed to graduated. Shortly after that she would take off and try to do her crazy plan. 17 years later, Lynn would not find a thing, chasing rumors and ghosts. Her and Lucy's relationship would never recover, even after Lucy graduated Lynn was no where to be found. To be honest Lucy wanted it that way.

While not hating her older sister, Lucy couldn't stand it when Lynn acted like a stubborn child. Unfortunately that's how Lynn acted all the time since going through with her stupid plan.

After graduating from high school at 18, Lucy decided not to join college like her only remaining friend Haiku. Because Lori somehow roped everyone into joining her company, while being a board member. A simple title so Lori could make sure each of them were cared for and had money to spend. Lucy gave up on being an undertaker or being a vampire, only a little bit on the latter though. Who wouldn't want to be a part of the undead? Lucy shockingly followed in her older sister Leni's footsteps in training in martial arts.

Though already a black belt in Taekwondo at 16, Lucy decided to find a martial art that suited her. Not that she didn't like Taekwondo it's just she wanted more options. Only reason she took Taekwondo was because she wanted to have something to similar to Lynn's Karate and other fighting styles. She wanted something they could probably talk about and grow closer, like they used to be. Sadly that did not happen.

She traveled a bit around the globe searching for a style which suited her. On her travels she picked up Haiku as a traveling companion after she graduated college. Her fellow goth soon became her personal assistant, just so Haiku could actually have a job and make some money while they traveled. While Haiku was a bit reluctant at first, Lucy got her to agree to it. Afer traveling for about a year Lucy and Haiku found themselves in Japan where Lucy didn't just finally found what she was looking for but found two styles that appealed to her.

The Way of The Void and Shibukawa-ryu Jujutsu.

First she approached Master Kunimatsu, who didn't mind taking another student. Goki Shibukawa was harder to convince since he never took on students, it took a fight and some talking before he started to consider it. Of course Lucy lost the fight against him yet somehow she got the old master's attention. After a talk and telling Goki why she needed to get stronger he relented and accepted her as a student.

The real challenge was convincing both that he wanted to learn both styles. Both old masters were hesitant but after Lucy showed them she was determined they both decided to see how it would go.

As Lucy trained under them both were very surprised by her progress. Not only was she advancing along at a fast pace then most students, especially at such a young age. She was advancing further than many of the older and experienced students, studying and mastering almost all techniques. A lot of her peers grew to see her as genius. She even invented her own technique and added it to the other techniques of The Way of The Void. A technique similar to a technique called Poison Hand, a technique so dangerous and painful. The user would rather cut their arms off then live with the pain.

This technique of hers required her to wear a glove on her left hand constantly so she wouldn't accidently hurt anyone.

5 years have past since Lucy began her training, she felt confident in her abilities. That's why she asked for that spar in the first place. To show her masters and convince herself she was ready for her goal. All hard work, just so she could finally snap her sister out of it.

Yep, her goal is to be able to stand up to her older sister.

Lucy knew that her family was broken, what they did was unforgivable. They hurt Lincoln, betrayed his trust and they paid for it. Still she knew what happened to them didn't compare to what they did to him. She and rest of her family knew full well they caused Lincoln pain, pushed him to run away than rather wanting to be with them again. Unlike them Lucy wasn't constantly trying to find him like Lynn or Lisa, holding out hope he would return and they could be a family again like the rest of them. She knew Lincoln didn't want anything to do with them and she had to accept that.

It wasn't something she wanted, far from it but she had no choice. Now that did not mean she didn't want Lincoln back or that she stopped loving him because she didn't. She wanted nothing more in the world than have Lincoln back and be a family again but that's not how life works. She still loved Lincoln and hoped he was happy wherever he was.

They lost that chance.

Lincoln will always be her big brother, the one who would take listen to her poems and help her with rhymes despite how she always managed to scare him at times. He took the blame for her when she accidently clogged the toilet even if it meant he would be humiliated and grounded. He was always there for her, always there for his family no matter if he would get hurt or humiliated or something worse. Lincoln would always put his family ahead of himself, and look what they did for everything he did. Threw him and casted him out of their family because of some stupid superstition.

Sometimes Lucy wondered if things would be different if she stuck up for Lincoln. Would he still be with them, would their family have threw him out anyways? Would their family still be whole and happy? Often she let her mind think about these what if scenarios.

Sadly that's all they were, what ifs.

Nothing could make their family whole again, Lincoln was gone and Lynn was dead set on trying to get him back by any means necessary. Didn't matter what happens to her. Lynn got into constant fights on her search and had little restraint. The only reason she was not in jail was because of Lori and her money, and Lisa covering her tracks. One of these days Lynn's luck was going to run out. That's why Lucy needed to snap her out of this wayward mission before she gets serious hurt or worse. She wanted the old Lynn back, the one she made memories with good and bad.

Her old bunk mate.

If it meant she had to get knocked around for her to snap out of it. Lucy had no problem with that, that's why she trained hard for these past 5 years. To be able to try and convince her stubborn older sister to stop from ruining her life. So she can actually be happy and have a regular life, maybe one where she isn't always alone.

It was not going to be easy but Lucy was dead set on saving Lynn from herself.

"Lucy are you finished?"

"Yes…"

Walking out of the changing room, Lucy had gotten out of her training clothes. Now she was wearing a black goth shirt with puff sleeves and mesh inserts, with a regular pair of black jeans and dark grey running shoes along with another black leather glove that was fingerless. Her figure had changed, no longer a little girl Lucy had some modest muscles that showed through the mesh of her shirt.

"How soon can you get a plane charted so we can head back to the states?"

"Actually your sister Lori has already arranged one for us."

"Really?" Lucy said surprised. "Hmm, wonder if she wants to put together another board meeting. Makes things easier since that's the only way Lynn actually stops her pointless mission."

"No, she sent me a message and it says she needs to talk to you as soon as possible. I have her on speed dial if you want to talk to her now?"

Lucy simply sighed and nodded, better to get everything out of the way first. Little did she know that phone call wasn't just going to affect her in a big way but also all the Loud sisters.

* * *

**Liverpool, England UK**

Our sights were on a simple church in Liverpool, where a fancy limousine pulled up in the parking lot. An attractive woman came out from the back. She had short light brown hair chin length hair that was in a bob style with baby blue eyeshadow for makeup, she had prominent buck teeth that didn't really take much of her beauty. Her attire consisted of a yellow stylish turtleneck sweater where a pink gag flower was located on her chest, she also wore a yellow skirt with a checkerboard pattern along with light yellow with a line pattern that went all the way up over her brown stylish shoes.

The woman smiled at the sight of church, it has been a while since she was here. As she began to walk over towards the entrance she was surprised to see a large man standing there.

The man standing there was a tall muscular man with long flowing blonde hair, gentle blue eyes and overall serene expression on his face. He was in Anglican priest garments and held a bible in his hand. There was a warm and powerful aura coming from him that made it comforting in a strange way.

"Miss Luan Loud, we've been expecting you. I hope your journey hasn't been too rough."

"I didn't mind the flight, I'm quite used to them by now. It's good to see you again Mokichi and for the last time just call me Luan."

"Of course, forgive this forgetful Vicar." Mokichi chuckled cheerfully as he opened the doors to the church for Luan. "Shall we go?"

Luan nodded and entered the church with Mokichi close behind.

Inside of the church was quite beautiful for such a simple one. Luan looked over and saw a woman sitting on the far right of the front row pew. By the looks of it she was praying. Both Luan and Mokichi walked over to the woman, eventually both were standing over her.

"Luna, you appear to have a visitor."

Luna stopped praying and looked up surprised to see Luan.

Time had changed Luna, she was slightly taller than Luan and had short brown hair which was a faded pixie cut. She was wearing a purple jacket which was open showing she was also wearing a short black shirt that showed off her midriff and abs, along with that she had on tight grey pants and black running shoes.

"Hey sis, it's been—"

Luan didn't get to finish as Luna got up and hugged her. The surprise Luan had on her face faded away and was replaced with a smile as she hugged back. A smile graced Mokichi's face, thinking it would be best to let the pair of sisters have some privacy he quietly left.

Eventually after some time both sisters stopped hugging but both were still emotional.

"Luan, it's so good to see you here sis. I haven't seen you in a hot minute. Not since you… um, you know."

Luna began to smile sadly.

Ever since that faithful day, life has not been easy for Luna and Luan. When the police and Child Services came knocking things turned ugly real quick. Luna caused a fuss with Lori and Lynn causing them to be sent to juvie while Luan and the other were taken by Child Services.

All because they threw their brother out for being bad luck.

At first both thought nothing of it and blamed everything on Lincoln but as time went by they finally realized what they've done. They both fell in a deep depression upon realizing what they done. When things finally settled down and they were reunited with the rest of their family. That is when both were dead set on trying to get their brother back and try to forgive him. Out of everyone they probably sent the most letters and calls however not one got a response from Lincoln.

Their spirits however were still high as they got news their parents were going to do everything to get back custody of Lincoln. The both of them along with their sisters could not wait for that to happen. Sadly that did not happen because Lincoln had ran away. After that both Luna and Luan drastically took a turn for the worst.

Luna would still play and practice music yet there was something different about the sound. There wasn't much spirit in her music anymore, when Lincoln ran away it felt like he took a part of her with him. How could he not? She loved him, he was her little brother, her best friend and they threw him out and broke his heart. Because they were too ignorant and let their superstitions get the best of them. As time past Luna found herself all alone as her friends and fellow band mates stopped talking to her, even Chuck her roadie. What hurt most though her best friend and secret crush Sam Sharp avoiding her but also the looks she would give her:

Looks of disappointment and pity.

At that point Luna started isolate herself from everyone at school and even her own family. She still loved music which at the time was the only thing she felt she had left. Spent most of her time in her room or the garage, she was pretty much a shut in. Still, she held up hope maybe one day they would find Lincoln or he come home. This hope drove her to hone her music and if she gets good enough to be famous then maybe she could find Lincoln.

The sound of her music changed again but this time it was different, it did not have the same spirit it used to and yet it was close.

Eventually Luna graduated and found herself in a new band, while they weren't her old band mates or had Sam. They were the ones who helped her get a shot at the big times. Catching the eye of a lot of shrew and greedy producers who offered her contracts and a chance to be a part of a big label. Luna wasn't stupid, she knew that they would say anything to make money but she couldn't refuse. The chances of finding Lincoln drove her to make a deal with one of the, sadly that meant leaving her newly formed band and her family. Her family took the news the hardest, Luan especially but they understood this was something to do. Besides she was 21 at the time so legally was an adult and could do what she wanted.

Unfortunately her new band mates didn't seem to understand and saw Luna's contract deal as a betrayal. They argued and then they all left on bad terms. Luna regretted what she did, yet another thing to add on that list. At the time all that mattered to her was her goal to make it big and find Lincoln. When the time finally came to leave she said her goodbyes to her family and whatever friends she had left.

The label she signed with gave her pretty much everything to start her career: a fancy recording studio, new equipment and instruments though Luna still held onto her own guitar, new bandmates and other staff to help around, and of course awesome digs for her to crash at. It was all amazing but it still didn't feel right. She missed the good old day, the simpler days that were now becoming distant memories.

Nevertheless, Luna pressed on and did her best to make it work. It didn't take long for Luna to begin making music under her new band her producer dubbed Luna Eclipse. The name was a bit much but Luna ran with and slowly but surely her career took off.

During this time Lori had got her to company going and talked into Luna and their other sisters joining her board. Pretty sure it was just an excuse so she could make sure they had cash even when they weren't working. She didn't really mind the extra cash and attending those board meetings were a nice excuse to see her family while on the road or making music.

At a steady pace Luna and her band began to release some hit singles and then finally their first EP, which she dedicated to Lincoln. More hits and albums followed, then the collaborations and finally they were doing tours. Making appearances on talk shows and going to award shows. Speaking of which, Luna Eclipse won their first award on their 3rd single, not long until more awards came coming.

Life on the road was fun but that's when things started to get rough for Luna.

Rarely seeing or keeping contact with her family was taking a toll on her. Luna wanted to visit and she did for time to time but after a while her producer and managers convinced her to focus on her music. Again she knew they were full of shit and were just trying to fill their pocket but the thought of trying to find Lincoln was too compelling.

Even at 25 years old, Luna still searched for her little brother. She was an advocate for searching for runaways and missing persons. Because of her fame she had people and fans keep a look out for Lincoln, which were sadly unsuccessful. It was probably around that point Luna's took a real bad turn for the worst.

Her bandmates let the fame go to their heads and would do pretty much everything from sex, booze, and to drugs. Back then Luna was the only one to keep everyone in line and not partake in the bullshit. Sadly life on the road and the constant failure of not finding Lincoln took a lot of Luna who started drink and sleep around with random groupies and eventually one or two of her bandmates. Her attitude changed too, she wasn't full of spirit or hope anymore.

She was just Luna, vocalist and lead guitarist of Luna Eclipse.

Her attitude changed, no longer was Luna talking to her family or attend those board meetings or even call them anymore. Slipping into her music and fame, while still making music and the occasional hit Luna just kept going down her downward spiral. She began to go to wild parties and doing drugs, that's when the paparazzi and tabloids got to her and she had a full blown breakdown at a live concert.

With her image being damaged and fame diminishing, Luna's producer and label dropped her and her band. They split up after that going their separate ways. Luna decided to try and start a solo career but her drinking and partying got in the way. It had gotten so bad that Lori and the others froze her bank accounts, causing Luna to lash out and cut all contact with them.

At the time Luna was living in the UK, so it wasn't easy to just stop by and check in but finally it was decided someone should check in on her. Luan was the one who decided to go.

When hearing how Lincoln ran away, all the joy in Luan's life went along with him. Luan wasn't the same pun cracking, pranking jokester she was anymore. Every last one of her friends left her side, Giggles, her comedy and stage buddies and school friends ignored her existence. No one would longer hire for any humorous activities or special occasions so her little business Funny Business Inc. completely failed.

After that Luan stopped making jokes, pranks and puns much to her family's shock. While they were relived they would no longer need to watch their backs on April Fool's Day and her terrible puns. Each of them were worried for Luan as she would just hang around the house and only left when they had a family outing which was rare and only for school. She faced bullying and contempt just like the others, she became quiet and keep to herself.

Things started to change right around high school, during when a trio of cheerleaders got the drop on her in the girl's bathroom and started to push and call her names. Luan was used to it at the time but still found it unpleasant. Just as things were about to take a turn for the worse someone shockingly got involved and chased off them off.

Her savior was someone she didn't expect, Maggie.

Maggie was an emo girl who's birthday party Lincoln almost ruined, if it wasn't for Luan's mime skills then that might have happened. Luan didn't why she helped her out. When she asked why all she got was a side way glance and then Maggie left.

From then on whenever Luan was in trouble Maggie would come to the rescue. She would even sit with her during lunch, Luan didn't mind it though she found it strange how quiet and aloof how Maggie was. Probably because she was emo but Luan didn't mind. It gave her a chance just to talk and for Maggie to listen. Overtime both girls somehow became friends, during that time Luan's life started to change for the better.

Sure she still got picked on from time to time but it didn't feel as worst as it used to. Maybe it was because she wasn't alone. Eventually Luan started to smile and talk more she even let the occasional joke or pun if she was having a good day. Maggie at first was aloof and rarely talked or smile, it took some time but Luan was finally able get past her broody emo façade.

Contrary to what everyone thought, Maggie had a good sense of humor. Luan liked to make her laugh and Maggie liked how Luan tried her hardest to make her laugh. Going through high school was a lot easier for Luan with Maggie by her side. Wasn't long until Luan was acting like her old self but she still didn't feel same. Not without Lincoln.

Luan held out hope that her baby brother would return or be found just like the rest of her sisters.

It hurt whenever Luan thought about him and what they did, what she did but it hurt a little less with Maggie around. Both had grown so close that Luan failed a grade on purpose just so they can be in the same grade. Her parents and some of her sisters weren't happy that she did that but were glad at least she was happy.

Both Luan and Maggie's friendship took an unexpected turn when Maggie invited her out for prom. At first Luan was shocked but thought it was just so they would be going as friends. Luan found out that wasn't the case when at the end of the night of prom Maggie with an embarrassed expression kissed her on the lips. Now that was something Luan didn't expect to happen. After that happened Maggie went on to explain in blushing and stuttering mess, that over how she developed a crush on her since they had become friends.

Maggie had expected a lot of things to happen after she confessed, for Luan to get grossed out, run away or kindly reject her. She was so focused on what could go wrong that the emo girl didn't even think about what Luan did next. While still trying to explain why she did what she did, Maggie suddenly found herself in unexpected kiss from Luan.

When it was over Luan had a bright and caring toothy smile, she then went on to say she felt the same way.

Everything was history after that.

The both of them officially became a couple, both told their families and few friends they were now seeing each other. Their families were accepting and happy that both Luan and Maggie had someone. Luan's sisters were all too thrilled that she was in a relationship. A few of their friends didn't agree or accept their relationship, which was fine for the both of them.

Luan and Maggie cared for each other and they didn't care what anyone else felt or said.

After graduating both Luan and Maggie went to the college at Great Lakes City together and got an apartment to live in. Luan was taking courses in improv-comedy, stage and drama while Maggie took up writing and other things that interested her. She didn't have to worry about money for tuition and other stuff since she and the rest of her sisters joined Lori's company. Things were looking pretty good for Luan but that changed when Luna started to act out.

Since Luna focused all her time on music and wanting to find Lincoln, she never had time for Luan as much as she used to. Which most likely resulted why Luan was the way she was before meeting Maggie. The sisterly bond both Luan and Luna had diminished when Lincoln left. It may not have been as bad like Lynn and Lucy's. It was pretty apparent it was going to get worse if Luan didn't do something about it. That's why she decided she would be the one to check on Luna and hopefully stop her from ruining her life.

Taking a break from college Luan took a flight, courtesy of Lori, to Liverpool where Luna was currently living at. Before she did that she had a heartfelt goodbye with her girlfriend. Maggie wanted to come but Luan convinced her to stay and keep taking her courses.

Besides, this was a family thing.

Once Luan got there she spent a good few days looking for Luna. Who wasn't at her apartment, from what she got from Luna's neighbors she hasn't been home for days. This only got Luan more worried as she looked everywhere for her sister. Just as she was about to go to the police suddenly she received a mysterious call from a man whose voice she didn't recognized. The man told her where she could find Luna and quickly hanged up before Luan could question him.

When she tried to call him back all she got was nothing. Luan had no idea why she listened to the man but she went where he said to go. Imagine how surprised she was to see it was a church. She was more surprised to see that she found someone expecting her.

The priest of the church, Mokichi Robinson.

He led her inside and towards the back where she was shocked to see Luna resting on a bed cot in Mokichi's office with an IV drip hooked up to her. Luna looked terrible, she looked like she hadn't bathed in days and her clothes were messy or gone. There were needle marks faded and new around on her arms, she had bruises and cuts which were bandaged on her neck and face and was very thin. It looked like she went through hell. Luan quickly demanded what happened and why Luna wasn't in the hospital.

Managing to calm Luan down, Mokichi explained that a professional doctor who was a friend of his came and took care of everything. Other than the IV drip, bandages, and some much needed rest Luna was fine. How she ended up like this was a whole other story. A stranger had brought Luna here to get help, after this stranger saved her from getting ganged raped.

Hearing that was so hard to hear, Luan was so horrified that she broke down and cried beside Luna's cot. Mokichi comforted her and told her they were welcome to stay as long as they wanted. Luan took up that generous offer and was beside Luna's side the entire time before she woke up. When she did she was shocked to see a relived and crying Luan sitting beside her holding her hand. Luna soon found herself being questioned after that from Luna.

Too tired to argue with her sister, Luna went on to tell her what happened.

After Lori froze her bank accounts Luna went on a bender, she ended up partying hard and taking some hardcore drugs that messed her. This lasted for days until Luna started to slowly snap out of it. She was in some sketchy drug den and tried to leave but a group of mean nasty looking dudes stopped her. They wanted compensation for the drugs Luna took. Luna would have paid them if her wallet wasn't missing. She told them she had no cash but they didn't mind, they wanted a little something else special from her. When she refused things got physical and they got the jump on her. They started to rip and pull her clothes off, held her down and smacked her around.

Luna haven't been so afraid in her life, she screamed and did her best to fight back but was too weak. It reminded her of how they took her family and how she pushed Lincoln away. Just as they were about to rip off her pants something shocking happened. Someone came to her rescue, while she couldn't see their face because they were wearing an orange hoodie up but she could tell they were a man.

Her rescuer appeared from out of nowhere and started to fight off her would-be rapists. He was so swift as he dodged the gang's attacks, none of them stood a chance as he laid them all out with precise punches and grappling locks. When it was all over the mysterious man picked her up and took her away from that place. It was at that time Luna lost consciousness.

That's all Luna remembered before she woke up just now.

From the silence and look Luan was giving her, Luna knew she messed up. She wasn't an idiot, she knew that she wrecked her life and pushed her family away. All of this was her own fault and hers alone. It almost cost her a lot, something every person fears. At that point Luna began to let everything out. How she was a poor excuse of a sister, friend, and a person. Saying she deserved everything that was happening to her, suddenly she was stopped when Luan embraced her in a tight hug.

Both girls began to cry shorty after that.

Luan stayed by Luna's side as she started to recover. Mokichi was happy to assist them and let them stayed as long as they wanted. When Luna was strong enough to travel Luan set up plans for them to go home and get some professional help with what was troubling her. Also being close to their family would help out a lot too. However Luna had other plans, she wanted to stay here at the church and have Mokichi help her. Luan was livid when she heard this but calmed down when Luna explained why she wanted to do this.

While Luna was recovering Mokichi was a big help, not just for letting her and Luan stay at the church but the talks and advice he have them. The prayers he gave oddly put Luna's mind at peace even though she wasn't religious. During one of these talks Mokichi told her about his past and that he was a skilled martial artist, there was also a time in his life where he was going down a dark path just like Luna. A life full of vice and loneliness, a life with no meaning or value. What changed was meeting his half-sister who changed his life for the better, because of her he became a better man but most importantly of all he became the brother she deserved.

Could she be like that?

Ever since Lincoln left, Luna has been lost. Doing what she thought was right for family and Lincoln but she was only doing what felt right for herself. Nothing like hitting rock bottom to get you some perspective. Right now Luna was at a crossroads on where to go. A path that was full of vice and emptiness or a path of redemption?

Luna of course chose the latter.

She wanted be a better person but also a better sister and daughter, for Lincoln and their family. To do that she needed to stay here and learn from Mokichi, who better to show her the right path than the man himself? Luan didn't know what to do after hearing this. She wanted what was best for her sisters but they weren't kids no more. For better or worse Luna was an adult now. Sure Luan could have made her come and take her home to be with her family and get proper help. But would that really be best for Luna?

Giving it some thought Luan came to a decision, she was going to let Luna do what she wanted. The ex-rocker was shocked but was soon ecstatic as she grabbed her little sister into a hug. Luan would agree to this only if Luna promised to check in on Luan and their family on occasion to make sure she doing okay. Immediately Luna promised but there was one other thing Luan needed which was for Mokichi to promise to take care of Luna while under his care.

They both came to Mokichi and told him everything, again Mokichi was happy to help and promise to take care of Luna. With all that out of the way Luan packed up and prepared to leave but not before she and Luna had a heartfelt send off. Luan went back to her life and Luna began her new one.

That was 7 years ago, now Luna was 32 and Luan was 31.

"So how have you been?"

"I've been pretty good Luan, these past 7 years have been rough but I can safely say I'm in a lot better shape than I was the last time you saw me. First few weeks were rough when you're going cold turkey but Mokichi and his sister were a big help. They got me through some real tough patches. I missed you guys of course, you most of all you sis."

Luan grinned and laughed.

"Thanks Luna, things haven't really been the same back home without you and the others."

Smiling sadly Luna decided it was time to ask some tough questions.

"How are things going at home?"

The grin Luan had dropped slightly as she let out a sigh.

"Mom and Dad are doing fine, they just miss everyone but they understand we aren't teens and littles kids anymore. Lori, Lisa, Lana, and me stop by to check on them and tell them what's going on. Its cool that you, Leni, Lola, and Lucy call when you can."

"What about Lynn and Lily?"

Whatever grin Luan had left was gone.

"Lynn has been… well, Lynn. She probably calls once a month or twice if we're lucky. At least she does call, Lily on the other hasn't spoken to us at all. Not since she found out. Man, I'm glad most of you weren't there when it happened. It was just a complete shit show Luna, god. We really messed up…"

Luan felt like crying, thankfully Luna was there to comfort her by putting a hand on her shoulder.

"What has she been up to? Last I heard from you guys is that she moved in with Auntie Ruth. How is that working out?"

"From what Auntie Ruth and Pop-Pop have been telling us she is doing pretty good. Lily is about to finish high school, heard she eyeing some good colleges. She likes to check on Pop-Pop all the time and talk about Lincoln and the old times. Anyways, what have you been up to?"

This time it was for Luna to grin.

"Like I said sis, I was in a bad place and Mokichi and his sister helped me out. Recovering from drug and alcohol problems were hard but they were there for me, talking to all of you guys helped out. Mokichi would let me join him in morning and evening prayer which were fun so that kept me busy for the first few weeks but it just wasn't cutting it. It led me to try and practice music again, what blows is that I just didn't have the heart for it anymore. Too many bad memories, eventually Mokichi noticed what was up with me and had an idea to help me. Which was for me to practice martial arts."

A look of surprise hit Luan, when she was about to open her mouth to speak but Luna beat her to it.

"I know, I know. it's nuts hearing me say that. Especially after I gave Leni so much crap about her doing it but now I can understand why she decided to do it." Luan started to explain with somber tone and expression. "What almost happened got me thinking, I was helpless when those guys jumped me. I fought and clawed as much as I could but it wasn't enough. If it wasn't for the mysterious dude I'd probably would have been in worst shape. Much as I hate to admit it Luan, I was weak."

"Luna, you weren't—"

"Come on Luan, you and I both no I was a complete wreck even before the booze, drugs, and other shit. I was a shit of a sister and person, probably still am. After what happened made me realize I needed to change. So I did, whether it was for the better or not only time will tell but I do know I'm ready to be with my family again. I'm ready to go home, and if god be willing, I want to help find our little brother."

A bright smile was on Luna's face as she looked at her sister, who looked ready to cry which she finally decided to do. As expected Luan grabbed Luna and pulled her into another hug. Luna laughed at Luan's antics and simply hugged back. Seemed like forever but Luan finally stopped crying and let go of Luna.

"Alright sis stop the water works, now tell me what's up. Why did you finally want to meet up face to face after so long. Not that I mind."

It was then Luan quickly became nervous, which was slightly making Luna nervous.

"What's wrong sis?"

It took a while but Luan finally got brave enough to talk.

"Well, you better sit down for this because I think what I'm about to say is gonna rock to your very core."

Both sisters shared a brief smile and giggle. Unfortunate that was all going to change once Luan told Luna why she decided to come visit.

* * *

**Royal Woods, Michigan**

It was a beautiful day with the sun shining brightly over the small city. Things seemed quiet and peaceful, one place in particular seemed very much so and that place would be Sunset Canyon Retirement Home. A nice nursing home located on the edge of Royal Woods. Back in the day the place used to be real strict but over the years the place has really mellowed out. All thanks to one old man and his grandson.

Years have past since then and that old man is still a resident.

Speaking of whom, let's check in on that old man.

Inside the retirement home and past the halls and other rooms, in a certain room that old man was enjoying a visit from one of his grandchildren.

"Your brother was such a scamp, just like myself when I was his age. When he was still little, probably around 3 or 4. The little guy was always getting into adventures. Often he would get in trouble and his older sisters would bail him out, sometimes he would rope them into whatever he was up to and they would love every second of it. I mean sure they would fight but that's what family does. Even as the years past Lincoln still got into adventures or trouble and he would rope his family into it. Sometimes it would end bad, but Lincoln always made sure everyone was okay even if he wasn't. Oh those were the days… it's too bad you weren't around back then or too young to remember."

The old man was Albert aka Pop-Pop, grandfather of the Loud children. Time has clearly caught up to the old man as he was a bit more skinny than he used to be but was still somewhat burly. A few more wrinkles were on his face and his hair had gotten greyer, his tattoo he got when he was in the service had faded a little more. Although he still had his old clothes, he now seemed to wear eyeglasses and was in a wheelchair.

A young lady was sitting on a chair next to him, she was very pretty with long blonde hair with a side bang and was down but she had a headband with a purple flower attached to it. She wore a sleeveless casual light purple shirt with a regular black shirt underneath, along with that she had a purple skirt and light purple leggings with black shoes. One more thing about her is that she had a beautiful necklace around her neck with a silver bunny charm.

"Haha, gosh Pop-Pop, your stories are so fun to hear."

"Yep, I got tons of stories about me and your brother. The trouble me and him would get into was nuts at times but we enjoyed every second of it." Albert laughed but soon started to cough hard. The young lady almost got up to check on him but was stopped by Albert who raised his hand. Thankfully he soon stopped coughing. "Oh boy, those coughing fits are sure something. Don't you worry about me Lily. Just my age catching up to me."

"You're my Pop-Pop so I have to worry about you." Lily stated with a kind smile. "You and Auntie Ruth are the only family I can count on."

A sad frown appeared Albert's face as he sighed.

Lily Loud, who is 18 years old, his youngest grandchild and granddaughter. Next to Lincoln, Albert had always had a special connection with her. She was the baby of the family which meant she was special to everyone even though she was no longer a baby. She was just about finished with high school, a grade A student and a beauty that many tried to win over. Thankfully she focused on her studies and hobbies rather than dating. Everything seems perfect in Lily's life but that was wrong because Lily's life was far from perfect.

It started with her family, for the longest time Lily knew her family wasn't exactly perfect but she didn't care. Lily loved her family more than anything. They did as well, they were supportive, loving, and perhaps a bit overprotective but they were always there for her. That's what family did, however as long as Lily could remember she knew that her family wasn't completely whole. Her older brother Lincoln had ran away when she was still a baby, even back then Lily knew the lost still affected her sisters and family. The same could probably be said for Lily for she longed to meet her only brother. It had been a dream of hers ever since her sisters and parents told her about Lincoln. They told her stories about him only causing her to want to meet her brother even more.

While growing up Lily always knew her family wanted nothing more than Lincoln to be back. Sometimes that would be all they think about, Lynn being the most out of all of them. She also noticed how people in school and in other public places would act towards them. With either looks of disgust or distrust, sometimes both. The hush whispers and pointing fingers. Every time that happened Lily would get antsy but often wonder why they were doing that. Lily would often ask her parents and sisters why people would do that but they would either quickly change the subject or stay silent. Of course Lily could ask the people themselves but back then Lily was too shy.

To make matters more complicated Lily saw her family slowly fall apart as time went by. Lori and Leni eventually left to go to college, Luna and Luan kept to themselves, Lynn and Lucy weren't even talking with each other. Everyone else were doing the best they could. Years went by until Lily finally found out why her family was broken as it is, why people would shun them, but most importantly why Lincoln ran away.

Lily discovered what her family did.

"Honey, when was the last time you talked or saw your parents or sisters?"

Instantly Lily's smile dropped as she brought her gaze out towards the window.

"I don't know, probably a few months ago? Usually they try to call me a few times a month but I just ignore them, I do the same thing when Lori sends me money through the mail or if any of them drop by at Auntie Ruth's. Honestly I wish they would just leave me alone."

"Now you don't mean that."

"But I do Pop-Pop!"

Things got really quiet after Lily's outburst, Albert gave Lily a very critical look causing her to frown.

"Pop-Pop, I can't just forgive them and act like nothing happened. Not after what they did to Lincoln, my brother who I never got the chance to properly know. They robbed me of growing up with him, to have him a part of my childhood. But no, that didn't happened. What they did was lie and hide the truth from me as long as they could but that didn't really end well did it? No, because I finally got tired of it. All the fighting, the lying and seeing my family slowly fall apart. When I finally found out what they did I couldn't stand the sight of them. At first I thought about running away… just like what Lincoln did but you and Aunt Ruth convinced me otherwise."

"I'm glad we did because I don't think I can handle having another grandchild of mine running away."

"I know Pop-Pop… but I can't just forgive them and forget what I know. How can I call them family after everything they did?"

Pop-Pop let out a sigh as he took a long look at his granddaughter.

"Sweetie, what they did was horrible. When I first heard what they did I couldn't believe it. I thought I was finally going senile but sadly I wasn't. Good thing you were still a baby at the time and don't remember much because I gave your parents and sisters such a talking. Wouldn't be surprise if your grandmother rolled in coffin after hearing what I told them, god rest her soul, hell I almost killed your dumbass of a dad right then and there. Only thing that stopped me was the thought of you kids and your mother. I'm man enough to admit that a part of still doesn't forgive them but that also doesn't mean I don't still love them. Well, maybe except your dad."

That earned a smile and giggle from Lily causing Pop-Pop to smile back.

"Look what I'm trying to say you might hate them but deep down we both know you still love them."

Lily stopped smiling to give Pop-Pop a small frown.

"You think Lincoln would feel the same way?"

Everything became silent in the room, only noise that could be heard was from outside. Soon Lily knew that was she probably went to far and was about to apologize but Pop-Pop spoke first.

"Your brother… I saw so much of myself in him even when he was just a little scamp. He loved his family and friends, he would do anything for them. I'm pretty sure did as he grew up. You girls were the world to him even if sometimes your parents and sisters treated wrong. But that didn't stop him from loving them, sure there were times he thought about it and I'm damn sure he thought long and hard when all this bad luck business happened. Maybe your brother hasn't forgave them but I can tell you right now I'm sure a part of him still loves them. Love and family are strange that way. Another thing I'm sure of is that he still loves you sweetie."

The reaction Pop-Pop saw was the one he expected, Lily smiled sadly and was on the verge of crying. The old man knew that's what Lily needed to hear. Her life, all his grandchildren's life were rough. Perhaps not as rough as his when growing up but still they deserved better. Still he was glad to see that they were still not giving up as they went on with their lives. Of course some of them would stumble and were too stubborn but Albert knew they would make it in the end.

Suddenly a loud rang could be heard coming from Lily's pants pockets. She dug down to retrieve her phone from her pockets and when she got she looked at it with a depressed frown.

"Time for me to head to my part-time job Pop-Pop." Lily announced as her frown turned to a small smile when she got up. "It was nice talking to you, especially when it was about Lincoln. I'll be sure to come back tomorrow or the next day as quick as I can."

"Ah don't you worry about this old sailor sweetie, you have a life and you shouldn't spend most of it hanging around this crazy old coot."

"Well this old coot is my family and I love him with all my heart." Lily smiled as he got down a little to give her grandfather a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Try to stay out of trouble Pop-Pop and be safe."

"Ha, me and trouble are old friends but I'll try to make sure nothing crazy happens so don't worry. You just worry about yourself sweetie. Go out there and live your life… just no boyfriends or girlfriends."

"Pop-Pop!"

"What? It's not like the old days, you kids can go crazy about seeing whoever you want. Just as long as you play it safe… also if I get to meet them I get to scare the pants off them."

While it was a bit embarrassing to hear all this is also funny too. Lily couldn't help but contain her giggles.

"God you are crazy Pop-Pop, I'll see you later."

"Yeah, you be safe and have fun out there honey."

Lily smiled with a nod before she left her Pop-Pop's room. She was glad Pop-Pop was happy even though he didn't have much strength as he used to. His eyesight had gotten worst resulting in him wearing glasses now and he didn't have much strength in his legs as he used to so he needed to sit in a wheelchair. Still that didn't stop Pop-Pop from living his way and having fun. He was still spry enough to have fun, especially with his girlfriend Myrtle who was a sweet heart. However Lily still worried for him given his age.

As Lily was walking she noticed someone towards walking her at the other end of the hallway. Normally people would come to visit their relatives and friends staying here and she would recognized them but she did not recognized this man. First thing she noticed about this man was his size.

He was taller than Lily with an imposing size and muscles. With a large mass of black hair atop of his head, thick facial hair along with a mustache and beard, and a stern hardened facial features. He was wearing a dark blue blazer jacket which was open showing a black shirt that was tight enough to show his muscles, he also wore pants that matched his jacket and black business shoes.

When Lily and the man both passed each other Lily stopped to look at the man as he continued on his way. For some reason the man had a very intimidating aura around him. Never had Lily seen or felt something like it. It should have frightened her but it didn't. Finally after looking enough Lily went back on her way thought that imposing man was still fresh in her mind.

Once Lily was far enough away the man stopped long enough to get a brief look at Lily as she turned a corner and left his sight. Seeing she was no longer in sight the man resumed walking.

After some walking the man finally reached where he was heading. Opening the door to the room he reached he walked in and saw the person he came to visit. Pop-Pop was sitting on his wheelchair reading a book but stopped when he noticed the man entering his room. Putting his book away he gave the man a big grin.

"Well I'll be damned, wasn't expecting you this soon. Good old Gensai Kuroki."

Gensai Kuroki, a name both feared and revered in the criminal underworld even to those who aren't associated with the underworld. A man well connected among business persons, marital artists, and assassins. For a man in his profession it only seems right given that Gensai himself was also a experienced and skilled assassin. His fighting prowess in his Kaiwan style Karate made him dangerous and given him a reputation, earning him the nickname: The Devil Lance. Many compared him to the strongest fighters in this day and age, some even say he is the strongest.

The stern assassin kept his hardened expression as he walked over to Pop-Pop and what he did next was shocking. This most feared assassin gave a polite bow and smiled very slightly that it was almost invisible.

"It is good to see you again, sir." Gensai stated with great respect as he rose up from his bow. "I can see the years have treated you fairly."

Pop-Pop smiled with a shake of his head.

"All I can say is I'm still alive and spry enough to have some enjoyment in my life. You look good as well, guess the killing business is going good for you." Pop-Pop casually said earning him a unsmiling look from Gensai. "Don't give me that look, I'm not going to give you crap about what life you choose. You aren't a brat anymore and I'm not your father or master. Not stop giving me that look before I make you… boy."

In that moment the atmosphere got heavy as both men glared at one another. It was very strange and terrifying to see Albert aka Pop-Pop having a stare down with a deadly trained assassin. This went on until Pop-Pop started to laugh rather loudly while Gensai shook his and smiled briefly at the old man's antics.

"Gensai, it is good to see you again. So tell me what brings you here?"

"We have much to talk about sir, but what brought me here is your grandson."

"Hmm, is that so? So tell me Gensai, how is my grandson doing?"

Meanwhile with Lily who was now outside and walking to her part-time job. She worked Flip's Food and Fuel a local gas station and minimart. With little work experience it was just about the only place Lily could get a job. If a 4 year old Lisa could work there then so can she. At first it was rough and the pay isn't really much but Lily didn't mind. She needed the experience and gave her something to do on her off time when she wasn't at school or studying.

Just as Lily was about to leave the premises of the nursing home she stopped when she saw someone leaning back against a green and white park jeep parked at the curb. There she saw a young woman giving her a small smile.

"Hey there Lily, been a while hasn't it?"

Lily was surprised to see this woman but that surprise quickly turned into anger. Closing her eyes and letting out a sigh, she then sent a glare at the woman.

"What do you want Lana?"

Lana Loud, age 23 and twin to Lola Loud. Just like the rest of her sisters she had indeed changed. Probably the most drastic out of all of them for she had grown taller than her twin and was possibly the most fit out of the rest of her sisters given her physique. She was buff with short blonde hair which was tied up and had scars scattered along her arms and legs, along with those scars were three on the side of her cheek. All these scars seemed to be have given by a large animal, a predator most likely. She wore a dark beige button shirt with a white shirt underneath with blue khaki shorts, she also wore a pair of white socks and dark brown boots.

"Come on, is that how you greet your big sister? Someone you haven't bothered to see or talk to for god knows how long." Lana sheepishly smiled but stopped seeing Lily was not amused. "Look, I know you hate our guts. You should after everything we did but I just want to say whatever beef you have with us should be put aside. At least for a while, Lori wanted to call or text you but thought sending me would be better."

Growing impatient and wanting this awkward reunion to end, Lily sighed.

"What do you want Lana, if you guys want to convince me to come back to mom and dad then I could tell my answer hasn't changed."

A light snort came from Lana as she shook her head.

"Yeah this isn't about that Lily… it's about our brother."

Quickly after hearing that set something off in Lily as she rushed up to her big sister and got all in her face with seething scowl.

"You got some nerve calling him brother after what you all did to him!" Lily shouted at Lana who towered over her. "Give me one reason why I should listen to anything you have to say?!"

Things got quiet between both sisters. Many would think Lily was nuts yelling and glaring down her giant of a sister, who's size would intimidate most people. However the youngest Loud sister was not easy to intimidate. Lana gave Lily a hurt look but soon replaced with a serious one.

"Well, for starters Lisa finally found him."

Again both girls grew silent as Lily's eyes widened in shock as Lana gave a coy smile.

"Interested now?"

* * *

**Los Angeles, California**

"Geez, he sure weren't kidding about this hotel."

Lincoln had finally gotten around to going to meet up with Clyde at the hotel he was staying at. Right now he was in the lobby. It took some time finding it but he finally found it. He could have called Clyde for directions or used his moblie phone but there was one small problem with that seeing he did not own a mobile phone. Still he somehow found the place and he was surprised to see the sheer size and appearance of the place.

The place looked very expensive.

"Reminds me of the places my sensei used to have us stay at." Lincoln whistled as he took a look around the place. "I better go find Clyde's room… now what room did he say he was staying at?"

"Hello Lincoln."

Surprised to hear his name, Lincoln turned around to see an attractive woman with smart glasses dressed in a dark red and grey business secretary top, with a matching skirt and black heels. This woman had reddish brown poofy long hair that was down, she had pale skin with freckles on her face and had buck teeth but they were barely visible. She seemed vaguely familiar somehow but Lincoln couldn't figure out why, it took a while but soon he realized why. This woman was an old classmate of his and Clyde's back in the day.

"Penelope? Man, it's been ages." Lincoln smiled brightly before taking one last look at Penelope's figure. "This a surprise I didn't expect to see you here of all places. Hmm, given how you look and that this can't be a coincidence. I'm gonna guess you work for Clyde?"

"Seems Clyde was right, you have indeed changed." Penelope smirked as her eyes wandered up and down Lincoln's body from head to toe. "I must say your physical changes are quite impressive if I must say."

Chuckling a little, Lincoln sent Penelope a sly smile.

"Well I can say the same for you."

Both shared a laugh after that but soon Penelope became all business.

"My employer is waiting for you at The Presidential Suite, if you would so kindly follow me."

Not seeing a problem with it Lincoln gave a nod and started to follow. Penelope led him through the massive lobby and pass staff and guests. Both reached the main elevator and entered it. After pushing the highest number both stood in silence as the elevator reached the top. They both disembarked and found themselves in a hallway, at the end of that hallway was two nice looking doors most likely the doors to The Presidential Suite.

Still following Penelope's lead Lincoln followed her to the end of the hallway, there she opened the door and gave a gesture for him to enter. Which he did and he was surprised by the mere size and décor of the room. Looking around Lincoln finally saw his best friend sitting on a large couch which was placed in the middle of the room typing away on his phone. He looked up to see who entered and smiled upon seeing his buddy.

"Lincoln!"

Clyde got up and walked over to give Lincoln a hug which Lincoln accepted the hug. The both of them ended it in a fist bump and smiled.

"Come on let's take a seat, we got a lot to talk about. I had Penelope dig up some stuff on this fighter Nasbro has in their pocket and from what we have gathered on him is that he is really something else."

This should have caused Lincoln some concern by seeing the look of worry on Clyde's face. However Lincoln grinned and chuckled.

"Good, I can't wait to meet this guy."

Unbeknownst to Lincoln his sudden reappearance was already being noticed. Wouldn't be long until he get a lot of peoples attention, from the underworld or not, or if they were good or bad. Lincoln was going to make himself known with upcoming fight whether he would like it or not.

* * *

**To Be Continued **

**AN: hope you enjoyed it, as you can see there are some characters from other types of media. Can you guess where most of them are from with out looking it up? Anyways expect the chapter whenever I'm done updating the rest of my stories. Next time we get to see more of Lincoln's past and get a look at his opponent Cassidy, we will also get to see them finally throw down. Thanks for reading, please leave a review. See ya! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: No Holding Back**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Loud House, all rights are owned by their respective owners and companies.**

**Important AN at the end of the chapter.**

**Los Angeles, California**

* * *

Lincoln was sitting across from Clyde who was typing away on his laptop with a coffee table between them as Clyde was on the suite's couch while Lincoln was on a sofa chair. Penelope, who turned out to be Clyde's personal secretary was standing right behind him. They were all waiting as Clyde was bringing up the info on Lincoln's fight and opponent.

Finally Clyde smiled as he turned his laptop around to show Lincoln what he had on it.

"Here we are, this info cost a bit of money to get but I got more than enough." Clyde smiled slyly. "You can thank my lovely secretary for digging up this info."

Penelope blushed a little as she smiled.

"Anyways, Lincoln you really need to check this out."

Responding with a carefree grin Lincoln simply made himself comfortable in his chair as Clyde got ready to speak.

"As you already now, Nasbro a rival company of mine has been causing trouble for me because I want to expand my operations here. They've agreed to stop but only if I win this odd bet of theirs. A fighter of my choosing versus a fighter of their choosing. Like I said I thought they were nuts but I don't really have a choice. Again that's why I came looking for you, when I saw you fight I thought I was watching a champion at work. I don't doubt your fighting skill at all Lincoln but after getting the info on your opponent has got me a little worried."

Worried?

That usually went hand in hand with someone like Clyde, even back then Clyde was always a bit of a worrywart. Lincoln didn't really show much concern as Clyde continued to speak.

"Your opponent's name is Cassidy Tsuyoishi, age 40, formerly Cassidy Sullivan but that was changed when he was adopted by The Tsuyoishi Family. A Japanese family who were visiting the states at the time, after formally adopting him they returned home with him. Eventually they managed to conceive a child of their own, fortunately they never neglect Cassidy. From what we've gathered he grew up happily with his adopted family. He was an ace student and was very good in sports, sumo and wrestling being what he excelled at the most. Winning countless trophies and championships."

Sumo and wrestling, now that got Lincoln's attention.

Those who considered sumo nothing more than two people in loincloths simply trying to push and slap their opponent out of a ring were ignorant. A sport which originated from Japan and dating back thousands of years ago, Japan is mostly where sumo is practiced professionally but there are attempts to expand it to other countries. While many consider it a sport only, a sport which is recognized by the International Olympic Committee, sumo is in fact a Gendai Budō. A modern martial art, examples of these are martial arts are aikido, judo, karate, and shorinji kempo. However this is often incorrect as sumo and some of these martial arts are considered ancient arts or have roots going back centuries.

So yeah, sumo was more than two people trying to topple each other off.

"From middle school to high school, Cassidy proved unmatched in sumo and wrestling. Given his tall stature and training from his father who is also a sumo wrestler. A professional one to boot too. No one proved a match for him as he rose up to a high ranking professional sumo after graduating high school. Even then none proved a match for him there either, experienced pros couldn't stop him. A lot of people thought he was going to reach the top but that all changed when an unfortunate accident happened."

Lincoln's interest in this man only grew as Clyde continued.

"Around 8 years ago while Cassidy was rising through the ranks of sumo, he was attacked while out shopping one night. The articles and reports we got said they belonged to one of the Yakuza gangs who weren't happy that a foreigner, an American one at that was undefeated in their national sport. So, 15 guys armed with bats, knives and other nasty stuff ambushed Cassidy. Armed with nothing but his experience and skills Cassidy effortlessly fought off 15 men armed and took each of them down without a single scratch. However something happened as he took down the last guy… he accidently killed him."

A surprised look showed up on Lincoln's face before it subsided as he listened while Clyde went on.

"The authorities called it self defense so Cassidy wasn't brought up on charges, even the Japan Sumo Association Board saw no foul play given the circumstances. Everyone was just happy it wasn't Cassidy who was killed. Unfortunately Cassidy himself did not feel the same way it seems. In an unexpected turn of events, Cassidy formally announced he was retiring. This caused an uproar throughout the sumo community as friends and family scrambled to ask why he was retiring. He offered no real explanation other than that he dishonored himself, his family, and sumo as a whole. Shortly after that he left Japan and mostly kept under the radar, that is until 5 years ago when he opened a small dojo in Los Angeles to teach sumo. Since then he has also partook in some underground matches just like you and has made quite a name for himself. Earning himself the name "The Rouge Sumo". We got some of his fights on video if you want to check them out, what do you think about him?"

All this gave Lincoln a lot to think about but there was one thing he wanted to really know.

"Where can I find this guy?"

* * *

**An Hour Later, Across Town**

At a somewhat shady neighborhood close to Little Tokyo, a decent sized building was located at the corner of the street. The sign above it said "Tsuyoishi's Stable, Learn The Art of Sumo!". Right now it was opened and the owner was hard at work.

Cassidy was still in his off duty clothes sitting while siting on a cushion in the middle of the dojo as he oversaw each of his students doing exercises or drills. Having 29 students, each of them from different backgrounds and ages. The oldest being 28 and the youngest being 13. Most of them lived with Cassidy as it should be given he was a stablemaster. In sumo those wishing to become Rikishi, a sumo wrestler, would live and train with a stablemaster. A current or former Rikishi who was experienced.

The rest lived close by and would always come for training.

At first it many thought it was nuts to open a place where you could learn sumo, not a lot of people were familiar with it. Getting students was slow but eventually Cassidy started to see a steady flow of people coming to his place. Ranging from people who were curious and wanted to try it out but got more then they bargained for. Those who would leave meant little to Cassidy since he didn't mind one bit. If they couldn't handle it then they should quit while they were ahead.

Now for those who stayed, they proved worthy of Cassidy's attention.

Most of his students came from rough backgrounds, former hoodlums, runaways and ones who were lost and trying to find their way. Cassidy welcomed them and did his best to teach them and take care of them. Not only did he just limit himself to them but he also did his best to help his community, the budding sumo movement here in American and those less fortunate. Upon entering the underground fighting scene, Cassidy was unstoppable so far as he won match after match and earned a reputation along with rewards.

Which he used to help those who needed it, his students, their families, many of the homeless and those in need. None of it mattered to Cassidy because he simply wanted to help people even if they were complete strangers. That's just how he was.

"That's it, once you all are done with these drills we will begin one on one bouts!"

"Yes sir!" A collective shout filled the dojo making Cassidy smile.

Cassidy stayed put while overseeing his students progress with a watchful eye. This went on until suddenly the dojo's front door opened and two people entered. When the students started to notice and saw who they were, they all bowed their heads in respect. Cassidy simply looked at the them with a neutral expression.

"Thank you for your hard work!" All the students shouted still bowing their heads.

The two people who entered the dojo were well-known in the sumo world if not considered legends. The first was a large bald Asian man who was large and close to Cassidy's height. The thing about him was that he seemed fat but all that looked to be pure muscle, he had an approachable aura about him however there was also a bit of something else about him. The other was a man with shoulder length hair which was tied in a traditional Japanese ginko leaf topknot, he was Asian just like the other man and was close to his size and mass too. Both of these men were sumo wrestlers, Rikishi.

The first was Ulambayaryn Byambajav, age 35, better known as Byamba or formally Daishōchi Kenta. A Mongolian sumo wrestler and a 4 time Sumo World Champion, who has entered in over countless matches and won much renown and rewards. At age 20 he grew tired of the hard lifestyle of sumo and formally retired but that didn't stop him from still doing and teaching sumo. Just last year he entered the US open Sumo and won. He is also well-known in television, movies, and TV commercials. While not as formidable as he used to be, Byamba was still a force to be reckoned with in and off the Dohyō. He was also a close friend to Cassidy.

The final person was also someone Cassidy knew very well, after all he was Hinogoto Tsuyoishi. His little brother and a high ranking Rikishi. It wasn't strange seeing him here because he was far from home, Cass could only guess he was either here for an unexpected visit or was in the states to check in on what it had to offer for the world of sumo.

"Byamba and Hinogoto… nice to see you two." Cassidy said as he looked up at the both of them as they approached him. "Give me a second and go to my office, I'll be with you both in a moment."

Not seeing a problem with this, both men headed towards the back. Cassidy let out a sigh as he started to give each of his students instructions to keep up the drills and exercises a while longer, he then got up and headed towards his office. When he got there he saw both Byamba and Hinogoto sitting on chairs in front of his desk.

"Before you two say a word let me just tell you I already know why you're both here. You're both here to try and convince me to come back to sumo aren't you?"

Hinogoto was the only one to visibly flinch a little while Byamba kept quiet. Cassidy just let out a chuckle while shaking his head.

"Yep, knew it was something like that."

"Brother please just hear us out."

"No, you listen here Hinogoto I've told you countless times I will never do sumo professionally again. Not even if it was unofficial or something like the US open. You and Byamba aren't the first or are going to be the last to try and talk me into going back… but I just can't. I did a terrible thing and I must face my punishment even if no one thinks I deserve it. I love sumo more than anything, I miss the sound of the crowd, the smell of the salt in the air, the tension between myself and my opponent. There's nothing I miss more than that."

"But what about us?! Your family and friends! You say you miss sumo but what about us, don't we mean anything to you?!"

"OF COURSE YOU DO, ALL OF YOU!"

Hinogoto was taken aback by his older brother's outburst and as he stood up to glare down at him. Combined with size and the aura he was giving out along with that intense glare made Hinogoto shut up. Byamba stayed silent as he watched both brothers and wondered how this would unfold.

"You, our family and my friends are very dear to me. Next to sumo if not even greater, you guys are everything to me." Cassidy proudly stated as he started to calm down. After calming down he sat back down to look back at his little brother and Byamba. "However this is something I must do alone, when I know that my punishment is over then I will return home. That's what I promised mother and father… little brother I must do this."

There was a part of Hinogoto that wanted to argue some more but he knew better. His older brother was a lot of things, a man to go against his word was not one of them. If he promised he was going to come back then he was. Still, he wished he would let the past go. Regret was a strong emotion as it was able to make everything feel worthless. From family to honor.

"God you can be so stubborn, you know that?"

Now smiling and letting out a chuckle, Cassidy gave a nod.

"What can I say, probably that Irish American blood of mine or something. Or perhaps I learned more from father than I expected. While I'm glad we got all this settled, wanna tell me why you're really here for Byamba? Because I know you aren't really foolish enough to waste your time and convince me to go back to sumo. So why come other than checking in on an old friend?"

Byamba chuckled as he shook his head a little, he knew better than to hide anything from his old friend. Cassidy wasn't just a strong and skillful sumo for he was rather smart. Another thing which made him dangerous for anyone if they faced him in the Dohyō.

However that didn't stop him from worrying about him at times.

"Never could get anything past you. You are right as always old friend, I'm here to just check in on you and how much progress you have made with your stable. I have to admit myself and a few of the others were curious to see if this stable of yours would succeed, I'm glad to see you were right. Now before I continue to discuss with you why I truly came, I want you to know that I do not doubt your ability or experience as a Rikishi. You are perhaps the best of us in this day and age, there is no doubt in my mind that you would be a Yokozuna by now if you stayed as a professional. But… I worry about the rumors I've been hearing about you. I always wondered how you required so much money to open this place and keep it running, I simply assumed it was from your past winnings or your family's wealth but I now know the truth. You have been partaking in underground and unsanctioned fights haven't you?"

Things got real quiet really quickly, Hinogoto's eyes grew in shock while Cassidy kept on a neutral face like last time. Byamba sent him a worried look as he went on.

"Old friend, like I said I don't doubt your skills. I know first hand how strong you are. Although you are fierce in the Dohyō I grow worried for you, I don't doubt how strong or effective sumo is as a whole but even I have to admit it has it's limits. Testing those limits against those who don't care about rules or honor and only for money is questionable. Now I am not telling you to stop because I don't have the right and I respect you not only as a friend but also as a fellow Rikishi. I only wish to know that you'll be careful."

Cassidy stayed silent while looking deep in thought, he then looked up at both Byamba and Hinogoto with a dead serious expression.

"Thank you for your concern my friend, I know it may be dangerous and possibly an affront of sumo. But I need a way to earn money, not for my own selfish reasons but for my students and their families. For this neighborhood and community, these people need all the help they can get. It goes against my ways to just stand by and do nothing. Perhaps I am doing it to fill the void of sumo in my life. I will not lie when I say I don't enjoy it, the thrill of a fight and the uncertainty of winning or not. Surprisingly I have been enjoying a winning streak of sorts in the underground fights. In fact I have recently been employed by a wealthy American company to represent them in an upcoming fight. Whether I win or lose I give you my word I'll be careful."

The smile Cassidy gave Byamba and Hinogoto placed them at ease but they were still weary for him. They both knew he could handle himself, if he was having a winning steak then that meant he knew what he was doing. However both couldn't help but have an uneasy feeling.

A sudden knock at Cass's office door got all their attention, they looked and saw one of Cassidy's students enter and gave a bow before addressing them.

"Forgive me for the intrusion, but there is someone here to see you teacher."

"Who is it?"

"I don't know sir, he refuses to say and he won't leave until he speaks with you. Um, he really seems serious sir."

This caused Cassidy to raise an eyebrow as he got up, he gestured for both Byamba and Hinogoto to follow him. Soon all three of them left the office and walked to where the visitor was waiting. He was waiting near the entrance of the dojo.

"Well, I gotta say you pictures do you no justice Cassidy Tsuyoishi."

"I'm afraid I do not know you, may I ask why you've come here? Are you here to sign up for lessons?"

"While I wouldn't mind taking up some lessons from a pro like yourself. Sorry to say I here for something else… I'm just here to scope out my opponent."

Cassidy quickly got really tense, the atmosphere in the room grew heavy. Everyone could feel it, from the students to Byamba and Hinogoto. For Cassidy he only let out a dry chuckle while starting to size up the man in front of him.

"So, you must be this Ace I've heard so about?"

Ace, or rather Lincoln chuckled as well and smirked underneath his orange face mask. Right now he had on his "Ace" clothes as he liked to call them. They were the same clothes he had on when he ran into Clyde.

Speaking of Clyde, he and Penelope were against what he was doing. They thought this was a stupid plan and that it would backfire horribly. Maybe they were right but Lincoln didn't care. He wanted this, no… he needed this.

"Yep, and you are the fighter representing Nasbro in our upcoming bout. I've got to say I didn't think much of you when my boss told me about you, that is until I started to hear more about you. Your past, your exploits as a sumo and a former amateur wrestler when you were in school, your promising career as a pro and how that all fell apart. Even your underground fighting record is incredible, 23 straight wins by knock out or surrender. You are truly an exceptional fighter worthy of praise and recognition."

To those present this caught them by surprise, they thought this was going to end badly but it looks like they were wrong. Cassidy however knew that this wasn't just it.

"Still… all I see in front of me is man who isn't worthy of such praise, because the man in front of me is nothing more than a coward."

That single sentence sent a shockwave of shock and then anger throughout the dojo, the only ones who didn't show any emotion were Lincoln and Cassidy as both just stood there staring at each other.

"How dare you insult our teacher!"

One of Cassidy's students shouted as he got close to Lincoln as did a few of his other fellow students started to surround him.

"Tell your students to keep it down before I make them."

"What the hell did you—ARGHH!"

The student from earlier never got to finish as he suddenly fell to the floor with a bloody nose and clearly knocked out. The other students that had surrounded Lincoln stood in shock as they saw one of their own hit the floor like it was nothing. None of them were prepared for what happened next. Lincoln took a breath and then in a quick flash it was over. With a fast blur of movement from his fist, all the surrounding students all yelled or groaned in pain as each of them fell down to the floor holding onto their faces or were knocked out. For all those saw this it was unbelievable, the remaining students who saw everything from afar couldn't believe what they witnessed. Even Byamba and Hinogoto were at awe by what they saw. The only person who kept their cool was Cassidy who took a look down at his students and then back at Lincoln.

"Hmm… is that why you came? To take down my students in front of me to get a rise out of me? To declare your victory already? To show me that I stand no chance? I admit your jab is the fastest and probably the strongest I've seen. You could give the pros of boxing a run for their money but it will take more than a few jabs to bring me down. When we meet in battle, kid… I will lay you out flat on your back."

Lincoln clenched his fists tighter as he looked up at Cassidy, who glared intently down at him with such intensity it almost sent a shiver down Lincoln's spine but all it did was get Lincoln more fired up, but in a totally unexpected act he let that fire die down as he took a deep breath and bowed in a respectful way catching everyone off guard including Cassidy.

"Forgive me, it was not my intention to hurt your students so badly. They did force my hand but I was too hasty. It's just being around those who spend all their lives in honing their skills for combat whether it be for sport or honor just gets my blood pumping. It's more my fault seeing as I should have used my words better. You see, I don't doubt your skills and I didn't come here to say I'm going to win. All I'm saying is that won't beat me in the state you're in"

The tension in the air got thicker when Cassidy started to scowl and tightened his hands into fists, while he gave Lincoln the nastiest glare he could.

"What was that?"

The remaining students began to quiver under the pressure of it all. None of them had ever seen or felt such anger in their teacher, the man who taught them everything about sumo, who gave them a chance when no one would. A man who was kind and caring as he was strong and larger than life. Now that man was replaced with a slumbering giant who has now awoken. Not even Byamba and Hinogoto have seen Cassidy this way, honestly it frightened them.

None of it affected Lincoln however. The young man in orange just smirked under his mask and gave Cassidy an honest gaze.

"What I mean is that while you are a talented sumo wrestler, that is all you shall remain if you do not change. Just by looking into your eyes I can see a man who has put himself into a crucible and doesn't want to come out because he's scared of what he'll see. I know for a fact you might regret killing that punk who attacked you all those years ago yet I know it's just a poor excuse for you to keep yourself from reaching the next level. Not just as a sumo or a fighter but as a person who has everything a guy like me wishes I had. A family and friends who care for you and want the best for you and yet is so stubborn to keep them away. Sure what you're doing here is admirable, you are doing good work here and there is no doubt you have changed their lives for the better. Yet how can you stand there and deprive yourself of doing the same for yourself?"

Whatever tension there was quickly faded away, a dead silence filled the dojo. The anger Cassidy was feeling was replaced with another feeling. He was in shock hearing all this as he remained still while looking down at Lincoln.

"Whatever you plan to do is your choice, I know you will give me a fight but you won't beat me as you are now. Unless you change you will never beat me… simple as that. That's all I came here to say. Again I apologize for hurting your students, I will be sure to send proper compensation if they need it. I'm also sorry for revealing your private life in front of your students. It was pretty shitty of me. Anyways, I will be seeing you Cassidy Tsuyoishi, next time I hope you are ready to leave that crucible of yours and become the man you are supposed to be."

With all that said, Lincoln gave a slight nod to Cassidy as he began to leave. After he left the dojo and closed the door behind him. Everyone stayed silent, none of them dared say a word as Cassidy let out a sigh. He then turned around and started to head back to his office with a somber expression.

"Please tend to those who are hurt, afterwards you may all leave. Training is canceled for today." Cassidy stated in a gloomy tone just as he was about to enter his office. "Classes may not resume until next week, you are all dismissed."

No one said a word as Cassidy shut himself in his office. The students who were up went to go do as they were told and help their fellow students. While they were doing that both Byamba and Hinogoto stayed where they were. They were processing what just happened but one thing was apparent. Their worry for Cassidy only grew.

"Brother…" Hinogoto muttered softy with a worried expression.

Cassidy was feeling a whirlwind of emotions right now as he sat at his desk in deep thought.

He did expect this when he first woke up in the morning. He felt angry and insulted by the sheer ignorance of this fighter Ace, yet he also felt confused and was caught off guard by what he said. It was strange and unsettling the way he spoke to him, his words seemed to have more affect him than he thought. What was more unsettling was how there was truth in his words as much he hated to admit it. While he did regret killing that man long ago, that was not the only thing that stopped him from quitting sumo. In that fight something had awaken inside him. During that fight he was no longer a Rikishi, no longer Cassidy Tsuyoishi. At that moment he was someone else, someone who frightened him and caused him to give up sumo but also gave him much to think about.

Ever since he was adopted by his parents he has always wondered if he deserved such a chance. Another chance to have loving and supportive parents again when his were taken away. Why him when so many kids weren't as lucky? What made him so special? There was no doubt he loved his parents, he especially grew to love his little brother. They weren't related by blood but DNA isn't everything. His biological father Lucas Sullivan always said that family don't end in blood but it doesn't start there either. All his life he wanted to make his new family proud and prove that he belonged there. That they didn't make a mistake by taking him in. Sometimes it would cost him but he didn't care. Things were normal and Cassidy wanted to keep it that way, sadly that didn't go as plan when those Yakuza punks attacked him.

It was not the first time he was in a fight but that one was different because for the first time in his life he was fighting for his life. Thankfully none of those punks were skilled or experienced so he handle them with ease that is until he accidently killed one of them.

At the time he had no idea he had done it until it was over. In the fight he used sumo techniques like palm strikes and hard slaps however something odd happened, seems like he lost himself in the sheer rush of the fight and he instinctually used a wrestling move which was a German suplex. Apparently he slammed him a lot harder than expected and broke his neck. As the police arrived they couldn't believe the sight before them. When they started to comb through the carnage they found the man Cassidy killed, of course Cassidy was shocked and horrified. So much so that he didn't realized he was being arrested. He wasn't charged seeing as he was only defending himself, the fact they were armed and wanted to seriously hurt or kill him only pushed things in his favor. His family, friends, fans, fellow Rikishi and the whole sumo community supported and stood by him.

He didn't feel like he deserved it, even as his family and friends reassured and comforted him by saying what he did wasn't his fault. Taking a life felt horrible and yet at the same time Cassidy felt something that really terrified him.

Satisfaction.

How could he felt such a thing he asked himself? When we are young we all grow up to learn killing is wrong, especially killing people. Although we as a species do it all the time. We kill countless animals to feed ourselves everyday like it's nothing, while many only see the final product we haven't changed much as a species. Since the beginning we have killed for a number of things, and an unfortunate one would be for enjoyment and Cassidy was afraid of what kind of person he would be if he let this deep feeling fester while wrestling in the Dohyō. He didn't want to risk his fellow Rikishi and sumo's honor as a whole, so he formally retired quietly and left home to try and discover himself.

Along his travels he discovered that he didn't like killing, no. What he liked was winning and surviving. He discovered this when he first entered an underground match, at the time he was desperate for money and there weren't a lot of jobs for former professional sumo wrestlers. Working outside the law and dealing in the shady underground did not sit well for Cassidy at the time but some things were more important than morals.

In his first match he went against a boxer, the match lasted about a minute.

Turns out he had a knack for fighting people other than sumo wresters. Match after match Cassidy proved he was a force to be reckoned with. Knowing full well he would most likely face tougher opposition in the future, Cassidy trained harder and began rather unorthodox regiments and drills not suitable for a sumo wrestler. However he exceled at them surprisingly and got stronger than ever before. Cassidy kept on winning until he came to the sudden realization that he really didn't want the money but the rush of the fight. That's one of the reasons he liked about sumo, to face off against people who are stronger than him. It's probably why he found himself in this troublesome solution in the first place. The rush of a fight made him careless and got that punk killed. In the end Cassidy tried his best to stay away from fighting, that's why he retired. It is unfortunate that fate had other plans.

This upcoming fight, Cassidy knew he would give it his all but would it be enough? The speed of Ace's jabs were very fast and had a lot of power behind them. While he fought boxers and a few fighters who incorporate all types of jabs and punches. Still, he had a feeling there were more to Ace than meets the eye and honestly?

He was looking forward to it

"Crucible or not… I will win."

Cassidy may have seemed determined on the outside at that moment, but deep down Cassidy felt something else. An ugly feeling that has always troubled him since he began sumo.

'_I have to win…'_

For better or worst the die was cast.

* * *

**With Lincoln**

After Lincoln had left Cassidy's dojo, leaving in the back of a luxury car which is being driven by a chauffeur. Clyde of course set it all up, well it was all really Penelope who did it given she made the arrangements herself. Though it was coming from Clyde's pocket so in a way it was all his doing but with much needed help. They both thought what Lincoln wanted to do was crazy. Confronting a dangerous underground fighter who wasn't just infamous on the fighting scene but had actually killed someone in the past.

Big deal, believe it or not but Lincoln has faced worst and was actually taught by more dangerous people than Cassidy.

Letting out a chuckle Lincoln kept looking out the passing cars, people, and buildings while sitting comfortably in the back seat as the chauffeur drove back to the hotel Clyde was staying. Apparently he had some people he hired to go and collect Lincoln's things while he was heading out to see Cassidy. Not that Lincoln mind the change of where he was staying, but he really wished Clyde had talked to him first.

Still though, Clyde was his boss so what he says goes. Besides, he was getting the second best room out of the whole hotel.

Lincoln never had a hard time taking orders, half his life was catering to all his sisters needs and wants. He had to do some crazy stuff while under the tutelage of teachers over the years. So none of this was nothing new, the only change was that it was his best friend telling him what to do.

Also he was getting paid.

Naturally he had no idea how much but Lincoln didn't care. As long he was getting something he didn't care, he trusted Clyde.

It didn't take long for Lincoln's thoughts to drift back to his talk with Cassidy. Truthfully he didn't have the faintest idea why he confronted him. From all the stuff Lincoln learned about him at first he thought Cassidy was interesting but nothing special. However that quickly changed when he heard about the incident and his matches in the underground intrigued him. Lincoln knew that there was something wrong with Cassidy, although he was a formidable sumo and very skilled. There was no way he could win. Not unless he leaves that crucible he has put himself in.

A sort of place where we all places ourselves in eventually, some believe two types of people place themselves in this. Those who come out, come out stronger than before and those who don't are broken beyond repair. Long ago Lincoln himself put himself in such a place and came out stronger. It was only thanks to his teachers and the friends he's made along the way are the reason he's still around. Along with one other reason he kept to himself.

However there were some who never leave the crucible. Those who choose to stay and embrace the pain, finding it easier than what caused them to place themselves in the crucible in the first place. Lincoln hoped Cassidy would make a choice soon. This fight was not only just about Clyde's company's future but also Cassidy's future as well.

Even with such stakes on the line, Lincoln managed to smirk under that mask of his. He's never faced a sumo before especially one so skilled. However the outcome may be, Lincoln was going to face the challenge head on.

Some time went by and Lincoln found himself back where he started, at the luxury hotel Clyde was staying at. Now it was where he was staying at now too. Getting out of the car Lincoln walked and enter the large lobby, he went towards the front desk where he was told to go by Clyde to get his room key. After some talking and confirming who he was, Lincoln got the keycard and made his way towards the main elevator. Once inside he pushed the button taking him to the second highest floor. When the elevator reached the floor its doors opened and Lincoln got out. Taking a look around Lincoln saw that it was just like Clyde's floor with only one room it seems. At the end of the short hallway he saw a door with his room number.

Reaching the door Lincoln went on and opened it with his key. After that he walked inside and looked around inside his room. Since it was the second best suite in the entire hotel, Lincoln saw that it wasn't that different from Clyde's room. The room was pretty much the same size, there was a little kitchen along with other stuff a suite would normally have. Didn't take long for Lincoln to see where his bags were placed as they were placed right on top of his new bed. Deciding it was time to get settled in, Lincoln walked over and proceeded to unpack. While he was doing so he heard the door close from behind him and he smiled as he kept on unpacking.

"Hey Clyde."

Safe to say given the look on Clyde's face he didn't expect Lincoln to figure out it was him. Until he realized who else would come into his room unannounced? Quickly Clyde's expression turn to an friendly smile.

"What's up buddy, just came to see if you were settling in okay and… well, just to make sure you were okay overall."

This time it was Lincoln's turn to smile as he stopped unpacking and turned around to see Clyde giving him a worried look.

"Come on Clyde, just because I wanted to meet a fellow fighter doesn't mean I wanted to fight. I mean sure I want to fight him but I can wait until the proper fight goes down. So yeah I'm alright."

The worry on Clyde's face quickly turned into relief. He walked over to his friend and gently slapped him on the back.

"I'm glad to hear that, not that I wasn't worried you Linc but gotta be more careful man." Clyde softy chastised. "It's not just because you're my fighter or employee now, you're my best friend and I don't want you to take unnecessary risks. Why did you want to meet that Cassidy guy anyways?"

"Hmm… I guess you can call it a fighter thing. Really I don't have any idea why I did it." Lincoln admitted honestly. "At the time it just seemed like the right thing to do."

Knowing that was the best answer he was going to get Clyde sighed and left at that.

"Are you okay?" Lincoln asked raising his eyebrow.

"Hehe, yeah its just I got a lot on my plate. Running a multi-billion company isn't as easy as it sounds. Thankfully I have people like Penelope and those on my board to help me but still it takes a load man."

Lincoln saw Clyde start to walk off and head towards where the nearest chairs were which were over by a coffee table. Letting out a sigh, Clyde took a seat and laid his head back. Knowing that something was bothering his buddy, Lincoln walked over to join him.

"What's really wrong dude?"

It took moment but Clyde finally started to open up.

"Maybe it's all this stress with this expansion or just finally seeing you again after so long, but it's got me reminiscing. Making me wish things were like they used to be. You know, before all the drama and crap. Sometimes I miss the old days, hanging out with the guys, messing around and just having fun. Yeah there were the bad times, like real embarrassing, crazy, dangerous, and somewhat painful times. Still, I find myself often missing those times. What about you?"

The young billionaire looked over at his best friend who was sitting across from him. Lincoln was surprised at first but soon became rigid. Seeing his reaction caught Clyde a bit off guard, that is until he remembered something.

The Loud family.

"Ah shit, sorry man." Clyde facepalmed himself softy with a sigh. "I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories."

"Nah, its okay." Lincoln smiled sadly as he let out a sigh. "Funny thing though is that they weren't all bad memories."

"What do you mean?" Clyde asked with a puzzled look.

"What I'm saying is that while my family did treat me like shit a lot until they threw my ass out. There were times they actually treated me right, you know treated me like a son and brother. Times when I was treated with love and attention, small moments that I still remember quite fondly. Memories with all of them… I know I shouldn't but I still do."

Lincoln's smile eventually turned into a sad frown, Clyde shared the same expression. Part of Clyde wanted to stop talking right then and there but another part of him overtook the other. He need to ask something he's been wondering about for a while.

"Do you hate them?"

There were a lot of reactions Clyde expected Lincoln to have when he brought up his family. He sure didn't expect him to have a soft smile while he shook his head.

"You know, I've asked myself that question a lot ever since they kicked me out. At the start of this all I did was wonder why, why did they throw me out? Why didn't they want me? Over time it just got easier to hate them than just keep thinking about it. I held on to that hate for a long time, eventually I moved past it along with whatever else was eating me. Past is the past bro, I don't hate them anymore. I can't say I have love for them anymore though, at least not all of them."

Clyde was smart enough to pick up on that last part, he knew his best friend all too well.

"I want you to know that neither I or anyone else blamed or hate her for what happened. She was just a baby when it all happened, besides we all know she would never hurt a fly. From what I heard her childhood was okay, a bit bumpy given what the rest of her family was going through. She always asked about you from what I heard. Always wanting to know more about her long lost brother that she barely remembered."

Lincoln's lips quivered a little when he heard that, he took a deep breath and recovered his composure.

"Does she know?"

"I don't really know, I stopped checking in on her after I left for college. She was happy though last time I've heard."

"That's good." Lincoln smiled lightheartedly. "I'm glad she at least had the childhood I couldn't have. If anyone deserves it, it's her."

"Do you wanna know what happened with the rest of them?"

"Nah." Lincoln was quick to say with a soften expression. "Best to let the past stay in the past, sure it's nice to remember the good times but you got to keep looking forward to the future. That's what's kept me going so far… while my life isn't what I expected or maybe wanted. It's all I got, besides I wouldn't trade it for anything."

The way Lincoln smiled gave Clyde a moment to pause, his best friend really had changed. It also gave Clyde to think over what he said. While it's nice to look back on the past, you should also have the time to look forward. His business, his employees needed his attention here and now.

"So, what else are you here for Clyde because I got a feeling you didn't just stop to talk about the old days?"

"Heh, yeah you're right." Clyde chuckled, his face then became serious as he met Lincoln's gaze. "We finally got a call from Nasbro, they set up a location and date for the fight. It's in 3 days and will be where there'll be plenty of room and off the grid for this not very legal event. Should give you enough time to prepare and come up with a game plan."

"Game plan?" Lincoln scoffed slightly. "Hate to tell you this buddy but I'm not really the Man with the plan anymore. Besides, I like going in blind when it comes to fights. Makes it more fun that way."

Confusion and shock were Clyde's expression, which then quickly turn into worry and mild irritation.

"Lincoln, this guy is real bad news. I had Penelope take a deeper look into his past fights and we're worried. Cassidy has proven himself in past that he can handle boxers. First guy he ever fought was an ex-pro boxer who won a few championships in the pro circuits. Guy had a mean right hook, Cassidy took all his hits like they were nothing and ended the match in a minute. He's never lost a fight since then, from what we gathered he's only gotten stronger since that fight. Going in blindly against this guy is not smart, you are going to need a plan if you want to stand a chance against guy."

To Clyde surprise and annoyance Lincoln didn't look scared or serious, in fact he was smiling like an idiot.

"Oh don't you worry, I got a plan and that's to win."

Normally Clyde would have let this go given it was Lincoln but that's why he couldn't. Not with his best friend's well-being at stake.

"Lincoln this is serious!"

"I know, that's why you are gonna take my word when I say I know what I'm doing." Lincoln explained ignoring his buddy's outburst just now. "I'm not a one-trick pony, do you really think I've lasted this long by only knowing boxing. No shit I'm better than most when it comes to it in boxing but I do know more than just boxing."

Now Clyde was more confused than ever.

"What do you mean?"

Looking over at his best friend, Lincoln let out a coy smile. Looks like it was time to shed some more light on his past.

"Good thing you're already sitting down because this going to take a while. Okay, first thing is to tell you what happened after I went on my own…"

* * *

**Great Lake City, Michigan**

The sun was shining over the city called Great Lake City, a place that has been rather prosperous since a new company had shown up and breathed new life into the city. That company was Loud Inc. which was founded by none other than Lori Loud.

Who was currently sitting in her office going over some paperwork she needed done. She wanted to get things in order before she, Lisa and Carol would leave for the airport. Everything seemed in order, one of their most trusted employees would keep watch of things here while they were off in Los Angeles, Lisa and Carol had set up the flights for everyone. She had also already contacted everyone and caught them up to speed about Lincoln's whereabouts.

The only ones she haven't told yet were her parents, something that wasn't as easy as it sounds.

'_God, what do I do?'_

Life for the Louds were not easy after the bad luck incident, it didn't just left a heavy impact on the lives of Lincoln's sisters but also his parents lives. Being arrested and have their children taken away was horrible for them, but not as horrible when they finally realized what they had done. There were no words to express the sheer amount of guilt and shame they felt. They both let their foolish superstitions get the better of them which had cost them not only their only son but entire family as a whole.

It was lucky they had gotten a gotten a good public defender and an fair judge, the deal they got was a blessing but both Lynn. Sr and Rita Loud felt like they should have been given a harsher punishment for what they did. If it wasn't for their lawyer convincing them otherwise they would have probably been given a normal if not harsher sentence. Both Lynn. Sr and Rita Loud accepted the deal, under a year both were released from prison.

Upon their release the both of them came to realize the harsh reality they had put themselves in. The both of them were now convicted felons, were jobless, homeless and found themselves with no friends or family to help them. Whatever friends or family that could help them had made it clear they wanted nothing to do with them. The only thing worse about their situation was that they couldn't see their children.

Still, both went on and tried to recover whatever they could. First thing was to find a place to stay, thankfully that was easy since they had some money saved in the bank and just had enough to get back their old home. Turns out no one wanted the place after word got around who lived there and what happened. It was a good start to try and recover their old normal lives, at least what was normal for them. Returning home was both a bittersweet feeling, no one welcomed them home. The neighbors who saw them shunned them, especially old Mr. Grouse who spat in their direction. For both Lynn. Sr and Rita their home felt cold and empty, a feeling they grew accustomed to since going to prison. Without their children their lives didn't seem to have much meaning to them, that's why both parents quickly made a plan.

They were going to make their family whole again.

Both put this plan in motion by trying to find jobs, which wasn't easy given they were convicted felons. However in time both somehow found jobs, Lynn. Sr became a dishwasher again and Rita with little choice became a clerk for the Super Mart. After finding steady jobs both followed their parole to the letter, after a few months they were now eligible to try and regain custody of their children. At first they wanted to try and get their son back but both Lynn. Sr and Rita realized that wouldn't be smart given what they put him through. So they started slow and got back their youngest and started from there, slowly they finally regained custody of all their girls. Now was the time to get their son back.

Sadly we all know how that went.

Their family would never be whole and that broke all their hearts, no one blamed themselves more than the parents. Both felt like they had not only failed as parents but as human beings. Dealing with Lincoln's disappearance wasn't easy for any of them, they held on hope that he would either be found or return home. Today both still hold on to that hope.

Unfortunately for them as time past they had to watch as their family remain broken and slowly drift more apart. They tried their best to make sure each of their children grew up as normally and peacefully as they could even though they with the exception of Lily were ostracized from friends and loved ones. Life for them went on but that didn't stop for more woes befalling their already broken family. The recent one being Lily, who until recently wanted nothing to do with her family.

Now both Lynn. Sr and Rita were retired, since they didn't have to worry about money with Lori taking care of everything. They spent their golden years being together even after their family had gone through hell, the both of them still loved each other deeply. However they both desperately wished their family was whole again, to them it didn't matter if they had to worry about money or not. If they could, they would trade all the money in the world to just have all their children together again, that all the bad blood was gone and that they can be a family again.

Like what they used to be.

"Everything okay?"

Lori broke away from her thoughts as she looked over and saw Lisa entering her office.

"Uh, yes." Lori sighed as she went back to finishing the last of her paperwork. "Just finishing some much needed paperwork before we leave. Is everything in order?"

"Yes, Carol and I have made all the arrangements. All our siblings flights have been arranged along with our hotel reservations, by my estimates Lynn will be the first to arrive while Luan and Luna shall be the last. All the equipment needed to help us is being packed and will be traveling with us. I also took the liberty of finding out where Lincoln's friend Clyde is staying at and I'm currently monitoring his and Lincoln's movements as we speak. Now, may I ask why you have yet to notify our parental units of Lincoln's whereabouts?"

Now Lori should have surprised but she wasn't, she only smirked at her sister. Lisa was a genius after all. Lori knew better to hide anything from her.

"You sure don't miss a beat do you Lisa?" Lori kept smirking, even though that was replaced with a frown. "I really do want to tell them, but I don't want them to do any unnecessary travels. There's no telling how all this will go down. You should know more than anyone."

Lisa listen to Lori's words and gave it some quick thought before nodding.

Even though they had found Lincoln and intend to reunite with him, some of them having nothing else in mind. There was telling what was going to happen. It didn't take a genius to realize that Lincoln had made it known he wants nothing to do with his family. Him running away was obvious enough. Who could blame him though? After everything they put him through it was only natural. Didn't matter how much they were sorry and how much they loved him. The chances of this going smoothly were very low.

So, it would be best not to involve their parents. No matter how much they hated it or how much they wanted to make their parents wish come true. There was no doubt what was going to happen wasn't going to be easy or pretty. Perhaps it was selfish and wrong but this is how it was going to happen.

"While I don't doubt your decision Lori, I must ask what exactly is the plan? We both aren't naïve to think Lincoln will be happy to see us and just drop whatever he and Clyde are doing to come home with us. I am a genius but I am no miracle worker."

"I know Lisa, we've all have been dreaming about this for years. Our family has been through a lot, we've all paid a price for what we did. Some of us are still perhaps paying for them. Our lives aren't what we've dreamed about but we made our choices no matter how wrong or selfish they are. We lost our brother… now I think I have a plan to get him back. It might backfire but we need to try. Are you with me Lisa?"

"Of course… eldest sibling."

For a moment both women smiled and shared a laugh.

"I forgotten how you used to talk." Lori giggled, she then took a look at her computer to see the time. "Anyways, it's almost time. You better head down and tell Carol to prepare for our ride to the airport."

Giving a slight nod Lisa turned around and began to leave, but not before giving her big sister one last look.

As Lisa left and closed the door, Lori looked down at her paperwork and sighed. She would have to do this once she got back. Right now she had a lot on her mind. After putting her paperwork away something on her desk caught her attention. It was a small photo frame she had placed on her desk ever since she got this office. It held a picture that meant a lot to her, it was an old family photo. It was taken back before their family fell apart. Back when everything seemed normal to them, now it seemed like a lifetime ago.

In the picture was each of the Loud siblings smiling at the camera as they sat or stood on the front porch of their house. This picture was taken 17 years ago. Lori grabbed the photo and began to look at it with a soft smile, her eyes then focused solely on Lincoln. That's when she started to frown sadly.

Up until now Lori had a lot of regrets, some she still thinks about to this day. However if there was one that she regretted the most. It would be not being a better sister to her baby brother, even before they kicked him out of their house. Lori knew she was terrible sister not only to Lincoln but all her siblings. She wanted nothing more than to change who she was back then, but that wasn't possible. Only thing she could do now is make up for what she did. She only hoped that her little brother would let her.

"I'm coming Linky…"

With that said, Lori put the photo back and got up to collect her stuff. Once she did she logged off her computer and started to leave her office. Last thing she did was turn the light off before leaving.

* * *

**Royal Woods, Michigan**

"I'm all packed, I'm leaving now Aunt Ruth. I'll call you when I can."

"Alright, you behave and have a nice camping trip with your sister!"

"Okay, bye and love you!"

Lily let out a sigh as she walked out of her Aunt Ruth's house with a suitcase in hand and a backpack on her back. She looked at the driveway and saw her ride waiting for her. It was Lana's jeep, Lana herself was sitting in the driver's seat texting on her phone. Casually walking over, Lily put her stuff in the back along with whatever Lana packed for herself. She then walked over and entered the front passenger side, taking a seat she buckled herself up.

"Everything is taken care of on my end, are we all set?"

"Yep, Lisa and Lori got everything ready for us. We're gonna take a private jet that's waiting for us at the airport. Should take a couple of hours at best before we arrive in Los Angeles. You ready to hit the road?"

It should have been easy for Lily to answer but she was hesitant. As it should be since all of this was happening so fast. Just this morning she was expecting to have a normal day like always, and here she was with one of her estranged siblings getting ready to take a flight to California to try and find their long lost older brother. Sometimes Lily hated how her life could take such a turn. Guess it's just how being a Loud is.

"Yeah, let's go."

Not wasting any time Lana started her Jeep and began to pull out of the driveway. Their journey had officially begun.

After a few minutes of driving both sisters sat in silence for the longest time. To say it was awkward was the understatement of the damn year. Neither one of them saw this coming nor did they enjoy it, more so Lily than Lana. Eventually Lana grew tired of the tense yet awkward silence, turning on the radio to the nearest station and left it there. It was some cheesy pop song that both sisters didn't know the name of but have heard before.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Lily leaned her head against the car doors window to take in the passing scenery.

"So, how are… things?"

Nothing bothering to turn her head or answer her sister, Lily kept her focus outside her window. Lana frowned and decided to keep her focus on driving. She should have known better to make small talk with her baby sister. She had every right to hate them. Traveling alone with Lily was not really her choice to begin with since it was all Lori and Lisa's doing. It made sense given they were the closest to each other, Luan couldn't do it since she already left to visit Luna. Not seeing any other choice than having her little sister travel alone, Lana agreed to travel with Lily.

"Did anyone tell them?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you guys tell mom and dad?" Lily asked still not taking her eyes off what was passing by her window. "Pretty sure they should be here too if we're going to find our brother. That is unless you guys haven't told them yet."

This time Lily turned to see her sister's expression and saw that Lana had an uneasy look.

"Figures, you guys sure love keeping secrets." Lily sneered with a chuckle. "It's what you guys do best after all. Only reason I'm not gonna tell them is because I'm still mad at them."

That uneasy look of Lana quickly turned into a frown, her attention going straight back on the road. Part of her wanted to say something but it wouldn't matter. It's been close to a year since Lily found out the truth about Lincoln, and she hasn't even seemed close to forgiving them. Lana wanted nothing more than to earn her little sister's forgiveness, before Lily discovered the truth she was close to everyone in the family. Because of her The Loud family had some sort of normalcy. While it was never same without Lincoln it was Lily who kept everyone together.

It's a shame most of them were too oblivious or stubborn to see that.

The drive was quiet with the exception of the radio, Lana kept her attention while Lily's mind was elsewhere. Los Angeles was a long way and they weren't even on a plane yet. Lily still had a hard time believing this was happening. Ever since she was still a little kid she always dreamed of meeting her brother. Although it could be said they have met before considering Lincoln was there for her first year as a baby, Lily had no clear memories of him. There were glimpses here and there but Lily could never see through them clearly. She often wondered about him a lot.

From all the stories her family have told her, Lincoln was everything she wanted in a big brother. She was told he had a good heart and was well-mannered, he loved his friends and family. He had his faults like always making plans usually that backfire or something worse. Still though, he may end up looking like an idiot at times but he would always try to make things right. No matter how much it hurt or embarrassed him.

Lily wondered if he was still the same person after everything that's happened to him. Going through something as traumatic like what he went through can change some people, and not for the better. Often Lily found it strange to be thinking about someone so much even though you haven't properly met them. Most of the time Lily wondered what Lincoln would look like now. The pictures they've had of him usually helped her make an image of him in her head, he would be 28 years old if what everyone has told her is true. Sometimes she would usually draw about him when she had time. Drawing and painting were one of her favorite things to do.

A lot of people seemed to really like her art and sketches, now Lily wasn't a vain person but hearing people say that and if they were close to her made her feel good. She took whatever she could get considering what her sisters have accomplished. Lori was the CEO of a multi-billion dollar company, Leni was a famous fashion designer, before her fall from grace Luna was a popular rock star and Luan was an accomplished comedian and had an amazing girlfriend. Lynn and Lucy were out there traveling the world going to new and exciting places. Lola was a famous model and Lana was pretty good at anything when it comes to getting dirty or fixing stuff, she was also an experienced animal handler. Lily didn't even want to get started with her former roommate and genius sister Lisa. Compared to them Lily felt like whatever she did was small.

Like none of it mattered.

Even before Lily's fallout with them, she has always felt like the odd one out. Maybe it was because she was the youngest out of everyone. Lily never really did know why but she did her best to ignore it. She loved her family and did her best to be the link to keep them together, sadly whatever she did never felt enough. They always seemed busy doing their own thing or wanted to be out there looking for their brother. Lily would be lying if she didn't feel a little bit envious of her brother when growing up even if she hasn't properly met him. She tried her best to keep her family together, funny that she no longer cares about them.

Well, that was a little bit of a lie.

What Pop-Pop told her before she heard about the news with Lincoln got her thinking. There was no mistake Lily was still feeling angry and betrayed at her family. However there was also a small part of her that still loved them. Now there was no way Lily would be telling any of them that but it was best to be honest with herself.

As Lily's thoughts went back to Lincoln she started to wonder what he was doing in Los Angeles of all places. Lily knew that he could have ended up anywhere but why Los Angeles? She asked Lana the same thing only to be met with the same confusion, all Lana knew was what Lori told her. At first Lily thought Lana could be lying considering what they hid from her before. However Lily somehow sensed Lana was in the dark just like her so she dropped it. That didn't stop her from wondering why though.

Another thing that was bothering Lily was the nervousness she was feeling.

How was all this going to end? Lily had many dreams of how this would go, sadly those were dreams and reality was always harsh. Unfortunately The Loud family knew that better than most families. Deep down she wanted this to end up good for everyone but Lily was smart enough to know that's not what was going to happen. 17 years was a long time, however that doesn't mean time can make up for what happened. She desperately wanted to reunite with Lincoln just like everyone else but she had to be realistic.

Did Lincoln hate them? Most importantly did he hate her?

Hearing that inside her head caused Lily's chest to tightened up. All her life she wanted nothing more than reunite with her brother, to finally know the feeling of having a brother's love. Not that she didn't really know the feeling loved before because growing up she knew that her family loved her even when they were going through their own problems and had their faults. Call her selfish but she wanted all her family's love, that's includes her big brother's. If he hated his family, did that mean he hated her too?

"Hey Lily, we're almost there."

Quickly Lily was brought back to reality when Lana called out to her. Looking around she saw that they were getting close to the airport. Lily simply sighed as she went back to looking outside her window. This made Lana frown some more but she kept quiet. As Lily kept looking out her window whatever fears she had remained but weren't as present as before. Soon she was going to finally reunite with her brother, and then she'll get her answer.

Whether it's the one she wants to hear or not.

* * *

**Paris, France **

"Awww! Why aren't we moving? Shouldn't we have taken off already?"

"Chill out Leni, all our luggage is still being brought in the cargo hold. Don't worry we'll get there soon sis."

"Oh I really hope so Lola, I totes can't wait to finally see everyone again… including Linky."

Leni and Lola were both relaxing in their seats inside their private jet. Well, technically it was one of Loud Inc.'s jets but since they owned a bit of the stocks and we're on the board. It was their jet so to speak, anyways the both of them were ready to start their journey to reunite with their family. Only thing keeping them from doing that was the fact their luggage was still being loaded on. They could only blame themselves since they've packed so much stuff, however that's the life of a famous fashionista and model. Also being very rich does have in ups and downs.

Lola was in her regular outfit, she was on her phone checking on her social media accounts. Leni on the other hand was looked completely different since she was not sparring or working out. Her hair wasn't tied up into a braid and was long and loose reaching down to her waist. She wore a beautiful and stylish seafoam blue dress that she made herself fit her curvy figure well, around her waist was a stylish white belt. Her other clothes consisted of tight black silk leggings and seafoam blue high heels, she had on wrist length pure cotton gloves that hid her rough hands from the last few years of practicing Savate. Only thing that she wore reminiscent of something she used to wear was her small red hoop earrings. Leni looked very anxious as she peered outside the window by her seat, hoping for them to soon take off.

Both girls couldn't believe that this was finally happening, not just that they finally got a solid lead on Lincoln but that all the Loud sisters would be in one place after so much time apart. All of it excited Leni so much that she could barely sit still, Lola on the other hand was a different matter. While being one of the youngest in the family that did not mean Lola was naïve and bratty like she used to be. She knew that having all her siblings in one place was a powder keg waiting to go off rather loudly.

It didn't help things knowing that a few of them were trained in martial arts or some other combat arts. Nope, it only made it worse. She only hoped that they would find Lincoln quickly and avoid all the drama before that. Now what happens after was going to be a pain, Lola knew that for certain. Regardless of what was going to happen she was still excited to see everyone again. Including her twin and Lincoln.

After a few minutes both girls heard the jet's engines roar to life, the voice of their pilot quickly followed.

"Miss Louds, each of your luggage is secured and we're ready to take off. Get comfortable because it will be quite a long flight."

Leni let out a restless sigh and started to pout, causing Lola to smile at her childish antics. At times Leni after more like a child than Lola even though the both of them were now young women.

"Don't worry Leni, we'll be there before you know it."

Leni stayed silent as she kept looking out at her window, her thoughts drifting towards reuniting with her family.

All of her family.

'_Oh Linky… I can't wait to see you again._' Leni thought with a look of longing in her eyes. _'This time things will be different.'_

At that moment, all the Loud sisters thoughts were of their brother and what was going to happen. From Luna and Luan in the UK to Lucy in Japan, each of them had their own worries and different expectations of what will happen. However all of them had the same someone in their thoughts.

Lincoln Loud.

* * *

**Three Days Later**

**Los Angeles, California**

It was around late in the evening, the lights of the city were lit up and shining brightly in the night. However our sights were not on the city itself but just outside the city limits, at a random junk yard. A place where broken and useless things go to be reused or forgotten. However tonight it wasn't just some ordinary junkyard, for it was the venue of a very important event.

A fight.

At the front gates of the junkyard which were opened, a black limousine drove up and parked in front of it. The backdoors opened and out came Clyde and Penelope, finally Lincoln came out wearing his normal fighting attire. Only difference was his face mask, it was still orange but had an outline that was white that resembled a sharp tooth smile. It was something you might see on a monster's face, like the Anti-Hero Venom from Marvel Comics.

"So this the place?" Lincoln asked turning to Clyde who nodded. "Can't say it's the worst place I've fought in but I gotta give it to these Nasbro chumps. They sure know how to pick a place for an underground fight."

Clyde was the only one to smile while Penelope sighed with a shake of her head. The odd trio walked over and passed through the gates, as they were walking they suddenly heard sounds. Lincoln immediately recognized these sounds for he knew them well, the sounds of the crowd. Eventually Lincoln and his friends found what was making the sounds, a large crowd of people were gathered in the middle of the junkyard. Both Clyde and Penelope were shocked to see such a large number of people gathered here. Lincoln on the other hand smirked under his mask.

"Don't look so surprised you guys, having this fight away from the public eye was going to draw people whether you wanted it to or not. You really can't have an underground fight without drawing those who just love the odd exotic appeal of it all. Bet a lot of these guys here frequent tons of illegal events just like these."

All of this was still new to both Clyde and Penelope, even though Clyde had witnessed such an event before when he was searching for Lincoln. Neither of them were familiar with that of the underworld fighting scene.

Not wanting to waste anymore time Lincoln made his way towards the crowd, both Clyde and Penelope quickly followed. As they drew closer people started to notice them. The crowd slowly dispersed a little to let them through, soon Lincoln, Clyde and Penelope found themselves in the middle of the crowd facing two people. One was a middle age man with greying brown hair in a business suit with a blue tie and glasses on, while the other was Cassidy Tsuyoishi in nothing but his mawashi.

"Mr. McBride, I'm happy you are here and I must say myself and the higher ups at our company are glad you agreed to this. My name is Tim Courtney and I am the Executive Vice President of Nasbro's Global Operations. This man next to me is Cassidy Tsuyoishi though I think you already know that. Ah, and this must the infamous "Ace" I have heard so much about. I must say the rumors of you don't do much justice."

If he was expecting an reply from Lincoln he wasn't going to get one, all of Lincoln's attention was on Cassidy. Who was giving his straight back at Lincoln. Both men ignored everything and everyone at that moment, only thing that mattered was them. The reason why they were here.

To fight.

"Mr. Courtney if it's all the same to you, I think we should get this underway." Clyde spoke in a clear voice full of confidence and authority, a voice fitting a CEO. "We both know what's at stake here, if you win I'll put my expansion plans on hold and pay the agreed amount of money. If I win you and Nasbro will stop trying to undermine myself and my company. If we are at an agreement I say we shake on it."

"Yes, let us get this underway." Tim Courtney stated with a smile that was somehow arrogant and coy. "May the best man win."

Ever since becoming a CEO, building his company from nothing. Clyde had grown to recognize the arrogance of the rich and powerful. Many have tried to undermine his company before and underestimate him because he came from nothing and is still pretty new to the game of the rich and powerful. Luckily for him he was not some naïve playboy pretending to run a company, he rose to power and riches for a reason. If this man from Nasbro wanted to test him, let him try.

"Good luck to you and your man Mr. Courtney." Clyde forced a smile and offered his hand, which Tim Courtney accepted and shook it. "Something tells me you're going to need it."

Tim Courtney did his best to smile back but Clyde knew he struck a nerve, when both men were done shaking hands they started to slowly turn away and leave. However both Lincoln and Cassidy lingered for a moment, both locking eyes with each other. Finally after a few tense moments both men followed their respective employers.

Now it begins.

Clyde, Penelope and Lincoln stood at one side while Cassidy and his boss stood on the other. A large bit of space was the between them, more than enough room for what was going to happen. The crowd had broken into four sides, one on Lincoln's side and the other on Cassidy's and the last two watching on the sidelines. All of them talking or making bets for the outcome of the right. A lot of them were placing their bets on Cassidy since they have either seen him fought before or have heard his reputation. A few of them were curious to see what this mysterious Ace had to offer or just wanted to get on the dark horse. Either way they were all going to get their moneys worth.

Lincoln began to take off his track jacket and stretch out a little, Cassidy took a deep breath and started to do what he normally does before a match. He lifted his right leg as high and straight as possible and then brought it down with much force as he could. He then did the same with his other leg, this was both a sumo ritual and exercise called Shiko. For exercise sumo wresters may do this over a hundred times in a row, as for a ritual it is used to drive away demons. While Cassidy has moved himself away from the world of sumo, he still uses the style, techniques and rituals on occasion in honor of his father and his teachings.

As both Lincoln and Cassidy were preparing themselves, an older stocky man with a goatee and black hair tied into a ponytail walked in the middle between both opposing parties. He had an average height and built, he was wearing a regular white and black striped referee shirt and black slacks and shoes.

"Hello and welcome, my name Cheetah Hattori and I will be the refereeing tonight's match! The rules are quite standard, no weapons or other foreign objects are allowed to be used between either fighters. Low blows and other such low handed techniques are allowed, the match will be officially over when one of the fighters submits or is incapacitated. Killing is also allowed but I will do my best to cut in and stop the match if needed. Tonight's match is between Clincoln McLoud Entertainment and Nasbro!"

Cheetah pointed towards Lincoln just as he was about done stretching out.

"Ace, The Bad Luck Vagabond! The affiliated fighter for Clincoln McLoud Entertainment!"

After saying that Cheetah pointed off towards the other side at Cassidy, who had finished doing the Shiko.

"Cassidy Tsuyoishi, The Rogue Sumo! The affiliated fighter for Nasbro!"

It was soon about to begin, both the fighters and spectators were getting restless. However Clyde was more worried than anything as he looked over at Lincoln's opponent. No doubt Cassidy had the sheer height and weight advantage over Lincoln, the only thing obviously going for Lincoln was most likely speed and striking power but Cassidy has proven himself against fighters who focus on striking. Lincoln noticed his buddy's worry and sighed.

"It's no use worrying now Clyde, we're way past quitting or postponing this. I gotta admit this guy is tough. Probably tougher than most of the fighters I've fought recently. Can't say I'll be able to walk away from this without a scratch though. Truth be told buddy it's getting me excited."

Both Clyde and Penelope were shocked to hear this, not really putting any of their worries to rest.

"Lincoln, promise me you'll forfeit if things get too dangerous."

There were a number of reactions Clyde was expecting to see from Lincoln after saying that. What he didn't expect was for Lincoln to turn around and give him a small hug and pat on the back.

"Don't worry bud… I got this." Lincoln gave an eye smile since no one could really see through his mask. "Like I said before, I've always have your back."

With that all said, Lincoln turned back around and started to head towards the referee. Leaving a speechless Clyde alone with Penelope, who gave a worried at her employer. When this all started Penelope thought this was a terrible idea. Putting the company's plans and future on line in some crazy bet that made no sense to her. She knew that Lincoln and Clyde were best friends and that Lincoln was an amazing fighter given what Clyde has said but all of this seemed really risky.

Unfortunately no matter how much she lacked faith in this entire deal, Penelope was simply an assistant. She didn't know Lincoln all that well but she knew Clyde very well. If he had faith in Lincoln to win this then she would as well.

On the other side Cassidy saw Lincoln approaching the referee. Taking a look back he gave a simple nod to his boss, who said nothing and nodded back. Cassidy started to walk off towards the referee. It didn't take long for him and Lincoln to finally come face to face, Cheetah the referee began to pat them down checking for weapons. After the pat-down he went off to the side and looked back and forth between both fighters.

Cheetah had been refereeing for about close to 17 years, not only that but he was also once a fighter too.

He could tell at first glance that the two men in front of him were very strong. The question though which one of them is stronger than the other? That's the question going through everyone's mind at the moment, especially through Lincoln and Cassidy's.

It was time to find out.

"Fighters!" Cheetah announced with tone mixed of excitement and nervousness. "Take your stances!"

The crowd started to cheer as both fighters got into their stances, Lincoln broken into an orthodox boxing stance while Cassidy performed a deep squat, without taking his feet of the ground and moved into a head-first crouch position while resting on one fist. A stance like this was common amongst sumo wrestlers, it was very important because it allowed them to adopt a more efficient posture to charge from and also isometrically preloads their muscle to spring up and charge their opponents more powerfully when a referee signals the bout to begin.

"Begin!"

Again the crowd cheered as the match officially starting. However that soon stopped as Lincoln and Cassidy did the unexpected, they refused to move an inch as they just stood there sizing each other up. It didn't take long for the crowd to get a bit restless seeing that neither fighter had yet to make a move.

"Why aren't they moving?" Penelope asked not having the faintest idea what was happening. "The fight has started hasn't it?"

"Yes… but look closer Penelope."

Giving her boss a confused look before doing as she was told, Penelope slowly started to realize what was happening.

"They've been studying each other very carefully since before that match had began, focusing on the shifting of their weight, the simple twitch of their muscles tensing up, the subtle shifting of their eyes. They're watching and waiting for the perfect time to strike. Almost like two gunslingers waiting for the right time to draw and pull the trigger, one move could make all the difference in a fight like this. One little mistake could cost them everything."

It all slowly made sense to Penelope, the match her really started. It was just that both fighters were readying for the right moment to attack. Clyde focused his gaze on Lincoln.

_'Lincoln… be careful.' _

Tim Courtney smirked arrogantly as he watched Cassidy carefully.

_'Mr. McBride, this is where your silly plans end.'_

Both Lincoln and Cassidy remained still, looking for the right moment to strike. Finally after a full minute a small droplet coming from a nervous Cheetah slowly dropped to the ground. Once it dropped the looks of each fighter lit up.

_'NOW!' _

Lincoln and Cassidy made their long awaited moves and charged towards each other! Oddly enough it was Cassidy who was the fastest as he closed in on Lincoln, Lincoln kept up charging until the last second he performed a quick sidestep and dodged Cassidy's charge. Lincoln then deliver a well placed right hook aimed at Cassidy's face. However Cassidy was quick to stop his charge but instead of dodging or grabbing Lincoln's punch, he let the punch connect!

Everyone except Tim Cortney were shocked and wondered why Cassidy would let himself get hit on purpose. Even Lincoln thought the same until he realized something that everyone else started to notice.

Cassidy had took a direct punch to the face and it looked like it didn't even faze him.

Lincoln shook off this uneasiness he was feeling and kept on his attack. He began by unleashing a barrage of punches and strikes all over Cassidy's face and upper body! The sound of fists hitting flesh caused many in the crowd to either cheer or cringe. When it was over they expected to see Cassidy's face become a bloody mess and his upper body be covered in welts or have tears on his skin. But that's not what they saw, what they saw was Cassidy standing tall without a single sign of injury.

'_You got to be shitting me.'_ Lincoln thought taking a good look at Cassidy. '_Most of the guys I've recently been fighting would be messed up after an onslaught like that. Guess I was right, this guy is really something else.'_

On the sidelines, both Clyde and Penelope grew more worried as they saw Cassidy looming over Lincoln. Tim Courtney was smirking at the sight before him. In the crowd, a lot of them were clamoring for more. Meanwhile both Lincoln and Cassidy stood there facing each other, Lincoln had his stance up but not Cassidy. No, he was just standing there looking down at Lincoln.

Then in sudden move no saw coming, Cassidy delivered quick and unexpected head-butt that Lincoln didn't see coming!

**SMACK!**

The sheer force of the head-butt sent Lincoln down to one knee. Lincoln was almost thrown out of a loop after that, it was lucky Cassidy hit his forehead dead on and not his nose. Pretty sure it would be broken after a hit like that. Shaking off that hit Lincoln suddenly saw an open palm strike heading straight at him, just like before he couldn't move or block in time. The palm strike hit him right on the left side of his face and sent him straight to ground!

"You aren't on your back but the night is still young, you gonna get back up?"

Now this was feeling Lincoln hadn't felt in awhile, the taste of blood in his mouth, trying to get himself off the dirt. It sort of brought a bit of nostalgia to Lincoln, reminding him of the old days.

"Don't tell me you're going to give up. Not after that little show of bravado you showed me days ago, come on show me what you got kid—"

Before Cassidy could finish, he felt a tremendous amount of force and pain coming from under his chin. Then before he knew it he was sent flying by a quick and powerful right uppercut Lincoln performed right before he quickly jumped back on his feet.

Cassidy hit the ground and landed on his back!

Everyone grew quiet after that, everyone was shocked by what they saw.

"Funny, thought you said I was going to be the one on my back?"

Lincoln cracked his knuckles as he looked down at a very shocked Cassidy. Who began to slowly realize where he was. He was on the ground and on his back, if this had been a sumo match he would have lost. Never in his life had this happened to him before.

"You surprised me at first when my first round of attacks didn't phase you, then I remembered something. Long ago, bareknuckle fighters used to do an old trick that toughened up their skin with salt, where they would rub it on themselves constantly. Either you did something similar or you picked up that little trick from them. Never really expected a sumo guy like you to do that but considering our line of work I gotta give you props for you ingenuity."

There was no words for amount of shock that kept coming from Cassidy.

Suddenly a scowl found itself on Cassidy's face, then with newfound vigor he did something very shocking. He performed a kip up, a acrobatic move where a person who's on their back draws both their legs up to their chest and launch themselves back up and land on their feet! It was shocking to say the least given his size. Next thing he did was launch another palm strike at Lincoln, who this time managed to block with a cover up. However while he protected himself he did not anticipate the force behind the strike and didn't fully brace himself for what happened next.

The force of Cassidy's strike sent Lincoln skidding a few feet away from him! It lucky he kept his center of gravity and didn't topple over.

Both of Lincoln's arms ached heavily as he felt the aftermath of Cassidy's strike. It was a good thing he blocked that attack, if he had not Lincoln would have been hurt badly. Not wanting to remain on the defensive for too long, Lincoln went on the offensive and began to deliver a few quick flicker jabs!

Many in attendance have seen plenty of fights and knew a thing or two. They knew what a flicker jab was, in boxing there was only one attack that was considered the fastest. It wasn't a straight punch, uppercut nor a hook.

It was a jab.

However there was a different variation of the jab and it was called the flicker jab. Unlike a regular jab which is snapping out a straight punch with great speed. A flicker jab is used from a lower angle and is what the name implies, a flicker with an almost jerking motion. This move was created by the famous professional boxer named Thomas Hearns aka "The Hitman". The man who invented the Hitman style in boxing. Lot of famous boxers today use this style like Gaolang Wongsawat, Ryo Mashiba and a few notable others.

Back on topic, many in the crowd were in shock and awe as they saw Lincoln throw a fury of flicker have that they couldn't see. It was almost like Thomas Hearns himself was controlling Lincoln. Each jab hit their target and were doing their job, keeping Cassidy at bay. For you see the flicker jab was meant to keep an opponent at bay and give the user an advantage to plan or tire them out. It was possible to have enough strength the jab to cause more damage or even knock out a person. Sadly for Lincoln he didn't have the right opponent for that.

Cassidy was sure enough feeling the jabs but was still taking them like nothing. Given his size and how tough his skin was it made perfect sense.

'_Shit… looks like I'm going have to get more serious.'_

When Lincoln stopped using his flicker jabs everyone was surprised, Cassidy however saw an opening and attacked with another palm strike. Narrowing his eyes a bit Lincoln used his foot work and dodged the strike. Cassidy went for another strike but Lincoln kept on moving away last second, which was beginning to irritate Cassidy a little. Finally after going for one more palm strike, Cassidy was caught off guard to see Lincoln go for a heavy right hook that sent Cassidy back a little.

That right hook really hurt which surprised Cassidy but what surprised him more was the fact he felt a welt where Lincoln had last hit. Which shouldn't have been possible, that's when Cassidy realized something. Why that last punch hurt a whole lot worse than Lincoln's earlier attacks.

"You cheeky son of a bitch, you were pulling your punches."

Lincoln kept up his stance but smiled at Cassidy.

"What can I say, up until now I never had a reason to go all out."

Maybe Cassidy should have felt pissed off but he wasn't. In fact Cassidy also had a smile on his face.

"Are you really going all out though?"

Lincoln didn't say a thing at first, he only smirked and chuckled.

"How about you come here and find out."

This time it was Cassidy's turn to chuckle, he happily obliged his opponent.

Letting out a yell Cassidy charged at Lincoln who brought up his guard, he was expecting Cassidy to go for another strike but he was wrong as Cassidy opened up his arms and hands going for a grapple!

Thankfully for Lincoln he sidestepped to the left side in time, he then went for a couple of quick jabs at Cassidy's body. The tall sumo wrestler ignored the pain and went for another palm strike. Lincoln dodged the strike and began to Bob and Weave each strike that followed.

Lincoln was hoping to wear down Cassidy and go for a well placed strike to end the match but sadly that didn't seem to be the case. He expected Cassidy to begin to tire out so far from the fight. After all Cassidy was a sumo wrestler and it was proven that a normal sumo wrestler's body dedicated for a quick and deceive match. This however wasn't a regular sumo match and Cassidy wasn't regular sumo wrestler.

Unlike most sumo wrestlers, Cassidy wasn't as fat like most sumo wrestlers. He was tall and pretty fit given he was a sumo wrestler. Another thing we that Cassidy probably had a whole different type of training regiment than a regular sumo wrestler. Most likely endurance and stamina training along with strength training given how much his strikes hurt. Him being tall helped him out a lot in the striking department, reach was very important in fighting especially if you were a striker.

It was safe to say Cassidy was an abnormality.

Which meant this fight was going to take a little bit longer and Lincoln didn't have a problem with that. This fight was getting interesting, however there was one thing that was bothering Lincoln. And that was the fact Cassidy wasn't really going all out, the same could be said to Lincoln but he only let loose depending on how strong his opponent is.

Cassidy could do a lot more, the only problem is that he was holding back on purpose.

"Tell me how long you're gonna keep yourself from going all out?"

"What was that?" Cassidy asked stopping his attack on Lincoln.

"Like I said a few days ago, you will never beat me the way you are now. You have so much potential do more but you keep yourself from reaching it. I can see what your plan is. You expect me to waste all my energy boxing with you, given your size and whatever training you've been doing. Safe to say that's how you usually deal with fighters like me. It's smart, only problem is that unlike you I know when to go all out."

Cassidy raised an eyebrow at Lincoln, what was he planning.

Soon Cassidy got his answer when he saw Lincoln rushing at him at speeds he could barely keep up with. Lincoln pulled back his left arm and got ready to throw a punch, Cassidy expected Lincoln to go for a heavy overhead punch or an uppercut. What he didn't expect was for Lincoln to throw a heavy left body hook that collided with his liver!

All Cassidy could feel was a surge of pain shoot through out his body and how he lost all strength in his legs, next thing he knew he was laying on the ground holding onto his sides.

Everything grew silent again, this time there were shocked faces on everyone. Including both fighters bosses. Clyde and Penelope were not expecting that to happen, neither was Tim Courtney who had completely lost that smug smirk. Lincoln on the other hand smirked as he looked down at his down opponent.

"What happened?" Penelope asked. "Cassidy was taking all of Lincoln's blows just fine until now. How could one punch send him toppling to the ground like that?"

"A liver punch."

"What?"

"A liver punch Penelope, the liver is the largest and heaviest internal organ in the human body." Clyde began to explain pushing up his glasses a little. "The liver is very flexible and if one side of the liver gets compressed by a hit, the other side will get stretched. Doesn't help that the liver has a lot of nerve fibers around it which is linked to the autonomic nervous system which controls involuntary actions like breathing, heartbeats and other important things. The body can't handle getting hit in the liver so it effectively shuts down. No matter how big you are or how much willpower you have, a body shot will always bring anyone down. I wouldn't be surprise if Cassidy has a ruptured liver."

From what Penelope was seeing, she had to agree with her boss.

Cassidy was desperately trying to get up but his body would not listen. Never in his life had Cassidy been in so much pain than right now, it took everything in him just not to scream. He got careless, he should known that his opponent was going to go for something different. After all he did say he knew when to go all out. Only thing that was bothering Cassidy right now more than the pain was what Lincoln said.

Was he really holding himself back?

There was no question about, Cassidy knew that he was holding back. Why you may ask? For a lot of reasons, because he didn't want to accidently kill anyone like last time. Though that was just what he told himself to feel better. The truth was that he was afraid.

Deep down he was afraid of losing, in that fight with those punks Cassidy was afraid of losing. Afraid of losing and shaming everyone close to him. Not just his fans, fellow Rikishi but his friends and family. He wasn't afraid of killing but afraid of letting down those close to him. Those thoughts lingered with him until his final match as a Rikishi, those thoughts made him quit sumo and become a recluse.

Was it stupid, perhaps?

But nothing meant more to Cassidy than his friends and family, truth be told the only reason he got into sumo and wrestling was because both his fathers did it. His first father Lucas Sullivan was an All American wrestler, and Haranami Tsuyoishi who was a Professional Rikishi. Somehow Cassidy always felt like he owed it to them to keep that tradition going. He loved his family greatly, guess that's why he left because he was so afraid of letting them down.

What a coward he was, Cassidy knew that now.

Look where that fear got him. Wallowing on the ground in for some stupid fight he arrogantly thought would be easy, looking up he saw Lincoln staring down at him with pity. Cassidy should have got up and make him regret looking down at him like that, the one look a Rikishi never wants to see thrown their way. Sadly Cassidy knew that Lincoln was on a whole other level now, best to give up now and take the loss.

"Is this really all you have Cassidy?" Lincoln asked shaking his head at the man in disgust. "When are you going to stop holding yourself back and fight?!"

Silence was all Cassidy head, other than that he hung his head low in shame.

Lincoln could only sigh before something caught his attention on the sidelines.

"If you won't give it your all for yourself or this fight, the least you could do is do it for them."

Confused by what Lincoln was saying, Cassidy turned to where Lincoln was looking. What he saw caused him to lose his breath for a second.

There in the crowd was his brother and Byamba with a few of his senior students but what really got his attention was that they weren't the only ones there. He saw that his father and mother were with him, Haranami and Sakuhana Tsuyoishi. His father was an opposing man with a large size and presence, he had his shoulder length black greying hair down and he wore a traditional blue and white kimono. His mother was just as beautiful and radiant just like the last time he saw her, her long brown hair was tied into a ponytail which was over her left shoulder. She had gotten a few grey hair and wrinkles but she looked beautiful than ever, she was wearing traditional pink kimono with a flower petal design.

First thing going through Cassidy's mind was why? Why were they here of all places?

"I had talk with your brother 2 day ago, we had a lot to talk about but I convinced him to call your parents and told him to bring them here. Looks like he brought a few of your students too."

"Why! You had no right!" Cassidy yelled trying to get up but couldn't since she was still trying to recover from that liver punch. "Do you hope to embarrass me in front of my loved ones, Ace!"

"I want you to fight with everything you got!" Lincoln yelled back. "Be the fighter I know you are than a stubborn fool afraid of letting go! Show me what you're made of, Cassidy Tsuyoishi! Show me the man your loved ones know you to be!"

None of this going the way Cassidy wanted. He had no idea what to do, having his loved ones here wasn't helping.

"Get up Cassidy!"

That seemed to have brought Cassidy back to reality as he looked over and saw his little brother shouting out him.

"You are stronger than this guy, brother! You can beat him!"

Cassidy didn't know what to say as his students joined in.

"You can do it teacher!"

"Show this bozo what it means to mess with a Rikishi!"

"We all believe it you teacher!"

Looking at them cheer him on made Cassidy feel at ease for some reason. When he looked at his parents he saw that his mother holding onto his father with a worried expression. His father? The stoic expression he always had soften, his eyes were filled with a feeling quite different than the lost time he saw them. Long ago on that night they were filled with disappointment, that's when Cassidy told them he was retiring and leaving. Now those eyes were filled with something he always wanted to see his father look at him.

Filled with pride.

Whatever fear Cassidy still had was there but it was being suppressed by another emotion. One he hasn't felt in a long time, a burning desire to give it his all!

"You were right Ace… if I won't give you my all for myself, than I will do it for them!"

Completely fired up and filled with the desire to win, Cassidy shot up from the ground and went straight for Lincoln. Getting him to smirk in anticipation, Lincoln got ready to throw a heavy right hook but was caught off guard when Cassidy did the unexpected.

He performed a heavy right hook that caused Lincoln to fall to ground!

The cheers stopped as everyone couldn't believe what they saw. A sumo wrestler using a punch? Could such a thing be okay? Well, the thing is that Cassidy Tsuyoishi wasn't technically a sumo wrestler anymore. While it could be said he still believed in it and uses it's style, Cassidy was not restricted to sumo. No, after all this was a real street fight!

That uppercut caught Lincoln by surprise but he wasn't pissed off, not yet anyways. This is what he wanted. Even though he could taste a bit of blood in his mouth, he was smiling under his mask. He quickly got up and went straight for Cassidy with a heavy left hook. That missed when Cassidy parried it with a slap from his hand, he then rushed up to Lincoln and did a move he hasn't done in a long time.

A snatch single takedown, a wrestling move he learned quite a long time ago.

It involves the user pushing their hand right up against their opponent's head and trying to force them down and block their view as the user uses their other hand and arm to lift one of the opponent's legs off the ground and perform a takedown.

This is what happened to Lincoln, slamming hard onto the ground hurt like hell and almost knocked the wind out of him. Unfortunately for him, Cassidy didn't stop there because Cassidy went for a full nelson on him! Which was a wrestling hold in which both arms of the user is passed under the opponent's arms from behind and the hands are applied to the neck! Cassidy used this and pushed Lincoln face first to the ground!

Out of a lot of wrestling holds this was perhaps one the most dangerous because it is close to a neck crank, which is a spinal lock applied to the cervical spine which can cause hyperextension, hyperflexion or a lot of other bad stuff you don't want to happen. Neck cranks are usually banned from sports competitions but this was a legally sanctioned match.

Anything goes!

'_Shit! This is not a good place to be!' _Lincoln thought bitterly as he felt Cassidy tightened his grip! _'_ _Damn it! He could suffocate me or break my neck if he wanted! I gotta break free somehow!'_

On the sidelines, both fighters sides knew the flow of the match had change drastically. On Cassidy's side Tim Courtney knew that the match was no going in their favor. He knew that that Cassidy had Lincoln right where he wanted him. It was only matter of time now.

For Lincoln's side, Penelope was freaking out a little. Just minutes ago she saw Lincoln dominating this match until something changed in Cassidy. Now here was Lincoln on the verge of defeat. She looked over to Clyde with worry in her eyes, Clyde was just as worried if not more.

'_C'mon buddy, you can get out of this.'_

Back with the fighters, Cassidy was applying pressure to Lincoln's neck!

"Give up Ace, you've fought harder than anyone I've ever faced." Cassidy stated honestly. "No one will argue that. You've earned my respect and I thank you for helping show my true strength. Submit and I'll stop."

Lot of people would have listened to Cassidy, but not Lincoln. He's been in a lot of tougher spots like this and has come out of it somehow.

"Don't… count… me… out!"

In a sudden move that no one saw coming, Lincoln thrust his elbows down to his sides and broke Cassidy's grip! Next he used his elbows to pin Cassidy's arms in place then he used his right leg to shift all his weight towards his left side. Now he was on top of Cassidy, next Lincoln threw his head forward and threw it back hitting Cassidy square in the face!

Cassidy didn't expect this to happen, once he got Lincoln in a full nelson and brought him to the ground he expected Lincoln to give up. Since he was a boxer Lincoln should have known the danger he was in. Once a boxer is locked in a hold or grapple from a fighter trained in wresting and grappling, it's pretty much over. Unless that boxer isn't just trained in boxing.

The sudden head-butt made Cassidy let go of Lincoln who quickly got up and made some space between him and Cassidy, who slowly got with a bad nose bleed.

'_I hit it hard enough to draw blood but it doesn't seem broken, shit.'_

"Hey Ace, you aren't just a boxer are you?"

"Huh?"

"You know what I'm talking about." Cassidy stated firmly as he wiped the blood off his face with his arm. "For a regular boxer to break out of a hold like this unheard of. Not unless you were trained in wresting and grappling yourself. You have more that just boxing under your belt."

This fight sure was something because Lincoln wasn't expecting Cassidy to pick up on that.

After a moment of staring at Cassidy, Lincoln slowly chuckled.

"Well shit, nothing gets past you does it eh Cassidy?"

For a brief moment Lincoln looked down at his fists contemplating something.

"Yeah… I'm not just a boxer."

Soon as he finished saying that Lincoln rushed towards Cassidy with a right hook ready. Cassidy saw this and slapped Lincoln's right hook away like it was nothing and gave him a left hook that sent Lincoln rocking back bit. But that didn't Lincoln as he went for a straight jab that Cassidy slapped away just like the last punch, then Cassidy gave Lincoln a jab, another jab and finally a cross that hit Lincoln right in the face. That combo made Lincoln fall to one knee, Cassidy shot his left knee up hitting Lincoln in the face!

That last caused Lincoln to fall down to both knees as he held himself with his hands. Blood was dropping to the ground coming from his nose and nasty cut on his forehead. He could also feel blood forming in his mouth which tasted nasty.

_'Shit… I remember this feeling. Having my ass handed to me… it was just like that very night I met him.'_

* * *

_Flashback, 12 Years Ago_

Lincoln was in some trouble.

It had been a few months since Lincoln ran away from the facility he was staying at these past few years and his life had gotten a bit more shittier. Being homeless and having no money sucked but he was able to get by from taking jobs like a dishwasher or some shit. If he was desperate he would steal but only if he was out of options. As for shelter he had a sleeping bag and would stay at a hotel or something if he had the money which wasn't very often. Still he was scrapping by just fine.

Only problem he was having right now was these assholes not liking him sleeping on their turf. Which was some back shit alley in Long Island, New York. He tried leaving New York but with the authorities looking out for him he thought it would be best to lay low and get some cash before skipping town.

Anyways, here was Lincoln all bloody and on his last leg.

There were originally 16 of these thugs but 5 of them were knocked out or too hurt to do anything, Lincoln managed to take them down but the rest of them jumped him and now had him surrounded armed with pieces of 2×4 wood, pipes and baseball bats. That's why he was bleeding, with a few broken ribs and god knows what else.

'_Don't tell me I'm gonna die here in some shitty alleyway.' _Lincoln thought bitterly as he tried to get up but was too hurt to do anything. '_Makes a guy wonder if I am bad luck? Screw it, if I'm going down I'm going to take a few of these guys with me!'_

Using the last of his strength, Lincoln got up slowly and spat out the blood in his mouth and got into a basic boxing stance. A few of the thugs laughed as they moved in closer towards Lincoln with their weapons raised. A thug closer to the opening of the alleyway which led to the streets suddenly had two large arms wrapped around his neck putting him in sleeper hold. The thug was out in a matter of seconds.

Whoever had the thug in the sleeper hold dropped him causing a bit of noise for all to hear. Lincoln and the thugs looked over to where the noise came from and saw a large burley man with long shaggy brown hair with a large beard. He was wearing red plaid flannel jackets and some grey loose sweat pants. He gave the thugs a cheeky smile, which showed his two missing top front teeth.

"I'm only going to say this once, you punks better leave the kid alone or I'm going to get old school on all of you."

The thugs looked among themselves for second before a they decided to rush both Lincoln and the burley man. Lincoln gave a heavy right hook to rushing at him and a 1-2-3 combo at the next guy. Both thugs were out after that, the rest of the thugs were rushing at the big man. Lincoln got ready to jump in and help but stopped when he saw what was happening.

The big guy ducked under a swipe from a thug's baseball bat and kicked him in the balls. The thug dropped to the ground holding onto his privates and dropped his bat which the big man picked up and quickly went to work against the rest of the thugs. One thug with a 2×4 smacked it hard across the big guy's back but shockingly it did nothing and broke into two. The big man was smacking that bat around anyone that got close to him. Finally after taking out the last of them, the big man dropped bat and slowly walked over towards Lincoln. However the big man missed one thug as he got up from behind him and charged towards the big man with a switchblade in his hands. Lincoln was about to call out to warn the big man but he quickly turned around and performed a hard clothesline that sent the thug hard to the concrete. The poor thug was knocked out when his head slammed against the concrete.

"Wow, either I've still got it or guys these days aren't as tough as they used to be."

Lincoln was still trying to comprehend what he just saw.

This random guy from the street just swooped in and saved him from a brutal beating or worse. Just some random guy who didn't have to. Why though? Well, Lincoln was about to get some answers as his savior walked over to help him up.

"Alright kid, lets get you some help."

The big guy helped Lincoln up by pulling his arm over his shoulder and started to help limp out of the alleyway.

"Why did you help?" Lincoln asked as he started to feel real tired now. "You didn't have to help me, you could have gotten killed old man."

Soon as he heard this the big man chuckled.

"Ah what can I say, it was just the right thing to do. Besides I saw you take down a few of those gutter punks. Pretty good moves for a kid, you also took a heck of a beating and you're still up. Not many would be up after that but here you are. Brought back some memories, anyways what's your name kid?"

"Uh… Lincoln Loud."

"Nice to meet you Lincoln, my name is Michael but a lot of folks just call me Mick Foley."

And that was the day Lincoln met the man who would be his second teacher and introduce him to a whole other combat style he would come to love. And that style was called Pro Wrestling.

* * *

_End of Flashback_

Everyone saw Lincoln there on the ground on his knees and hands, blood dripping down to the ground from his face. It was safe to assume Lincoln was done and that's what everyone else though including Clyde and Penelope. Both of whom were shocked and sicken by what they were seeing. It took every ounce of Clyde willpower not to rush out there and help out his best friend but he remained on the sidelines because of what Lincoln said.

'_I'll always have your back… that's what you said Lincoln.' _Clyde thought as he tightened his fists. '_I have complete faith in you buddy, now show these guys what you're made of!'_

Cassidy looked down at Lincoln's weakened form and frowned sadly.

"Hell of a fight kid…"

After saying that Cassidy began to walk away assuming Lincoln was done.

"Fight… isn't over yet!"

Stopping in his tracks Cassidy slowly turned his head back to see Lincoln getting up slowly. His head still hung low as he stood up, the blood coming from his face was dripping down all over his chest. Then all of a sudden Lincoln began to chuckle which turned into full blown laughter.

"Hehe… haha…hahaha!"

What happened next not only shocked everyone but unnerved them. No longer giving a damn Lincoln ripped off his mask and spat out a huge glob of blood from his mouth, he then threw his mask away and whipped his head up to look directly at Cassidy. Lincoln's face was all bloody from the cut on his forehead, his nose and blood coming from his mouth. Bits of blood found itself on his white hair which gave it a dirty and unnerving appearance but what really freaked everyone out was the wicked slasher smile he was giving Cassidy showing the blood that covered his teeth.

"Time to show you I'm not a one trick pony, it's time to get hardcore!"

Not wasting any time Lincoln rushed at Cassidy who was still unnerved by what he just saw, thankfully he snapped out of it and got ready to meet Lincoln with a right hook that Lincoln countered with a shocking arm drag! A wresting and Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu takedown that uses the opponent's momentum to the opponent's disadvantage, the user hooks the attacker's arm and flips him over the head of the user. This is what happened to Cassidy as he was slammed hard onto the ground with a massive thud!

**THUD!**

After landing Cassidy quickly found himself getting stuck in a cross armbar, a classic wresting submission hold that has roots to Kodokan Judo that is widely used in other grappling martial arts and sports. Anyways, to perform this move the user secures an arm at the wrist of the opponent. Trapping it by squeezing the knees together, to begin the submission one of the user's legs will be across the chest of the opponent and the second legs calf will cross face the opponent. The user can use this move to extend the opponent's arm and hyperextend the elbows too. Cassidy knew this move well since he also learned back in high school. The fallen sumo tried desperately to break free but Lincoln kept his grip and did something that shocked everyone again.

He kept his word when he said he was make things hardcore!

**SNAP!**

"AHHH!"

Everything grew silent as the only thing could be heard was Cassidy's screams. Lincoln let go of Cassidy and quickly got up to look down at Cassidy who was struggling to contain his screams as he held his left arm which was just in the armbar, the arm which was now broken!

_'Goddamn it! I should have broken out sooner or at least saw that arm drag and armbar combo coming, stupid!'_

Worried and horrified faces were plastered on all those who saw this but none more than Cassidy's loved ones. His brother, friend and students yelled out to him while his father held onto his mother who was screaming for her fallen child. Tim Courtney eyes were filled with pure panic.

This match was over.

At least that's what everyone else thought but not the fighters.

"I thought you said we're going all out old man!" Lincoln yelled out still smiling wickedly which was very unlike him. "We're far from done aren't we!"

Surprisingly Cassidy responded by getting up with great difficulty, once up he let his broken arm hang loose while he raised his fist from his right arm. No could believe it.

Cassidy was still in this despite being very injured.

"Yeah… we aren't done yet… not by a long shot!"

With those final words Cassidy launched himself at Lincoln with his fist raised and Lincoln did the same still smiling. Both fighters met and started to throw punches at each other, both of their hits and strikes landed as both men gave it their all. There was no technique behind these punches and strikes, just pure power and instinct. Cassidy was at a sheet disadvantage but was still keeping up by using his uninjured arm alone.

Both men kept there word and were not holding back!

The crowd didn't know how to react at first given Cassidy's injury but we're now quickly cheering as both men didn't stop their fight. Cassidy's family and friends were cheering him on with everything they had, even Tim Courtney was cheering. Clyde and Penelope couldn't believe what they were seeing as they were witnessing a whole different side to Lincoln which they both found unsettling and awe inspiring at the same time.

**SMACK!**

**SMACK! **

**SMACK!**

Both Lincoln and Cassidy were bloody and bruised, just by the strikes alone maybe both had internal damage. Lincoln gave Cassidy right hook and responded back with a straight jab, he then went for a swift elbow to the face which Lincoln took and gave a mighty overhead punch. This went on for a solid few minutes until both men stopped to take a good look at one another. Both were very injured and bloody, oddly enough both fighter chuckled at the sight.

"Shit… you are one tough son of a bitch, Cassidy Tsuyoishi." Lincoln stated honestly as his smile became a genuine one. "You really are."

"Heh… you aren't so bad yourself Ace." Cassidy smiled back as he spat out a little bit blood from his mouth. "Think I'm on my last leg here, how about we finish this."

"Yeah, let's do it." Lincoln nodded before giving Cassidy a look filled with respect, one that Cassidy equally shared. "By the way, my real name is Lincoln… from one competitor to another."

Hearing that got another smile from Cassidy as he pulled back his fist back and got ready to deliver his final attack. Lincoln didn't waste any time and went straight for Cassidy who charged straight back at Lincoln.

This was it, and both fighters knew it.

Going for the heaviest right hook he could do, Cassidy aimed right for Lincoln's face. Lincoln barely had enough time to move his head ever so slightly which resulted in the right hook to miss it's target only by a few inches, that's when Lincoln went for his final attack which was powerful cross that hit Cassidy directly in the face! The force from the hit sent Cassidy's head whipping back, everything slowed down for Cassidy at that moment as he started to fall forward.

'_Well shit… guess that's it… hell of a punch… Lincoln.'_

Funny thing, Cassidy was so scared of losing. About shaming and disappointing his family and friends, to show that all those years of blood, sweat and tears didn't matter. But now that it was happening… never had Cassidy been so much at peace. He gave it his all against a strong opponent that he's come to respect, his family, friends and students showed up to cheer him on. Even after all the terrible mistakes he's made from accidently killing that punk to leaving sumo and his family. Even after he pushed them away they were here for him.

Man, how lucky can a guy be?

As Cassidy kept falling forward his eyes caught his loved ones crying out to him. His parents, brother, friends and students yelling out to him. It was hard to make out there voices as Cassidy felt so tired, he couldn't help himself from closing his eyes. When he was closing them he saw something strange, he saw his both birth parents Lucas and Lillian Sullivan standing behind his adopted parents. What was more strange was that they were smiling at him and he could see that their eyes were filled with pride and love.

Suddenly Cassidy could only think of one thing.

'_Did… I make you proud?'_

That was the last thing Cassidy thought before he closed his eyes and welcomed the darkness. However instead of hitting the ground, Lincoln had caught him and kept him up which was difficult considering his size and how injured they both were. Still Lincoln would make sure that Cassidy wouldn't touch the ground, he deserved as much after a fight like that. Turns out he was right, Cassidy was one tough bastard.

"I got you…" Lincoln huffed out as he was all tuckered out.

Using whatever strength he had left, Lincoln lifted his fist in the air. Cheetah the referee yelled out as loud as he could.

"WINNER! ACE!"

The crowd broke into a loud cheer that rocked the junkyard, it was appropriate after such a match like that. Lot of people didn't expect the outcome to end up like that but they didn't care. Not after seeing two fighters gave it their all and laid it all on the line.

Clyde let out a loud cheer seeing that his best bud had not only won but was okay, Penelope sighed in relief as she was completely spent after seeing that fight. She was also glad Lincoln not only won but was okay, well okay as can be considering. Tim Courtney had a devastated. look on his face as he fell down the ground on his knees. As for Cassidy's loved ones they all rushed out to check in on Cassidy.

"Brother!"

Hinogoto was worried along with everyone else as Lincoln limped over to meet them while carrying a still unconscious Cassidy, once he reached them Lincoln handed Cassidy over to his family and friends. As he did so Cassidy slowly woke up, he grunted in pain as all the damage done to him finally caught up to him. Looking around he saw his brother and friend Byamba holding up, as everyone else looked at him with worry.

Didn't take long to realize he had lost.

"I'm… sorry I lost you guys." Cassidy managed to mutter out. "I gave it my all and I still came up short."

Cassidy didn't know what to expect after saying that, what he didn't expect was for his father to approach him and place a firm hand on his shoulder. Looking up at his father, Cassidy saw that he had proud smile on his face.

"It does not matter if you lost my son, what matters is that you did your best. After so long you finally stopped holding yourself back and did what I always knew you could do. Win or lose, I want you to know you made us proud and kept your honor not only as a Rikishi but also as a man of the Tsuyoishi household."

Nothing could describe what Cassidy was feeling right now, all this time he thought he would failed them. But all that turned about to be wrong. Even though he had lost, having all those close to him here and now looking at him with pride, love and bit of worry. Though that was mostly his mother who was still crying. It was odd but he didn't feel like he lost, though he could certainly feel all that damage Lincoln dealt to him.

"Thank you, all of you."

With that Cassidy let out the biggest smile he could. While his loved ones went on to ask if he was alright, Lincoln watched on with a smile as well. Soon as he was done he began to leave but was stopped by Cassidy.

"Hey, Lincoln!"

Turning around Lincoln saw Cassidy giving him a firm look which quickly turned into a smile.

"Thanks for helping get my head out off my ass, also for a good fight."

Lincoln was surprised at first by this unexpected response, he then smiled back.

"Yeah, no problem. Hope we get to fight again sometime." Lincoln said still smiling. "Something tells me you aren't going to let that broken arm go so easily."

"Ha! You got that right! Just wait until I'm all healed up and done some training, I promise the aftermath will be far different."

Both fighters shared a laugh as they looked at one another fill with respect.

"I'm counting on it." Lincoln then turned around and started to leave but not before giving Cassidy a few words. "See ya around Cass."

Cassidy didn't say a word as he watched Lincoln leave, though he had only one thing in mind now. And that was to meet Lincoln in battle once more and give it his all again. On this day though Cassidy had suffered his first official loss in the underground fighting scene, he had also gained not only a friend but a rival.

Lincoln made his way towards where Clyde and Penelope were. His thoughts were filled about that fight, been a long time since he had to resort to his grappling and wrestling skills. The guys he's been recently facing never brought out the need for it really but Cassidy was different. It was a shame that he didn't really go all out on Cassidy though he was thankful for the match he had with him. However there was only one thing bothering Lincoln and that was the sight of Cassidy with his family and friends.

It was nice to see how they were all there for Cassidy and how they fretted about him after the fight. Hearing his father say how proud he was of him, how his mother went on asking about if he was really okay and his brother, friends and students supporting him up and looking at him with admiration. Lincoln wouldn't be lying if he did feel a little bit jealous.

'_Hmm, Cassidy is really a lucky guy.'_

To have not only family and friends by your side but to be surround all that love and support, to have some worry about you after a tough match like that. Lincoln often wondered why he couldn't have that. Until he bitterly remembered why. Either way, it was a fun and crazy fight.

What more could a guy ask for right?

"Lincoln! Are you okay!"

Looking ahead Lincoln saw Clyde and Penelope running to check on him.

"Hey guys, I won." Lincoln chuckled before coughing up a little bit of blood. "So, you guys wanna get some grub or a drink or something celebrate?"

"Are you insane! You are going to a hospital, you are seriously hurt!" Penelope exclaimed as she examined Lincoln a little and had worry plastered all over her face. "How reckless can you get!"

"Wow Penelope, I didn't know you cared." Lincoln chuckled as he smiled. "See Clyde, I told you I'd win."

Clyde was close to crying as he gave his best friend a surprise hug causing Lincoln to yelp in pain.

"OWW! Clyde! Dude I love you too man but chill out, I'm hurt here."

"Shit! Sorry buddy!"

"It's fine… now can we go get some grub or something, wait. Maybe getting patched up would be a good idea. Don't wanna have blood dripping into my food."

"YOU THINK!" Penelope exclaimed.

Though Lincoln was hurt he somehow still smiled, while he didn't really have a family anymore he at least had friends. Two that were no doubt going to be by his side for the fights still to come. Yeah, somehow Lincoln had a feeling that this one fight was going to send shockwaves though out the underworld and business world. Which meant his fighting days were far from over.

In the now dispersing crowd of spectators, many of those who were in attendance were calling friends, colleagues, business partners and of course employers about the match they just saw. While it seemed that this match was just a simple off the books type of deal that was made between two large corporations that meant nothing more business between the two parties. Other companies had taken interest in this strange event, and many of them had sent observers to see how it went. It was safe to say many of these corporations were now interested in what had just happened. Who knows? Perhaps they too would take part in such illegal activities to settle such deals and business.

To think it was all thanks to one man who walked over to a still devastated Tim Courtney.

"Don't fret too much Mr. Courtney, one loss doesn't necessary mean it was total one at that. You and Nasbro may have lost but now you know how this works. My superiors overseas wondered what would happen if we introduce this effective concept to the west, and I must say the results are outstanding. My superiors will be most pleased, you and your company don't have to worry too much now. We'll cover whatever damages you and your company had suffered through this loss. We thank you and promise to be in touch."

The mysterious man began to leave but was stopped by Tim Courtney who was now thrown through a loop by what just happened.

"W-wait! Just who are you? Why did you set this all up in the first place!"

The man stopped and turned around to give the man a sly smile.

"Don't worry Tim Courtney, you and everyone else will soon find out. Myself and The Kengan Association will be in touch."

With all that said the man left along with the rest of those once in the crowd, one person lingered however. This person was a young woman in shady clothes and had a smartphone out which showed a video of the entire match between Lincoln and Cassidy, this woman then uploaded the video to YouTube and smiled. She then went to her contacts and selected one. Pulling her phone up to her ear she soon began to talk to her contact.

"It's done, everything is now in place Ms. Loud. We of the Kure Clan will stay in contact with you if you have further need of our services."

The woman now began to leave, her eyes were now in clear view under the lights of the junkyard. Her eyes seemed inhuman as the sclera were a near dark black with whitened irises and pupils. Like they belonged to a demon of some kind. Not only that but the aura around seemed like they belong to a demon as well.

It looks Lincoln was correct after all.

His fighting days were far from over, it wouldn't be long now until fighters and those in the underworld see Lincoln and Cassidy's match. Whether he liked it or not Lincoln's life was about to get a whole lot more complicated.

* * *

**Hours Later, Lincoln's Hotel Room**

It was just around midnight and Lincoln was all bandaged up laying on his bed trying to fall asleep but couldn't. Not that the pain was bothering him, a few broken ribs, cuts and bruises were nothing. Sure he could have accidently punctured one of his lungs with his broken ribs but he didn't, he had no idea Clyde and Penelope were so worried. Still thought the doctor they brought over patched him up, gave him some kick ass meds and told him to rest. Which he was really having trouble do.

Suddenly he could hear someone knocking as his door, which surprised him since Clyde and Penelope were no doubt asleep. So who was at his door this late in the night? Slowly getting up with a painful grunt he walked over to his door and looked through the peep hole, what he saw caused him to freeze in shock. Rubbing his eyes to make sure he was seeing things, next he slowly opened the door and saw someone he never thought he ever see again.

His baby sister Lily Loud.

"Uh… hi?"

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Important AN: Man I am just a stinker aren't I? What do you think? Hoped you liked the chapter and fight, if not tell me what you would change? I love reading your reviews. Lots of stuff happening and I couldn't shake off wanting to finish this chapter, I know I should focus on my other stories but I just feel like writing this more right now. Don't worry about my other stuff if you also read them too, I am going to update them soon. It's just been crazy lately which I know you can all understand. Also I hope you are all doing good and are safe along with your loved ones. If not I'm sorry to hear that and hope all will be well soon. Anyways, what's important about this author's note is that I have decided to get all of you involved in this story if you would like to. As you can see so far I am going to need Lincoln to have strong opponents to fight. Now I did plan to make some OCs like Cassidy and Ezekiel but I am not really feeling up making a bunch for what I have planned. I also plan to have some special guest characters come in and fight or even some real life fighters which I still plan to do along with having some more Loud House characters show up and fight too. Sadly I think that is a lot for one guy like me to do, so that's why I'm asking for your help. I love getting my readers involve and having fun. Before you start sending me your OCs and ideas there are going to be rules.**

**1\. They can be whatever you want as long as they are 15 years old or older. Go crazy and be creative as possible. They can come from all walks of life.**

**2\. They must be believable and have their own special strengths and weaknesses, for example Ezekiel was a powerful striker but was weak to dirty tactics and grappling among other things. Now that doesn't mean you don't have to be creative, I'm sure a lot of you have some fun and crazy ideas for fighters.**

**3\. They can be trained in martial arts, combat sports or simply be a brawler or use just brute force. Hell they can just be good at killing too if you want. If they are trained please tell me the martial arts or sport and please detail it. **

**4\. Give me some good backstory on them and why they fight, you can also tell me what kind of companies you want them to fight for too. Like I did for Cassidy and Nasbro which is very much Hasbro the toy company.**

**5\. I will only accept OCs by PM on here or you can message me on Amino, I'm mostly around the Loud House one and go by ChubbySnorlax.**

**6\. Don't worry if your OC isn't picked right off the bat because I have something very special planned down the line for everyone.**

**7\. I will stop accepting OCs on a later date when I feel like things are getting out of hand.**

**Now you can start sending them whenever but take your time, I want you all to really think about these fighters. Now if OCs aren't your cup of tea then just leave me some ideas for fighters in a review or message ,e, they don't have to be OCs but can be characters from the Loud House or whatever. They can be guest characters like from games, cartoons, movies, TV, anime and real life if you want. As you can already see so far I have already placed a few of them on here, tell me who you guys have already spotted. Don't be afraid to tell me what you want to see for fighters. For right now that's all folks, I hope you all leave a review and tell me what's up. Also stay safe out there. Expect the next chapter soon if not later. See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Reactions**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Loud House, all rights are owned by their respective owners and companies.**

**AN: Important Author's Note Down Below, Please Give it A Read.**

**Los Angeles, California**

* * *

Now this wasn't something Lincoln saw coming.

Right now, he was looking at someone he never thought he see again, Lily Loud. For a moment, Lincoln thought those meds were messing with him or maybe Cassidy hit him harder than he thought. Yet somehow, he knew that standing right before him was his baby sister. Though she was no longer a baby but a beautiful young lady. She looked like her mother… and like some of her sisters.

"I don't know if this is the right room but… do you know who I am?"

It took a good minute before Lincoln realized what she had asked, should he tell her the truth? He could lie, tell her she had the wrong room and say he had no idea who she was. Lincoln somehow knew that she wouldn't fall for it, besides part of him wanted this to happen. Only thing he wished was that this could have happened at least until tomorrow because he was still sore from that fight.

Well, time to bite the bullet.

"Yep, almost didn't recognized you… man you really have grown up Lily."

Lily choked up and looked ready to cry as Lincoln looked down at her with a warm smile. It wasn't surprising that Lily got emotional and quickly wrapped Lincoln in a big hug that made the poor guy flinch in pain, Lily instantly stopped and reeled back in shock and embarrassment.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I just now noticed you're hurt." Lily exclaimed a little as she looked at how bandaged up Lincoln was. "Oh my God, what happened? Are you okay?"

"Heh, this?" Lincoln chuckled while gesturing at his injuries with a smile. "It's nothing really. Comes with the job, now how about we talk inside because I think we have a lot to talk about."

At first it seemed like Lily wanted to ask more questions but nodded after seeing how hurt her brother was. She entered the room and Lincoln closed the door. They both walked over to the sofa in the room where they took a seat. Lincoln let out a smile of relief finally being able to get off his feet.

"So uh, you must be wondering why I'm here?"

Turning his head to look at Lily, Lincoln wasn't surprised by how nervous she looked. He'd be lying if he wasn't feeling a little bit nervous as well.

"If I had to guess I'd say Lisa and Lori finally caught wind of me." Lincoln sighed as his smiling dminished a little. "And if I had to take another guess it's that everyone else is here too."

"Wait, what!" Lily shouted in shock. "How did you guess that?"

"Hehe! I have friends who keep up to date with stuff involving me." Lincoln chuckled as he took a good look at Lily who looked pretty confused. "God, it's crazy seeing the way you are now. You've grown into quite a beauty Lily."

Lily quickly transitioned from being completely clueless to embarrassment as she blushed and looked away from her brother's smiling face.

"You really changed since I last saw you." Lincoln stated happily. "Though I got to say I didn't think you still be wearing that necklace."

The embarrassment Lily had soon changed into confusion as she looked down to look at her bunny charm necklace.

"My lucky necklace?" Lily asked as she started to realize what Lincoln said. "Wait, what are you talking about? I didn't have this necklace until my 9th birthday, I found it on my bed right after my birthday party."

Slowly Lily's confusion turned into more shock as she looked over at Lincoln who was still smiling at her.

"Did… you give this to me?"

Somehow deep-down Lily already knew Lincoln's answer before he nodded. Now she only had more questions.

"Before you start blasting me with questions, it's probably best to tell you I've been checking on not just you but everyone else in the family at some point. Only time I ever checked in on you is when you were turning 9 years old. I had finished my training with my second mentor and decided to travel around a bit, only place I could think to visit was home… don't why but I sort of felt obligated to do it. First one I wanted to check on was you, it was when you and everyone were having that party in the backyard at our old house. I saw everyone else too, though there was one person I didn't see. Even from afar I could tell how bummed out you were because of that."

When he was done Lily had a downcast expression on her face as she remembered that day.

"I was really sad that two people weren't there…" Lily admitted frowning. "You and Lynn weren't there and that's all I really wanted. Just to have my family back together, I know it sounds stupid but that's what I always wished for when I blew out my birthday cake candles every year."

The look Lincoln gave her was one full of regret.

Even though Lily never went through the hardships like him and her sisters, she knew of a different kind of hardship. She just wanted to have her family, all her family together. It wasn't fair to Lily since she did nothing wrong. Life can be so unfair but that's how it is sometimes.

Lincoln knew how unfair life could be.

"It's not stupid to ask for your family Lily, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. Part of me wishes I could have left you something more that little bunny necklace. You didn't deserve to go through that all by yourself. Man, you must think I'm really a shitty brother—"

"DON'T SAY THAT!"

Lincoln gave Lily a surprised look as he didn't expect such an outburst from Lily.

"Don't you ever say that again, none of this is your fault. I never got the chance to grow up with a brother because of them. Our so-called family… all my life they lied to me and hid everything from me. It's their fault and nobody else's! God, I hate them and wished they were never my family to begin with!"

Tears were already falling from Lily's face as she clenched her fists as hard as she could. She wanted to say more but couldn't find her voice in her anger and sadness. All those uncontrolled emotions were reined in when Lincoln leaned over and wrapped his arms around his weeping little sister. Lily's eyes widened in shock by this unexpected action.

"You don't mean that, deep down I know that. Even when you were still a baby, I could tell you could never truly hate someone. You are so full of love and a light that just makes everyone gravitate towards you. That's what I knew when I first held you in my arms like I am now. They made mistakes, they hurt you and me but that's just what it means to be human. We mess up then we try to fix it no matter how useless it is. I'm not saying you should forgive them, hell you don't ever have to forgive them for rest of your life. But don't say you hate them because they gave you a good life, sure it could have been better and I would have loved nothing better than be there for you every time you needed me. I'm here now though… and I hope that's enough."

Lily didn't stop crying, she only wrapped her arms around her big brother and cried softy in his arms. Something she only dreamed about. Maybe he was right, she didn't hate her family but she would probably never forgive them. None of that mattered now since all she wanted now was to be hugged by her big brother. An experience she hasn't felt since she was a baby, and she had a lot of time to make up for.

Both Lincoln and Lily stayed like that for a while until Lincoln found Lily sleeping peacefully in his arms. Letting out a sigh and smile, Lincoln knew that Lily wanted answers but her body was all tuckered out. It was midnight after all, hell he was tired too especially after that fight he had. He should wake Lily up but he didn't have the heart to do it when he saw her face, she looked so peaceful. She almost looked like how she used to when she was a baby. He was also too tired to do anything like carrying her to his bed or anything. So, he only let her down placing her head on his lap to use as a pillow, he then sighed as he started to get comfortable. Not the best position to fall asleep but not the worst.

He should know, he's slept in worst positions before.

Tomorrow he would need to continue his talk with Lily, maybe even bring Clyde and Penelope into it since it may affect them too. They didn't know much for his past except Clyde but he only knew a little. Letting out a yawn Lincoln closed his eyes, his thoughts as he drifted off to sleep were about his time with his second mentor Mick Foley.

* * *

_Flashback, 12 Years Ago_

It's been a month or two since he almost got killed in that alleyway, a month or two since he met his second teacher in the world of combat. Mick Foley, a Hardcore Legend who's famous in Pro Wrestling. Never in his life had Lincoln thought he would be learning Pro Wrestling. While he may have partaken in a few impromptu wrestling matches against his will in the past whenever Lynn felt like it. Still, when Mick Foley asked if he would like to be trained under him Lincoln couldn't refuse. He saw how Mick took all those thugs by himself and came out without a scratch. Now Lincoln knew when to take a hit but what Mick went through was nuts. He wanted to be able to do that while kicking more ass than he was now. Besides, it wouldn't be such a bad idea to implement some wrestling into his boxing. That way he'd be prepared for anyone who could grapple him.

Maybe make it into his own mixed-martial art?

Lincoln also heard and read the stories about Mick Foley. How Mick went through hell and pain just to put on a show for the fans. The concussions, the broken bones, fractures, dislocations, torn muscles, second degree burns, broken teeth and having two-thirds of his ear being ripped off. The amount of stitches he's received in his life was crazy. Most considered him a legend but many saw him as a god of hardcore wrestling. Truth be told Lincoln was beginning to know that better than most now.

Currently Lincoln was with his teacher training in a private gym for pro wrestlers. Technically it belonged to one of the big wrestling companies but they didn't mind a legend like Mick Foley using it. Lincoln was in some gym clothes laid out on his back in a wrestling ring with Mick Foley who was also in gym clothes standing over him with a grin, showing his signature smile and his missing teeth.

"Come on kid, I only threw a few moves at you and now you're ready to throw the towel in? If you thought this was going to be easy because most Pro Wrestling matches are choreographed then you'd be mistaken. Pro Wrestling as a whole is based around and evolved from classical and catch wrestling with additions of strikes, holds, and throws along with acrobatic maneuvers. Most of these derive from various Martial Arts too, overall Pro Wrestling is where you incorporate all forms of wrestling styles to your choosing. My style derives from Greco wrestling which I implement in my Hardcore style of wrestling."

Panting heavily, Lincoln got up and got ready to go again. Both Lincoln and Mick circled each other until Lincoln ran at Mick and got him into a clinch, Lincoln tried to throw Mick over his shoulder and slam him down on the mat but Mick simply performed a swift leg trip knocking Lincoln down to the mat.

"Shit!"

"Take your time kid, you'll get the hang of it soon."

Lincoln sighed and got back up. He was starting to feel sore but kept on going, if Mick could keep going than he could too. Over the course of the training session Mick kept a close eye on Lincoln and knew his style of wrestling wasn't going to be easy for Lincoln given his size. No, Lincoln would need to know more than just this kind of style. So, after training was over Mick let told Lincoln to hit the showers. When he was alone Mick decided to make some calls to a few of his buddies in the business. He knew that Lincoln was going to need to learn more than just Greco style wrestling.

The next day for training Lincoln was shocked to see Mick in the ring along with some other people he didn't know. Once he got inside the ring Mick smiled at him.

"Alright kid, I can tell my style of wrestling is giving you a little bit of trouble. Now you aren't ready to learn my Hardcore style yet so I called up some friends of mine to show you different styles to see what suits you. These guys here are the best in the business and have years of experiences under their belt. They're going to show you their styles and we'll see what suits you. So, get ready."

All day Lincoln watched each pro wrestler show him their styles. He saw a lot of styles but there were three that interested him. One was Lucha Libre, a style that originated from Mexico. This style is focused on agile and acrobatic maneuvers such as spring boarding off ropes, jumping over or through ropes and breaking their fall on their opponents which doesn't fall back on the "flat back" style of taking bumps and hits which is used in the USA and elsewhere. Back in the day Lynn was always focused in Lucha Libre and forcing Lincoln to join in her wrestling. Sometimes he would get hurt bad and Lynn would simply tell him to be a man, yeah those were "fun" times.

The second style was called Strong style, a style of wrestling that Lincoln has never even heard of before but once he saw it, he was hooked. This style is a very hard-hitting style that incorporates shoot wrestling with Martial Art techniques. Shoot style wrestling is where wrestlers use more realistic or even full contact moves. Combine this with Martial Art techniques and you get Strong style. Main reason why Lincoln liked this was the striking, since he was boxer this would suit Lincoln well. Many consider this one of the best and most realistic styles in Pro Wrestling. From what Lincoln had heard many would use this style against real boxers, kick boxers and other kind of Martial Artists to great effectiveness. This style originated from Japan.

The final style didn't really have a name but Lincoln simply called it Hart style wrestling, apparently this style was invented by the legendary wrestler Steward Edward Hart aka Stu Hart of the famous Hart family. A world-class professional performer who focused on submission and technical style of wrestling that many considered the best. He singlehandedly created a dynasty consisting of his family and close friends. Many famous wrestlers today were taught by him and became legends themselves. Stu Hart was one tough guy, in his prime he would even wrestle wild animals like a Bengal tiger. People often called him brutal for the type of training he would put on his sons and students when training in his basement which was converted into a gym. Lots of people refer to this as the Hart Dungeon.

Lincoln didn't know why but these three styles seemed suit him. He was small enough and quick to do some of the crazy acrobatics for Lucha Libre, a fast and hard striker for Strong style, and strong enough to do Hart style. Right after showing him everything Lincoln walked over to Mick.

"Mick, I think I want to try and learn those last three styles." Lincoln stated with a determined look. "Lucha Libre, Strong style and that technical style of wrestling. I don't know why but those three really spoke to me more than the others. Besides, I think I can handle those three pretty well. This should be a breeze."

Mick Foley gave Lincoln a steely gaze, the sheer look in his eyes caused Lincoln to flinch.

"A breeze, huh? Let me be the first to tell you that this will be hell, especially for someone your age. It doesn't matter if you think Pro Wrestling is a joke or not real because I guarantee you Pro Wrestling isn't just a job or an act, it's a way of life for people like us. Every time we enter a wrestling ring, we aren't just risking our bodies but our lives too. I've seen good people fall apart from years of this type of shit, guys and gals who've had their lives taken away or get destroyed. All of this takes a heavy toll on not just our bodies but our minds too. Whether you become a pro or not, what you're going to learn is going to take time and dedication. If you aren't going to take this seriously then there's the door. Because when you enter this ring you aren't some runaway kid who thinks he's hot shit, you're training to became not just a Pro Wrestler but a warrior! I love and live for Pro Wrestling! Can you say the same?"

Mick pointed towards the door while giving Lincoln a cold look. Mick's words really hit Lincoln hard. He didn't mean to offend Mick's lifestyle or his sport. Lincoln knew Mick had paid a lot for this sport… no, this style of fighting. In Lincoln's eyes Mick and these other wrestlers weren't just performers, they were warriors like Mick said. Just by looking at Mick's past scars and injuries Lincoln knew Mick earned every damn right to say he was a warrior. Thinking about it gave Lincoln goosebumps, he's trained hard in boxing and had his butt kicked a lot but could he handle this?

Time and dedication, could he do it?

After thinking long and hard about it, Lincoln finally gave Mick his answer.

"Going to be honest, I'm a little scared. I wasn't even this scared when I went for boxing. Just by looking at you I know you are dead serious, but I still want to do this. I don't care if it takes years or if I get hurt. I wanna show you that I can do this. If you promise to give me everything you got and I promise I'll give tenfold and then some."

That serious look of Mick's turned into surprise before turning into a grin.

"Well, you best be ready kiddo because after you're done learning all those styles, I'm going to show you my own style and trust me when I say it's going to be hell. I should know since I spent some time there with a few friends of mine. First, we'll get your body ready to handle these styles by doing routine drills in and out of this ring, we'll also start getting you ready for strain your body is going to take and oh boy! It's going to really suck but it'll be worth it in the long run. Now, are you sure you want to do this?"

Mick already knew the answer when he saw the smile on Lincoln's face.

"Hell yeah! Let's do it!"

Unfortunately for Lincoln he had no idea what was in store for him. The sheer amount of hell he would go through would make any normal person quit and be forever broken, thankfully Lincoln wasn't really normal to begin with. His training begun and he quickly felt the heavy strain of it all. The drills alone made Lincoln throw up a few times and even collapsed from exhaustion. Mick promised to bring in some more friends of his to help Lincoln out with styles and drills to help him get ready.

When the day was over, it was just Mick and Lincoln left at the gym. Lincoln was exhausted, sweaty, and oh so very much sore. Right now, he was sitting by the ring with Mick, who handed Lincoln a bottle of water which he gladly accepted and took a big swig out of it.

"Oh man… my everything hurts!" Lincoln stated with a very exhausted expression. "I'm starting to think you're a sadist Mick! I've never felt more like crap, not even when I started training in boxing. Oh god, I think I'm going to die."

Sadly, given by Mick's jolly laugh and grin it seemed that claim had some merit.

"Ah don't worry, sure it sucks now but you'll get used to this sooner or later. I gotta say kiddo I'm proud of you. You really gave it your all out there today. Hell, even a few of the guys were impressed. If you keep this up, I don't have a doubt you'll be a hell of a pro wrestler. Now, how about we head home. Knowing my wife, she's started dinner already and you know how my daughter gets when we're late. Come on, we'll continue your torture—I mean, training tomorrow."

A part of Lincoln hoped Mick was joking about the torture but he knew better. It didn't really matter; he was going to stick with this training even if it kills him. At least he hopes it won't come to that. Time to head back to Mick's home which was pretty much a mansion. It didn't surprise Lincoln that Mick was very well off considering he was a famous retired wrestler, a writer, a colored commentator and stand-up comedian. He had a wonderful family, and they happily took him in when he had nowhere to go. They gave him a spare room they had and treated him like family ever since.

For the longest time it felt to Lincoln. Guess it was the family part, no matter how much Lincoln told himself otherwise he still felt hurt about what his family did to him. However, unlike those people, the Foleys were good people and treated him with nothing but kindness.

"Let's go kid, don't want my wife to give us an earful."

"Oh, I'm coming Mick!"

Lincoln quickly chased after Mick who was leaving, when Lincoln caught up to the retired pro wrestler. He grinned while ruffling Lincoln's hair, of course Lincoln grumbled and shot him a small glare but Mick simply chuckled. Eventually Lincoln laughed and smiled brightly. While he did feel like alone at times, it wasn't so bad when you have mentors and friends like Mick and his family.

In time Lincoln would finish training and make his second mentor proud beyond belief.

* * *

_End of Flashback_

**The Next Day**

It was morning now in the city of Los Angeles, the sun was shining a light through one of the windows in Lincoln's hotel room. The light shined upon a slumbering Lily who slowly stirred awake. As she groggily got up, she yawned and rubbed her eyes. Taking a look around, there was a bit of confusion on her face until she remembered where she was and how she ended up here. Looking around she saw that Lincoln was nowhere to be found but she soon the heard a door open from behind her, turning around she saw Lincoln in nothing but his boxers and towel over his shoulder. Steam escaped from the room he was in which meant it was the bathroom and Lincoln had just finished taking a shower.

"Morning, sorry if I woke you up."

"Oh um, it's okay I just woke from the light shining in my face."

Lily had a blush on her face as she looked away in embarrassment upon seeing the state her brother was in. She's never been around a person of the opposite sex who were in nothing but their underwear, the fact that it was her brother too didn't really help either. Lincoln on the other hand was too oblivious to notice his sister's embarrassment or didn't care. He walked over to his bed where his clothes were at, he then went on to put them on while Lily sat quietly on the sofa and kept her head forward so she didn't have to see Lincoln getting dressed. Her blushed remained as she sneakily shot him a glance here and there.

Just as Lincoln put on the last of his clothes, he grunted a little in pain as he felt his broken ribs. Lily saw this and her embarrassment turned into concern as she got up and walked over to check on him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a bit sore from last night."

"No, you are seriously hurt." Lily stated while looking at the state her brother was in. "You should go see a doctor. I know injuries from a fight when I see one Lincoln."

The look of surprise on Lincoln's face said it all. He didn't expect to hear that, guess he should have known better since Lily seemed like a smart kid. Though how did she know it was from a fight?

"How did you know I was in a fight?"

Lily stayed quiet for a few moments before giving Lincoln a sad frown.

"Lynn and sometimes Lucy would look like that when they came home a few times." Lily admitted with a sigh as she took a seat on Lincoln's bed. "Lynn was always getting into fights whenever she could. Lucy never got into fights but came home a few times hurt, if I remember correctly, she was training in Taekwondo a lot at the time. So, that's probably why."

If Lincoln was shocked, he didn't show it as he nodded his head and took a seat right beside Lily on the bed.

"So, how did you sleep?"

"Honestly… it was the best one I've had in the last couple of days, sorry for everything last night and using you for a pillow."

"Ah, don't worry Lily. You were so cute and peaceful when you were asleep, I couldn't bring myself to wake you up. I didn't mind at all. You've dealt with a lot and it's okay to let it out every now again. Now, you wanna continue our talk over some breakfast? This place has a good restaurant downstairs, though a bit pricy I'm sure it's going to be good. Don't worry since I'm buying."

Whatever Lily was going to say she was stopped by the sound of her stomach softy rumbling. Lily blushed once more in embarrassment as she nodded.

"Yeah, I think I would like that."

Not saying a word Lincoln simply smiled as he got up and Lily got up to follow him. Lincoln was in his regular clothes while Lily had on what she first got here. Lincoln asked if she wanted to go to the bathroom and freshen up but she polity refused. After all it was just breakfast. Both brother and sister left the room and took the elevator down. Once they reached down stairs they saw a few guests and hotel employees walking around as they went to the restaurant. Walking up the front desk of the restaurant, Lincoln gave the receptionist his info and they immediately walked Lincoln and Lily to their table.

"Wow, this place is so fancy. I haven't been to a place like this since Lori took us all to eat at the one fancy place. Whoa, look at all this stuff and the prices! Are you sure you can handle this Lincoln?"

Chuckling softy Lincoln smiled while ruffling Lily's hair.

"Don't you worry about it; my wallet can handle this. It's a big brother's job to treat their little sister every now and again. Order whatever you want Lily, it's my treat."

Lily pouted a little when Lincoln ruffled her hair but she smiled brightly when she saw him smiling and hearing his words. She's been treated like this before by her sisters on occasion, before she discovered the bad luck incident but this felt way different. Her chest felt warm and she felt at ease around Lincoln, a feeling she's never experienced with her sisters. Was it because it was with her brother, something she could only dream about when she was so little? Was this what it felt like to have a big brother? Lily didn't know the answer but she didn't really care as she just wanted to experience this feeling a little bit longer.

Soon both Loud siblings read their menus and ordered when their waitress came. She took both their orders and left, both Lincoln and Lily decided to talk while they waited. Nothing about what happened or about their family drama, they just talked over small things. Like the weather, what's been happening in the world, and what's been happening in Royal Woods.

"Really, Flip is still alive and you work for him?"

"Yep, not the easiest guy to work for but at least he pays me. Not a lot but every bit helps."

"Heh, you know Clyde and I used to work for Flip. It didn't work out but we got some good experience from it. I'm glad you're working and getting experience; god knows I wasn't really doing that when I was your age. I mostly traveled and got into fights, guess trouble always finds me one way or the other."

Things got quiet at the table as Lily didn't know what to say. Thankfully their orders finally came, it was simple breakfast but smelled wonderful. They both thanked their waitress and got down to eating. While half way through eating two people approached their table, Lily didn't recognize them but Lincoln sure did.

"Clyde and Penelope, good morning." Lincoln greeted with a smile while taking a bite out of his beacon. "Hope you both slept well?"

"I should be the one asking you that buddy." Clyde smiled before looking at Lincoln with a bit of worry. "You doing okay? You sure got knocked around last night, wanna have me send for that doctor again later?"

"Please, I've dealt with way worse injuries than this. I'm right as rain after some sleep and getting some food in me. You worry too much and don't you say anything snarky Penelope, I'm fine."

"Lincoln we're just worried about you. It's not normal or safe for a person to be up and around after getting as injured as you were last night."

"Hold up, what did happen last night?"

Everyone looked over at Lily who seemed confused and a bit nervous once all eyes were on her.

"Um, Lincoln who is this?" Penelope asked not recognizing the young lady sitting with Lincoln.

"Oh man, Lily is that you?"

Clyde quickly grabbed a nearby seat and placed it next to Lincoln, who was still eating.

"Wow, you've really grown up! This is the last place I expected to see you, how are you doing? Do you remember me? We met a lot when you were a baby but I think we only met once after that."

Lily looked more puzzled as she took a closer look at Clyde, suddenly her expression turned into surprise when she realized who Clyde was.

"Oh, now I remember you! You're Clyde McBride, you and my brother are best friends, you also own Clincoln McLoud Entertainment. I don't remember much about you but I do think we have met once long ago. I only recognize you from the photos I found in our attic one time but yeah, I do remember you. It's an honor to meet you Mr. McBride."

"Oh please, just call me Clyde. So, how did you get here? I though you still be in high school or did you graduate already?"

Lily grew silent as Penelope decide to join them by grabbing a nearby chair. Everyone at the table could see Lily was hesitant to say why she was here. Eventually it looked like she was going to speak but Lincoln beat her to it.

"She's not the only one here, in the city I mean. Turns out Lori and the others finally tracked me down. If I had to guess they got some sort of plan for me don't they Lily?"

Everyone else at the table looked shocked, especially Lily as she looked at her big brother who was still eating with an easygoing expression. Wasn't long until Lily saw that both Clyde and Penelope were now looking at her for much needed answers. Not surprising she felt a little nervous having this much attention on her, nevertheless she sighed and decided it was time to explain everything she knew so far. Starting with how she and the others ended up here in the first place.

"Look, I think I should start at the beginning. Okay it all started when my sister Lana and I first arrived Los Angeles…"

* * *

_Flashback, 3 Days Ago_

Lily couldn't believe it. She was finally in Los Angeles! All her life she's only dreamed of visiting a place like Los Angeles. It was crazy to think up until a few days ago she was in Royal Woods minding her own business, now look at her. In a completely different state far from everything she's ever known. On a crazy mission to find her long lost brother, with her estranged sisters who were all to blame for this.

Oddly it reminded Lily of those cheesy soap operas her Aunt Ruth would watch daily at home.

"We should be at the hotel in a few minutes Lily."

If Lily heard her sister Lana she pretended not to as she kept her gaze out the car's window. A wondrous filled glint could be seen in Lily's eyes as he took in the city's sights and nightlife.

It was around nighttime, Lana and Lily only arrived in the city no more than 20 or 30 minutes ago when they landed in LAX and stopped at a private hangar owned by Loud Inc. where they saw a few other planes were also hangered. Both sisters did not give them much thought as they were tired from the flight which was more awkward than boring. Though it was boring too. They both sighed in relief when they were out of the plane and watched as their luggage was being packed into a black Sudan with a chauffeur. Which was no doubt sent by Lori and the company. Not that they didn't mind since they were too tired from the flight. Once everything was packed, they both thanked their pilot and left the hangar in the car.

While driving into the city, Lily took notice of the sights and couldn't help but be awestruck by the big city. Although she has visited somewhat big city like Great Lakes City, that was small compared to Los Angeles. Lana smiled a little when seeing her baby sister act like a little kid again. It brought back some good memories.

After some time passed Lily had her fill of the city's sights, she looked over at her big sister as they were both seated in the back of the car. She could see Lana was deep in thought and Lily couldn't stop herself from wondering what she was thinking about? Maybe it was about Lincoln or something? Lily could remember the many times her sisters had that same look growing up. It was a pretty common sight when growing up.

Before finding about the whole bad luck incident, Lily was very close to each of her sisters. She loved them and looked up to each of them, even Lynn who she rarely saw. They were everything she strived to be growing up. While she loved them deeply, she did have a closer bond with some of them than the others. For her it was Lucy, Lola, Lana, and Lisa since she grew up with them. The others were dealing with their own problems or had moved out or in the process of moving out. Lori and Leni had moved out while Luna, Luan, and Lynn were never around enough because of their own respective problems. Luna was focused on her music while Luan and Lynn became reclusive. Leni visited often along with Lori but it was never really the same. The only ones who ever had time for her were Lucy and the others.

Lucy was always the mother hen around her, her family always compared their relationship to that of Lincoln and Luna. From what she heard Luna always did her best to look out for their brother and have much fun as they could. Though Lily could see why they thought that, to her Lucy was always the big sister she could count on whenever needed. Whether it was with advice or help with homework Lucy was always there. In return Lily was always there for her too. Like whenever Lucy needed someone to listen to her poems or if she was really sore from Taekwondo practice and needed help. Lily was always there for her even if she didn't ask or refused.

That's just who Lily was.

Lola and Lana, Lily could say she had some really fun times with them. Both twins always made sure to be good big sisters to her while making sure it was fun along the way. Lola was always the one Lily would go to for beauty and fashion advice, Lily dreamed of being as beautiful as her growing up. Lola would take her to beauty pageants and other such events when growing up together. Showing her everything to get into the beauty and fashion world if Lily ever wanted to join it like herself and Leni. When Lily started to enter puberty and was freaking about all the pimples showing over her face and other such joys of puberty, Lola was there along with the rest of her sisters to guide her through that troubling and awkward time.

Like her twin, Lana made sure Lily had a good time whenever they did stuff together. Lana taught her a lot of things like helping around the house if anything needed fixing. She even taught her a thing or two about fixing Vanzilla. What Lily loved best about spending time with Lana was the fun things they do involving animals especially their pets. All of whom were unfortunately gone. Anyways, as time went on Lily looked up to Lana as she proved she could handle herself in just about anything when it came to animals, being a handywoman, a mechanic or using her strength and size. Growing up bullies came to fear her when she hit her growth spurt and gave her a wide berth. Still, she never hurt anyone unless they deserved it like if you intentionally hurt an animal, her family, or friends because you'd be sent to an ER if you did. However, she was as kind and gentle as they come even though she always stayed a tomboy.

Not that Lily or the others didn't mind. From what she heard Lola couldn't stand Lana's tomboyish antics back when they were younger but now Lola would join in with her twin's antics on occasion. Apparently, their older brother's disappearance hit them hard like everyone else but instead of shutting themselves in or crumbing, both twins changed for the better. Lily wished she could say the same for a few of her sisters.

Finally, Lisa and Lily were more than just sisters. At one point they were best friends, being roommates, they learned they could always count on each other when growing up. Lisa would always make sure her little sister didn't struggle with school work, though she would never do her work for her. She would offer to help whenever she had time to offer it. What Lily did in return was help out Lisa by being her assistant when it came to her experiments or just making sure she would get enough rest and social interaction with their family and the outside world. Growing up both learned to rely on one another, they were very close and usually inseparable. However, as time went Lily began to slowly notice small changes in Lisa. For example, Lisa was always in their room on the computer working on something, and that she had been spending more time with Lori whenever she visited. It looked like Lori and Lisa were working on something secret and important.

At first Lily didn't think much about though in time she noticed more of Lisa's changes which were no longer small. It was shorty after Lori had created Loud Inc. and wanted all of them to join her board. Eventually after having enough of it, Lily decided to do something about it. Lily snuck back into their room one night while the rest of her family were having dinner. There she got on Lisa's computer and started to look for anything involving Lori and Lisa, after some searching, she found some files but couldn't access them without Lisa's password. Only reason her computer was unlocked is because she knew no one could see her secret plans and files without her password and even if they managed to open them no one other than a genius like Lisa could understand them.

Knowing she couldn't access the files and whatever else Lisa was hiding, Lily focused all her efforts on finding something else. Anything else that would help her. Eventually Lily found Lisa's video journal, there she found out Lisa was working on something that could help find Lincoln but first she needed funding and Lori's pull with the government. Going through the videos she slowly unraveled the truth about everything with videos dating back 17 years ago, and soon she discovered the dark secret her family has hid from her. At that very moment Lily felt many emotions but one feeling she felt was clear… betrayal.

All that led up to now.

A broken family reuniting with the hope to find one of their own. Lincoln, who was somewhere here in Los Angeles. While Lily's thoughts were on her brother, she stopped and took a glance at one of Lana's scars. That's when Lana looked over at Lily, she saw her quickly turn away and acted like she was staring at the window.

"Come on Lily, go on and ask. I know you want to."

It almost seemed like Lily wasn't going to say anything but it looks like her curiosity got the better of her.

"You get any new scars?"

Lana smiled after hearing her sister's question, Lana's answer was her pulling up her shirt a little revealing her well-toned stomach and abs where a large scar was located above her bellybutton. Lily cringed a little at the sight, while Lana laughed a little.

"I got this from an ornery Black Bear from the zoo I work at. He was getting too aggressive with the other bears and the higher ups decided to separate him. Everything was going well until the bear panicked and tried to attack one of the other handlers with me, thankfully I stopped and wrestled with the big guy for a little bit until I tired him out and helped him back in a secure cage. In the struggle I got this little beauty, stung a little but it wasn't really nothing serious."

Pulling her shirt back down, Lana kept her eyes focused on the road ahead as the chauffeur drove them to their destination. Lily's attention lingered on Lana until she went back to staring out her car window. Though her thoughts came back to her sister.

Lana was an animal handler for Royal Woods Zoo and was a part time Park Ranger, she was also a skilled mechanic and handywoman though they were mostly her hobbies now. Given her physique Lana proved she was able to handle any kind of aggressive animal by simply wrestling it down. This certainly earned her the nickname "Queen of Risks". A nickname she loved deeply but only because Lincoln was the one who gave it to her long ago. Another thing about Lana was her background in amateur wrestling, in high school she was their star wrestler. Which helped out a lot when it came to handling aggressive animals. Though Lily still wasn't happy with Lana and the rest of her sisters, she had to acknowledge their accomplishments and strength.

"Excuse me ladies, but we are now arriving."

Both sisters looked ahead and saw that their driver was correct. They were pulling up to the grand hotel they would be staying at. The hotel was large and looked very fancy, no doubt this place was expensive. It should be since Lori was pretty much paying for everything. For a while Lily forgot how rich her family had become. Still, not all the money in the world could fix the terrible mistake they made and yet here they are.

The black Sudan pulled up the front entrance of the hotel, where three bellhops could be seen waiting for them. Once the black Sudan was parked, both Loud sisters opened their doors and left the Sudan. One of the bellhops walked over to Lana with a friendly smile.

"Ms. Loud, we'll take your bags and take them to your rooms. I believe your sisters are waiting for you two in one of our private meeting rooms. If you would kindly follow me, I'll lead you to it."

The bellhop began to walk away while the other two walked over to the Sudan and started to unload the luggage. Lana and Lily followed the one leading them to Lori. Soon they found themselves in the large and luxurious lobby, they passed a few guests and workers of the hotel minding their own business. Eventually the bellhop led both sisters down a hallway and found themselves at a door with plaque that read "Meeting Room 1". The bellhop opened the door for the Loud sisters and closed the door behind them when they walked in while he remained outside, they both saw that the room was an average size room and had a large conference table. At the table they saw their sisters Lori and Lisa sitting there waiting for them.

"Hello girls, I'm glad you both had a safe flight."

Lori smiled as she and Lisa got up and walked over to greet their siblings. Lana was the only one to smile back as she gave Lori and gentle huge, Lily did her best to keep a neutral expression but found it rather difficult. After giving Lori a hug, Lana went and gave one to Lisa who sighed but smiled.

"Man, you both are sight for sore eyes, the whole flight was boring. So, is everyone else here yet?"

Lisa perked up glasses a bit as she looked at Lana with a frown.

"Unfortunately, the rest of our siblings have yet to arrive yet. Lynn was the first to arrive but has been difficult as expected. After telling her we have yet to find our brother's exact location she stormed off to the hotel's bar, I do believe she's still there. Luna and Luan should be landing soon along with Leni and Lola, Lucy should be here first thing in the morning. In the meantime, I suggest we all get some much-needed rest for tomorrow. We will have much to discuss."

Lana nodded while Lily frowned a little, finally both Lori and Lisa noticed Lily. Lori smiled while Lisa kept her frown.

"Lily, I'm so glad to see you and I'm happy you had a safe trip. I know it's been awhile since we last talked but if you need anything don't be afraid to ask."

"Drop the act Lori, just tell me where my room is so I can get some sleep."

Lori dropped her smile a little but she did what her little sister asked, she looked over to Lisa and nodded. Lisa reached down her pockets and pulled out to room cards. She handed them to both Lana and Lily, while handing Lily hers both sisters looked at each other very intensely for a brief second before Lily had enough and started to leave.

"Give me my space, only bother me when the rest of your sisters get here and we can get this over with. Unless you all want to do it yourselves and keep it from me. Not like that would be the first time."

No one said a word as Lily left the room, eventually Lana was the first to speak with a heavy sigh.

"Yeah, she's still pissed at all of us. That's pretty much established now. Oh yeah, thanks for letting me travel with her too. She was just a pure joy on the whole flight here, loved how she threw her nasty glares while ignoring my existence all at the exact same time. Geez, Lori are you sure all of this is a good idea? I mean, you got Lynn who's just a powder keg ready to blow up and Lily who hates our guts with a sheer passion. Don't wanna call you stupid but I'm just saying you better know what you're doing sis."

Lori simply smiled as she placed a hand on Lana's shoulder.

"Don't worry Lana, Lisa and I got a plan. You just get some rest and we'll come get you once Lola and the others get here."

Lana wasn't going to argue with that and smiled.

While this was happening no one in the room noticed Lily was peeking through the door which was slightly opened. Seeing all she needed, Lily quickly left and shook her head in disappointment. Looking down at her room card she saw her room's number and knew where to find it. While Lily walked back into the lobby looking for the elevators, she took notice of the hotel bar's entrance. Looking further in she saw someone she hasn't seen in ages.

Lynn Loud Jr.

She was at the bar sitting on a stool and taking a drink of something. It was so strange but to Lily this was always the place she saw her older sister in. Long ago she would never admit but now, this is where Lynn belonged. Honestly all of this was her fault to begin with. Still though, Lily probably hated her but she couldn't help but feel a little bit sad for her.

Eventually Lily had enough of the sorry sight of Lynn and went off to the elevators. Soon as she left though Lynn turned her head around and saw Lily's fleeting figure slowly disappear. She then went back to drinking, trying to forget her problems but never being able too.

* * *

_The Next Day_

Lily didn't have a good rest, not at all.

She kept tossing and turning because of the sheer thought, not of her family. She only kept thinking about Lincoln and worried about what was going to happen. Fortunately, she forced herself to get enough sleep but was still feeling tired. Waking up she got ready and waited in her room all day. Room service came by and delivered her breakfast, at first, she thought it was a mistake but remembered Lori and knew that this was her doing. Begrudgingly she accepted the meal, she then waited patiently in her room for someone to get her. Eventually someone did, it was a bellhop who told her she was needed in the meeting room on the first floor. She politely thanked the bellhop and left to go to the meeting room.

"This is a bad idea…" Lily whispered to herself as she found herself in front not the meeting room's door. "Come on Lily, this is for Lincoln."

Finally, after some more self-words of encouragement, Lily grew enough courage to open the door. Walking inside she was greeted by the sight of all her sisters in one room. Something she never thought she would see again. At the conference table she saw Lori, Luna, Luan, Lucy, Lola, Lana, and Lisa were all seated. Turning to her right she saw Lynn leaning against the wall with arms crossed and eyes closed. The only person Lily didn't notice was Leni, who blindsided Lily and grabbed her then pulling her into a giant hug!

"OMG! Lily! You have gotten so big; I can't believe we're all here! Like it's been so long since we've all been together! I've missed you guys so much!"

The blonde airhead went on and on saying how great this whole reunion was, all the while unknowingly squeezing the life out of her little sister who tried to speak and break free but Leni was shockingly very strong. Guess those 10 years of training really paid off.

Leni… can't… breath!" Lily somehow managed to wheeze out.

"Alright Leni, that's enough."

Turning around Leni saw Lori giving her a small smile yet critical look. Leni quickly heeded her sister's words and gently put Lily down, who desperately took a much-needed breath. When Lily was finished, she went over to the table to find a seat but not before giving Leni a heated glare. Leni smiled and laughed a little rather sheepishly before going back to her seat. Once she and Lily were seated, Lori took a good look around the room. Leni was right about one thing; it had been a long time since they were together in one spot. Truthfully it brought a bit of nostalgia back to Lori as she remembered the goods time. When their family was happy and whole.

Now they were here, all together to try and make their family whole again. However, this was going to be a challenge. Nothing Lori was worried about but in fact she enjoyed challenges greatly. She wouldn't be such a successful business woman if she didn't like challenges.

"I'm so happy to have all of you here today, Leni is right by saying it has been a long time. Unfortunately, that's how life can be sometimes. We grow, we travel, we change for the better and worst. I'm going to be honest with you all, we've all made mistakes. Except for Lily, we've all made a terrible mistake long ago that is still affecting us to this day. I'm going to cut the bullshit, we're all here to make up for that very mistake. Lincoln is in this city; it took some time but Lisa found his location and he's staying at a well renowned hotel not far from here. Courtesy of his old best friend Clyde McBride, CEO of one of our rival companies. We don't know how long they've been in contact but we assume they've only made contact recently and that Clyde has hired Lincoln for whatever reason."

Emotions varied from each of the sisters yet they were all happy to hear something about their brother after all these years of chasing rumors and ghosts.

"What's the name of the hotel?"

Everyone looked over and saw Lynn staring at both Lori and Lisa intensely. Lisa seemed very nervous for some reason while Lori remained calm and sighed.

"I think it would be wise we try not to rush things seeing how delicate this situation is, that's why myself and Lisa won't be telling any of you where he is for now until we have a solid plan."

The reactions from their sisters were what they expected.

Leni, Lynn, Lola, and Lana were pretty mad. Lynn more so than the others it looked like. Oddly enough Luna and Luan were quiet, Lucy being silent was typical of her. Lily was silent too but she looked just as mad as the rest of her sisters.

"Look, I know you all want to see him. I do too but we have to think this through okay? Lincoln ran away for a reason; we need to make sure we don't spook him and mess this up or we'll lose him again. We need you all to trust Lisa and myself so we can make this work. Now, you must promise us none of you will go out searching for Lincoln on your own. Lisa and I have some something in the works, in the meantime you all are to lay low. We don't want Lincoln catching wind of us and vanishing."

**THUD!**

A loud smash was heard throughout the room, everyone looked to where it came from and saw Lynn had just punched a hole through the wall next to her. Lynn pulled out her fist and gave a very heated glare aimed at Lori. The older sister of the Loud family didn't seem phased at all by what just happened.

"You finished?" Lori asked not amused one bit by her sister's actions.

Lynn huffed and without a single word uttered, she left the room but not before shooting one last glare at Lori and Lisa. When she left the room everything got quiet again, Lily looked around at her sisters and got up.

"Where are you going?" Leni asked confused by what Lily was doing. "Don't you want to visit with us and catch up?"

The look Lily gave Leni was that of surprise which quickly turn to anger and disgust.

"You really are an airhead if you think I want that, I'm only here for Lincoln. The sooner I get away from all of you the better."

**SLAM!**

"Okay that's it! I've had enough of this attitude of yours Lily!" Lola exclaimed slamming her hand on the table catching everyone's attention. "Lana told me everything, you have got to stop acting like a little brat! We're all here for the same thing. So, could you at least cut us some freaking slack."

"Oh really, you sure have a lot of nerve calling me a brat, Miss Pageant Queen." Lily scoffed glaring at Lola. "Weren't you such a brat not too long ago, especially around Lincoln? Matter of fact, didn't you take advantage of Lincoln a lot before he ran away? Always making him come to your every beck and call."

Lola flinched a little by Lily's words, they hurt because they were true. She knew that she was a horrible little brat long ago. A manipulative and spoiled brat. She regretted what she did just like the rest of her sisters. Out of all of them she knew full well she was the worst to Lincoln.

It seemed like Lily wasn't done as she took a good hard look around at the rest of her sisters.

"I hate it how you all call him our brother… I never got the chance to really meet him. I never got to hug him, ask him to read bedtime stories or tuck me to bed. Never having the chance for him to be there for me when the thunder scared me or when I would get a nightmare or when I would get sick. I don't have single memory of him I can properly recall, all I get are these little flashes and I hate it! Why do all of you have such happy memories of him when I can't! After everything you did to him you don't deserve those memories! Not when I never got the chance even meet him! All I have are these stories you've all told me that are for all I know are total bullshit! It's so fucking unfair! I HATE YOU ALL AND I WISH YOU ALL LEFT INSTEAD OF MY BROTHER!"

After letting everything out Lily stormed out of the room crying. Leaving her sisters remaining in the room to process Lily's harsh but true words. Each of the Loud sisters were reacting differently.

Leni became a crying mess as she did her best to stop crying, Lola and Lana were by her side trying to comfort her. Both Luna and Luan had depressed looks on their faces, Luna sighed as she rested her arms on top of the table and resting her head on them. Lucy looked more gloomy than usual which was surprising. Though Lori and Lisa did their best to hide it, they too were hurt by their little sisters' words. Yet what hurt them more was the fact it was true.

Turns out they failed two siblings.

Unknown to all of them, Lynn had not really left as she was leaning against the wall right by the room's door outside. She heard everything Lily said and even saw Lily storm away with tears in her eyes. Thankfully she was too busy crying and storming off to notice Lynn.

What Lily said really affected Lynn too because it was very true. They really had ruined not only Lincoln's life but Lily's as well. Lynn couldn't help but blame herself for all of this. If it wasn't for her stupid superstitions and stubbornness than Lincoln wouldn't have left. Lily would still have her brother and all the problems they've all faced since then wouldn't have happened. Lynn felt all of this was her fault, it didn't matter what Lucy or the others thought otherwise.

That's why she need to make all of this right somehow and the only way to do that is bring Lincoln back home with them. Sadly, Lynn had no idea how that was going to happen but she knew that she was going to do everything in her power to make it happen. It wasn't going to be easy but nothing in life ever is. She learned that the hard way while traveling, her travels have taken her all around the world. Chasing after rumors and sightings of Lincoln. Although she never did manage to find him, she's met a lot of interesting people along the way. People who helped her get stronger, it was right after she graduated from high school she traveled and over the past decade she became stronger. All thanks to those three guys.

Her mentors.

Lynn sighed as all this reminiscing was bumming her out way more than usual. Especially after Lily outburst, which meant it was time for one of Lynn's favorite pass times.

"I need a drink."

* * *

_Two Days Later_

Honestly, the past two days have been completely miserable for Lily, ever since she stormed out of that meeting, she's stayed put in her room. All her meals were sent up to her and she had everything she needed in her room to keep herself preoccupied. Her sisters never once bothered her since then either. Still, none of this has been fun at all. Ever since coming here she's done nothing but sat around all day messing around while her brother was out there in the city. Lori and Lisa knew where he was and they haven't said a word about it since they all arrived here.

Supposedly they were still planning something but were keeping it to themselves after what happened. What the others were doing Lily had no idea.

It was getting late and Lily was drawing some sketches. It kept her mind off her problems which were piling up as of late. She just had her dinner and was getting ready to go to sleep. But as she was drawing, she heard a knock at her door, she was curious about who it was since she already had her meal. Getting up off her bed Lily walked over to the door and looked through the peek hole. At first, she was surprised by who she saw but then became visibly bitter.

Opening the door Lily saw her sister Lisa standing there with a troubled expression.

"What do you want Lisa?"

"I… I wish to talk to you."

"I have nothing to say to you."

At that moment Lily was going to shut the door in Lisa's face but she stopped by saying three words.

"It's about Lincoln."

The door stopped just by a few inches before Lily slowly opened it.

"Come in before I change my mind."

Lisa did as she was told and walked in, Lily closed the door and walked over to Lisa who was standing in the middle of the room. Both sisters soon found themselves staring at each other.

"I'm guessing you and Lori have come up with a plan?"

Lisa seemed very troubled for some reason. Maybe it was because she and Lily were alone for the first in a long time? Or maybe it's because of something else? It was odd to see Lisa like this for Lily, Lisa always seemed serious and out of her sisters even more than Lori at times. She was also as calm and collected like Lucy. Something was wrong.

"Actually, you are correct, Lori and I have made a plan but I'm afraid you and perhaps a few of the others will not agree with it."

Somehow Lily knew that was Lisa was about to say.

"Unfortunately, that is all I can tell you."

"What!" Lily exclaimed staring at her sister with shock and anger, and rightfully so. "I should have known you and Lori would do this crap! Always keeping your damn secrets—"

"Let me finish!"

Before Lily could finish, Lisa cut her off and gave her a very serious glare that Lily had never seen on Lisa before. Listening to her gut, Lily decided to remain quiet and listen to what Lisa had to say. After seeing she got Lily's full attention, Lisa continued where she left off.

"Although I can't tell you what we have planned, I can say that it involves pressuring those close to Lincoln at the moment. His old friend Clyde for example. Lori recently got into contact with some unsavory individuals in the underworld and plans to put the pressure on Lincoln and those close to him. She's also been meeting with a lot of her fellow CEOs from other companies and even rivals to help out in the matter. It's true I want Lincoln back more than anything… but not if it hurts him anymore than what we've already done."

The young genius could see her words were really affecting Lily, yet she still looked lost.

"Lily, you need to sneak out and go warn Lincoln." Lisa explained catching Lily completely off guard. The genius then pulled a smartphone out and gave it to Lily who looked very confused. "I can make sure the others don't notice you right away but you'll have to go right now. If you wait any longer than Lori will surely notice something is amiss and stop you. Use this phone, it has Lincoln's location, along with his room number and my contact number too. You need to go right now!"

"Wait! Like right now!"

Lisa nodded and quickly started to guide Lily to the door but stopped when Lily stopped to slightly pushed Lisa away.

"Lisa hold on! This is nuts, what the heck am I going to do exactly? Dropping in unannounced on someone I barely know is crazy! How am I supposed to get there in the first? Walk around in the middle of the night in some city I don't know my way around? What if he doesn't believe me… or want me there in the first place!"

During her whole rant, Lily found herself shaking like a leaf and her heart rate was racing. She was afraid, Lisa could see that. The genius immediately grabbed Lily's hands and held them tightly. She then looked at Lily directly in her eyes with an understanding look. Which was oddly comforting yet sad in some way.

"Lily, it's okay to be afraid. I'm so sorry that you have to do this alone but it needs to be you. I don't know how Lincoln will react if I go. He most likely won't believe me no matter how hard I try to convince him? And I can't blame him if that did happen."

"What makes you think he'll even listen to anything I say?" Lily asked the anxiety clear in her tone. "What if he doesn't recognize me or doesn't care and hates me? What if he blames me for what happened? I… I… I can't do this! Coming here was a mistake!"

Tears threatened to come down from Lily as she couldn't help but focus on her anxiety. Just like when it seemed Lily was going to cry and freak out some more, Lisa stopped her by pulling Lily into a tight hug.

"You have to calm down Lily, you can do this. Though I don't know how Lincoln feels about the rest of us I can assure you he would never hate you. You were still a baby when this whole horrible mess happened. There could be a chance he doesn't recognize you at first, but I know he will. He'll also most certainly listen to what you have to say since I know for a fact you are the most honest out of all us. I know this all happening so fast and you don't deserve this much pressure, however Lincoln needs you. You are the only one right now who can help him. There's a car waiting for you downstairs, show him the location marked on the phone and he'll get you there. I'll have someone get your stuff to you as soon as I can but you need to leave now."

With that all said, Lisa pulled away from Lily with a few tears falling down her face.

"I'm sorry I let you down." Lisa whispered under her breath as she started to leave. Before she left though she gave Lily one last glance. "I'm sorry we let you both down."

Saying all she needed to say, Lisa left the room leaving Lily completely alone. For the longest time Lily just stood there thinking what to do. She was still afraid, who wouldn't be? Truthfully, she wanted to just stay in this room and never leave. Though that's not what she was going to do at all. Lisa's unexpected words and actions hit her harder than she knew, while she couldn't help but blame her and the others for all of this. For a mere moment she forgot all about that as Lisa did her best to comfort her. Sadly, that didn't write away all the wrongs she's done. Though what she said was true, Lincoln needed her right now. Lily had to admit she was still scared but she wasn't going to just sit here and cry about it.

Lincoln, her brother needed her and nothing was going to stop her.

* * *

_End of Flashback_

Everyone at the table was dead silent when Lily finished, who sniffled a little wiping away a stray tear.

"Crap… I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

Looking over across from her, Lily saw Lincoln giving her a comforting and proud smile.

"You've been through a lot, it's normal to let it out in some way. I'm sorry you had to go through all that alone. But here you are, even when you were afraid and doubtful of yourself. You still went through with it and now, you're here. You really are a brave and amazing person Lily."

Lily didn't expect to hear that but at the same time it felt like what she needed to hear right now. The praise and smile Lincoln gave her caused her chest to swell with happiness. She didn't say a word, only thing she did was smile back.

Seeing Lily was okay now, Lincoln turned to both Clyde and Penelope with a serious expression.

"Everything else aside, if what Lisa told Lily is true then we've got some trouble heading our way." Lincoln sighed. "Sorry if hiring me comes to bite you guys in the ass. Didn't mean for my family drama to become a problem for everyone."

Penelope frowned as it looked like she was going to speak but Clyde beat her to it.

"Ah it's nothing buddy, whatever Lori's planning I'm sure we can handle it. Wouldn't be the first time a rival CEO plans my downfall, come to think of it didn't we just deal with one last night? Anyways, I'm sure whatever Lori has in store for us we can handle it. It's you I'm worried about though; I think it would be best for you to lay low especially since your sisters are close by. Besides, you still need to recuperate from last night."

"Oh, come on, I keep saying I'm okay."

While Lincoln and Clyde looked like they were about to have a disagreement, Penelope's phone began to ring. Pulling it out she saw she received a notification from one of her news feeds which was a link to a video. Curious about the title of the video wondering why such a video hit her news feeds she pressed on the link, eventually she found out why when playing the video. Her expression quickly turned into shock.

"Um, I think laying low is going to be a little bit of a challenge sir."

Penelope then proceeded to show everyone the video playing on her phone, the title of the video read "**A Brutal Look Into America's Underground Fighting** **Scene**". As the video played out everyone else faces turned to shock, the video was of Lincoln's fight with Cassidy! Penelope stopped the video at the point where Lincoln rips off his mask while laughing like a mad man.

Lincoln's reaction could be summed up in one word.

"Crap…"

Unbeknownst to Lincoln and the others at the table, many around not just the country but the entire globe was watching the video at this exact moment.

* * *

**Great Lakes City, Michigan**

Downtown, at a frequent and popular gym. This was no mere simple gym for it was a boxing gym. Where boxers who are hoping to become champions come to forge their path to victory by training and sparring. There was no one else in the gym except a woman who was training on a punching bag in the corner.

The woman looked to be around their late 20s at least, she was a Latin-American and was average height for a person her age. Her build was above average given her well-tone abs and muscles. She had tan skin, short black hair which was tied into a ponytail. She was beautiful yet had an intimidating aura around her, she had freckles on her cheek and two buck teeth sticking out slightly. She was wearing a black and purple sports crop top that matched her sport shorts, she also had on black and purple sparring gloves and boxing shoes.

Each punch she gave the punching bag made contact and it swayed violently. The woman was barely building up a sweat as her strikes were getting stronger. Finally, the woman let out a loud yell and punched the punching bag with all her might! The sheer force of the punch made the punching bag break off from the chain that was holding it up.

**THUD!**

The punching bag landed on the floor; the woman panted heavily trying to catch her breath. Suddenly the woman took a look at the wall next to her where it had pictures and oddly enough newspapers framed up but what really got the woman's attention were the three championship titles framed up along with the pictures and newspapers. They were boxing championship belts, one was from WBA, the World Boxing Association. The next was from the WBC, World Boxing Council and lastly the WBO, the World Boxing Organization. Each of these belts were the real deal.

In the pictures and newspapers, the woman was in every last one of them with family, friends, mentors, and trainers. One of the newspapers headlines read "**Local Girl Enters Middleweight Division With Devastating TKO!"** with a picture of the woman standing tall over an unconscious opponent. The next newspaper read "**The Goddess of War Brings Home The Gold!**" and it showed the woman who was a bit beat up holding the WBA title in the air with both hands. Another newspaper read "**Another Championship Win, Who's Next?**" and it shows the woman holding up the WBC championship belt over her shoulder. The next newspaper read "**Third Boxing Championship Win, Road to Become Undisputed Champion Begins?" **and this time it shows the woman holding up the WBO title in the air with one hand. Finally, the last newspaper read "**Ronnie Anne Santiago, The Greatest Middleweight in The Women's Division!"**.

Yes, this woman was Ronnie Anne Santiago. Just like so many others, time has passed and it changed her greatly.

"You know, that equipment isn't cheap Niní."

Ronnie Anne turned around and saw a man around his early 30s walking towards her with a friendly smile. He was Latin-American with black hair with tuft combed upwards, he was fairly handsome as he had on white business shirt with a pair of jeans and business casual brown shoes. This man was Ronnie Anne's older brother, Bobby Santiago.

Though not only was he just Ronnie Anne's older brother, he was also her sponsor and CEO of Casagrande's Bodegas. A recent but successful chain of bodegas that were spread-out all-over America. Just like his little sister, time has changed him too.

"Oh please, between the both of us we can buy as many punching bags as we want." Ronnie Anne smiled back sharing a laugh with her brother. "So, what brings you here? Not that I don't like you checking up on me but I thought you were busy all day at the office."

The smile on Bobby's face was gone and replaced with a frown, something Ronnie Anne rarely saw.

"Bobby, are you okay?"

Bobby let out a sigh as he pulled out his phone and began to type on it.

"I never really told you this for good reason, but remember those private investigators we hired just before you entered boxing? The ones to help us find Lincoln… I've still got them on the payroll and they've been sending updates on anything new they find. This morning they sent me this video and I couldn't believe it myself at first. That's why I waited until I made sure this was for real. Just take a look at the video."

What Bobby just told her was a lot to take in but Ronnie Anne wasn't able to ask any questions before Bobby pushed play on the video and handed the phone to her. Looking at the phone in her hand she watched as the video played out, her eyes widening as the video kept going until the moment Ronnie Anne paused the video to look at her brother in pure shock.

"When and where was this recorded!"

"Los Angeles, some junkyard just outside the city. It was apparently recorded just last night. Before you say anything else, I want you to know that I've already planned a flight. You can bring your friends with if you like, they're with you in your corner every time you fight. So, if want them with you when we leave, I'm okay with it. Though are you sure you want to do this? I can go by myself, if it's just another bogus sighting it will mess up your training schedule for your next title bout. It's for the IBF Middleweight championship, if you win, you'll be the undisputed champion. It's been your dream ever since—"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!" Robbie Anne shouted stopping her brother from finishing. "None of that matters until I see him, not until I get to ask him what's been bothering me ever since he disappeared. Not until I see him…"

Both brother and sister were silent after that, Bobby frowned sadly while looking at his sister. Ronnie Anne looked to be deep in thought as her focus was set on a certain picture, it was the last time she, Clyde, and Lincoln were all together. It was taken before Lincoln left for the foster facility up in New York, where they could help him deal with the trauma he experienced. That was almost 17 years ago if Ronnie Anne remembered correctly. In the photo they were all smiling but Ronnie Anne knew they were fake smiles that hid their sadness, this was one of the saddest moments in her life. The day her best friend left her.

"What have you been up to, Lame-o?"

She could not wait to hear Lincoln's answer once she saw him again.

Bobby was also having some serious thoughts of his own, whether or not it was truly Lincoln or not. It wouldn't be such a bad idea to have some extra muscle if things get out of hand. Hiring bodyguards was a good idea but nothing was better than family.

'_I wonder if Carlino has some free time? If he has some free time from his wrestling matches then I know he'll want to come. After all, I am his sponsor too. Regardless, I sure hope this is the real deal. We're coming Lincoln.'_

* * *

**El Paso, Texas **

In a familiar bar in Texas, the same one Lynn Loud visited not too long ago and had a bar brawl in. The place was more or less back in business. People were drinking, eating, playing pool or just talking. Although one man was just drinking with a bored expression in the corner table, he sighed and pulled out his phone. He started to surf the web until he found an article catching his attention. It was something about the underground fights going on in California, apparently there was a video of a recent fight that was getting people talking and interested in the underground fighting scene in America.

Which was honestly pretty small and mediocre.

Clicking on the video the man watched it all the way to the end. As the video progressed the man smiled very savagely with a glint in his eyes.

"Well shit, guess they aren't all pussies in California. That white-haired fuck looks pretty tough… since I can't find that Punk Abbot faggot this guy will do for now."

The man stood up showing his imposing and tall stature. He had jet blonde spiky hair with blue eyes. From the looks of it he had an exceptional colossal body, packed to the brim with muscles. Covering both his arms were various tattoos, the most notable ones were the skulls located on both his shoulders and crosses down his forearms. He began to grin showing a grill with an engraving located on his front top teeth, it read "FUCK" on it.

This man was Adam Dudley, an up and coming street fighter trying to make a name for himself. He's only fought in a few matches but has completely decimated his opponents with one punch which was very impressive. He used to be a hockey enforcer known for playing really rough and knocking out opposing team players despite being on the ice. Right now, he was looking for a famous street fighter named Punk Abbot who many considered the best in America. Unfortunately, he was having trouble finding him, that's why he was in a bar drinking but now it looks like he's found himself another target.

"Suppose I should book a flight before someone crushes that white-haired cunt before me." Adam grinned imagining the fight he was going to have. "Punk Abbot can wait… someone else needs an ass whooping."

Soon enough people were going to learn Adam Dudley's name.

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan**

"Take a look at this kid, he seems a bit rough around the edges but I know there's more to him than meets the eye. Just look at him movements and his fighting style. I can't make heads or tails of it and I love it! This kid has a career in underground fighting, and I want him for Purgatory. I want you to see this kid and give an assessment of his skills. To see if he's ready to enter the big leagues and if what I'm going to offer him is worth it."

In Tokyo, at a very luxurious private mansion. A meeting was taking place between two men. They were in a large office discussing the video that everyone else seemingly is talking about too. One man, who seemed like a very imposing individual with a thick well-defined musculature, a large frame and his back, shoulders, upper arms and outer pecs were covered in Japanese tattoos. He had ruffled light-colored hair with the sides shaved, dark-colored eyebrows, broad handsome facial features and his most distinguishing feature being his goat-like eyes.

This man was Toyoda Idemitsu, one of the richest men in the world and representative of an underground fighting organization called Purgatory. There were quite a few underground organizations in the world but many placed Purgatory up with the greats. Toyoda was an extremely ambitious man with a bit of a childish side, but he was also a shrewd and sharp business man. After all he was rich enough to buy an entire country if he wanted.

"That's why I'm sending you, not only are you a great fighter but you know America very well. You've no doubt fought there in the past, you also got one or two students down there, don't you? From what I've heard they're doing quite well for themselves. Isn't one going to end up an undisputed champion soon? Anyways, that's a whole other talk for later. Right now, I'm asking if you're okay with doing this. Are you in Carlos?"

The other man, who was sitting across Toyoda in a chair smirked.

He was light-skinned, with lean and small stature with a mustache and dark hair which was a short mullet. Oddly he was very muscular given his small size, he was wearing casual clothing just like Toyoda.

Now this man here, he was not only considered a legend but many called him a god in his home country of Mexico. Years ago, he became the undisputed champion in the middleweight class division, despite being slightly shorter than average boxers of that class. Shockingly after achieving this goal that many strived for. He surrendered his belts and switched to super middleweight class. Eventually he dominated every weight class until he ended up in the heavyweight division and amazingly built up his body from scratch every time. At one point, he became so strong that, also due to problems with his promotor, he retired and vanished from the public eye.

After that he joined in the underground fighting scene in Brazil, where he struggled against martial arts and styles he never saw before. After acknowledging his weight was an obstacle for him since he was still a heavyweight. He lost much of his weight and began training in another martial art to help him. Which he mastered in record amount of time. Since then he is now one of Purgatory's strongest fighters.

His name is Carlos Medal, El Dorado or The Don Juan of Acapulco.

"To be honest, I was hoping to visit the states again. Perhaps visit my students and see their progress. Regardless I'm all for this, this kid seems to be a boxer of some kind and I'm curious to see his skills up close. I'll be on the next flight out and see this kid for myself."

"Excellent, I've already booked your flight and have arrangements made for you once you get there. Now remember Carlos, be sure to have fun. If the kid proves to be a waste of time you are welcome to do whatever you want to him. Please be sure to send me updates as they come to you."

Carlos nodded and got up; he then left the office with a smirk. Something his employer also shared.

* * *

**Somewhere Across The City**

At a popular restaurant, two men were having a similar conversation. Just like the other two men we saw just moments ago; these two men were discussing the video. What they also had in common with the other two men is that they were also quite well-known in the underground martial arts scene. However, both couldn't be more different from one another given their respective size and stature, both men were sitting at a table while one ate while the other was talking.

"Jack, I know you don't like to be bothered unless it's of great interest to you but I think what I've recently discovered something online that will interest you."

The man speaking was Mitsunari Tokugawa, a very short and slim old man with a bald head. As well as grey and slightly bulging eyes. He was dressed in his family's Japanese kimono which was blue and brown. Tokugawa is the 13th head of the Tokugawa clan, a very rich and renowned family with roots dating back 1,000 of years and has ties with Emperor Seiwa. Tokugawa is the owner of a secret underground fighting arena under the famous Tokyo Dome, where he runs illegal fights that attracts many fighters from different countries and types of fighting. Though not a fighter himself, he is very knowledgeable of martial arts and has a great love for it. He is also one of the richest men in Japan.

The other man as an entirely different story, this giant of a man was named Jack Hanma or Jack Hammer to some. He was around 8'0" or 243cm, with large and intimidating muscles. His eyes were brown with a piercing gaze and short blonde hair with rather large eyebrows. He was wearing a large dark purple shirt, blue shirt with long jeans and large shoes. Right now, he had a bored expression while eating a large steak. He even ate the bones with little effort!

Hanma, that name has a lot of history and those with the Hanma name are quite infamous. However, that is a story for another time. Jack is a formidable pit fighter from Canada, while he knows little to no martial arts that didn't stop him from beating and overcoming very experienced martial artists with just brute strength and brawling. Not too long ago there was a grand underground fighting tournament that Tokugawa held under the Tokyo Dome which many considered the greatest to be ever held. Many fighters came and fought from all different countries and styles, although he did not win and suffered a terrible loss that destroyed his body. Jack was runner up and had not only recovered but made his body stronger than ever. He truly was a monster of a fighter.

Finishing up his steak he began to crunch and eat the bones like it was nothing. When he was finished, he kept giving Tokugawa an uninterested look.

"Look old man, I hate it when my lunch is interrupted. So, if you got something to show me then show me."

Tokugawa chuckled at Jack's blatant response, pulling out his smartphone he handed over to Jack. Which seemed like a small toy in his huge hands, looking down he saw that a video was playing. As it played from start to finish, he chuckled and handed back the phone to Tokugawa.

"Why would I give a shit about some hot shot from America. Sure, he looks tough but I don't see what's all the fuss is about? I'm sure anyone of those weaklings around here would love to fight him, I'm not interested."

Jack expected Tokugawa to show any sign of disappointment, but what he got was the old man grinning like an idiot.

"Well now, I don't think you be saying that for long after I tell you this." Tokugawa grinned before becoming serious. "Tell me, does the name "Shiraga" mean anything to you?"

A bit of a surprised look was on Jack's face when he heard Tokugawa.

"Perhaps you've heard of it in passing, not many today know that name. But us old timers sure do, he was an American who came to our shores after the war. He came looking to understand martial arts and what they meant. At the time not a whole lot of people liked this outsider nosing around, eventually a few martial artists thought it would be good to show this Gaijin what martial arts was all about. You would think this American would be discourage and get destroyed in a proper martial arts maych but you would be wrong, so very wrong. Jack, do you know anything about your grandfather?"

"Huh?"

"I'm talking about your grandfather, on your father's side. I doubt you know much but let me tell you about him. Before your father, he was the only other person to defeat the US military with his bare hands. It was during the Pacific war, the battle of Okinawa on April 1st 1945. They remained there until the end of the war and many called it a true hell that lasted months. However, there was an incident following the end of war. A small island about a few miles to the northeast of the main island of Okinawa surrounded by a bunch of other small islands, the US military used a total of 1000 tons of ammunition. It wasn't for the imperial army nor the locals. No, it was for one single man… Yuichiro Hanma! Your grandfather who many back then considered the world's strongest creature."

Tokugawa wasn't surprised to see Jack's eyes widened in shock.

"The island was almost completely destroyed by the bombardment from the sea and air. After that they sent in troops for a simple mission, find the body. Everything was peaceful until they realized what they were dealing with. Your grandfather slaughtered every last one of them with his bare hands. Highly trained soldiers were thrown, dropped, stepped on and twisted. Apparently, he used a special technique that those who lived to see it called it "Dress". The bombings resumed after that loss, this was repeated several times until the commander, Major General James grew desperate and asked for the use of an atomic bomb. However, the end of the war was broadcasted so the use of the bomb was refused and he was ordered to abort the mission. It was then the incident happened."

The old man stopped briefly to take a drink from his tea on the table and continued where he left off.

"Everyone on board the flagship Iowa heard it's impact, no one could believe their eyes. The mangled corpse of the commander was slammed deep into the deck of the flagship. It didn't take long for the entire crew of the flagship to gather on deck, at least more than 2,000 people. Everyone there soon found the culprit and one clearly defined image… unable to remain calm in front of it. The pinnacle of extreme violence, the appearance of a demon. Your grandfather, the width of his shoulders seemed unnatural, his entire body was thick with muscle, his arms, his legs, his neck. The soldiers there saw him as a demon. Soon almost every last member of the crew created an avalanche as they jumped into the ocean to escape. Well… all except one man and few leftover crewmen too stupid or afraid to move."

Looking over to see if Jack was still listening, Tokugawa smiled to see that he was and rather intently too.

"Now, what I'm about to tell you is from on hand accounts from a few crewmen who stayed behind and saw what happened. So, bear with me…"

* * *

_Flashback, Long Ago On The Flagship Iowa_

Many of the crew jumped overboard as he appeared, the demon.

An avalanche of highly trained sailors and soldiers ready for war retreated in absolute terror. All because of the sight of this man. No, this demon who was a very large muscular man with exceptionally large broad shoulders that didn't look to be human. He had dark colored hair which was tied in a simple ponytail. He wore nothing but a pair simple drawstring shorts. Though he was terrifying for his size it was his back which terrified all of them, because his back muscles looked like a demon. The way he was smiling didn't help as he looked very laid back considering what he's been doing.

Facing the full might of US military and killing soldiers left and right like it was nothing.

Only a few men remained on the deck, either too afraid or stupid to run. However, there was one man among them that did something very shocking. He began to slowly approach the demon.

He was only a young sailor, just recently stationed on the flagship Iowa with the rank of Seaman. No one really knew him very well because he mostly kept to himself and was a hard worker. He was a well-defined muscular man with broad handsome facial features and unnatural short white hair with large tuft that stuck up, he wore a regular sailor uniform. He looked to be around in his early or late 20s. As he drew closer to the demon, he took off his shirt revealing a plain white shirt that showed his muscles and abs. The body an athlete would have been the best description. His fellow crew members still on deck yelled desperately for him to stop, yet he continued on with no sign of fear on his face.

The demon smirked as the man drew closer.

Then in the blink of an eye the man appeared in front of the demon shocking everyone, including the demon. The man quickly delivered a right hook that staggered the demon a little, he then went for an uppercut which landed. The demon's smirked faded as he grabbed the man by his shirt and prepared to throw him or twist him like the other soldiers he's killed but just as he grabbed a hold of his shirt, the man slipped out of it and gave a swift kick to the balls causing the demon who recoil with a pained and shocked expression.

Those remaining on deck couldn't believe their eyes. They were watching one of their own fight the very demon that has killed so many of their friends with ease. Just who was this man?

The demon had enough and gave a powerful backhand that sent the man toppling to the ground. He spat out a little blood but kept on the attack, he quickly dodged a powerful punch from the demon by ducking under the attack. He then got behind the demon wrapping his arms around his waist, what he did next shocked everyone once more. Performing a wrestling move called the German suplex, where the user lifts the target up and fall backwards while bridging the user's back and legs, slamming the opponent hard on the ground. The ground in this instance being the wooden deck, the man yelled as he slammed the demon with everything he had.

**SLAM!**

With all of the man's power, the demon was slammed hard into the wooden deck! Almost as hard as the commander's corpse, the demon's head was lodged into the deck of broken and destroyed wood. The man was panting heavily as he rolled under out of the demon's massive body, whose head was embedded into the deck and body rested in an unnatural way like he was sleeping on his back but not all the way as he head and massive neck held it up a bit off in the air. The demon was seemingly lifeless as everyone looked on with bewildered expressions. Even the man was shocked by what he just did, but he was more shocked by what happened next.

In a shocking twist that almost seemed to have come from out of a horror movie, the demon's body slowly moved as he used his massive arms to push him up with great strength that his head, which was embedded in the deck of the flagship, broke free and he stood up.

There was barely a scratch on him it seemed, only a few scratches on his face. Slightly cracking his neck, the demon spat out a tiny glob of blood as he smirked at the crewmen and man who were all shocked.

There was no way this guy was human.

While the rest of the crewmen shook or screamed in fear, the man got up and got into a boxing stance. The demon shook his head with a slight chuckle, he then slowly marched over to the man with a killer intent. The sheer amount of intimating aura coming from the demon caused one fearful crewman to piss himself.

Only the young seaman kept his nerve, he let out a yell as he rushed the demon.

Giving it his all in one last attack, which was a straight punch from the right arm aimed for the demon's face. Almost immediately he made contact with his punch to the demon's face, hitting him directly on the nose! The punch rocked the demon's head back a little as the sounds of bones breaking were heard following the punch!

The man knew something broke as he felt something breaking on impact, he could even feel blood. Sadly, as he looked closer his eyes grew wide in shock, something indeed broke but it didn't belong to the demon. No, it was the sailor's fingers, knuckles, and hand that were completely broken. It was a grizzly sight; the fingers were twisted in different angles and the middle finger was an open fracture. Which was a broken bone of the finger that tore through the skin causing blood to gush out. There was a delayed reaction of pain as the man tried to pull away his broken hand but the demon stopped him by firmly grabbing a hold of his arm.

Before the man could react or even scream from the pain of his destroyed hand, the demon performed a heavy Judo throw slamming the man hard on to the deck! The sheer force of impact broke the wood of the deck and bounced the man up slightly before landing on the broken pieces of wood, he cried out while coughing up blood from the impact.

That's when everything got quiet, the demon stood tall looming over the man who was very injured. The onlookers were unable to move as they were too afraid. Looking down at his down opponent, the demon's smirk turned into a frown.

Next, the unexpected happened.

The demon slowly turned around and started to leave, astonishing everyone but none were prepared for what happened following that.

"Get… back… here!"

Stopping in his tracks, the demon turned around with a surprised expression that many of the onlookers shared. The brave and injured sailor slowly rose up off the broken deck and was barely standing, a fire was in his eyes as he locked eyes with the demon. It almost looked like the man was possessed as he slowly got into a boxing stance with his uninjured fist while the injured one was hanging limp along with the rest of his arm.

"You think… a weak throw like that is going to take me out!" The man screamed spitting out any stray blood left in his mouth. "Show me the fucking demon that you are… the fucker who murdered my fellow sailors and soldiers! I came here for a war… show it to me you motherfucker!"

Everyone stood in shock as the man let out a murderous and unhinged grin, almost as scary as the demon. It almost looked like the sailor was a crazed murderer from a horror movie. The demon stood there in shock until a dark look loomed over his eyes, he then marched towards the injured sailor.

"Yeah… that's right!" The man chuckled darkly. "Give me everything you got!"

The remaining crew wanted to do something to help but were unable to. Many of them were ashamed as this young man had the bravely to face such an overwhelming force alone. They've all seen war and death, seen friends and comrades butchered and done terrible things in return. However, this was too much for any of them, except him.

This brave young sailor facing the pinnacle of extreme violence and strength.

As the young sailor watched the demon approach him, his grin let up and he sighed. The demon now standing only a few feet from him lifted his right arm, seemingly preparing for a powerful attack. The sailor smiled while closing his eyes, oddly enough when he did, he saw something very strange. It was the image of the most stunning woman he's ever seen. She had blonde hair and the most beautiful smile; soon other images flooded his mind. Him and the woman falling in love, making love, getting married, having a beautiful family together. His kids having their own families and giving him beautiful grandchildren that were all precious to him. But one grandchild caught his attention, he had white hair like his and with a tuft. The boy was smiling at him like he was there, soon the boy grew into a splitting image of his grandfather. Almost like looking into a mirror.

Whether the young sailor wanted to or not, a single tear fell from his face as he smiled.

'_Well, I'll be damned. It would have been beautiful… my life.'_

The young sailor waited for end, and waited. Suddenly he felt a hand pat his shoulder. Opening his eyes, he saw the demon smirking at him, but no longer was he ready to attack. No, now he was patting the young sailor's shoulder. What he did next only shocked the young sailor further.

"You know, you're pretty tough for an American." The demon stated in English while still smirking. "What is your name?"

No one said a word as the young sailor and his fellow sailors were completely speechless. Soon the young sailor decided to answer.

"My name… is Albert."

The demon chuckled upon hearing the sailor's name, no doubt by how strange it sounded to him. He smirked as he placed both hands on the sailor's shoulders.

"Albert… such an odd name for such an odd but strong man." The demon chuckled while shaking his head a little. "My name is Yuichiro Hanma and I acknowledge your resolve and strength, Albert. I hope we can meet again someday. Also, you got a mean right hook."

Upon finishing what he wanted to say, Yuichiro turned around and left still smirking but not before blowing a bit of blood out of his nose. Leaving Albert and his fellow sailors shocked beyond belief but were more confused than anything. Albert quickly snapped out his shock and confusion to call out to Yuichiro.

"Wait!"

Yuichiro stopped once more to turn his head toward Albert.

"Hmm?"

"Tell me, how does someone reach your level?" Albert asked desperately. "How can I become strong like you?"

Yuichiro looked surprised by the question before chuckling.

"If you wish to know the answer, come to Japan after this and search for the meaning of martial arts. Fight and live like us martial artists for a period of time, afterwards come find me and tell me what you've found. Until then… farewell Albert."

Then in a blink of an eye, Yuichiro was gone as there was no trace of him. Only the destruction he and Albert caused. Albert was reeling from the answer he got from Yuichiro but before he could think more on it, his legs finally gave out and he slowly lost consciousness. As he was falling, he heard his fellow sailors call out to him.

'_Martial arts…'_

Not long following that, Albert welcomed the darkness after that single thought.

In the days following that incident, the American government would classify the whole thing including the deaths. Those that were killed like the commander and soldiers were officially labeled KIA, killed by enemy forces that weren't aware that the war was over. The damage to the flagship Iowa were labeled accidents, while the survivors were sworn to secrecy under orders and threat of court-marshal. Though years later a few would spread the story of what really happened. The day the US military was attacked and defeated by a single man, while many ran away in terror or died. One brave sailor faced the danger alone, one that the US government and military would recognize and officially award Albert the navy cross. The navy cross being the second-highest decoration awarded for valor in combat for the US Navy. Those who were able to watch the battle between Albert and Yuichiro called Albert a hero, those who also fled said the same thing. Many said they owed their lives to him. Eventually the entire ranks of military would hear and respect him. Including five-star general Douglas MacArthur and the president himself who awarded the navy cross to Albert

Whether he wanted it or not, Albert was a war hero.

Although Albert himself didn't think so, he only did what was expected of him when he enlisted in the military. Still, he accepted the navy cross, the praise, and respect because that's what was expected of him. After the fight he was told he was being sent home because the war was over and so his injuries could heal. Shockingly, Albert asked for reenlistment after he was healed and to be stationed in Japan, the top brass was shocked by this and asked why? All they got from Albert was that he needed answers. They almost refused; Albert knew they had every right to refuse him if they wanted. However, they agreed to let Albert reenlist and be stationed wherever he wants but he would need to accept a promotion of rank. Not just that but he would have to accept an undercover mission where he would need to figure out how such a person like Yuichiro became so strong.

Albert accepted the terms and was on his way to Japan.

Where his journey to becoming a legend would begin.

* * *

_End of Flashback_

"When Albert came to our shores, he set out to discover the meaning of martial arts, though there are countless martial arts around the world with deep roots spanning across history. All of them have different ideas of the meaning behind them. I've seen multiple martial arts and countless fights, even I can't tell you the true meaning behind it. Albert spent years here trying to find the meaning behind it, fought countless martial artists and fighters from here to all over the world. He frequently fought at my arena creating classic matches with men like Rikigouzan, Doppo Orochi, Goki Shibukawa, Kanji Igari, Mount Toba, and quite a few other names would you know. Eventually he went to another underground fighting organization. While trying to find the meaning of martial arts, Albert became a legend among martial artists, fighters, brawlers, and athletes."

"Is this man still alive?"

Tokugawa couldn't help but smirk at the hungry look in Jack's eyes.

"Yes, although I'm sorry to tell you he is no longer a fighter. After traveling around, he grew tired of this life and decided settle down. Last I heard he met a beautiful woman while traveling around his home country, eventually they fell in love and got married. Just about everyone Albert had met or fought while on his travels were there in attendance, a who's who of martial artists, fighters, athletes, business moguls, assassins and even a few celebrities. Of course, I was in attendance, it was a beautiful ceremony and I'm man enough to admit I was a little misty eyed. Not just because of the wedding, though it was quite beautiful. No, I was crying because I knew Albert had enough of fighting and would settle down. It was such a shame to see such strong and brilliant fighter lay down his arms."

The hunger in Jack's eyes quickly faded and turned into disappointment.

"Don't look so disappointed my boy, for Albert's legacy continues to this very day."

Jack gave Tokugawa an odd look before realizing what he was talking about.

"That white haired guy in the video."

"Yes, that boy's name is Lincoln Loud and he is indeed Albert's grandson." Tokugawa smirked with a loud laugh. "Hehe! He came by a few years ago and I got the chance not only to talk to him but also saw his skills up close. That boy is sure a chip off the old block, not only does he have Albert's brilliance about martial arts but he has his tenacity too. I'll be the first to tell you that video doesn't show nearly everything that kid knows. I be willing to bet if he had entered the maximum tournament, he would have been the winner and not your brother."

**SHATTER!**

Tokugawa looked over and saw the glass drink Jack was about to drink shattered in his hands. He broke it like it was nothing. The look of hunger in eyes had returned but along with a bit of annoyance.

"Tell me old man, if I get on a flight to America and I find this guy. Will he be everything I hope for or am I going to be disappointed?"

The look Jack had would have anyone shaking in fear, thankfully Tokugawa wasn't just anyone. Though he was a little afraid knowing full well what Jack could do. He kept smirking at Jack as he pulled something from out of his pockets and placed it on the table. Jack looked down seeing it was airline ticket, the destination being Los Angeles, California.

"How about you go and find out."

A look of surprise hit Jack before it turned into a big grin, showing his teeth that could crush bones and tear flesh with ease. Standing up from his seat, Jack bent over picking up the ticket and started to leave.

"Thanks for the meal old man." Jack grinned as he left Tokugawa alone at the table. "If this guy is really everything like you've told me, I can't wait to meet him."

Eventually Tokugawa was alone, he sighed and took a look back at his phone. He couldn't help but chuckle seeing Lincoln get beat down and keep getting back up. Along with that savage grin of his.

'_Just like his grandfather…'_

Tokugawa knew that Jack wasn't the only one seeking out Lincoln. If the rumors he was hearing were any indication, a certain rival organization were interested in the underground fighting scene and business dealings in America. Such a shame he didn't have the same idea, alas his underground arena was here in Japan. It would be too much of a bother to set up another underground arena in America. For now, he could only watch and see what happens. If Lincoln proved himself against the ones seeking him, perhaps there are more fighters of his caliber in America. Hidden and are just waiting for the chance to reveal themselves.

"Looks like things are going to get interesting, I can hardly wait to hear what happens."

* * *

**Los Angeles, California USA**

Back in the states, in another luxury hotel not too far from Lincoln's hotel and the hotel where his sisters were staying. A man was having a conversation on his phone outside by the pool where other guests were swimming or lounging around. He was seated at a small table with a drink in his free hand.

"Yes sir, everything is set in motion. The companies in not only the United States have taken notice but those in Canada, Mexico, and whole of South America have as well. I've already heard rumors of companies searching and hiring fighters. The young man you told us to keep an eye on is showing promise. Although I'm afraid he hasn't show us all his skills yet. With your permission I would like to have my affiliated fighter test him… yes sir, thank you. I will give you more updates as they come, goodbye sir."

The man hung up his phone and smiled slightly.

This man was around his early 60s with an intimidating aura, he wore a dark maroon suit and tie. He was Japanese, he had a bald head and very intimidating face. This man's name was Gen Shikano, he was the CEO of Gandai. A Japanese toy company that also produced anime and tokusatsu programs along with video games. His company is worth billions, not only was he a rich CEO but was also a member of The Kengan Association, an underground organization consisting of illustrious business owners, large corporations and influential people. All of whom deal with their business struggles and obstacles by hiring affiliated fighters. These fighters will fight in illegal matches to win for their employers. There are over 400 members and a number of factions with their own agendas, but they all answer to the chairman of the association. The man that Shikano just had a call with and the one who sent him here.

Ever since that mysterious American came to The Kengan Association long ago, where he fought under the alias "Shiraga". The chairman had always had an interest in America, where Shiraga hailed from. Shiraga fought for anyone willing to pay for his services but always made sure his employers were honest and weren't planning anything underhanded. If they weren't honest or didn't meet Shiraga's standards, he would quit and take his money whether they agreed or not. Shiraga had turned a lot of heads back then. He fought plenty of tough opponents long ago who are now considered legends. It seemed like he was unstoppable, sadly that all changed when Shiraga announced he was retiring. He returned home to America and got married, starting a family afterwards.

From what Shikano had seen in that fight, it looks like Shiraga's legacy is strong just like him. Maybe even stronger.

Sadly, that was going to be put to the test. The chairman wanted to see if America was truly a wise place to expand operations here. Money was no problem; it was the number of members they were lacking for such an expansion was what the problem is. Although they had some American companies in the association, they were too few in number to properly have matches with one another. It was a stroke of genius of the chairman to send an envoy to convince Nasbro to set up a match like the Kengan matches to settle a dispute with their rival company. The chairman knew the CEO of Clincoln McLoud Entertainment would seek out the boy as a fighter. Truly the chairman was a shrewd and brilliant man, one would be correct to assume that's how come he's been the chairman for so long.

"Hey Shikano! Did the old man give us the go ahead?"

Breaking away from his thoughts, Shikano looked to see his affiliated fighter walking over to him.

"Yes, the chairman has given us permission to proceed. Where have you been?"

"Ha! What can I say, pro wrestling fans are a lively bunch Couple of hotel guests recognized me and wanted autographs and selfies. It wouldn't be right for a Pro Wrestler to say no. Haha!"

Shikano couldn't help but shake his head at his affiliated fighter's antics and boisterous laughter.

"Jun Sekibayashi, you are man true to his profession."

Jun Sekibayashi is a monster of a man with a dense heavy-set musculature befitting his power as a professional wrestler. With broad facial features, cauliflower ears, with dark brown shoulder length hair which was styled into cornrows. He had determined eyes and a distinguishing tattoo around his left eye. He was in his casual getup which was a SJPW t-shirt, a pair of sport shorts and some sandals. His nickname was Hell's Angel and rightfully so. In Japan he is one of Super Japan Pro Wrestling's top stars, he is well known for death matches and classic pro wrestling matches. He is one of the biggest names in combat sports. Another thing about him is that he takes his job very seriously especially out of the ring. He is Gandai's affiliated fighter and has won plenty of Kengan matches.

Truly he was a force to be reckoned with.

"I live and breathe pro wrestling, you know this Shikano. From what I saw on that video you showed me I'm not the only one. That kid has some good moves, hard to tell what kind of training he's had but I know a pro wrestler when I see one. Hehe, I love America! If there are more guys here like that kid then I can't wait for the association to expand here! Honestly, what I'm really excited about is getting a chance to fight that kid! When can I face him?"

"Easy there Jun, I think it would be best to let the boy recuperate a little before you go and fight him." Shikano sighed knowing his affiliated fighter's proud and fiery personality. "Give it a few days, then you can approach him whenever you wish. Just make sure you don't start a brawl in broad daylight at some public place. Last thing we need is you getting arrested."

Sekibayashi simply laughed and began to walk away, with a big grin and wild glint in his eyes.

"Don't you worry, I'll give that a kid a glimpse of what it takes to be in the big leagues. You can count on that."

Looks like those wanting a shot at Lincoln were closer than he would soon realize.

* * *

**At The Loud Sisters Hotel**

Lucy Loud was walking towards the hotel's bar. She was looking for a certain someone and that's where they no doubt would be at. Didn't matter if it was morning, not for this person. Lucy was in her regular set up and seemed to be in a gloomier mood than usual. After some time, the young goth woman had arrived at the bar, scanning around the large room she saw who she was looking for at the bar sitting on a seat with a glass of whisky in her hand.

Lynn Loud, she was the only one here.

Letting out a sigh, Lucy walked over and sat right next to her on an empty seat. Lynn either didn't notice yet or didn't care. Lucy was pretty sure it was the latter. Neither one of them said a word, it was only natural since it had been some time since they last saw or spoke to one another. Neither of them had been in a room alone together for so long. Not since that fateful day.

The day when Lynn got that scar.

Things were still quiet among the two until Lynn took a big shot from her drink and huffed.

"What do you want Lucy?"

The tone in Lynn's voice wasn't hostile but it wasn't friendly either.

"Did you notice Lily was missing?"

"Hmm… nope." Lynn answered gruffly while pouring herself another drink. "She's probably off messing around in the city; god knows with our family shit she just needed to blow off some steam. After that whole outburst she had days ago it's no wonder she wanted some time alone."

After saying her piece, Lynn expected Lucy to leave but she wasn't leaving. Knowing this just wasn't about Lily, Lynn took another shot from her drink. Afterwards she looked over to Lucy with a glower.

"Something else you wanted to say?"

Knowing this was going to be hassle, Lynn again poured herself another drink. Much to Lucy's annoyance but she masked it well under her gloomy expression.

"What are you doing here?"

Raising an eyebrow at Lucy, Lynn took a drink before answering Lucy.

"I was having a nice drink alone before you came. Though something tells me that's not what you're really asking. I think you're asking why am I here in general. I'm not going to insult your intelligence because we both know what I'm doing here. I'm here to bring our brother home… something I've spent years trying to do while you and the others have been busy with your jobs and personal shit. That's what we're all here for, to bring Lincoln home. At least that's what I to like believe… unless you have something to say otherwise Lucy?"

Both sisters knew where was this was going. Out of everyone here, no one was more passionate about finding Lincoln and bringing him home than Lynn. Lucy on the other hand was a different story. She loved her brother and wanted nothing more than to find him and get on her knees begging for his forgiveness. Unfortunately, that's not how things work in the real world. Since the very beginning Lucy knew the world was ugly and full of hate. Many would think that's why she was a goth and so gloomy all the time. No, they were wrong because Lucy was just honest with herself. Deep down Lucy wanted to have her big brother back just like the rest of her sisters, but that wasn't going to happen. They hurt him more than anyone ever could and they were still paying for it to this day. The best thing would to let him live his life and let him be happy.

It's such a shame the rest of their family were too stubborn or clueless to know this.

"I love Lincoln just like the rest of you, I want nothing more than to have him back but I know that's not going to happen. I wish you and the others weren't so stubborn to see that. Do you really think all of this going to end well for any of us? Lincoln ran away for good reason; do really you think he wants anything to do with us? After everything we put him through… what are you all going to do when he says he wants nothing to do with us?"

"I'm going to bring him home… no matter what." Lynn stated without missing a beat while pouring herself another drink. "I've spent years preparing for this, I've shed blood and tears to get here. I'm going bring him home, Lucy. Even if I have to break every bone in his body to make it happen."

There was now a tense silence between both sisters. Lucy could tell Lynn was dead serious, even after taking another shot from her drink. Letting out a sigh Lucy stood up and gave Lynn a very scathing glare while Lynn poured herself another drink.

"You honestly think I'm going to just stand by and let you hurt him again?"

Lynn stopped herself from taking another drink with the shots glass a few mere inches from her face. She put the shot glass down and stood up, her piercing gaze aimed directly at Lucy.

"If I remember correctly, you and the others were right there beside me." Lynn retorted with a smirk. "Besides, what the hell are you going to do to stop me… little sis?"

Clenching her hands into fists, Lucy lowered her head. However, that quickly changed as she looked back up at Lynn with an expression that sent a chill down her spine. A rather sweet yet chilling smile that you would never see on Lucy. That glint in her eye almost made Lynn recoil in fear and that never happens with someone like her.

"Oh, my dear big sister… you aren't the only one who's spent years preparing for this." Lucy smiled, unnerving Lynn some more. "I'm not that same helpless little girl who couldn't do anything to stop you, 11 years ago I gave you that scar but I still couldn't stop you. I think it's long overdue we have a rematch, don't you think?"

For a moment Lynn thought Lucy was crazy given the smile and glint in her eye. Unfortunately, Lynn knew full well that Lucy was dead serious, she wanted to fight. And Lynn was being honest with herself, she wanted this as well.

"Before we all came here, I heard from Lori that you were in Japan training and not just sightseeing, I don't know who trained you or what you learned and honestly it doesn't matter. If you do this Lucy I'm not going to hold back, even if you are my sister."

Trying to further intimidate Lucy, Lynn took a step closer and was staring down at Lucy. Much time may have past but Lucy was still a bit shorter and small compared to her older sister. Regardless, it didn't matter to Lucy because she took one of her master's saying to heart.

'_It doesn't matter whether if a person's body is muscle or fat, in the end flesh is flesh.'_

Like Lynn just said, it doesn't matter. They could stand here all day comparing the training and obstacles they've faced. All that matters is what happens between them in a proper fight. Neither of them wanted to fight each other, after all they were sisters and still loved each other. Deep down however they had a strong and primal desire to see which of them was stronger. They also knew this was the only way for the other to see their reasoning. The reason for that desire was their training, whether or not people would deny it. Martial artists, fighters, brawlers, and even athletes all had the deep desire to prove themselves against one another.

To see who is stronger.

"I think we should do this at a less conspicuous area, we don't want to cause a commotion or have anyone stop us. Last thing we want is our sisters getting involved too." Lynn stated the obvious while frowning. "Don't want to cause more drama for our family. Unless, you want to start here right now?"

As much Lucy would try and deny it, it was rather tempting to start right here in the bar. Sadly, that would cause too much commotion and no doubt get their sisters attention.

"As tempting as that sounds, I'm afraid I have to agree with you. Thankfully, I had Haiku book a sizable meeting room in the hotel with no tables, chairs, or anything else to get in our way on one of the higher floors. No doubt our little spar will be over before we attract any unwanted attention."

Lynn smirked at Lucy, it appears Lucy had all this planned out and thought everything through.

"Lead the way."

Not saying another word, Lucy started to leave with Lynn close behind following her. The aura between the both of them was suffocating and very tense. There was no doubt both sisters were very strong, the only question both young women had in their minds right now was who is stronger.

It was time to find out.

* * *

**With Lori**

While Lynn and Lucy were dealing with their own drama, the eldest sister Lori Loud was dealing with some drama of her own. Currently she was in the same meeting room she and the others had met in days ago. Unlike last time, Lori looked very displeased as she was staring at the person sitting right next to her at the meeting table. With a frown on her face, Lisa kept her eyes shut as Lori had her gaze on her.

"I'm very disappointed in you Lisa, very disappointed." Lori stated while giving Lisa a slight glare. "I thought you of all people would be on board with this plan, after all you are the one who helped plan it. Why did you do it?"

Lisa remained silent as Lori's glare didn't go away.

"We already have enough problems as it with getting Lincoln back and our family drama. Sending away Lily to warn Lincoln was a mistake, telling her our plans only puts more risk on this plan. A plan we've so spent much time, money, and recourses to make possible. Do you know how many promises and backstabbing I've done to get us here? All the sacrifices we've made, and you just risk it all and for what? Your conscious! A little too late for that to happen don't you think?"

The words Lori were very true. A lot was riding on this plan to work, years of planning and money all on the line. The amount of sacrifices that not only Lori and Lisa had suffered but their entire family as a whole. Hearing it now Lisa wanted to say Lori was right but she remembered another sister's words that hurt worse and were also true.

Lily's.

"I am not a fool who carelessly forgets Lori, I know full well what was done to bring us this far." Lisa replied with a frown while staring back at her older sister's glare. "I want our brother back just like the rest of you… but I no longer want any part of anything involved that will cause him anymore suffering. I love Lincoln and want to make up for what we did to him, sadly I don't want another loved one of ours to hate me for it."

Just as she was finished, Lisa could tell Lori was still not pleased even with the explanation she gave. Expecting more harsh words and glares, Lucy braced herself by closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. However, none of that came except something Lisa found quite odd.

Laughter, Lori's laughter.

Understandably, Lisa gave Lori an odd look even as the laughter stopped. No longer was Lori frowning or glaring but smiling which slightly unnerved Lisa.

"Oh Lisa… I knew Lily's outburst would give you second thoughts. At first, I hoped your more reasonable and intelligent side would make you see reason but I had to prepare for you to do something foolish. That's why I made a backup plan. Something that even you can't stop, no matter what you told Lily or what you do now. I didn't want to get them involved unless absolutely necessary but you forced my hand. In fact, they should be here any second now."

Lisa kept giving Lori a confused look until the meeting door was opened and the rest of their sisters came rushing in with frantic expressions. The only ones not here were Lynn, Lucy, and Lily for obvious reasons.

"Like have you two seen what's been flooding the news feeds?" Leni asked frantically with her phone out. "Lincoln is on the news!"

Lisa's eyes widened in pure shock before looking at Lori to see her reaction, it was also shock but Lisa knew that it was fake. Years of being a shrewd businesswoman had given Lori the ability to mask her true emotions very well. Only reason Lisa knew that Lori was faking it was because she's seen her do this quite a lot when dealing with business associates and opposing company representatives. Neither Lori or Lisa had time to say anything as Leni showed them the video playing on her phone. As both watched the video played out Lisa was shocked by what she was seeing while Lori kept up her façade. When it ended Luna was the first speak.

"What the hell are we going to do?"

That was the question on each of the sister's minds right now, Lisa looked over to look at Lori who now had a serious expression on her face that she knew wasn't fake.

"We do what we came here to do in the first place, we're going to get our brother back."

Looks like Lori was right, there nothing Lisa could do to stop her now.

* * *

**To Be Continued **

**Important AN: Hello, I just want you all to know I am still accepting OCs for fighters. I've only received two at the moment and I will need more in the future for something involving all the characters. Something very big, though they won't all appear at once I can guarantee they will show up when the time is right. If you like to send your OC do it by Private Messaging on this site. It doesn't really matter what your OC is as long as they aren't totally OP, of course they have to be reasonably strong and can fight. They also don't have to only rely on martial arts and combat sports training to be a fighter, they can use brute force and muscle power alone if you want. They can be whatever you want, I'd love it if all of you would make them unique in their own way. They can be good guys, bad guys, and whatever else in between. Here's what you should do if you want to send me an OC through PM.**

**Name: Here's where you put their name.**

**Gender: Male, Female, Transgender or whatever you like.**

**Age: Here's where you put their age.**

**Race/Nationality: Here's where you put Race and Nationality of course.**

**Occupation: Here's where you place their occupation if they have one, if they fight for a company place Affiliated Fighter and name the company they fight for.**

**Martial Arts/Fighting Style: If they only rely on Brute Force or something else then place that here for example.**

**Background: Their past, personality, likes, dislikes, goals, hobbies, strengths, weaknesses, and their reasons for fighting.**

**Physical Description: Be Specific as possible please, don't be vague. **

**If you have ideas for rival companies and CEOs, I'd be happy to hear them as well. **

**If you have any ideas, questions, or helpful advice then leave them in a review. Also, I've recently been ordering commissions from talented artists to draw fan art for this story. If you wish to see them and where to find the artists go to my Amino on The Loud House Amino where I'm called ChubbySnorlax there. Expect more fan art in the future whenever I can get my hands-on more money to pay for more commissions. That's it for now, how did you enjoy the chapter? I'm sorry if there wasn't enough action but I promise you all, the next chapter will have plenty of it. It will be sister vs sister, Lynn vs Lucy. Be sure to leave a review, expect the next chapter soon as I'm finished updating the rest of my stories. Also sorry for any mistakes and errors, I still don't have a Beta reader yet to help out. Anyways, be safe and see ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A Family Squabble **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Loud House; all rights are owned by their respective owners and companies.**

**Los Angeles, California**

* * *

Who knew an elevator ride could be so tense?

For the two occupants it's all they could feel while on the way up. Lynn and Lucy Loud, two sisters of the Loud family. A family with a complicated and unfortunate past filled with tragedy and obstacles. Even now they were all still feeling the repercussions. Each of them had dealt with them in their own way, one or two of them had almost destroyed themselves because of it. For Lynn and Lucy, they dealt with it by taking up martial arts and they weren't the only ones. Leni and Luna both sought out martial arts in their darkest hour. It was an odd thing really. To have a family consisted of a few members who know a style of martial arts and combat sports.

**DING!**

The elevator stopped at the floor they selected, both women walked out and headed towards their destination. If a person had exited their room. They would feel a massive amount of unease and would have activated their fight or flight response. The fight or flight response, which is also called hyper arousal, the Crumbles, or acute stress response is a physiological reaction that occurs in response to a perceived harmful event, attack, or threat to survival. Humans and animals all feel this, in this case however it would best for that unfortunate person who walks out of their room to hurry back inside and lock their door.

Thankfully no unlucky soul left their room.

Both sisters kept walking until they reached where they were going, a meeting room with a plaque that read "Meeting Room 9". Lucy was the first to enter, shortly followed by Lynn. Once inside both sisters saw the room was bigger than the last meeting room downstairs, there was also no tables, chairs or anything else in the room.

Another important thing is that they were alone.

'_Perfect.' _Both sisters thought in unison

Without saying anything, both sisters started to get ready for what they came here to do. Lynn took off her jacket then started to stretch out. Lucy on the other hand simply sat down on her knees waiting for Lynn with her eyes closed. Upon noticing this, Lynn thought it was strange but didn't say a word. Eventually Lynn finished up her stretches and walked in front of Lucy, who opened her eyes to look at her oldest sister with a cold perceiving gaze that unnerved Lynn a little.

"Last chance to back out of this Luce…"

Lucy almost smiled upon hearing her old nickname that Lynn, the others, and of course Lincoln used to call her. She almost did because it was Lynn who said it, along with that worried look in her eyes. Maybe her oldest sister wasn't a lost cause yet. That's more reason why she couldn't back out from this fight.

"Getting nervous Lynn?" Lucy asked rather snarky which was so unlike her. "That's so unlike you, afraid I'm going to win?"

Honestly, Lucy expected Lynn to curse her out or send her a harsh glare. She didn't expect Lynn to smile and chuckle. It was shocking because Lucy couldn't properly recall the last time, she saw Lynn laugh or above all smile. It was quite an unexpected but welcome sight.

"Haha…" Lynn stopped chuckling as she kept her small smile. "It's so unlike you to say something snarky, least of all with a smile. It's just so funny."

Lucy stared at Lynn for a good couple of seconds before she started to laugh as well, Lynn quickly joined her. Soon both sisters shared a good laugh and heartfelt moment. What was so odd and sad is that neither of them could remember the last time they shared such a genuine and happy moment. Perhaps it was all before everything went to shit. When they had their brother, when things were so much simpler.

Finally, when the laughing stopped both sisters looked at each with no ill will. Their eyes were only filled with remorse, of what they used to be. The girls they once were and what they had. Of course, they still loved each other and would honestly die for one another. Because they were family, regardless of what animosity they had towards one another.

Neither Lynn or Lucy wanted to fight but they felt like they had no choice.

"You know, I never told you why I decided to learn martial arts." Lucy smiled softly looking at Lynn. "Truthfully I did it for you."

Lynn looked very shocked by this.

"After what happened to Lincoln, we were all miserable but you were probably the most miserable out of all of us. You were always so quiet… you changed and not for the better. You never spent time with us anymore, all you did was train and get into fights. At first, I thought it was because of sports but I realized you quit all your sport teams shortly after we all got back together. You only trained with weights, cardio, and a whole lot of things I barely knew at the time. What I did know was that you were focusing your training in martial arts and combat sports. From basic karate, kickboxing, wrestling, and quite a few others if I remember correctly. You kept to yourself, it felt like you were isolating yourself from us. I couldn't stand it and since you barely talked to us, I thought training under martial arts would at least give something in common to at least talk about. Maybe even get the chance to train together? But that didn't happen did it? It only caused more of a rift between us."

Both women remembered what happened last time they had confronted each other, back when they were only girls. Oh, how things change. Back then Lucy didn't stand a chance against Lynn and Lucy gave Lynn that scar of hers. One way or another they both hurt each other in some way. Both still deeply regretted it.

"We never really talked or saw much of each other for a very long time after that fight. When you left, I thought about giving up but since I knew you would never do such a thing. I kept on training while trying to live my life as well. Between studying and taking care of everyone it wasn't easy but I managed somehow. Before I graduated high school, I received my black belt from Taekwondo, after graduating I decided to travel around with my friend Haiku. Eventually we found ourselves in Japan where I would spend most of my days at until now. It took 7 years, a lot of hard work and sleepless nights but I completed my training. All that leading up to now… when Lincoln left, I didn't just lose a brother. I lost a sister as well. My sister let herself be lost in the darkness, she let her stubbornness and guilt overtake her. She pushed away the rest of her family and abandoned any hopes of creating a future for herself. For years, the rest of us stood by and did nothing but no more."

Saying all she needed, Lucy got up and got into a Taekwondo stance, which was called Beom seogi otherwise known as tiger stance.

Lynn saw this stance and smirked a little.

"So, you're starting out with Taekwondo?" Lynn snorted before getting into a basic kickboxing stance. "Fine, I guess we'll hold off on bringing the serious shit out for now. Show me how far have you've progressed Lucy."

Not a word a came from Lucy as she only kept her cold gaze on Lynn. That smirk Lynn had was gone and was replaced with a serious look. For the longest time both sisters just stood there in their respective stances, perhaps sizing each other up or having some second thoughts. No one knows but them.

The entire room was very tense but quiet as well. Like the calm before a storm. That quickly changed as Lynn was the first to move and charged straight at Lucy.

Lynn went for an right hook that Lucy dodged by performing a backflip! Landing on her hands and putting herself in a handstand, Lucy went on the attack by going for few quick kicks that Lynn barely managed to block with her arms. Having enough momentum, Lucy hopped out of her handstand, landing on her feet she then went on the attack. She performed a roundhouse kick that Lynn blocked, Lucy followed that kick by doing a side kick that Lynn also blocked with her forearms. Lynn scowled as she felt the pain coming from her arms.

'_Those kicks are no joke; Lucy has really progressed greatly. And she hasn't even brought out the rest of what she's learned yet.'_

As Lucy went for another roundhouse kick, Lynn decided it was time to get on the offensive. Backing off from that roundhouse kick, Lynn dodged it and went for a straight jab directly at Lucy. Lucy deflected this by performing a palm block. A common block used quite often in Taekwondo to fend off from incoming kicks and punches. Lynn was quite surprise by this block, knowing a bit of Taekwondo herself. The palm block is a difficult defensive technique to master. Especially timing it so well in an actual fight, many practitioners of Taekwondo had trouble using this in sparring let alone in an actual fight.

Still, Lynn didn't let up as she went for a flurry of jabs and punches. She hoped to overwhelm Lucy with speed and reach. Since Lucy was quite smaller than Lynn, that meant Lynn had the advantage of reach. In martial arts and combat sports height and size were important for striking.

However, it seems that didn't matter to Lucy as she kept up with Lynn's quick jabs and punches by dodging or blocking. It was starting to irritate Lynn; it's been a good minute now and neither of them had gotten a decent hit in yet.

Guess it was time to change that.

Lynn went for a left hook which Lucy went to block but found out it was a feint as Lynn went for a right uppercut. The timing was perfect, Lynn smirked as she expected to hit Lucy's chin. That smirk quickly disappeared as Lucy calmly moved her head slightly back causing the uppercut to miss her by a few inches. Then Lucy did something Lynn never expected, Lucy performed a quick head-butt that hit Lynn directly in the nose!

It wasn't hard enough to break anything but it sure hurt as Lynn recoiled back a little in pain. She backed up and got ready to defend against any other form of attacks. But as Lynn did this, she noticed her nose was now bleeding. Nothing was broken but that head-butt burst a blood vessel.

First blood had gone to Lucy.

'_A head-butt… should have known Lucy would try that. Guess she knows more than just standard Taekwondo. She also knows self-defense Taekwondo.'_

Taekwondo, a Korean martial art that is characterized by its emphasis on head-height kicks, jumping spinning kicks, and fast kicking techniques with kicks and striking above the waist height only. It also rather new unlike most Korean martial arts, Taekwondo was developed during the 1940s and 1950s by martial artists who were also trained by many different martial arts as well. With many different martial arts around at the time in Korea, around 1955 many leaders of martial arts began discussing in earnest the possibility of creating a unified Korean martial art. So, Taekwondo was slowly invented but didn't really catch on right away. Eventually, Taekwondo was also adopted for use by the South Korean military, which increased its popularity among civilian martial arts schools.

Over time Taekwondo branched out into many different forms and styles. Along with many different sets of rules for them too. One of which was called Taekwondo self-defense is known as kinuo and it forms one of the 20 main principals of the art. The self-defense applications would be difficult to use in sparring as they are designed primarily to cause injury or quickly incapacitate an adversary. There are two main concepts in Taekwondo self-defense for real life combat situations, an experienced Taekwondo practitioner is versed following. Linear techniques and Circular techniques. They can also be called hard or soft techniques as well.

Linear techniques include mostly punching, kicking, head-butts and other striking maneuvers. Force is countered it with force and all limbs are involved in stopping an adversary. Taekwondo kicks have a wide reach that keeps attackers at a distance. With proper execution attackers may be incapacitated with a single blow, which lessens the number of attacks in encounters with multiple people

Circular techniques, these emphasize redirection and manipulation rather than strength. The adversary can be manipulated into a position whereby a lock, stranglehold or a finishing move can be applied. Grappling techniques are used both as a means of securing an adversary and escaping from an adversary's grip. Soft self-defense techniques like the stranglehold or joint lock can be used to subdue the attacker, avoiding dealing permanent injury.

This meant there was more to Taekwondo than simply kicking.

'_You've really have grown up little sis… I only wish I was there to watch you grow.'_

Both women paused their fight, they simply stood there staring at each other. Both had dropped their respective stances. Lynn wiped the blood coming from her nose, taking a look at the blood smeared on her hand. She let out a chuckle and brief smile before locking eyes with Lucy.

"Been awhile since I last saw this much blood, last time I saw this much was when I finished my training. Never expected you to do a head-butt. Then again, this is a fight and anything goes. Which means I don't have to pull my punches."

Hearing this almost made Lucy raise an eyebrow but she kept her composure.

Getting back into her Taekwondo stance, Lucy saw Lynn get into an odd stance. Lynn pulled her right arm back while turning her hand into a tightened fist. Her feet and legs were positioned oddly, like she was getting to launch herself at Lucy. Which was something Lucy was ready for.

"Last chance Lucy, give up and we can act like this never happened." Lynn said in a serious tone and expression that almost sent a shiver through Lucy. "Because now the kiddie gloves are off… I don't want to hurt you."

The look Lynn had on her face, Lucy knew Lynn was being very serious. None of that arrogance Lynn used to have when they were kids. That Lynn disappeared after the bad luck incident. Truthfully, Lucy missed that Lynn. The Lynn who was also outgoing and never afraid to back down, though that Lynn did indeed have many faults. Faults like those that make us human. We can overcome those faults and become better, sadly Lynn replaced those faults with different ones. Ones that were going to destroy Lynn if Lucy didn't help her.

That's why she couldn't back down.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Lynn, not until I pull you away from this path of self-destruction."

Lucy expected Lynn to shout in anger or laugh by how outrageous it sounded. Instead Lynn gave Lucy a sincere smile.

"I love you Lucy, I love everyone in our family. I've made mistakes, really dumb and terrible mistakes. I was a real stubborn, competitive, superstitious, immature, spiteful, uncaring piece of shit. Maybe I'm still that person? Only thing that changed is that I'm a fucking drunk and that I know how to hurt people better now. All I know how to do is hurt people, especially those I love. I destroyed our family Luce… I hurt my family beyond belief. Only thing I can do is try and bring Lincoln back and pray that everything goes back to normal. Sounds stupid but it's all I can do. I'm way past saving Lucy, all I can do now is try make things right my own way. And that's by hurting people…"

After hearing that, it took everything in Lucy to stop herself from yelling at Lynn. Never in her life has Lucy heard something so stupid. All of this was stupid, searching for Lincoln and this fight. Lucy wished things weren't so stupid, she wished her family would stop being so stubborn. Most of all, she wished Lynn would pull her head out of her own ass and stop blaming herself for what happened. They were all there when they cast Lincoln out, they were all to blame for what happened. The only people innocent in this were Lincoln and Lily.

"Lynn, stop this foolishness—"

Before Lucy could finish, Lynn's expression became very serious as she disappeared in the blink of an eye! Lucy's eyes grew wide in shock as she prepared to defend herself. Unfortunately, she was too late to properly block as she felt an enormous amount of force hit her in the chest. Lucy only had enough time to look down and saw that Lynn had punched her in chest with a very powerful punch. The absolute force of the punch threw Lucy off her feet and launched her directly in the wall!

**SLAM!**

Upon impact, Lucy coughed up blood as she found herself smashed firmly in the wall. She didn't completely break through the wall but caused quite a large dent that held her in place for a few moments, eventually she fell to the ground landing on her knees. It was safe to say she had the wind completely knocked out of her. Not just that but she could tell a few of her ribs were broken as she felt a sharp severe pain as she breathed and coughed. Another problem was that she was coughing up some blood. Which meant her either her lungs, esophagus, trachea, or something else internal was hurt pretty bad.

It hurt like hell to breath, but Lucy slowly got up. A look of severe pain filled her face with a bit of blood around her mouth or falling down. The young goth woman locked eyes again with her sister, Lynn dropped her guard to give Lucy a guilty yet worried look.

"That's my power with the kiddie gloves off, I broke your ribs and probably injured or ruptured something internal. Could be serious, it'd be best to stop right now. You're lucky that punch didn't do more serious damage, like a broken rib puncturing a lung or hitting something important related to the heart. I love you Lucy… I could never forgive myself if I killed you. You're very skilled but I'm stronger than you. And I'm not just saying that to be arrogant, there's a reason why I have that much strength."

There are times where Lucy would say Lynn was just boasting. Sadly, that Lynn was gone and standing in front of Lucy right now was a whole different person. A person who knew when to be boastful and when to be dead serious. Lucy knew that there was merit to what Lynn was saying. The power behind that punch was monstrous, not even during her grueling training has Lucy encountered such strength before. Such strength was something only Lucy heard about from rumors and outrageous tales that her masters told her. While Lucy always knew Lynn was strong, especially when they were kids.

Lynn's current strength seemed on a whole other level.

'_How is she so strong? I know she's pretty well-built, no doubt she still trains with weights and by other means. But the strength she's displayed is something else all together. It doesn't make any sense, given the power behind that attack. Lynn should be built like a monster like Lana but she's relatively average. How is she so strong?'_

Lucy observed Lynn earnestly, looking up and down to see anything out of the ordinarily.

"I'm guessing you're already wondering how I've gotten stronger, while it's true I still do weight training and find other ways to help increase my strength. It's really something internal that I wasn't aware of until Lisa brought it to my attention. Tell me, didn't you and everyone else find it odd that I was pretty strong when we were younger. Hell, I was pretty strong even as a toddler. Our parents simply thought it was nothing, since I was pretty healthy and didn't really have anything obviously wrong with me. They along with everyone else wrote it off that I was just special. Heh, oh how little they all knew. Turns out it has something to do with my genes…"

The confusion on Lucy's pained filled bloody face caused Lynn to sigh as she started to take off her jersey. Once it was off, Lynn dropped it to the floor and spread her arms presenting herself to Lucy. What Lucy saw shocked her immensely. Only wearing her jeans and a red sports bra, Lynn's body was slim and lean but she had well-defined muscles befitting a bodybuilder who's been weight lifting all their life. Thought she was not big and bulky, Lynn definitely had very lean and powerful muscles. Another important thing Lucy noticed that there no ounce of body fat on her. No one would have really noticed Lynn's physique given she wears her jacket and that somewhat baggy sports jersey all the time.

"Like I said, while I do weight training I only do it when I'm able to. I'm mostly on the road and barely have time to find a proper gym and equipment. As time passed and we got older, I found out I had more developed muscles than I should have given the training I was doing. Even after slaking off my weight training I still didn't lose any muscle, finally I went to Lisa to see what was happening. Man, oh man you should have seen the look on our faces once we knew what was up. Turns out I have genetic condition called Myostatin-related muscle hypertrophy; I still don't know all the science crap behind it. All I can say is what Lisa explained to me. The condition I have reduces body fat and increases skeletal muscle size, I have twice the usual amount of muscle mass along with increased strength. Apparently I had this condition my whole life, crazy that no one noticed it before. Guess that's how come I was so strong when we were younger. Who would have guessed I'd be a freak of nature on top of being a shitty person?"

Myostatin-related muscle hypertrophy; a rare genetic condition characterized by reduced body fat and increased muscle size. Those affected by this have up to twice the usual amount of muscle mass in their bodies. Affected individuals also tend to have increased strength, thus what Lynn just displayed. It is up to debate if those affected with this condition have any medical or mental problems, many scientists speculate that the muscle tendons or heart could experience problems. Though there are so very few cases of people having this condition, studying and understanding it can be rather difficult. Which meant it was just speculation.

All of this was a lot to take in, Lucy had no idea Lynn had a genetic condition that affected her so greatly. Although she always knew Lynn was something special, especially when they were kids. She never would have guessed it be something so crazy, how the hell didn't anyone in their family take notice of something this important? How couldn't she have noticed? Her of all people! They spent the first half of their lives together as roommates. No matter how Lucy kept trying to make sense of it, she always came back to the same conclusion.

She should have known.

Coughing up some more blood, Lucy hunched over in pain as her chest still hurt like hell. By the way she was reacting it was safe to say she should seek medical attention soon. But she wasn't going to do that just yet. No doubt she was hurt but she wasn't out just yet. Sucking it up, Lucy ignored the pain as she breathed. Starting to slowly stand up straight, Lucy wiped away any remaining blood off her mouth with her arm. She then looked up giving Lynn a smile that surprised her.

"A freak, huh?" Lucy wheezed out as she shook her head slightly. "Who would have guessed we'd have so much in common? I'm not going to ask why you never brought any of this to our attention because it's your own business. Though… I'm pretty sure you probably didn't care."

The smile Lucy had turned into a look of indifference, one that Lynn also had.

"I'm ashamed to admit I underestimated you… I apologize for that. Given how I was taught and who I was taught under, I've shamed myself and their teachings." Lucy spoke in a tone of indifference as she bowed respectfully, ignoring the pain coming from her chest. "I vow to do better, which means I shall no longer hold back. Or as you like to call it, I'm taking the "kiddie gloves" off. So, prepare yourself big sister. The true fight begins."

Just as Lucy was finished talking, she quickly rushed at Lynn faster than she could track. Acting on instinct, Lynn closed her fists and got ready to defend herself. However, Lynn was shocked as she never got to pull back her arm and get ready to throw a punch as Lucy suddenly appeared in front of her. In an instant, Lucy wrapped her right hand around Lynn's wrist and started to apply pressure to it. Immediately Lynn could feel immense pain coming from her wrist which was tightly locked in place by Lucy.

"What the—"

**THUD!**

Whatever Lynn was about to say never came out. Because Lucy had used Lynn's weight and strength against her by quickly twisting Lynn's wrist along with the rest of her arm. Once Lucy started this, she pulled Lynn down by using her own power and arm against her resulting in Lynn being slammed face first onto the floor! Lynn never knew what hit her as the left side of her face was slammed against the floor. She also wasn't prepared by what Lucy did next. Lucy quickly pulled Lynn up in the air off her feet, this shocked Lynn greatly because Lucy did this with only her right hand which was still locked with Lynn's wrist. How could someone with such a small size and average built lift someone like it was nothing? Lynn didn't have time to ponder on it more as Lucy quickly turned around throwing Lynn over her shoulder and slamming her on the floor again with complete ease!

**THUD!**

Letting out a painful cry, Lynn felt the whole back of her body and back of her head hit the floor with loud thud! Soon as Lynn made contact with the floor, Lucy released her grip on Lynn's wrist. She then backed up a little to give Lynn some space, she then just stood there looking down at Lynn who seemed out of it. Understandable since Lynn had hit the floor with enough force to knock out an ordinary person. Fortunately, Lynn wasn't an ordinary person. It took a few moments for Lynn to make sense of what happened as she was laying flat on her back staring up at the ceiling.

"Are… you done?"

Lynn could hear the hoarseness in Lucy's voice sounded as she coughed after saying that. Not bothering to reply, Lynn grunted as she started to get up rather strangely. Positioning her hands down on the floor, she lightly kicked herself up and got into a hand stand of all things. Lynn stayed like that for a few seconds before hopping back on her feet. Once up, Lynn seemed a bit wobbly but soon kept her balance firmly in place as she smiled.

"Oh, we've just gotten started Lucy." Lynn chuckled as she remembered those moves Lucy just did. "Those moves you just did, that was jujutsu of some kind. At first I thought it was judo or aikido, or even both. But I realized something while my ass was on the floor. That wasn't just any kind of jujutsu bullshit. It was Shibukawa-ryu Jujutsu, which means you were taught by Goki Shibukawa."

A smile crept itself onto Lynn's face as she saw how Lucy stiffened in shock.

"Hehe… wasn't expecting a meathead like myself to know that huh? I should have known you would learn something tricky like that while over in Japan. That kind of martial arts seems more like your speed. I'm guessing that bullshit you did was the mysterious technique called "**Aiki**". Oh, I've only heard the stories but I got to say I'm impressed. You really threw me around like a ragdoll, you used my own strength and size against me. It's crazy how martial arts can be able to let you do stuff like that. Still, this fight is still in my court. Bring out all your bag of tricks Luce, it's not going to change the outcome of this match."

The shock Lucy felt worn off, her expression returned into indifference. Though it was shocking to find out Lynn knew so much about her teacher and the techniques, especially **Aiki**. It didn't matter, the fight wasn't over yet. Coughing a little with a slight wheeze, Lucy got into the stance of Shibukawa-ryu Jujutsu. With opened hands and ready to attack or defend herself, Lucy sent a glare at Lynn.

"Damn, and you guys say I'm stubborn." Lynn sighed with a slight shake of her head. "Looks like you aren't giving up, I respect that and I'm proud of you. If you're bringing out your martial arts, I guess it's time I show you what I've learned while on my own journey."

Lynn briefly closed her eyes to take a deep breath. She stayed like that for few moments. In those few moments, Lynn ignored everything around her. Not worried if Lucy would attack her, all that mattered was preparing herself for what happens next. Up until now Lynn has only relied on her martial art skills she known since she was a child and her inhuman strength. It was now time to put to use the skills and techniques she's learned while on the road. With help from those three guys.

Her mentors, who oddly enough accepted her even though she was such a difficult hothead. They shouldn't have accepted her and took her under their teachings but they did. In doing so, Lynn became stronger for it. Her thoughts started to drift towards on the day she met her first mentor. She remembered it very vividly.

* * *

_Flashback, 10 Years Ago_

It was cold and dark night, in some wet and trashy alleyway in New York of all places. A fight had just taken place, though it really wasn't a fight but more like a slaughter. A lone young woman was currently curb stopping some poor slob in the back, the poor slob was knocked out on the dirty ground. He wasn't the only one knocked out, because littered along the alleyway were more knocked out guys. All of them were bruised and bloody, many had broken bones, missing teeth, and one had an extreme case of ruptured testicles. All of them looked like tough hoodlums or gangbangers. Well, not so tough now.

"Bunch of stupid assholes! That'll teach you for trying to get touchy!"

The young woman was none other than Lynn Loud. Jr. Now 20 years old and fresh out of high school. It's been a few months since she graduated and left home in search of her brother. Why was she in New York? Since Lincoln was sent here for treatment and was last seen here before running away. It seemed like the best place to start. With some financial help from Lori, Lynn made her way here and was looking for Lincoln's trail. Unfortunately, nothing solid had come up. Lynn has spent most of her time asking around in the trashy parts of New York asking around if anyone had seen a kid with white-hair. She knew Lincoln would be smart to avoid people and places where they would ask why a teenager was all by themselves. No doubt because the authorities were still looking for him.

The past few weeks since she's been here, Lynn hasn't gotten a solid lead yet and it was really getting to her. It also didn't help with assholes like these ones wanting to get into her pants rather than answer questions. Lynn was leaving a nearby bar when these guys tried to jump her. They didn't put much of a fight, regardless. Lynn didn't go easy on them. They were planning to rape her after all, so she beat the shit out of them with everything she got.

That's why most of these guys will be eating out of a straw once they got up. Along with plans of not having kids anytime soon.

"Assholes…" Lynn spat out in distain as she stopped her stomping and began to leave. Leaving the unconscious and broken thugs. "Another dead end, I swear everyone in this damn city are either stupid or like pissing me off."

With a downcast frown, Lynn kept on walking while deep in thought. After graduating and going through with her mission. Lynn thought she'd be more happy or excited, that she find a lead to Lincoln right away. How could she have been so naïve? Doing this wasn't going to be easy at all. It was only going to get more harder; it was thinking like that why Lynn started drinking. Nothing major but it took the edge off.

'_Maybe I'll hit up a bar and get a drink before heading back to the hotel, today has been a complete bust.'_

"Pretty impressive work."

Snapping out of her thoughts, Lynn looked forward ahead to see where that voice came from. Up ahead at the alleyways entrance, a man was just standing there staring at her with his hands in his pockets in a pretty laid back posture.

"You didn't even break a sweat as they surrounded you, even when you were clearly outnumbered. You kept your cool and handled them like they were nothing but afterthoughts. Of course, you might have gone a little bit overboard but I can't really blame you. Pretty sure they were going to do a whole lot worst to you. At first I thought I would have to intervene but you surprised me and that doesn't happen often."

The man was above average height and middle age or at least close to it, he was bald with a muscular bulky build and had two noticeable scars on his face one on his right cheek and the other on his left near his head and ear. Strangely he was wearing sunglasses while it was night, he was also wearing a simple light green business suit.

"I can tell you were properly trained in martial arts; you also got some major power behind those attacks. Power reserved for those with some serious muscles but you don't seem to be that buff. Those guys never stood a chance against you… tell you what, if you're looking for a proper challenge how about you fight me?"

Now it was safe to say Lynn was speechless, this was the last thing she expected to happen. Who the hell was this guy? Why was he here? Why did he want to fight her of all things and why was he making her so uneasy? Lynn had no clue who this guy was but she knew there was something off about him. His attitude and the air around him made her very tense. It was almost like everything in her body was screaming at her to run away. It didn't help that the mysterious guy noticed how stiff Lynn had gotten.

"Oh, come on kid. Don't tell me you're scared of little old me?" The man asked smirking. "If you want to leave then you'll have to beat me. Tell you what, if you can hit me just once. I'll get out of your way and won't bother you ever again. How about that?"

Lynn didn't know what to say.

What was up with this guy? Just who hell was he and is he crazy? Ordinarily Lynn would have told this guy to fuck off and leave. It was pretty apparent that wasn't going to work here. From how this guy carried himself and how he was built, this guy was a fighter and he wasn't just going to let her go. So, it looks like Lynn had no choice but to fight this guy.

"I don't know who you are and honestly I couldn't give a shit. I am not having a good day, if you want to get your ass kicked old man then by all means. Let me be the one to give it to you because I am so sick of the bullshit I had to deal with today."

"Oh, hehe! You got quite the mouth on you. You remind me of a student of mine back home." The man chuckled as he pulled his hands out and got into a karate stance that Lynn didn't recognized. "Alright girly, show me what you got."

For some reason Lynn was very hesitant. She knew this guy was up to something, by the looks of it he knew karate of some sorts. Lynn knew basic karate and knew that there were different forms and styles. Whatever this guy knows, it was perhaps something beyond what she knew. Nevertheless, she wasn't going to back down. If this guy wanted a fight then he was going to get one!

Breaking in a sprint, Lynn reached the mysterious man and went for a few quick jabs that he easily dodged by swaying his head left and right. Not giving up, Lynn kept up her attack by going for more jabs and punches. Which the man kept on dodging them easily like they were kiddy punches. Her attacks weren't hitting but Lynn could see she was pushing the man back a little. All she needed was to land a solid hit on this guy.

"Come on kid! I thought you were going to kick my ass? My wife can throw a better punch than that, in fact my granny could do one better than what you're doing and she's dead!"

With a scowl and letting out a slight growl, Lynn decided to change it up. She quickly combined her jabs and punches with fast kicks. Going for a front kick to the man's chest, Lynn expect it to connect but the man dodged it with ease just like the others. Lynn didn't waste any time as she went for a sweeping leg kick aiming for the man's legs hoping to throw him off balance. Imagine her shock upon seeing the man jump over her kick with that damn smirk of his. The man landed rather gracefully as he looked at Lynn while shaking his finger at her. Like she was a child trying to nap a cookie from the cookie jar.

"Tsk, tsk! Quite the temper you have there little girl, better rein that in before someone does it for you."

If Lynn wasn't pissed, she was definitely pissed now. Seeing this guy look down at her like she was nothing but a joke was too far for Lynn. Call it stubbornness or pride, Lynn had enough of this guy's bullshit.

"Fuck off old man!"

Resuming her attack, which were a combination of punches and kicks. Lynn knew she had to try something different. Suddenly, Lynn had an idea. This was a street brawl, which meant she didn't have to play fair. Putting her plan in action, Lynn quickly turned and direct her kick backwards, keeping the kicking leg close to her standing leg and using her heel to try and strike them. Sadly, the man pulled his head back to dodged the kick again.

"Geez, show me something different kid. Don't tell me this all you can—"

**SHATTER!**

The man didn't get to finish as an empty beer bottle was thrown directly at him hitting him right in the face. The beer bottle broke as shards of glass were sent flying everywhere. Lynn smirked as she nailed her target perfectly. The back kick wasn't meant to hit, Lynn knew he would dodge it. It was really meant to make the man pull his head back to obstruct his view while Lynn quickly picked something on the ground to throw and blind him. She had no idea what she was going to pick up, luckily it was something hard. Now that he was hit and temporarily, it was time to end this.

'_Time to say goodnight old man.'_

Quickly utilizing her opening, Lynn immediately rushed towards the man while pulling her arm and fist back. She was going to hit this guy with everything she had in one straight punch to the face. No one has ever got up from one of her punches before when getting hit straight in the face. Now imagine what would happen if she put all her strength in one punch? With a wide smirk, Lynn got ready to throw her strongest punch.

However, Lynn never got to throw her punch as she felt a powerful force strike her lower jaw area! It was then everything started to get really fuzzy, everything coming from up to her legs and throughout her entire body got really numb. Like a million ants were crawling up her body. Lynn soon saw that the ground was fading away, then everything started to go dark. Never in her life had Lynn experienced such a feeling before. Though it was pretty obvious what was going on, she's read about and watched it happened to others on television or in one of her fights.

Getting knocked out.

'_Shit… I… never… saw… him…'_

Everything went black after that, Lynn's eyes closed as her unconscious body fell backwards hitting the ground with a thud.

**THUD!**

It was quite a sight to see, the toughest out of all the Loud sisters sprawled out on the ground completely knocked. Many considered her the toughest person in her whole town. She's never lost a single fight, even when vastly outnumbered. It didn't matter who they were. Bullies, jocks, thugs, or punks. Not even her fellow teammates or instructors in her past sports or martial arts classes could stop her. Although she's lost bets and games, some of which had cost her greatly. Fighting and hurting people was what she was good at.

Too bad for her, she met someone on a whole different level.

"Ha! Real clever girly, if I had been some amateur you would have gotten me."

The man had hit Lynn with a powerful straight punch that struck her right on the chin. It was so quick that Lynn never saw it coming until it was too late. She never even got to throw her punch. With his glasses broken, the man's piercing eyes landed on the unconscious form of Lynn.

"I'll admit I had some doubts but there's no mistaking it." The man laughed with a grin while dropping his stance. "You're related to old Al, you got that same fire he had when we first met. Haha!"

The laughter slowly faded as the man picked up Lynn and threw her over his shoulder, he then proceeded to walk out of the alleyway. Lynn was still unconscious, completely unaware what was in store for her.

_A Few Hours Later_

The first thing Lynn felt when waking up was pain, nothing major like having a bone broken or something. It was some mild pain at best. Upon opening her eyes, Lynn grabbed and clenched her jaw. She then remembered what happened and quickly stood up to see where she was. Looking around she saw that she wasn't in the alleyway anymore, it looked like she was in a small park where there were some trees and grass. From the looks of it, it was still pretty late.

"Well, looks who's up."

Recognizing that voice immediately, Lynn turned around and got into a fighting stance. She scowled upon seeing the very person who knocked her out and brought her here. The man was sitting on a bench by the pavement walkway, he was smiling while Lynn sent a nasty glare at him.

"What the hell old man! Why did you take me here!" Lynn growled harshly. "If you did anything funny I'll kill you!"

Most would have turned tail and run when seeing the rage in Lynn. Not this man though, he wasn't like most people. He simply laughed at the raging tomboy as her scowl deepened.

"Oh, give me a break. If I had anything nefarious planned you would already know. All I did was simply bring you here so you could wake up, it seemed like the gentlemanly thing to do after all. Now, how about we be civil and talk this out. Unless you want to go another round? Because it went so well for you last time."

Whatever rage Lynn was feeling was replaced with hesitation and dread. She knew perfectly well what happened last time, she was still feeling it. That punch knocked her out like it was nothing. Whoever this man was, Lynn knew he was experienced and on whole other level than anyone she's met. Seeing how he moved and knocked her out with such ease and tremendous speed. Lynn hated to admit it but she stood no chance in hell against this guy.

Against her better judgement and sucking up her pride, Lynn sighed and took a seat on the grass. She could have walked over and take seat right beside the man on the bench but Lynn was still wary of him.

"Looks like you're smarter than you look. Now, you wanna tell me what you're doing out here all by your lonesome?"

"Why the hell should I tell you?" Lynn snapped while glaring at the man. "You might have kicked my ass but that doesn't mean I need to tell you anything."

Part of Lynn knew getting aggressive against this guy was stupid, plain and simple. The guy could really hurt her if he wanted. So, going off on the guy wasn't smart. However, Lynn wasn't going to back down to anyone even if the odds were against her.

The man simply chuckled at how Lynn was glaring at him. He didn't seem offended or annoyed, in fact he looked amused.

"Looks like you still got some fire in you kid, I respect that. Reminds me of myself. Tell you what, how about you ask me questions and I'll answer them. In return you do the same thing, almost like trading secrets. How about that?"

The proposition gained Lynn's interest but should she go through with it? Weighting her options along with the pros and cons. Lynn made her choice.

"Okay, that sounds fair or whatever." Lynn said easing up her glare a little. "I'll go first then, what's your name?"

"That's easy, my name is Doppo Orochi. I'm a 10th dan grandmaster of Karate Shinshinkai, a style of Karate I founded and mastered. You probably never heard of it, understandable since we operate mostly in Japan. We're rather popular there and are only getting more popular as of late. Not long until we have more than a million members nationwide in Japan."

Shinshinkai Karate? Although Lynn was knowledgeable about sports and martial arts, this was something she's never heard of before. It must be really something if this guy was a 10th dan and founder of it. If they also had almost a million members than it must really be something. He must truly be a master Karateka. Karateka being a practitioner of Karate. At first Lynn just wanted to ask Doppo for his name and why he was here but now she had more questions.

"Now, I think it's my turn now. I'll ask again, what the heck are you doing out here all alone? Shouldn't you be home studying or something? You look to be around that high school or college age."

"Not that it's any of your business, but I recently graduated out of high school." Lynn frowned slightly. "That's all I'm going to say so let's leave it at that. My turn again, how the hell are you so strong?"

As soon Lynn asked that, Doppo's demeanor changed into a rather serious one. Which instantly put Lynn on edge. She was quickly relieved to see Doppo smile as he crossed his arms while looking lost in thought. Eventually Doppo looked over at Lynn.

"Honestly, I don't know what to tell you kid. All my life I've just wanted to be strong, stronger than anyone. My dream is to be considered the strongest in the world. When I was a boy, I decided to train under Karate everyday from then on. Since then I've founded my own dojo and style of Karate, fought tons of tough opponents who would crush you in a second. Hell, I even fought and killed a Siberian Tiger in my youth. Though killing that tiger was wrong, something I'm not proud of. I'll admit I was rather rash in my youth. I'll also admit I lost a few times, I gained quite a few scars from those I lost to. Namely these two on my face as you can see. I got these beauties after celebrating a little too hard when my dojo opened. You think I'm strong, the person who gave me these scars is considered the strongest in the world. He kicked my ass like it was nothing, that loss along with one other has been on my mind for a very long time. So much that I'm just waiting for a rematch."

What Lynn just heard was insane, she never expected to hear that. It was a lot to process. She thought this guy was strong but if what was saying is true then just who the hell were these guys he was talking about? There were guys out there stronger than Doppo? Lynn couldn't imagine such a thing, she saw the level Doppo was at. The strength and skill he possessed was unimaginable to her, Lynn knew quite a lot about sports and martial arts. They interested her ever since she could remember. She knew a lot of legendary athletes and fighters, whether it was combat sports or actual martial arts. After hearing what Doppo said they almost seemed insignificant now.

She seemed insignificant.

Doubt began to fill Lynn's mind, how could she ever hope to find her brother if she was so weak? All her life she thought she could do anything. That she was the best out of everyone. She used to think that before what happened to her brother, what she did to him. Getting her ass kicked by Doppo was just another wake up call. Could she hope to find her brother? That's all Lynn could think of at that moment.

"From the look on your face, I say you're thinking of some serious stuff."

Breaking away from her lingering doubts, Lynn looked over at Doppo.

"I know that look very well, after getting my ass kicked I had that miserable look. Let an old man give you some advice kid, don't overthink this kind of stuff. While I'm stronger than you, that can all change in time if you want. Losing is part of life after all. Like I told you, I lost my fair share of battles but look at me now. Are you going to stay stuck in the past or are you going to strive towards the future? Because it would such a shame to see such talent go to waste."

Listening to Doppo's words, Lynn was shocked and thought about it. Giving up never really suited her. She hated it as much as losing, unfortunately that's what caused her to end up here. Regardless it didn't matter. Lincoln was still out there; she was never going to find him and try to make up her mistakes by being sorry with herself. She promised to find him no matter what. Finally as whatever doubt she had was replaced with newfound resolve.

"Hehe, there's that fire I saw earlier!" Doppo chuckled. "You know kid, you remind me of myself when I was your age. You look lost and pissed off, I got no idea what you're looking for but I can tell when a person is striving for strength. Tell me, what are you striving for?"

For a moment, the fire Lynn had diminished and was replaced with hesitation. It was Doppo's turn but should she tell him what she was striving for? She only just met him but oddly enough it felt like she could trust him. After debating with herself for a few moments, Lynn finally came to a decision.

"Don't know why I'm telling you this since you're a stranger, what I'm striving for isn't something like being the strongest or greatest." Lynn admitted with a rueful expression. "Long ago I wanted that, to be the best out of everyone. It didn't matter it at what, whether it came to sports or something meaningless and stupid. I always wanted to be the best, it didn't matter how I did it or who got in my way. Long as I can remember that's how it's been for me. It was that kind of attitude that cost me everything."

Closing her eyes for a moment, Lynn started to recollect how she ended here. How her unsporting attitude and superstitions cost her everything. Her reputation, her friends, her chance to live a normal life with her family. With her brother, with Lincoln. However, she threw that all away with one mistake.

"I made a terrible mistake that cost me my brother. It took some time for me to realize what I've done, I wanted to make things right but it was too late. He ran away from us, from me. Can't say I really blame him, after all I put him through hell. It's been a few years since that happen and my family has paid for it everyday. Their lives have been shitty ever since I made my brother leave. They're miserable, I'm miserable. Eventually I decided to stop being sorry for myself and do something about it. I decided I was going to everything in my power to find my brother and bring him home. Doesn't matter who gets in my way, they can be strong just like you but it won't matter. I'll find him and make it up to him, even if it kills me!"

That fire Lynn had was reignited, Doppo could only stare in surprise at the young tomboy. Soon he started to smile.

"Say kid, how about I help you on this mission of yours?"

Lynn was shocked as she looked at Doppo with eyes wide open.

"W-what do you mean help me?"

Doppo kept his smile as he slowly got up and walked over to Lynn, who was still sitting on the grass.

"Decades worth of combat and martial arts training are under my belt. I've fought countless opponents who could have killed me, yet here I am still standing. You've got great potential kid; I dare say more than my own son. Let me train you in the art of Shinshinkai Karate, you'll have to put your mission on hold for a while but I guarantee you when we're done. No one will dare stop you from reaching your goal. So kid, what do you say?"

No one stopping her from reaching her goal, to reach her brother? For a long time it seemed like that something out of her reach. So far Lynn's search had yet to yield any results. With what Doppo had just showed her in terms of skill and strength, it felt almost impossible. That is until Doppo asked to help her. It should have been an easy choice but it wasn't.

More than anything Lynn wanted to find Lincoln but could she put that search on hold just to get stronger? True, it would help her greatly should she run into someone like Doppo. However, was it worth it to have Lincoln slip away farther from her reach? That was the last thing she wanted, how could she put her goal on hold? After everything that's happened, all the suffering and sacrifices. It would all be meaningless if she didn't find Lincoln. For a brief moment, Lynn thought about all the pain and suffering she's caused.

What she put her family through, how her mistake affected them and their lives. It was all her fault which meant it was up to her to make things right. She needed to find Lincoln, even if means she has to put her search on hold for a while.

Lynn made her decision.

Reaching her hand up to Doppo was something didn't Lynn expected to do, she hated asking for help from anyone. However, things change. She needed to change not only for her sake but for her family's too. Whether they liked it or not, Lynn was going to find Lincoln. It didn't matter who gets in her way. She would crush them to reach her goal, to reach her little brother.

Doppo smirked down at Lynn, he accepted her hand and helped her up.

"A little bit of a heads up, I'm a real hard ass of a teacher. If you're going to be my student, then you better be prepared for some hellish training. I won't go easy on you because you're a girl and a brat. You sure you're up for this because I won't tolerate quitters or whiners?"

Instead of a single hint of hesitation Doppo expected to see on Lynn's face. He saw her smirk along with a look of fiery determination.

"When do we start old man?"

With those words uttered, Lynn's journey took an unexpected but welcoming turn that will help her greatly in the future. Eventually Doppo wouldn't be her only mentor, nor would this be the last style of fighting she would learn. Her journey into the world of martial arts was just beginning.

* * *

_End of Flashback_

Once Lynn opened her eyes, they were filled with the same fire and determination that she had when meeting Doppo Orochi. Lynn slowly got into the signature Shinshinkai Karate stance with fists closed. Lucy quickly noticed this and looked a little confused but then her eyes widened in realization. She recognized that stance. At first Lucy thought it was a simple Karate stance, unfortunately that wasn't the case. During her grueling years of training under her mentors, Lucy didn't just trained her body or skills but she also trained her mind. She spent countless hours of studying multiple martial arts, fighting styles, and techniques in case she should ever face such things in the future. She was also quite informed in the underground fighting scene, specifically in Japan. That's how she recognized that stance of Lynn's.

'_I wasn't expecting this, how on earth does Lynn know Shinshinkai Karate? There's no way she learned it from here in the states, they only teach it exclusively in Japan. It doesn't make any sense. From what Lori and the others have told me, Lynn has never visited Japan since she only focused her search for Lincoln here. That is unless they were lying or had no idea about it? Nevertheless, it doesn't matter now. All that matters now is this fight.'_

The look of realization quickly left Lucy's expression as it was replaced with a serious one. It was quite a sight to see. Two estranged sisters, both trained in deadly martial arts with fists closed and open. The hard and fast striking style of Shinshinkai Karate versus the well-timed and quick grappling and throwing style of Shibukawa-ryu Jujutsu. Fists versus open hands, strength versus softness. What was stranger is that both of their stances were positioned very similar, how their hands were out and how their feet were placed. Another strange thing was how the air felt around them. There was an eerie yet rumbling aura surrounding both girls, like the calm before the storm.

Although both sisters remained silent, the look in their eyes told another story. Their eyes weren't filled with malice or fear but were filled with pride and respect. While the both of them didn't agree with each other on multiple things, mainly concerning their brother. That did not mean they weren't oblivious to each other's accomplishments and strengths. Lynn was proud of how strong and confident Lucy had become, a far cry of what she once was. She also came to respect Lucy's skills and strength which were simply amazing.

For Lucy, it could be said she was also at awe with her older sister and why shouldn't she be?

Lucy could see the power and skill Lynn possessed, which was beyond words for her. The shocking reveal of Lynn's genetic condition only furthered put her in awe. While training under her mentors, Lucy came to recognized and respect pure strength and skill. Something of which Lynn clearly had an abundance of with. Not only that but Lucy came to begrudgingly respect how Lynn remained steadfast to her own beliefs. No matter how misguided they are.

There was no doubt that both Lynn and Lucy respected and acknowledged each other's strength. It was a shame that it took getting into a fight for them to realize this now. Nevertheless, both weren't backing down from this fight. They felt obligated to finish this. Regardless of how it ended.

Some time had passed before either one of them decided to make a move. It was Lucy who unexpected only shuffled an inch towards Lynn. An inch! What was crazier is that Lynn did the same thing. Both remained in their respective stances as they both kept slowly shuffling towards each other. Eventually both stopped as their feet touched and front of their shoes were pressed together. They were so close that any attack would not miss their target, ultimately it would come down to who's attack was quicker. Both locked eyes with each other as they both quickly attacked!

Lynn went for a quick and strong chop aiming for Lucy's neck, while Lucy went for an upper cutting palm strike aimed at Lynn's chin! Both attacks looked like they would hit but before they could, something unexpected happened.

"ENOUGH!"

The conference room doors were slammed wide opened as a loud and familiar voice yelled out! In that moment both sisters halted their attacks by just a few inches from their targets. Neither Lynn or Lucy bothered to look who had interrupted their fight for they already knew who it was.

"Butt out of this Lori, none of this is your freaking business!" Lynn called out while she kept her hardened gaze on Lucy. "This is between me and Lucy!"

"She's right." Lucy stated in a calm and calculating matter, even though her tone was still rather hoarse. "This doesn't concern you, any of you for that matter."

The reason Lucy said that was because she and Lynn could hear multiple sets of footsteps entering the room along with Lori.

"I don't give a damn, both of you are going to stop this right now!" Lori screeched. "I didn't bring us all together so you can continue this bullshit! We're already dealing with enough as it is. Now stop before it involves all of us!"

Both Lynn and Lucy turned to glare at Lori, only to be met with a much fiercer glare. Even though Lori was not a fighter or martial artist, she had a strong and overwhelming aura that gave Lynn and Lucy some pause. Not only that but both saw how each of their sisters were looking at them.

Leni had a look of shock and concern that Luan, Lola, and Lana had as well. While both Luna and Lisa looked on in a mixture of disappointment and worry. This was one of the reasons why Lynn and Lucy picked such a secluded room. Sadly, not secluded enough it seems. Lynn and Lucy's attention returned back on each other. With a disgruntled sigh and frown, it was Lynn who was the first drop her attack and stance completely. Lucy then did the same.

"Screw this, I'm going to get a drink." Lynn announced as she started to head towards the door. However, she stopped to briefly turn around and stare at Lucy with a frown. "Good thing they butted in. For both our sakes."

Lucy said nothing as she narrowed her eyes at Lynn before coughing roughly in her hand with a pained expression. Lynn kept frowning as she turned around resuming her walk towards the door. Understandably some of the Loud sisters gave her a wide berth, those being only Luan and Lola. The others simply watched Lynn walk past them with contrasting expressions. The only thing that was constant was the look in their eyes, which was that of concern or disappointment.

When Lynn left the room, Lucy fell down to one knee and started to cough uncontrollably. Everyone quickly looked over to their fallen sister, who was clearly injured. Lisa, Leni, and Lola quickly came to her aid.

"Where are you hurt?" Lisa quickly asked as she and Leni slowly helped Lucy up. Lucy stopped coughing and gestured to her towards her chest. After hearing this, Lisa let out a sigh and shook her head slightly. "You most likely have broken ribs, hopefully nothing is ruptured or that you have internal bleeding. We won't know for sure until we get you some proper medical care. Fortunately for you I am also a trained and licensed physician, I also have proper medical equipment sent up in my suite. I knew sooner or later one of you nincompoops would injure yourselves or each other."

Not wanting to argue with her younger sister's logic or dispute her claim, Lucy stayed silent and nodded.

"Leni and Lola, if you would please help me get our sister upstairs. I would greatly appreciate the assistance."

"Yeah, I'd totally be happy to help out."

"Same here, just don't get any blood on my clothes please."

Lisa and Leni then began to help Lucy out of the room with Lola following close behind. Each of their sisters gave Lucy a look of worry and hoped she was okay as Lisa and the others left the room. Before leaving however, Lisa narrowed her eyes at Lori with a frown. Lori remained quite calm and only sighed as Lisa and the others left the room. The only ones left in the room were Lori, Luna, Luan, and Lana. Speaking of Lana, the large and beefy tomboy growled under her breath. She then started to leave but was stopped by Lori.

"Hold it, don't even think about it. Last thing we need is you and Lynn tearing down the hotel. Go with the others and check on Lynn."

"You gotta being shitting me if you think we're letting this slide!"

Lori didn't take too kindly of Lana's tone and shot her a rather intense glare.

"We aren't but we don't need any more unnecessary drama. Not here and especially not now, not when we're so close to reaching Lincoln. Now, you will act calm and rationally about this. Do you understand?"

Lana scowled while looking down at Lori defiantly. That is until Lori walked right up to the large tomboy to give her a very unnerving look. Quickly Lana's expression eased up, she huffed and nodded.

"Fine, but you better knock some sense into Lynn. I'm done watching this family slowly tear itself apart."

After saying that, Lana left the room in a sour mood. Now it was just Lori, Luna, and Luan.

"Um, shouldn't we tell Lynn and Lucy about Lincoln?" Luan meekly asked looking at both Lori and Luna. "Because not-it on telling Lynn."

Soon as Luan finished saying that, Lori groaned while slowly face palming herself. Luna looked at both her sisters and smiled reassuringly.

"I'll handle Lynn, you guys check in and fill in Lucy on what's happening."

"Are you positive you can handle Lynn?" Lori asked with a bit of concern. "She can be very difficult, especially when she's drinking."

Without a hint of doubt on her smile, Luna left the room while giving a thumbs up. Luan sighed a little and soon followed after Luna.

"Where are you going?"

"To make sure Luna can handle Lynn, I think it's time to catch up and talk anyways." Luan murmured with a hesitant look. "If things go sideways, I could use a drink too. Catch you later Lori."

Didn't take long for Luan to leave the room, leaving Lori completely alone in the wrecked room. Lori wasn't worried about the damages since she could easily pay for them. The only thing that weighed heavy on her mind was what just happened between Lynn and Luan. Despite all her careful planning, Lori did not anticipate this would happen. She should have known better. Given how stubborn and aggressive Lynn could get, and what crazy training she and some of their sisters went through.

Fighting would have been inevitable.

Tempers are flaring, there's no doubt the closer they get to Lincoln the more intense it will be. With Lily leaving only making things more complicated. Still, that was nothing she didn't foresee. It was only a matter time Lisa's guilty conscious would get the better of her. Nevertheless, none of it mattered. Soon her plan will come to fruition, it will not be easy but it will be worth it.

All the pain and lost she and their family had suffered, not just them but those close to them. Eventually it would all be worth it.

'_It has to be…'_

With that final thought, Lori had a sorrowful expression as she unknowingly reached down to her belly and gently touched it. Lynn and the others weren't the only ones with scars, Lori had some that ran deeper than anyone could possibly imagine. Her thoughts went to a happier time, when she wasn't alone. When she had someone that stood beside her, when someone truly loved her.

She often thought about him more than Lincoln, Lori truly missed those simpler days.

* * *

**Meanwhile Downstairs**

To be completely honest, Lynn was not feeling all that great. She was hurt, no doubt about that. It had been a long time since Lynn had truly felt this way. While she had gotten in many fights, there were only a notable few that left her like this. In pain and in need of a stiff drink. It was crazy but that fight with Lucy reminded Lynn of her old training days, where she got her ass kicked quite often. Oddly enough, this wasn't such a bad feeling. Sure, it sucked to be hurt but it was a really good fight. A real shame it ended the way it did. Probably for the best though, things were getting really serious in that fight.

Best to leave it a draw, even though they both wanted to end it right there. Lynn knew that Lucy was holding some serious stuff back just like her. They weren't fighting with everything they got because if they were. There's no way either one of them would have walked away from that fight.

'_Lucy really has grown up, I'm proud of her.'_

The only thing Lynn wished was that she had the nerve to say that to Lucy. Sadly, it didn't feel right, especially now. With a deep frown and sour mood, Lynn took a shot of her whisky as she used napkins to wipe away any remaining blood on her. The bar wasn't that full and those who were there gave her a wide berth. For good reason since she wasn't in the mood. The bartender gave her a mildly concern look as she took a seat at the bar and ordered her drink. Soon as she gave him a hard glare, he quickly did his job and left her alone with her drink.

"Wow, you sure look like a bloody mess little sis."

Turning her head, Lynn was surprised to see Luna walking towards her with a cheeky smirk. Lynn tried her best to hold her snort of annoyance but failed as she rolled her eyes and went back to drinking. Luna didn't seem offended as she took a seat at the counter right next to Lynn. Which didn't make Lynn happy one bit. Unfortunately, things only seemed to get worse for Lynn because Luna wasn't the only one to join her. For Luan had showed up out of nowhere taking the other empty seat next Lynn.

"Hope you two don't mind me dropping in?"

Luna smiled and nodded at Luan, who gladly returned the gesture. Meanwhile Lynn had groaned before taking a long drink from her whisky.

"Hey bartender, I'll take a margarita for myself and a club soda with a splash of cranberry juice for my sister here." Luan called out to the bartender, earning her an odd look from Luna. "Trust me, it's good. Maggie has it whenever we go out on dates at our local bar. It's also got no alcohol, so win-win."

Deciding to take her sister's word for it, Luna shrugged and waited for her drink. The bartender soon stopped by and gave them their respective drinks. Luan quickly drank her margarita and let out a satisfied sigh. Luna looked down at her drink with a little hesitation before taking a sip. Surprisingly, it tasted quite nice. Resulting in Luna happily enjoying her non-alcoholic drink. The bartender left the trio of sisters and went back to doing his other duties.

To say it was awkward would be an understatement, the trio of Loud sisters were silent as they drank. Neither of them knew what to say. It had been years since they had a proper talk with each other. While Luna and Luan had no problem talking, the problem was Lynn. As more time past the more of Lynn's patience wavered until she had enough.

"Okay, what the hell do you two want?"

At first both Luna and Luan looked at each before looking at Lynn.

"Just checking in on you." Luna answered rather softy laced with concern. "You and Lucy really beat the shit out of each other."

Before taking another drink, Lynn snorted softy.

"How is she?"

"Oh well, you know Lucy. She'll be okay." Luna stated with a smile. "She's a lot tougher than we think. Besides, she has Lisa looking over her."

Without saying another word, Lynn took another drink but her expression softened after hearing that. She was really glad Lucy will be okay. It may have been strange since they just had a rough fight just a little while ago but Lynn still cared for Lucy. Even though she didn't show it.

"What about you?" Luan asked looking over at Lynn with worry. "Are you alright?"

Letting out a slight chuckle, Lynn used a napkin to blow her nose. A small amount of blood coming out when she did it.

"I'll admit I took an asskicking from little miss doom and gloom but I'll live." Lynn smiled sadly while taking a long look at her drink, clearly deep in thought. "You guys not gonna ask why we did it? Call us stupid or put the blame on me?"

Neither Luna or Luan said nothing until Luna finally spoke.

"Nope, you both knew what you were doing. With how things were going between you two I'm kind of surprised you guys didn't beat the crap of out of each other sooner. I hope this helped work out some of the shit between you two. You and Lucy aren't little kids anymore… besides I think I'm the last person to tell you guys what's right or wrong."

As Luna finished saying that, she looked very bothered by something. She took a look around the bar and frowned.

"It's been about 7 years since I've been in a bar, funny thing is that it doesn't feel that long ago." Luna admitted recalling how she ended up here. "It wasn't easy giving it up, not just drinking but a whole lot of stuff. For the longest time I asked myself, why? Why the hell did I do so much stupid shit?"

Luna looked down at her drink and saw her reflection on the surface of her cranberry juice. It wasn't a perfect reflection yet Luna saw herself with a mournful frown.

"To be honest, I think I just wanted to feel good. With what was happening not only to me but our whole family I just felt empty. That's the closest thing I can describe what I felt. In those early days I was just so focused on my music and constantly thinking about Lincoln and what happened. It started to gnaw at me so much that I finally lost it. The fame and bandmates got into my head but it was ultimately me who let it happen. First it was the drinking, then the drugs, and then it was the sex. All of it was a real blur but I knew what I was doing and I didn't seem to care. Not deep down at least but I didn't stop. Eventually it took its toll and I just lost myself in the craziness of it all. I lost a lot during that whole bullshit, I lost my career, whatever little friends I did have, and I lost whatever self-respect I had left. What hurt most though was almost losing my family, you guys."

Just as Luna as done saying that, she took a drink from her fruity drink. It wasn't easy remembering everything she did while her life came crashing down. She was in a real mess yet she didn't really care. Just like the rest of her family, it hurt when it dawned on her what she did to Lincoln. The aftermath of that whole mess only pushed her further down that dark path. Losing her friends, Chuck, and Sam hurt but it was losing her baby brother that hurt more than anything. It left a big hole in her life that she tried to fill it with whatever made her felt good. While it may have helped for a little while, none of it helped her in the end.

"I was slowly destroying myself, I didn't really care. I lost so much already I stopped giving a damn. Constantly I thought to myself, what more could I lose? Apparently a lot more than I thought. You guys already know I ended in a bad way, it almost got me raped… just because I wanted a quick fix. I can't describe how scared I was during that whole thing, nothing is more scary than having your clothes being ripped off while a group of men try and force themselves on you. What's scarier is that no matter how much you try to fight back only to find it doesn't help and they hurt you more. That feeling of terror is something I don't wish on anyone. Just as it was about to get worse, when I lost all hope. Someone saved me, I don't know who or why but they showed up in my time of need. They saved me from something terrible, after I woke up, I knew I was in desperate need of help. I'm grateful it was my mentor Mokichi Robinson who helped me, but I'm more grateful that it was my family who helped when I thought I pushed them away."

The expression on Luna's face soften as she looked over at her sisters. After hearing everything Luna told them, both Lynn and Luan were pretty shaken by what they heard. Luan looked at Luna with clear worry and warmth. While Lynn lowered her head and gripped her drink so tight that it threatened to break. Thankfully Luna placed a much-needed hand on Lynn's shoulder.

"It's in the past now Lynn, it took a long time for me to get over that but I learned from it and it made me stronger. Although corny as it sounds, I found strength through God and my training. Most importantly I found strength in my family, it's because of that I hope that someday we will all be together again. I pray that will happen sooner now that we know Lincoln is close."

No words came from Lynn as she thought about Luna's words. It was a lot to take in, she heard about what happened to Luna. At the time Lynn was still training and searching for Lincoln but when she heard what happened. Never in Lynn's life had she felt such rage. She wanted nothing to do more than travel to England and check on Luna but also personally find and castrate the ones who tried to rape Luna. Her mentor at the time stopped her so she could finish her training. Of course Lynn didn't listen to reason and tried to go anyways. A swift asskicking from her mentor at the time and a severe talking from Lori on the phone stopped her.

Still though, it pained Lynn not to be there for her sister in her time of need. The anguish she felt only propelled in new heights in her training. However, Lynn felt like that Luna's fall from grace and attempted rape was her fault. If she hadn't pushed for everyone to ignore and fear Lincoln, none of this would have happened.

"I know that face Lynn, you're thinking this all your fault again."

Caught by surprise, Lynn looked to see that it was Luan who had said it.

"It's been so long but you still act like a kid sometimes. What happened isn't just on you. We all pushed away and ignored Lincoln, you might have been more vocal than all of us but we're all to blame. Do you think you're the only who doesn't blame themselves for what happened? For a long time, I hated myself for what happened. I hated myself so much that I almost stopped talking, when was the last time either of you could remember I told a joke or pun? Slap some dark make-up and clothes on me and you'd get a gloomier version of Lucy. When Lincoln was gone from our lives… all the joy in my life went with him. I lost a lot during that time like the rest of you, one of them being my smile."

Upon finishing, Luan pulled out her phone and looked at her home screen wallpaper. Which was a picture of her and a beautiful dark-haired woman giving her a kiss on the cheek while Luan was smiling. Seeing this caused Luan to smile as she soon showed the picture to Luna and Lynn.

"It took a while but I found my reason to smile again, I know it sounds cheesy but when I met Maggie. I got some of that joy back along with my smile. I still regret every day for what we did to Lincoln, just like the rest of you I hope we can finally be together again. Because when this is all over, I want Lincoln to meet the love of my life… the person I hope to spend my whole life with in both sickness and health."

Both Luna and Lynn weren't expecting to hear that, they certainly weren't expecting for what happened next. Luan pulled out a little black box and opened it showing them what's inside. Which was black diamond heart engagement ring! The look of pure shock on both Luna and Lynn's faces were priceless as Luan giggled with a smile.

"What can I say, marriage sure has a nice ring to it."

Was it a terrible pun, maybe? However, both Luna and Lynn surprised Luan by laughing. Luna got up from her seat and got in-between both Luan and Lynn and pulled them both into a big hug. What was more surprising was that Lynn didn't pull away or groan at the sudden display of affection. It was like her attitude did a complete 180 and why shouldn't it? She just found out her sister plans on purposing to her girlfriend, while Lynn might have considered herself the baddest bitch on the planet. Deep down she still had a soft side.

Was it an odd sight given how they all got here, perhaps? Luna and Luan knew they needed to tell Lynn about Lincoln but why not just enjoy the moment for now. So, both Luna and Luan decided to hold off telling Lynn the news until later. Better to enjoy the movement while they can. After all, it happened quite some time since they could just act like sisters.

* * *

**Upstairs, Lisa's Suite**

"So, I guess Lincoln has really changed."

Lucy was staring down at Leni's phone as it played the video showing Lincoln's fight. Just like everyone else, Lucy was very shocked. She didn't expect this to be how she would see her brother again. Even though the video quality wasn't all that great but it was clear enough for Lucy and the others to know that their brother was in it. What probably shocked them even more was the fact it was Lincoln and he was in a fight, a very serious one too it seems. From what Lucy saw in the video, she could tell that Lincoln was trained given how he fought. She could also tell he was strong, very strong.

"It's strange… after so long I never thought this is how we'd first see him." Lucy stated still keeping her attention on the video as the fight played out. "He's grown, I expect he's taller than all of us but is just a bit shorter than Lana though to be fair there aren't a lot of people taller than Lana. He looks good, all things considered."

At the moment, Lucy was sitting on Lisa's large bed as the young genius was checking out her injuries. Leni and Lola were sitting on some chairs close by watching Lucy with worried looks while Lana was standing by looking out the nearest large window overlooking the city with a troubled expression. When they arrived to Lisa's suite, they were shocked to see there was already medical equipment scattered around the large suite. A lot of it looked expensive and difficult to move, how Lisa managed to get into room was a mystery? First thing they did once here was getting Lucy checked out in Lisa's portable CT scanner which was rather large even though it was portable. After that they brought Lucy to Lisa's bed where Lisa began to read what the scanner had detected and to see if Lucy's injuries were serious.

"From the CT data I've gathered and my own medical expertise, you have 3 fractured ribs and a bruised lung on your left side. Thankfully you don't have anything bleeding internally. While fractured ribs and a pulmonary contusion are serious, I have everything here to help with treatment. First things first, start breathing deeply and coughing to help clear the air passages from mucus and blood. Although it will be unpleasant, I assure you it will help make sure you don't have any serious complications. Do that while I go get the medicine to help with the pain."

Knowing it was best to trust Lisa, Lucy did as she was told and forced herself to cough. It hurt of course but she trusted Lisa, while Lucy was doing that. Lisa left her side to go and gather medicine necessary to help. As Lucy was doing this she handed Leni's phone back to her, Leni looked at her phone which was showing the end of Lincoln's fight.

"Do you think he's okay?" Leni asked with worry as she kept her eyes on the phone showing a bloodied and injured Lincoln. "That fight was hard to watch… do think Lincoln is alright?"

Although Leni didn't specify who she was asking. Leni could see that all her sisters were thinking about it, Lisa was the first to say something as she walked over to Lucy while carrying a large first aid kit.

"Unfortunately, I can't really give a clear diagnosis since I wasn't there. I can say given what I saw in the video, our brother was injured but nothing really serious. No doubt at the end he sought out medical assistance, which means he is very likely in good condition. At the very least physically anyways, what state he is in mentally is another story."

Neither of Loud sisters knew how to react to that, while they were all glad Lincoln will be okay. They didn't know how what to think of the mental state their brother was in. The entire video showed them a side of their brother they never thought was possible.

"Lincoln certainly has changed, just like the rest of us. It may not be what we expected but it's understandable on some level." Lucy spoke as she coughed, clearing up her air passage ways. "After what happened to him, he would need to find some way to cope with it all. From what we've heard before he ran away, he was practicing boxing while he was at that foster care facility. We should have expected he would be earning a living somehow."

"Yeah but as a street brawler?" Lola asked still trying to make sense of it all. "It just doesn't make any sense, Lincoln never seemed like the type to go on and punching people for a living!"

Truthfully all of them felt the same way. Far back as any of them could remember, Lincoln never really seemed the type of person to be fighter of any sort. They always knew that he wanted to be a cartoonist, video game tester, detective, an astronaut or even a ghostbuster of all things. Never did any of them imagine their brother living this kind of life. It sure didn't help them feel any better as they all blamed themselves for pushing Lincoln to such a living. To have robbed him of having a normal life.

"Sometimes our lives don't always end up where we think or want, I learned that first hand." Lucy said before swallowing the meds Lisa gave her. "Each of us pushed Lincoln down this path, we should be grateful he's at least alive and well."

Each of the sisters in the room thought about what Lucy said. While they hated to admit it, they had indeed put Lincoln in this position because of what they did. It was a blessing he had not ended up at a worse place. Like a drug addict or something worse, they all shuddered at the thought.

"I just noticed something at the end of the video, he looks sad."

Everyone looked over at Leni, she sat there looking at her phone with a downcast expression.

"Lincoln looks so sad at the end of the video, I don't why but I can see it in his eyes. It's not just because he's hurt either. He looks so alone and hurt; it breaks my heart seeing him like this. He should have never ended up here… hurt and alone. I can't help but think what would have happened if we were there for him, if we hadn't hurt him and pushed him away. I think of that every day… I wished things didn't end up this way."

Leni held back a sob as she cried a little looking at the paused video, paused at the moment where Lincoln is walking away all bloodied and hurt. The atmosphere in the room became more depressing. They all saw the end of the video just like Leni, they saw how their brother looked so hurt and bloody. How all alone he looked. Deep down it hurt each of them to see their brother in that state. What hurt more was that this was all their fault.

As Leni continued to cry, she suddenly stopped when a caring and strong hand touched her shoulder. Turning around to look, Leni saw Lana giving her a very sympathetic look. This didn't stop Leni from crying but it made her feel better, just a little bit as she grabbed Lana's hand and held onto it. Leni smiled softy as she began to wipe away her tears.

"Thank you, Lana." Leni smiled before looking around at rest of her sisters with an embarrassed look. "Sorry for crying like that guys, sometimes my emotions get the better of me."

"You have nothing to say sorry for Leni, with how things are going on around its understandable." Lola reassured her older sister with a soft smile which slowly turned into a frown. "It's only been a few days and things are falling apart. From us fighting with each other to Lily going missing and we're no closer to finally reuniting with Lincoln. Speaking of Lily, does anyone know where she is? It's safe to say we're all getting a little worried by now."

Those in the room with exception of Lisa couldn't help but agree. Lily had just up and disappeared, they were all out looking for her until they all got the news about Lincoln. Lisa of course knew where Lily was but was currently debating with herself if she should tell them or not. The only thing stopping her was the thought of one person, that person being Lori Loud. It was silly to admit but Lisa was understandably afraid of her big sister. In fact, Lisa was astute enough to see that all her sisters were intimidated by Lori, even though some of them could no doubt obliterate her with complete ease. While it was Lori's fighting prowess that frightened them, it was her overwhelming aura. Since they were children, Lori had an unrelenting aura she would use to assert her authority. Losing her temper only intensify that fear but after the bad luck incident, it somehow got even more terrifying. What was probably more terrifying is how Lori used that to become the tough and shrewd business woman she is today.

Lisa had no clue what Lori's plans were and that frightened her, Lisa was a genius but Lori had completely predicted her plan like it was child's play. It was understandable for Lisa to be hesitant to tell her siblings of Lily's whereabouts. Luckily for Lisa, she wouldn't have to say anything as a familiar voice spoke up.

"If you all are wondering where Lily had run off to, I'm afraid to tell you all she jumped the gun and went off to meet Lincoln ahead of time." Lori announced as she unexpectedly entered the room with a grim expression. "It looks like she left in the middle of the night, all her luggage is gone from her room. A few hotel staff saw her leaving in an Uber car, since she wouldn't simply go home it's a safe assumption she went to find Lincoln."

"WHAT!" Everyone except Lisa and Lucy yelled in unison.

"But why would she do that?" Lana asked at a complete loss. "I mean, it's not like we know where Lincoln is. Except you and Lisa all we know is that he's staying close by in some fancy hotel."

A look of alarm quickly appeared on Lisa's face as her sisters agreed with Lana. She quickly did her best to hide her alarm but both Lucy and Lori caught onto it. They didn't do or say anything about it but they noticed it.

"From the looks of it, Lily figured it all by herself. It really isn't that difficult to figure out Lincoln's location if you know what you're looking for. She's a smart kid after all. Still, it doesn't matter how Lily did it. What matters is that Lily is with Lincoln now without a doubt. We need to accelerate our plans which is no problem, I hope in the meantime we can save all the needless drama until all this is over."

It was pretty obvious that last part was aimed at Lucy. The way Lori's eyes narrowed in on her was a dead giveaway. Lucy seemed very calm on the surface but what she was hiding what she truly felt. Under Lori's gaze, Lucy felt a considerable amount of pressure. It reminded her of being scrutinized by her mentors for making a mistake during her training. That's how it felt to Lucy when catching Lori's ire. She never wanted to find out when someone truly gets her mad.

"I don't need to remind you all that we have a lot riding on this. We can't be distracted by past grudges, if we all want this to work then we all need to be on the same page. We also need to be in perfect health to see this through. Lisa, what's Lucy's diagnosis? Will she be alright?"

"Nothing serious that would cause alarm, normally Lucy would need to take it easy for weeks if not months given the state, she's in but with the treatment I have planned she will be in near peek condition sooner rather than later. Regardless of the treatment I have planned, she will need to rest for a day or two at least until I get everything set up."

That certainly brought a smile to Lori's face while the rest of her sibling save for Lisa were quite shocked.

"What many of you don't know is that Lisa is quite a brilliant doctor, her breakthroughs in physical therapy and recovery treatments is astounding. With her treatments she can heal broken bones or dislocations in less time than any normal treatments that are available. Our medical research divisions are also coming up with remarkable breakthroughs. Although we haven't publicly announced our breakthroughs it is expected to turn to medical community upside down and give us quite a profit. If any of you do get injured then you are certainly in safe hands with Lisa."

It was true, Lisa is a skilled and brilliant physician with a sizable amount of successes. In the beginning, Lisa didn't show much interest in medicine or the human anatomy. That changed when it dawned on her how some of her sisters were involved with marital arts or combat sports. If they were to get hurt then they would suffer quite a bit through normal treatments, being able to lessen their pain was enough for Lisa to become a physician. It didn't take long for her to earn her M.D, D.O, and few other degrees she thought would be interesting. There was no doubt, Lisa was a genius in just about everything.

"It's good that Lucy will be up in no time since what I have planned will require her. I know all of you can't wait to find Lincoln but we must be careful. There's no telling what state Lincoln is in, Lily being with him only complicates things further. Still, I don't think Lincoln will skip town or anything like that. Something tells me he's had plenty of chances to do that so far. Once the others get here, we'll discuss the plan. Is that clear?"

Understandably a few of them were still bothered by the whole situation but they all knew best than to go against Lori. The others might have a few words but will no doubt agree with them. It wasn't all bad, they were all excited and very much nervous about reuniting with their brother which seems closer than ever before. However, Lucy and Lisa were having second thoughts but said nothing. Both girls knew that there wasn't a good ending for what's coming. The only thing they can both do is hope that no one gets seriously hurt by the end of this, and that wasn't even a guarantee.

* * *

**At Lincoln's Hotel**

While the Loud sisters were planning and dealing with their own family problems. The two other Loud siblings were dealing their own problems.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to stay in your room?"

Both Lincoln and Lily were unpacking Lily's luggage and stuff that recently arrived. Right now, they were both in Lincoln's suite. It had only been a few hours since news of Lincoln had surfaced, resulting in Clyde and Penelope forcing Lincoln to lay low in his room. Something the young brawler didn't have a problem with since he was still recovering. He also wanted to get Lily's living situation squared away and spend some much needed quality time with her too.

"Sure, I have enough room if that's what bothering you but if it's the whole staying with a boy thing than we can find you another room if you want. I'm sure it won't be—"

"NO!" Lily yelped with a blush. "I mean, I lived with dad so it's not so weird but… I don't want to be a burden to you."

Lincoln looked surprised this, he then let out a small smile as he walked over to Lily and placed a kind hand on her shoulder.

"You are not a burden, you're my baby sister." Lincoln softy reassured Lily with a smile. "And don't you forget that."

Lily had no idea why, but hearing those words and feeling the warmth from Lincoln's tone and smile washed away those negative thoughts she had. All of this was strange to Lily, it had been ages since she felt like this. The only time she could remember feeling this way was when things were normal with her family. Before she discovered their dark secret, those were the times Lily considered normal. Although it never really felt that way. Growing up she somehow knew her family was hiding something and were hurting on the inside because of it. All these years Lily just thought it was because Lincoln was missing, eventually she found out that was only half of the whole truth.

It wasn't long until Lily found herself frowning as she remembered those times she spent with her family. Lincoln was quick to notice this.

"I'm guessing something else is bugging you, do you wanna talk about it?"

At first, it seemed like Lily was hesitant but after seeing how Lincoln was looking at her changed her mind.

"Um, it's just hard to remember anything fondly with our family now that I know what I know. I've been struggling with it for a few months now, ever since I found out what they did to you. I know you said I shouldn't hate them but it's a lot harder than it sounds. Lincoln, am I a bad person for feeling this way?"

When Lily said that in her shaky and hesitant tone, Lincoln knew that she was really struggling with this. Knowing he needed to help her, Lincoln sat down on his bed and patted on a spot right next to him. Seeing that Lincoln wanted her to take a seat, Lily did just that.

"You aren't a bad person Lily, you're just human. It's alright to have these kinds of thoughts and feelings. You're mad and hurt because they kept things from you and it hurt when you found out. Having your trust broken is hard enough when it isn't your family, the ones you trust the most. I should know because I've been through what you're dealing with right now. It's an ugly feeling and it hurts, hurts you right to your heart. The first thing you want to do is hate whoever or whatever gave you that feeling. For a long time, I've struggled with that feeling. It's not easy to deal with a heart break, I hated them for hurting me and breaking my trust. Most of all though I hated how they broke my heart. It's easy to hate and throw blame rather than deal with the pain. A lot of people deal with in their own ways, it took me a while before I dealt with it."

The look Lincoln had was a cross between regret and acceptance, it was difficult for Lily to describe.

"How do you deal with it?" Lily asked hesitantly, unsure of Lincoln's answer. "This ugly feeling… what do you do about it?"

"You cry…" Lincoln answered without any hesitation as he looked at Lily with a sad smile. "You can't stop a heart break, holding onto that feeling hurts more than anything. At first you can try and deny it, ignore it and keep it buried. That's what I did until my boxing teacher helped me. Opening your heart helps, crying helps… it's okay to cry."

Just as Lincoln was finished talking, Lily hugged him and started to listen to his advice.

Lily started to cry, in her brother's arms.

Lincoln kept smiling sadly while holding onto Lily as she wailed in his arms. He hated seeing her cry, it hurt more than anything. Worse than any fight he's had. She needed this though, Lily needed to deal with this. The last thing Lincoln wanted was for her to suffer more. Just like last night, Lincoln kept hugging Lily until she stopped. Unlike last time Lily didn't fall asleep. She simply wiped away her tears to look at her brother with a grateful smile.

"T-thanks, I'm sorry for being such a crybaby."

"Hehe, it's okay Lily." Lincoln chuckled wholeheartedly while patting Lily's head. "There's nothing wrong with letting out your emotions. Like I said, it helps. You know what, give me a second to dig through my stuff. I got something that will probably cheer you up."

Without another word, Lincoln got up and walked over to the nearby closet where his stuff was. He then proceeded to dig through his bags until he found what he was looking for. When Lily saw it in her brother's hands, she saw that it was a fairly large book of some kind. Once it was in his hands, Lincoln returned to his spot on his bed where Lily was waiting for him.

"This is something I've been working on ever since I finished my training with my second mentor. I'm pretty sure I started after I saw you, right after I left that necklace for you on your birthday in fact. Anyways, this book here is what you might call my scrapbook I guess. All the memories I've made are in this very book. Here, go ahead and take a look."

Handing off the book to Lily, Lincoln watched as his little sister was looking down at the book in awe. She then quickly opened it and was ready to see what awaited her in this book of memories.

The first thing Lily saw was small letter written in crayon which was glued to the book, she was confused at first before realizing what this letter meant. It was the very first letter she ever wrote to Lincoln! Lily vaguely remembered how she wrote this letter, she remembered her family asking her to write a letter to her big brother who was away. They helped her with it a little but she wrote everything herself. It was barely readable but Lily understood what the letter said. On the next page were a few pictures of Lily throughout the years, one showed blowing out the candles of her 9th birthday cake, the next was her graduation from middle school and the final one was of her leaving for high school for the first time ever.

"Wow! I can't believe you were there for all of these!"

As Lily kept going through the book, she discovered more mementos and photos of not only her best the rest of her family. She was shocked by each page she turned and kept going through them all. The first pages were of her until they went to everyone else in their family, from the youngest to the oldest. There were photos of Lisa accepting an outstanding science award, Lola winning the Miss America pageant, Lana helping their dad give Vanzilla a tune up, Lucy graduating high school with a genuine smile. One showed Lynn having a random bar fight with at least 6 guys while grinning, Luan going on a date with Maggie, Luna performing at a concert, Leni sitting at a fashion show as models showed off her fabulous designs and the next showing Lori hosting her first ever press conference as CEO of her company. The final photos were of their parents sitting on the front porch of their old house, embracing each as they looked out at the sunset. The next one showed Pop-Pop kissing his girlfriend Myrtle, better known as Gran-Gran to the rest of the Loud family.

"Usually I would pop in to check in on you guys from time to time. Just to see how you guys were doing. After I finished training with my second mentor, I had a lot of free time on my hands. It wasn't until I ran into my third mentor and deciding to become his student that my visits slowed down for a while. Luckily, I still checked in on you guys in-between my training when my mentor would let me. Anyways, I think that's enough for today. You can check this out more after we get you settled in. When we have free time, we'll go through it together. And I promise I'll tell you anything you want to know, okay?"

For a mere moment, Lily looked bummed out that they needed to stop and put away the scrapbook. But she quickly smiled, she was excited that they could go through it again later when they had time. She could be very patient when needs to be.

"Okay, I can't wait to keep going through this!" Lily replied still smiling as she stood, she then walked over to where her luggage with a pep in her step. "Let's get everything squared away."

A small chuckled and smile escaped Lincoln's lips as he watched his little sister resume unpacking. It made him happy to see Lily in such a great mood, these past few days have been difficult for her. Sadly, Lincoln knew things were probably going to get more difficult not just for her but everyone else in the days to come. He wished he could make things easier for not just Lily but everyone else too. Too bad he could only do so much, even with all the fighting experience he had gathered these past few years.

Lincoln was only a man.

'_At least she's happy and safe, and that's okay with me.'_

With that final thought, Lincoln went to help Lily unpack. The sleeping arrangements would be Lily on the bed while Lincoln takes the sofa. She tried to make Lincoln take the bed but he insisted so much that Lily sighed and reluctantly accepted his decision. They resumed unpacking after that, neither one of them thought of anything troubling that could or would happen.

They just enjoyed each others company.

* * *

**On Route To California **

While the Loud siblings were dealing with their own drama. A private jet was traveling to California from Great Lakes City, Michigan. This jet was owned by Casagrande's Bodegas, therefore owned by Bobby Santiago. Right now, he was lounging in his seat while looking out his window, contemplating about something as he watched the bright blue sky and the ground below. He wasn't alone in the jet, he had other people traveling with him.

"Geez, how long are you going to keep watching that video Ronnie? You've been watching it ever since we took off."

The one to say that was an Asian woman with light-skin and long brunette hair and freckles. She was wearing a blue slouchy turtleneck sweater and white earrings, with black pants and black mid-heel high boots with red socks. This woman was very attractive with a bit of a bookish look. Her name was Sid Chang, longtime best friend of Ronnie Anne.

"Ah, forget it Sid. She's so focused on that video you'd think she was analyzing her next opponent in the ring."

This voice came from a woman sitting right across from Sid, she was also attractive too but had a street-smart look about her. She seemed quite tall given how she was sitting, she had short blonde hair with bangs covering her right eye. The clothes she had on consisted of a baggy blue and white hooded jacket with the hood down. She wore navy blue jeans that were slightly torn up and pink running shoes. This woman was also a longtime friend of Ronnie Anne, her name was Nikki.

"Ladies, why do you look so glum? You should be excited going on a trip with such a handsome man like El Puma!"

Both women only let out a collective sigh as they looked over at the person who spoke, who just so happening to be sitting right across from Bobby. This person was a man, a slightly short man with an impressive physical physique and he looked to be Latin-American with dark tan skin. He looked very distinctive to say the least, for he wore a purple luchador mask that resembled a puma. He wore a stylish black suit with matching pants and shoes, the only thing that didn't match was a purple tie he had on. This man was none other than Carlino Casagrande, otherwise know as the "Breathtaking El Puma".

"Come on primo, leave the girls alone." Bobby sighed taking his eyes off his window to look at his cousin "We still got quite a flight ahead of us."

"Oh come on Bobby, I'm only messing around. This flight is pretty boring so far, I still can't believe you asked me to come. I might not have any shows or anything major coming up but I rather be chilling out at home. Why the heck am I here for cuz, don't tell me it's just because you missed me?"

"Look, I just feel a lot better if I had some muscle I can count if this thing gets ugly. You already know we're looking for an old friend of mine and Ronnie Anne's that's been missing for a few years. We never thought we'd hear from him again. From what we've been hearing lately, he's changed a lot since we last saw him."

Carlino let out a grin while looking at Bobby.

"No shit eh? From what I've seen in that video, your buddy seems very skilled. It was hard to tell what kind of style of fighting he was using. At the start it looked like boxing or MMA but as it went on, I saw some Pro Wrestling moves. Strangest thing I saw was how he changed right as he was getting pushed back from that guy in the diaper. That sudden expression of his reminded me of some crazy guys I've wrestled or seen in other matches. I'm going out on a limb and say you're a little worried that your buddy might be dangerous. Which is why you brought me along, right?"

A serious look was on Bobby's face as he stared at Carlino, but before he could speak someone familiar beat him to it.

"No, you're here because of me."

Everyone on the plane turned to look at Ronnie Anne, she was busy staring at her phone before looking up at her friends and family. While still having her short black hair still in a ponytail, she was wearing her casual clothes since she wasn't working out or in a fight. She had on a black sports tank top which was under a dark purple stylish sleeveless hooded jacket along with some fingerless leather gloves. The last of her clothes were black and purple cargo pants with black and purple Nike shoes and black socks.

"I haven't seen Lincoln in years, not since he was taken into foster care away from his no-good shitty family. We were pretty close before he left, so close that I've always thought of him before I get into the ring. For 17 years he's been haunting my dreams and thoughts. For 17 years I've been thinking of what happened to him, now all I can think about is one thing… and that's what am I going to do to him once I see him again?"

The chill in Ronnie Anne's voice sent shivers down everyone who heard it. The icy look in her eyes as she stared at the video playing unsettled them a little. Even Bobby seemed unsettled by his little sister's words and tone. Although he wasn't all that surprised, he knew how close Lincoln and his little sister were. She was right to be so rightfully angry. The disappearance of Lincoln hit her just as hard as the Loud family, Bobby saw firsthand how it affected them. He remembered how the woman he loved changed so drastically after it happened. It was like she was a completely different person. Upon thinking of this woman caused Bobby to return staring out at his window, this time with a very regretful expression.

'_Lori… I can't help but wonder if you're already ahead of us and looking for your little bro? You changed so much after your brother was taken away, it only got worse after you heard he ran away. Still, I stayed by your side throughout that whole thing. All the way through college, even though my family hated it. I still loved you… I still do. I wish things could have ended differently on that day, the day at that hospital.'_

Bobby closed his eyes trying to distract himself away from those thoughts. Eventually he began to wonder what was going to happen once they reached their destination? He hoped it would all end up okay but he knew better. Things were never simple when it came to these types of situations. It would also be stupid to think this wouldn't end in a fight in someway.

Yeah, and they weren't the only ones heading to California. Things were going to get a lot more difficult for Lincoln.

* * *

**Three Days Later**

**Los Angeles, California**

It was getting late in the city of angels, for one Lincoln Loud it was pretty boring Right now, he was watching some TV on his room's sofa while Lily was peacefully asleep on his bed. The last two days were pretty uneventful, although his newfound fame was still buzzing around. Lincoln stayed in his room laying low just like Clyde and Penelope ordered but it was kind of getting old fast for the young brawler. Still, it wasn't all bad. It gave him a chance to catch up with Lily, they've been talking about a lot of stuff since she settled in with him. Nothing major like their family drama or anything, just talking about what they've been doing these past few years. Although Lincoln decided to keep his training and mentors silent for now, something Lily wasn't all too happy about but she relented and decided to wait whenever he was ready.

That's what Lincoln loved most about Lily, she was understanding and patient. At least with him.

Things weren't so boring, Lily decided to go out and do some shopping when Lincoln was taking a nap yesterday. By the time he woke up she was already back and with bags of clothes and other stuff for Lincoln. Lincoln was a little confused by this since he already had some clothes, apparently Lily thought it would best for her brother to get some new clothes. She also got him some grooming products and other such products since she thought Lincoln shouldn't look like a bum. A little harsh but Lincoln understood what Lily was talking about. He's been so used to roughing it out by himself and not caring for his appearance that he needed a new look.

So, Lincoln decided to shave his nine o'clock shadow which was slowly growing into a beard. He even trimmed his hair back to way it looked like back in the old days, it was a funny feeling to see himself in the mirror. He almost looked unrecognizable from the way he looked days ago. Probably for the best, he was now a bodyguard/affiliated fighter for the CEO of Clincoln McLoud Entertainment so he should look the part. Besides a new look wouldn't make him so recognizable from that video still buzzing around the net and news.

'_Geez… I'm so freaking bored.'_

That single thought summed it up as Lincoln slumped down deeper in the sofa. He looked at the time on his newly bought smartphone that Clyde got him, it was close to midnight but Lincoln wasn't even close to falling asleep. He knew that recovering was needed after a fight like that, he's had some bad fights that required longer recovery times. Still, it was boring. Suddenly Lincoln had an idea, maybe he should check out a local bar?

His sister and friends would be pissed if they found out he took off but he needed to get out of this hotel room. At best he would find a place to get a drink and let loose, then he would be back before anyone even knew he was gone. However, he would need to lay low while doing it since not a whole lot of young guys are walking around with noticeable white hair like his. At least to his knowledge anyways. Finally, after giving it some thought Lincoln decided to get ready.

Putting on his new clothes, which were an orange and black buttoned dress shirt with a simple white undershirt underneath. Since it was night and a little chilly, Lincoln decided to wear his new orange and white hooded varsity jacket over his shirts. Down below he wore black cargo pants, with orange, black, and white Air Jordan basketball shoes. To help hide his identity he placed on his old white beanie in case anyone saw a little of his hair they would just assume it was the beanie. He thought about putting on some sunglasses but it was night and he didn't want to look like an asshole. Seeing himself in his new threads caused Lincoln to smile, he was ready.

As Lincoln was heading off towards the door, he stopped to look at Lily still peacefully asleep. He chuckled softy as he walked over to her and leaned down to give her a kiss on the head. He then made sure had everything he needed before finally leaving the room. The walk over to the elevators were quiet, the ride down was also quiet. Once he reached the lobby, he only saw one or two hotel staff walking around. Smiling at his good luck, Lincoln left the hotel and hailed a nearby taxi. He entered the taxi and looked the taxi driver.

"Where to pal?"

"Take me to the closest bar, a place not too fancy and cheap please."

The taxi driver simply nodded and started to drive off towards the nearest bar. While the taxi was taking off, a hotel staff member who was lurking in the shadows came out and pulled out a cellphone. Pushing the speed dial, he brought the phone up to his ear.

"He's on the move, he's in a yellow taxi going south from the hotel. Plate numbers are 522016."

Lincoln wasn't as oblivious like most people, he noticed that guy lurking in the shadows. While training under his third mentor, Lincoln learned a thing or two from him about being aware of your surroundings. Made sense since his third mentor was a master assassin. He sighed as he knew that someone would be following him, it could be a number of people but he bet it was his sisters doing no doubt. Either way, Lincoln was going to try and enjoy the night as long as he could. After a couple minutes later, the taxi stopped in front of some dive bar that was quite away from the fancy hotels. Lincoln smiled as he paid the taxi driver, he gave him a little something extra that caused the driver to smile.

"You have a good time out pal."

"Thanks for the lift."

Getting out of the taxi, Lincoln walked over to the bar's entrance and then entered through the doors. He was welcomed by the sight of a not too shabby bar with a few patrons drinking, eating, or having a good time. Not that many people noticed him as Lincoln walked over to the large counter where the bartender was at. Taking a seat on the bar stool, Lincoln called over the bartender.

"Get me a rum and coke on the rocks please."

The bartender nodded as he went off to prepare Lincoln's order. Eventually he came back and handed Lincoln his drink, with a smile Lincoln proceeded to drink. Seeing that he had a satisfied customer, the bartender went to check on his other customers. While he was drinking, Lincoln noticed a few attractive women at a nearby table taking glances at him while whispering to each other. Lincoln smiled with a slight chuckle. Maybe on a different day and when he didn't have Lily at his room, he would try his luck but he was happy just enjoying his drink.

Time went by until something happened, a person had walked into the bar that caused a few of the patrons to take notice. This person walked over to a table at the far corner of the establishment, the bartender walked over to take their order.

"What can I get you sir?"

"Just bring over a bottle of whisky, and it better not be any of that watered-down shit."

Lincoln didn't bother to turn around as he was enjoying his drink but that didn't mean he didn't notice that person was watching him very intently. Soon another person entered the bar, this one also got a few people to become silent. This new person walked over to the far end of the counter and took a seat. The bartender walked over to their newest customer while they were preparing the last person's order.

"What can I get for you sir?"

"I'll take the best tequila you have, no ice."

"Okay, give me just a moment sir."

The bartender went on to give the last person who ordered their drink, a bottle of whisky. He then went back to the bar to start up the newest order. Lincoln knew that the new guy was taking glances at him, Lincoln didn't care as he was trying to enjoy his drink. It didn't take long for another person to enter the bar, and this one got everyone silent. Even the bartender stopped preparing the order briefly to gape at the newest customer. This person walked over to the other far corner of the establishment and took a whole table for themselves. Everyone could hear the chair making a slight noise as they sat down.

It was at this time a few of the people in the bar started to get up and make themselves scarce. The bartender finished with the tequila order and served to the person at the far end of the counter. He then walked around the counter to go and ask the recent customer's order. However, the bartender was very nervous as he approached the table.

"U-um, what can I get for you sir?"

"If you're still taking orders in the kitchen, I'd love some meat. Bring me whatever you got and keep them coming, get me pitcher of water too. You get all that?"

"Uh, yes sir! That will take moment to prepare, we'll bring it out to you straight away."

"Please, take your time. I have all night."

The bartender quickly scurried away off towards the kitchen behind the bar. It was at that moment Lincoln started to take notice of the pressure in the air, it became tense for everyone. Even Lincoln couldn't ignore it, he knew full well that the newest guy that entered the bar was watching him. Just like the last two guys to walk in. as time passed, more and more people left as they couldn't handle the tense pressure. Eventually it was just Lincoln and the three other guys, the bartender came back holding a large tray with the last guy's order. There were at least four plates of large steak, along with a pitcher of water. The bartender didn't seem to notice that almost all his customers had left. Walking over to the table where the newest guy was waiting his order, the bartender carefully placed the plates of food and pitcher of water on the table.

"Please enjoy sir, just to let you know this is all on the house too!"

"How gracious of you, keep the food coming."

Not wanting to be told twice, the bartender scurried off towards the kitchen to tell his staff to keep the food coming. When the bartender left the table, the newest customer began to eat their food. From the sounds of the eating, Lincoln could tell the guy was tearing it up. Still, Lincoln went on to try and enjoy his drink but found it hard with all the attention on him. It looked like Lincoln couldn't catch a break as another person had entered the bar. This person got the last three's attention as they walked over to the opposite far end of the counter, they took a seat and had their eyes on Lincoln.

'_Well shit, pretty sure I'm boxed in on all sides. Knowing my luck, this is only going to get worse.'_

From the looks of it, Lincoln was correct as the doors of the bar opened. Lincoln didn't need to turn around as he could hear this newest person wasn't alone. Given what he could hear there were at least 4 or 5 people standing at the door, he didn't know why they were just standing there. The others in the bar noticed but seemed more focused on their orders or on Lincoln. Finally, the group that recently came in made their way towards a nearby table that so happened to be close to Lincoln. From the sounds of it, they took their seats at the table and were no doubt looking at Lincoln. It seemed like everyone in the bar had eyes on the young brawler. Lincoln knew that it was only a matter of time before this gets ugly, which is why called out for the bartender.

"Hey, bartender!"

Hearing someone calling for him, the bartender quickly came back from the kitchen and was shaking like a leaf. The pressure filling the bar would make any normal person cower in fear. Somehow the bartender kept it together as he slowly walked over to Lincoln.

"U-u-uh, y-yes sir?"

"Uh, yeah I hate break it to you but things are probably going to get really ugly in this fine establishment of yours. I'm pretty sure you noticed it already. Unless you wanna get in the middle of a battle royal I would skedaddle out of here."

"Oh… s-should I call the cops?"

Before Lincoln could answer, the doors of the bar were kicked wide opened and familiar voice that Lincoln remembered all too was heard.

"LINCOLN LOUD!"

Lincoln let out a large sigh as he grabbed his drink and finished it in one gulp. Placing the empty glass on the counter along with all the money he had on him, Lincoln looked at the bartender with a sorry expression.

"You should probably call the national guard instead, you better run or duck for cover."

The bartender didn't argue as he yelped in terror while running for the exit in the back. Along the way the entire kitchen staff quickly followed their boss. Seeing that all those who could get hurt in the fighting were now safely gone, Lincoln stood up and took a look around the bar.

At the far end of the counter on Lincoln's right was Carlos Medal, he was in a stylish dark green shirt with black business slacks and black smart shoes. On the far end of Lincoln's left was none other than Jun Sekibayashi, at the far corner eating was Jack Hanma and at the other far corner was Adam Dudley. What really got Lincoln's attention were the recent people to show up, first was the group that had entered together.

When he saw them, Lincoln felt a heart wrenching pain in his chest.

They were his sisters, not all of them but some of them. It's been some time since he last saw them but Lincoln instantly recognized them. Sitting at the table staring right at him were Leni Loud, Luna Loud, Lucy Loud, Lana Loud, and… Lynn Loud. Lincoln stood there looking at them for the longest time until he looked to the most recent arrivals. Upon looking he felt his heart wrench once more, he hardly recognized her but he knew it was her.

Ronnie Anne Casagrande and she looked very pissed, standing next to her was Carlino Casagrande who seemed very lost by what was happening. Lincoln didn't say a word as he took off his beanie and jacket off placing them on his seat. He then took a look around at the various fighters around him.

"Sometimes I just have the shittiest luck…"

* * *

**To Be Continued **

**AN: Hello, I just want you all to know I am still accepting OCs for fighters. I've only received a few at the moment and I will need more in the future for something involving all the characters. Something very big, though they won't all appear at once I can guarantee they will show up when the time is right. If you like to send your OC do it by Private Messaging on this site. It doesn't really matter what your OC is as long as they aren't totally OP, of course they have to be reasonably strong and can fight. They also don't have to only rely on martial arts and combat sports training to be a fighter, they can use brute force and muscle power alone if you want. They can be whatever you want, I'd love it if all of you would make them unique in their own way. They can be good guys, bad guys, and whatever else in between. Here's what you should do if you want to send me an OC through PM.**

* * *

**Name: Here's where you put their name.**

**Gender: Male, Female, Transgender or whatever you like.**

**Age: Here's where you put their age.**

**Race/Nationality: Here's where you put Race and Nationality of course.**

**Occupation: Here's where you place their occupation if they have one, if they fight for a company place Affiliated Fighter and name the company they fight for.**

**Martial Arts/Fighting Style: If they only rely on Brute Force or something else then place that here for example.**

**Background: Their past, personality, likes, dislikes, goals, hobbies, strengths, weaknesses, and their reasons for fighting.**

**Physical Description: Be Specific as possible please, don't be vague. **

**If you have ideas for rival companies and CEOs, I'd be happy to hear them as well.**

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter, not that much action but don't worry. As you could tell the next chapter will be quite the doozy one. I hope you aren't all mad about how the fight between Lucy and Lynn ended. Some might say Lynn won that one but remember that both of them didn't go all out. If they had, pretty sure no one would have walked away in one piece. You might call it a cop out but come on, do you really think they'll let go just like that? You can bet there will be a rematch in the future. Poor Lincoln, sometimes he can really be unlucky. I'm sorry for any mistakes or errors, maybe I should look for a beta reader? What do you all think? As always leave your thoughts, suggestions, and questions in a review. I'll answer when I can through a PM, if you guys are still curious about the fan art, I've been commissioning from talented artists be sure to check out my Amino on the Loud House Amino. I go by ChubbySnorlax over there if you want to take a look, I'll try to upload them on my Tumblr where I go by chubbysnorlax619 there. Anyways, be sure to leave a review and send an OC if you want. Remember to list everything like I showed above and send it through a PM. Expect the next chapter whenever, I've been doing lessons online and trying to get a job but it's been difficult. Be safe out there, see ya!**


End file.
